


Bright Lights/亮光

by clairelight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Loki, Rape, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: 没有被Thor带回阿斯加德，相反Loki留在地球上作为神盾局的犯人被关押起来。世界安全委员会认为可以利用Loki怀上Hulk的孩子为地球培育更多的超级士兵。而Tony对此完全不能接受。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805905) by [Xyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide). 



> 警告：给那些想跳过某些章节的姑娘们:
> 
> 第1章：详细描述的Hulk/Loki non-con（非自愿性行为）以及mpreg（男男生子）情节；
> 
> 第2章：详细描述的Thor/Loki non-con以及mpreg情节；
> 
> 第3章：详细描述的Hulk/Loki non-con；
> 
> 第4章：Tony上线。
> 
> 个人建议跳过前3章。
> 
> 个人建议喜欢Odin和Thor的姑娘忽略这文。

他脑子里一团糟。像是陷入一片漆黑的沼泽，他全力挣扎却被无情的拖回去，黑暗企图让他窒息。他能听到远处有动静，如果他再注意力集中一点，就能听出是有人在说话，来回走动。他继续收敛着意识，与那些令他混沉的药效对抗，直至睁开了眼睛。

世界一片混沌，他慢慢的眨着眼睛，观察着四周，让意识一点点适应。有些黑色的影子在一间灯火通明的房间里晃动。他再一次眨了眨眼，以聚焦视线。这次他能分辨出一个男人，毫无疑问是神盾局的特工，即使他穿着白色的防护服。那个人站在离他很近的地方，双手操在胸前，正在观察情况进展。Loki感觉到有根针插进了身体里某处很遥远的地方——他花了一点时间才意识到是他右手上的压痛点——他低下头，看见另一个穿防护服的人，正从他手臂里抽出注射器，然后又取了一支，把里面的液体全数压入他的体内。

他皱着眉，抬头望向他们，那些准备说出的威胁话语在看清他们脸上的氧气面具时消失的无影无踪，空气是有毒的，这让Loki强迫自己竖起周身的防备唤醒所有的感官以防有危险发生。他是一个神，杀死他需要相当大的剂量但他依然会死，而他毫不怀疑神盾局会愿意挑战他的极限。

空气中有一丝甜腻的味道，他越清醒味道就变得越浓郁，很快便刺激的他鼻子发痛。这股味道很不对劲，即使是以他现在眩晕的状态，都能感觉出这股气味在引诱他靠近，去占有，去夺取，这气味有问题，他被它吸引，但是内心的直觉却告诉他离得远一点。当Loki发现这股甜味正是由他自己身上发出的时候，他溢出一声微弱的呻吟。Loki口干舌燥，喉咙嘶哑，而当他转过头想寻找一丝逃生的机会时，发现他的身体迟缓而笨拙，像是一个愈发惊慌的大脑陷在一堆死肉里。

“原来你已经醒了，”他听见那个特工对他说话，于是眼神转回去看着那张带着面具的脸，“比我们想象中的快多了，不过更好。我们差不多也要开始了。”

‘开始什么’他想问，但是他干涸的喉咙只发出了一声含糊的呻吟，他甚至连嘴都无法张开。

另外那个拿着注射器的男人走到他身后，而这时Loki才发现他是趴在一台实验桌上。两只手被牢牢地绑在背后，从手腕到手肘，他的手指无法够到打结的地方。而他的腿，他的腿大敞开着。桌子是特制的，他的屁股被抬高，腿曲在两侧，形成了一个跪姿。身上阵阵的寒意告诉他，他现在未着寸缕。

他感觉到有只手摸上了他的屁股，掰开一边的臀瓣然后一根带着手套的手指开始往小洞里塞，涂着大量的润滑液来使他放松。

Loki发出一声愤怒的吼叫，这群凡人胆敢把手指插进他那种地方！他想朝他们咆哮想肆虐破坏，但他的身体纹丝不动，就这样接纳了异物的入侵，而他口中也无法组织出只言片语。

一根接一根的手指伸了进来，给他扩张放松，肠壁上涂满了润滑。然后当手指不够用时他们便用物品代替，越来越宽，也越来越深。Loki咬紧了牙不发出任何声音，眼下的场景已经足够侮辱，而他胡乱的呻吟除了加剧这一切外没有任何意义。

折磨仿佛持续了好几个小时，他的身体依然麻木着所以无法确定，但是他感觉到体内的东西在三次扩张到他的极限后，男人终于觉得满意了然后把它撤了出来。疼痛使他抑制不住嘴里的呻吟，身上全是粘黏的冷汗，而那股甜腻的香气已经充斥了整间屋子。

里面的人开始撤离，全副武装的神盾局特工和科学家像是完成了他们的工作，陆续从他左边的一扇门走了出去，但他看不见，他的脸朝着右边。他听见实验室外传来冲洗装置激速的水流声，帮助那些人洗掉身上由于房间里太过浓郁而熏上的奇怪香气。那个和他说过话的特工离开的稍晚一些。他俯下身，贴在Loki耳旁，保证他能听清自己的每一句话。

“你知道，一开始我觉得这太野蛮了，没想过会成功。毕竟，一个男人。但后来我们发现···你们一族···像你这样的怪物，可能真的能做到。虽然我对计划能否顺利实施还持观望态度，但毫无疑问的，观看过程一定会相当有趣。他对你所做的一切都是你欠纽约的，不论他最终会不会按我们预料的行事。”

Loki眯着眼睛，给了男人一个充满恨意的眼神，而男人只是咯咯笑着退了一步，轻佻的拍下他的背然后离开了，门在他身后自动的关上。

Loki心脏剧烈的跳动，环顾四周，希望看见可以帮助他逃跑的东西，但是房间里除了他和这张特制的桌子外空无一物。高处有几扇窗户，里面人影绰绰，他知道那些人在那里观察他，观察等会可能发生在他身上的任何事。

接下来就是全然的寂静，除了他自己粗重的呼吸。然后他听见了。远处有野兽在咆哮。Loki睁大了眼睛，一时连呼吸都停止了。那些愚蠢的人类，他们当真···他们真的以为···？随着肾上腺素疯狂涌入血管，他开始新一轮的夺回对身体掌控的挣扎。有几根手指可以动了，脚趾也能弯曲，但是咆哮声靠近的太快了。手腕处的绳索有些松弛可是手指还是够不着绳子的结。脚可以轻微的滑动但根本无法并拢两腿。他手握成拳头，绝望的祈求着能有一丝魔法出现，但他明白的，魔法已经被完全锁死了。

现在他可以听见野兽那沉重的脚步声了，被Loki身上那股香气吸引着，朝着他飞奔而来。这一定是神盾局干的。一扇他之前完全没注意到的巨大的门，在Loki眼前无声的打开了，露出外面一截漆黑的走廊，再没有任何建筑阻隔的怒吼和脚步声，清晰如同丧钟一般，疯狂的，不可挽回的逼近了。

当他看见那个人的时候，Loki感觉要窒息了。愤怒的绿色野兽双眼死死的锁定着他，随后一声大吼猛的跳进实验室准备把他撕碎，但他停住了，闻到了空气里的甜味。他低声咆哮着朝他走近，一路走着一路嗅，仿佛意识到这股诱人的香气是从Loki身上发出的。不能砸。

Loki瞪圆了眼睛，看着那只野兽有了新的意图，他会按照这股香气所指引的去占有和夺取他。Loki喘不上气，他的心脏疯狂撞击着肋骨仿佛随时都有可能从里面蹦出来，太阳穴跳的他眼前一阵阵眩晕。他这一生都没有像现在这么害怕过。Thanos和the Other对他所做的和现在比起来根本不值一提。这些愚蠢的人类要对他进行复仇，让Hulk把他强暴致死。他没有魔法，无法变身成一种可以容纳Hulk尺寸的生物。那个野兽仅仅用它的阴茎就可以把他捅个对穿。好一种杀死谎言之神的方法，如果不是已经吓坏了的话，他一定会拍手狂笑。

Hulk围着Loki趴的桌子走了一圈，不停的嗅着，在经过他身后的时候停住了，那里Loki的腿被敞开着，私处全部暴露在空气里。Hulk粗壮的手指摸上了他的腿，然后揉上了臀瓣，朝两边掰开，看着把他吸引而来，待会即将要进入的那个反着水光的小洞。他咆哮了一声，然后埋下头去舔舐，巨大的舌头打湿了Loki整个大腿的根部，然后他又把舌尖卷起来戳进那个小洞，似乎在帮他的床伴做好准备。

Loki不在乎有谁在看也不在乎他们是否在嘲笑他的悲惨，他拼命的挣扎反抗但他的身体依然不配合，除了有惊恐万分的眼泪顺着眼角滑落。

Hulk立着舌尖，在他的小穴里快速的来回戳刺着，把他拓展的更开，中途还把他的背舔了个遍，接着又回头去照顾那个小洞，舌头往里伸的越来越进去，仿佛想把Loki体内那个散发着香气的地方掏出来，就像熊掏蜂蜜。当舌尖顶到前列腺的时候，Loki忍住作呕的呻吟，他对腿部肌肉的控制渐渐回来了，而他观察到几处，可以一脚把那个野兽踹翻的弱点。

当他的床伴开始扑腾的时候Hulk发出几声不满的低吼，他后退了一步扯掉裤子，而Loki想回头用眼神吓跑他。

“你敢，你这个怪物，”他想威胁他但嘴里依然不能说出完整的话。

Hulk似乎也根本没在意他要说什么，他的大脑已经被那股香气完全占领了。他伸出一只手，牢牢地压在Loki的背上使他动弹不得。什么湿漉漉的东西抵在了Loki的大腿上，沿着肌肉滑到臀部，Loki咬紧了下唇，不让自己发出绝望的呜咽。当Svadilfari上他的时候他是一匹母马，他试图逃离而那匹种马还是抓住了并占有了他。但面对Hulk时他没有任何选择，他的身体违背了他，他只能躺在这接受一切，甚至无法变出一个可以接纳野兽尺寸的形骸。

龟头的前端不像人的那样圆润钝滑，而是像犬类，窄且尖锐，所以那东西没费什么劲就捅进了Loki的后穴里。Hulk把阴茎往里推，Loki发出痛极的惨叫。绿色野兽开始大力抽插，先拖回到穴口然后再顶进去，每次都更深入，一点一点的直到整个龟头连带着一些柱身都没入小洞。鲜血流的满地都是，Loki感觉他被活活撕开了。他歇斯底里的寻找着任何一丝没有被封锁的魔法来救他，但是没有用，就和第一次一样，没有任何回应。

Hulk似乎发现了他小床伴的极限，所以他控制住本能而不是放任的往更深处捅去。他也许是只野兽，但他还不想彻底毁了他的床伴。只是戳刺的力道不是他可以想控制就能控制那么容易的，对方身上的味道使他欲血沸腾，发疯发狂。

Loki眼前因为疼痛炸起一片白光，脑子里嗡嗡作响，他仿佛听见了自己的尖叫，但是太远了，他不确定。Hulk有着惊人的体力，保持着这样的抽插速度一刻未停也没有变换任何姿势。Loki觉得他也许可以就这样操上数天，这个想法差点让他发笑了，而不是泪流满面。

模糊中好像过了很多个小时，疼痛的地方开始麻木，Loki的意识开始被黑暗侵蚀，他觉得自己要晕过去了。这时他感觉到了Hulk轻微的移动。角度古怪的插抽了几下后，野兽放慢了速度，像是拼命抑制住了把整根都全部没入的冲动。接着他咆哮着射了精，Loki感觉自己被灌满了。

Hulk射精的时候继续在里面缓慢的进出着，像是要给Loki的内壁全部涂上一层自己的精液，当Loki再也胀不下的时候那些白浊就开始外溢，顺着他的股间和野兽露在外面的阴茎往下淌，然后Hulk拔了出来，把最后的那一点射到了Loki的背上。

“我的，”他咆哮着，后退了一步，欣赏着自己的杰作。

Loki粗重着喘着气，酷刑结束了，而他居然还全须全尾的活着。野兽站得离他太近了，而他瞟了一眼房间高处的那些窗户。

‘你们得到想要的了，现在让他滚出去。’

Hulk贴近他嗅着他身上的香气，Loki闭上眼睛屏住呼吸。气味好像开始消散了，而Hulk明显很不满意，他开始发出威胁的低吼。Loki做好了承受Hulk攻击然后骨头被折断的准备，但是野兽突然停止了动作，仰起头来，闻到了从过道飘来的什么气味。他随着那股味道出去了，Loki颤抖着呼出一口气，怪物离开他了。他不知道是什么引走Hulk的但现在他也不在意了。身上覆满了粘稠的液体，股间疼的像是有打钻机在钻，他知道自己臀部的骨头一定脱臼了，甚至有可能已经断了。

大门在Hulk离开后悄无声息的关上了，很好的和墙壁融为一体仿佛根本没有存在过。一旦Hulk离开房间，那群特工和科学家们在感觉安全后便又重新回到了实验室，这一次没有穿防护服。之前和Loki说过话的那个人，一进房间就吹了声口哨，然后走到Loki身边俯下身来。他的氧气面具被取下了，Loki可以看见那张脸上得意洋洋的笑容。瞟了一眼男人胸牌上的名字：Tolly。他记下了，这个名字这张脸，等他自由后，他要他百倍的偿还。

“哇哦，他好像真的挺喜欢你！”Tolly在他耳边奚落道，用仿佛只说给他一个人听的声音，“他让你惊声尖叫了不是吗，听在我耳里就如同天籁。你以前不是号称是个很厉害的神?现在也仅仅是Hulk的性玩具而已。”

Loki屈辱的咬紧了牙，把眼泪逼回去，给了男人一个嫌恶之极的眼神。

“我会亲手，一点一点的，把你生吞活剥，”他朝男人承诺着，声音颤抖而嘶哑，嘴里一股血腥味，他的喉咙在刚才的惨叫中撕裂了，“把你的肋骨一根一根折断，然后用它们——”

突然他哑了下去，一个白大褂给他注射了什么东西，药效迅猛，很快Loki就被黑暗吞噬了。

***

Loki再次醒来后已经是五天后。脸朝下趴在一张奇怪的实验桌上，全身赤裸，神盾的科学家正在给他扩张。空气里又漂浮着那股该死的香味，他希望当那扇门打开的时候他可以尖叫出声，然后再一次的，Hulk过来强暴了他。

***

同样的经历又发生了两次。然后有一天等Loki睁开眼睛时他发现自己的处境和往常不同，这次是面朝上，躺在柔软的布料上。不是完全平躺而是稍微有些倚靠的姿势。全身赤-裸，但是盖着一床薄毯。一条扎实的皮带捆在他身上，防止他抬起上半身。他的手从肩膀以下连同手指都被牢牢固定在床的两侧，腿也是，分开的被捆得严严实实，从大腿到脚踝，让他没有办法并拢它们。一根输液管连着他左手的静脉，而他可以感觉到不论神盾局给他下了什么药，液体都在他血管里横冲直撞着让他不顾一切的想抓挠。

什么东西紧紧的圈住了他的脖子，发出机械运作细小的嗡鸣声，让他感觉到体力正在被不断的抽走。他试图用魔法去够它但是那个东西突然加剧了嗡鸣然后电了他，电击带来了眩晕和一阵抑制不住的抽搐，接着那玩意儿恢复到了之前的状态。一个颈圈锁住了他的魔法，取代之前那些阿斯加德笨拙的手铐，但它同样的强大，甚至更甚一筹，因为当他想要违背的时候，这个东西还会惩罚他。他无聊的猜测着是不是Thor从阿斯加德特意带回来的，并在上面刻了“Hulk的宠物”。

房间还是一样的。他在正中间，躺在一张牢牢固定在地面的床上，上面刺眼的灯光照得他眼睛火烧火燎的疼，然后还有那些高处供特工和白大褂观察他一举一动的小窗户。他的身后是一些电脑，他看不见但是那些仪器发出规律的哔啵声，所以他猜他们是在监测他的心跳，这也解释了为什么他感觉到在毯子下面有两块冰冷的东西贴在他胸上。

一扇小门打开了然后一个白大褂走了进来，身后是一群全副武装的特工。这次是一个女人，他观察到。以前他们全都是男的。女人一头黑发，一张平淡无奇的脸。她朝着他踩着自信的脚步而来，高跟鞋击打着地面发出空旷的回音。她先看了看手里的报告，然后转身去检查Loki身后的电脑屏幕，然后在纸上补充着什么。

“你看起来不错，相对而言，”她平静的陈述道。

“你听起来很失望。是希望我碎成一片一片的才满意吗？”嘶哑的嗓音却用着毫不在意的语气。

“个人角度，是的。但是以专业角度来说，我希望你是完整的。”她继续在纸上写着，然后站到了Loki可以看见的位置。她的胸牌告诉他她叫Bosworth，“我们的计划目前为止看起来执行的很不错。”

“如果你们是想计划用强-暴来使我折服或者忏悔，那我得说你们还得多下点功夫才行。”

Bosworth的脸皱起了起来，像是Loki的话侮辱到她了一样。

“是育种，”她纠正道，“计划成功了。你怀孕了。”

育种?怀孕?Loki皱着眉。这怎么可能？他并没有变形成女体，怎么可能会怀孕。

“你以前生育过，是吧？”她继续说道，一边查看着她的报告，“和一匹马——”

“我当时是母马的形态，一群愚昧的人类！Loki朝她咆哮，挣扎着往前扑直到身上的束缚带拉住了他，“而我现在是个男人！”

“关于你的种族，我们有相关人士提过了可靠的情报，”Bosworth继续说道，“他告诉我们和你有关的一切消息，并且接受了让你为人类育种，来作为对你的惩罚。”

Loki全身的血液都凝成了冰。他屏住呼吸，眼睛不可置信睁大了。不。他的兄长不可能接受这种令人发指的酷刑来作为对他的惩罚。

“满嘴谎言的婊-子。”

随着Loki神色的变化，她惊恐的睁大了眼睛。Loki暴跳如雷，眼神怨恨而恶毒。她往后退了一步，祈祷Stark发明的那个颈圈可以如他承诺般的封锁住Loki的力量。

“你们这群肮脏的人类！Thor不可能会让你们这样对我！”Loki朝着她咆哮，大力在床上撕扯拉拽想要挣脱。

颈圈不停的放着电，他疼得头晕眼花却没有去管，现在的他只想让这个女人血溅当场。

“冷静下来！想想你肚子里的孩子！”

她脱口而出的话起到完全相反的效果，当她发现Loki一手边的绳索已经开始松动而他嘴里依然在对她咆哮着可怕的威胁时她尖叫出声。她慌忙跑过去给他注射了什么东西。Loki的挣扎变得微弱，但他依然坚持说完了他会给她一个缓慢而极其痛苦的死亡承诺，之后一切便重归黑暗。

***

他们给他注射了在预估值以内最高剂量的镇定剂。他们不知道药效会对胎儿产生什么影响但是他们不能冒神祗某天突然清醒过来然后把实验室夷为平地的险。通常情况他们会给他注射沉睡一整个星期的剂量，然后利用在这段时间在他身上做实验，也偶尔的给他用海绵擦个澡。

然后等他清醒过来，迷茫的望着天花板时，他们就站在上面的小窗户背后，远远的观察着。

他的肚子越来越大，直到他终于再也说服不了自己。

Thor知道些什么关于约顿一族的事而是他不知道的？他是怎么知道约顿的男性可以怀孕的？Loki现在都不确定是否有女性的霜巨人，当他回想的时候他发现自己从遇见过，但他也仅仅是在Laufey的皇宫里见过他的手下而已。

Laufey。他的生父。一个Loki作为Odin之子为他杀死的怪物之王，但现在看来他跟他们一样也是怪物，不论他是怎样用阿萨一族的外表来伪装。

***

他感觉到孩子在踢他，它长的太大又太快，他觉得自己随时都会被从内剖开。

他想要它死。

***

自从胎儿第一次踢他的三个月后，他现在感觉它正在杀死他。它在他肚子里翻滚挣扎想要出来而Loki从未像现在这样绝望过。他生不出来，他没办法转变为女体然后长出那些器官来进行生产，他觉得里面的东西就想这么撕开他的肚子然后爬出来。头往后仰去他撕心裂肺的尖叫着，一队白大褂冲了进来随后被眼前的场景惊呆了，他们愣在原地试图理解发生了什么，事情发展的进度明显远远超乎人类的正常生产周期。

他在人群中找到了那个黑头发的女人，Loki朝她放声大笑。

“Thor一定没告诉你我该怎么用这幅身体生产，对吧！”他对她露出一副阴毒的笑脸，只是片刻后又变成一声凄厉的惨叫。

Bosworth看着他，咬着下唇在思考着什么。

“准备剖腹产。”她随即说道。

小队重新镇定下来，仿佛这是一个再明显不过的答案。Loki皱起眉，看着人群开始有条不絮的准备工具。

“什么产？”

即使是银舌头也会有说不出话来的时候。

“剖腹生子。我们准备把它直接取出来。”

“那我建议你们抓紧免得它替你们完成——”Loki开始新一轮的咆哮尖叫，在被束缚的极其有限的空间里挣扎，脖子上的颈圈一直在放电，但他顾不得那么多了，腹部的疼痛太密集，像是那个野兽的种要将他活生生的开膛破肚。

Bosworth想要他受尽折磨，但是他们不能在实验的初期就失去珍贵的育种者。她给他注射了麻醉剂以减缓疼痛，平复他的心智，然后让更有经验的医生接手。

整个过程Loki都醒着，眼睁睁的看着他们剖开他的肚子然后取出那个恶心的怪物。是个深绿色的玩意儿，男性，体型巨大，在医生手里翻转着低吼。Loki希望它能把这群人类全都杀了。


	2. Chapter 2

距离他生产后过了将近一个月。Loki睁开眼睛，准备挨过又无所事事的一天，但他突然察觉到身旁有股熟悉的气息。转过头，他瞪大了眼睛困惑的看着Thor站在那，面无表情地注视着他。Loki一时忘记了该怎么说话，他不知道他是想把面前这个人大卸八块还是哭着求他救自己。

“真高兴在这见到你，”他说，尽最大努力维持他平日里那副冷漠的表情。在Thor有机会说话前他又抢先说道，“既然你在这了，我想我有权利知道他们要把我怎么样。鉴于你突然之间就对约顿人的身体了如指掌，不妨你来解释给我听听。”

Thor移开了视线。

“父亲和世界安全委员会达成了协议，他们认为这样才是最好的，由你把在战斗中丧失的生命全数填补回来，并让中庭变得更为强大，以应对下一次的攻击。”

Loki僵硬的躺在那里无法动弹。一边他想对着另外那位神祗大肆破坏和咆哮，但这对他并无好处，他知道最好是选择乖乖闭嘴和倾听，为了获取信息。

“我见过他了。他长得很大很强壮。日后定会成长为一名优秀的战士来保卫这个国度——”

“我不想听这些，”Loki飞快的打断他，他不想知道关于那个小孩的任何信息，“我需要答案而你只是在拖延。”

“约顿一族有男有女，”Thor停顿了片刻后说道，像是他试图回想起Odin对他说的一切，“但是大约在一万年前，爆发了一场战争。在那场战争中他们死去了太多的人，已不够繁衍生息。为了能继续生存下去他们的身体就发生了改变。有一部分人还是男性或女性，而剩下的那部分则为双性。”

“他们居然可以从后面被射入然后怀孕？”Loki在Thor停顿的时候插嘴道，“那些肮脏的怪物甚至比我们想得更为污秽下贱。”

Thor面色阴沉的看着他，但是这一次他做了明智的决定，没有愚蠢的接嘴说出Loki也是他们中的一员这个事实。

“是的，他们就是这样交配的。但他们产子的方式有所不同，所以以你现在的形态无法生产。父亲捡到你时并不知情，他只把你的外表变成了阿萨族的男性，而内里却没有被完全覆盖，这就是为什么你依然可以和Svadilfari交配。男性的幻形者也不能凭空就具有生育功能。”

Loki咬着牙，喘着粗气浑身发抖。他早该知道。他一直对自己怎么怀上Sleipnir的抱有疑问，但从未深入研究过。他以为这是因为自己杰出的幻形造成的，原来他错的离谱。

现在他知道他是什么了，知道他怪物一般畸形的身体是怎么构造的。

“所以就这样？”Loki问，声音支离破碎，努力不让愤怒的眼泪掉下来，“你要把我留给他们？让我像匹母种马一样，给他们不停的生怪物直到众神的黄昏？”

Thor长久的看着他，脸上依然没什么表情。这让Loki更加气急败坏，什么时候他已经不能像以往那样读出自己兄长的想法了。然后Thor走过去把床头降下，成一个完全平放的位置。

“你会按照众神之父的意志留在这里，”他最终说道，“直到他认为你赎清了在中庭所犯的罪孽。在此期间你将帮助神盾局，为他们提供保卫中庭的军队。然后我会带你回家，面对阿斯加德和约顿海姆对你的刑罚。”

Thor依然冰冷着一张脸的走回床脚，接着他把一只手伸进了Loki大腿的内侧。Loki的眼睛不可置信的睁大了，他想摆脱但是只换来脖子上颈圈放出的电流。

“你他妈的在干什么？！”他惊慌的叫嚷着，Thor掀开了他的毯子，把他赤裸的身体暴露在空气里。

Thor沉默的看着Loki腹部下方那道还未完全痊愈的疤痕。他用指尖小心翼翼的摸了一下，然后继续回去揉搓Loki的腿，甚至解开了一边的绳子让他可以掰的更开。被累月捆缚的肌肉僵硬而麻木，Thor耐心的按摩着，直到那里放松下来可以让他把Loki的腿重新移动。

“众神之父也对我下了一道命令，”他终于说出口了，没有掩饰语气中的苦涩，好像他才是那个因为Loki的罪行而被惩罚的人，“他想要一个皇家血脉，成为你日后生出的军队首领，以确保他们对阿斯加德的忠诚。”

Loki一句话也说不出来。他不能—无法—理解眼前的情况，Odin对他的儿子们，下了怎样令人发指的命令。他的眼睛因为恐惧和厌恶睁大了，呆呆的看着Thor坐了下来，坐在他双腿之间，而Loki自由的那条腿，被Thor举到了自己的肩膀上。Thor解开裤子，把阴茎拽在手里开始自慰，让它逐渐变得粗硬。

Loki被抬高的那条腿瑟瑟发着抖，数月的纹丝不动让肌肉软弱无力，但他还是奋力的想要踢开Thor，希望能踹到他脸上然后把他蹬翻在地。可是Thor只是单单伸出一只手，掐住了Loki的脚踝便使他动弹不得，Loki觉得自己从来没在Thor面前这么渺小和无力过。

Thor伸手从Loki床背后的小托盘里拿出一瓶润滑液，挤出大量的胶体涂在自己阴茎上然后继续揉搓。Loki希望Thor硬不起来，但是尽管形势极端，Thor坚持不懈的努力还是得到了回报，他下身的物什已经油光水亮的蓄势待发了。Thor松了手，就着手上的润滑伸了一截湿漉漉的指尖进Loki的小穴里，在里面一边抽插一边按摩，像是为它的紧致感到诧异。不管它之前曾含下过什么庞然大物，现在却依然青涩而拘束。很快他把第二指节也推了进去。

Loki一边剧烈的喘气一边摇着头。这不可能。Thor不可能同意这种事，不管Odin的命令是什么，那个他认识的Thor，和他一起长大的Thor，绝对不会这样对他！

Thor又加了两根手指进去，继续扩张着Loki的小洞，等他觉得差不多了就把手指抽出来又撸了撸自己的阴茎。接着他直起身然后贴近Loki，把阴茎抵在Loki穴口推了进去，缓慢而毫不犹豫，直至整根全部没入。Loki闭上眼睛屏住呼吸。整个过程他依然在微微摇着头，像是怎么都不肯相信这么对他的人是Thor，虽然插进来的柱体已经深深楔到了他的体内。雷电之神保持着这个动作一动不动，也闭上了眼睛，像是也在哀悼，走到这一步，他们之间的兄弟情义便从此恩断义绝。

“不，不，Thor，求求你···！”Loki小声的祈求着。

他可以接受Hulk强暴他，或者是其他神盾局指派来的，但是Thor不行···Thor不行。

他想把Thor推开但是他的手被牢牢的捆着，连手指都动弹不得。那条挂在Thor肩上的腿在Thor如同钢钳一般的手中也软弱得像个笑话。Thor把他固定住然后开始抽插，而他只能躺在那里任其摆弄。

他回想起知道自己身份的那天，Odin在沉睡前告诉他的。像是很遥远的事了，之后的一切便朝着地狱一去而不复返了。

Loki开始大笑，一种丧病的，空洞的狂笑。Thor在听到笑声后踌躇了一下，停下了抽插的动作，低头看着他昔日的弟弟。Loki眼睛亮的吓人，一张惨白的脸上只有眼眶是红的，含着些细碎的泪。他勾起唇，笑容恶毒而怨恨。

“他给我说了为什么当初要把我从约顿海姆带回来，”Loki咯咯直笑，“他希望能通过我拉拢约顿海姆。告诉我哥哥，这个是否就是他的意图？让我变成你的婊子？”

“停止你的谎言，”Thor朝他发出威胁的低吼，下身惩罚性的猛往里面狠狠顶弄，“不准污蔑我们的父亲。”

Loki爆发出一阵激烈的狂笑，仿佛这是他这辈子听过的最荒唐可笑的事情。

“我们的父亲？全知全能的众神之父Odin，下令让他的金童去强暴自己的手足并要使其怀孕？噢是我胡说的，我不该污蔑他—”Loki的声音硬生生的被掐断了，被迫发出一声饱含痛苦的呻吟，Thor的抽插变得更加粗暴。Loki停下来喘了几口气然后继续，泪水顺着脸颊像断线的珠子，仿佛是再也忍不住了，“你为什么不回去问问你父亲？问问他为什么要把我捡回来？然后你再来看我是不是你认为的在绝望中什么都编得出来的骗子。”

Thor忍无可忍的伸手把Loki的嘴捂住不准他再说一个字，他压的非常使劲，甚至堵住了Loki的鼻子让他呼吸受阻，下身冲撞的力量已近乎野蛮。Loki透过Thor那宽厚的手掌依然不停的狂笑着，使劲甩着脑袋想要摆脱Thor的钳制，眼神不屑而讥讽。

“如果我不是了解你，我都要以为你很享受这一切了，”他来回的甩着头脱离了Thor的手，后者试图再次捂住他，“告诉我，亲爱的兄长大人，这是不是你长久以来的幻想？像这样把我捆在身下，当你的性奴？你是这样告诉你自己吗，说你这么做仅仅是因为Odin的命令，而不是为了满足你自己龌龊的心思？”

“闭···嘴！”Thor咆哮一声，下身的动作悍戾残暴，再一次捂住了Loki的嘴。

Loki不躲不闪，直视着Thor的眼睛，眼里盛满嘲弄和厌恶。Thor咬紧牙，低下脑袋，把额头抵在那片苍白的肩膀上以逃避那双绿色的眼睛。他想快点结束这事，但不管他多用力的捣弄，不管他感觉有很爽——即使他知道错的有多离谱，他都攀不上高潮。他可以听见身下人支吾的笑声，这更加激怒了他。Loki为什么在这种时候笑的出来？！他看不出来Thor有多难过？回过神来的时候他发现自己已经咬上了Loki的肩膀，嘴里的血味像是勾起了内心深处的狂暴本能，他开始更加疯狂的操弄那个小穴。

Loki嘴里的笑声戛然而止，取而代之是一阵惨烈的悲鸣和抽泣，而Thor咬上了那块皮肉第二次，第三次，终于感觉临近高潮。

当Thor灌满他的时候Loki闭紧了双眼，滚烫的液体浇到肠壁上让他恶心的浑身颤抖。Thor在他里面射完了最后一丝精液直到柱身开始疲软才拔出来，仿佛他在里面呆的时间越长，Loki怀孕的可能性就越大一样。

“确保你这次就能怀上，我不想再来第二次，”Thor一边慢慢移开捂在Loki嘴上的手，一边在他耳边说道。

他没有看Loki泪流满面的脸也没有看他受尽凌虐的身体，穿上裤子便离开了，留下Loki只身一人，微微颤抖着。

***

一次就中。Loki花了很长时间百无聊赖的看着他的肚子越长越大。他发现自己暗暗期待着那群人类给他注射的足够睡一星期的镇定剂。感觉几乎算的上美妙，他不用去想去回忆甚至都不会做梦。每次醒来他甚至都会觉得遗憾，又要熬过漫长的一天，除了空荡荡的房间，头顶刺眼的灯光，身后机器的哔啵声，神盾局的那群懦夫躲得远远的观察他的窗户和自己越长越大的肚子外，空无一物。

***

这一次没有第一次那么疼，大概是因为他已经经历过，也有可能是因为这次生的不是一个狂躁的怪物。里面的东西片刻不停歇的踢着想要出来却找不到出口。Bosworth和其他的医生这一次的处理速度也更加敏捷高效，给他打了麻醉然后切开他的肚子。

他原本希望Thor的头生子会是一个黑头发的，淘气的，披着蓝皮的约顿混血，因为这样才衬他。可是不是。他极度失望的看着人类从他肚子里取出一个有着金色头发和粉白小脸的婴儿，之后又取出一个。双胞胎。一个男孩和一个女孩。

他从来没有像现在这样恨Thor。


	3. Chapter 3

Loki在产后恢复期间一直处于由药物引起的昏迷当中，他被注射了极大量的镇定剂，一简单高效的管制方法，只是神盾在他怀孕时未敢长时间使用。这种剂量的昏迷可以持续数个星期甚至数月，他不知道，只是当药效开始减缓的时候，刚好又到了新一轮的育种期。这就是命，Loki苦涩的想着，这一次他的意识足够清醒到可以有连贯的思维。人类怎么可能会对他存有怜悯之心，让他把交配过程给睡过去。

一队白大褂带着氧气面具开始扩张他的身体，为即将到来的酷刑做准备。像以往的每一次一样，Tolly特工站在离他很近的地方，谨慎的观察着整个过程的进展。

那股从他身上散发出的甜腻香气是实在太过浓郁让他恶心，如果不是他的身体动弹不得怕是早已吐了出来。他头晕眼花难受至极，只想睡觉。如果可以的话，他甚至愿意舍弃剩下的那点自尊来祈求人类放过他。

他感觉他们一点点的把他撑大，挤了很多润滑液在他的肠道里，仿佛这样就能让事情变得容易。

然后他们又开始陆续撤离。Loki吓的连呼吸都屏住了。时间一分一秒的过去，然后大门打开了，野兽那不会认错的嘶吼随着他狂奔而来的脚步也越发震耳欲聋。Hulk冲进实验室，深呼吸了一口，气味盈满鼻腔，让这股香浓充斥他的感官然后指引他的本能。

“我的，我的伴侣，”他一边低吼着一边靠近Loki。

他弯下腰，从Loki的头顶一直嗅到膝盖，他就是停不下来。

“太久不见，”Hulk继续说道，一边开始用鼻子蹭Loki的背，很情动的样子。

一条湿漉漉的舌头卷上了Loki的肩胛，一路往下舔到臀部。Loki等待着野兽巨大的阳具，却很诧异的感觉到挤进来的是一个硬邦邦但是很圆滑的东西。Hulk在用他粗壮的手指在帮Loki扩张，缓慢而深入。

“伴侣湿的，打开的，一向如此，”Hulk兴奋的吼叫，然后把他的舌头也加了进去。

Loki发出一声作呕的嚎叫，拼命的想夺回对自己身体的控制权。

手指的动作越来越快，Loki开始气急败坏的哭泣。这个愚蠢的野兽是想像对待真正的爱人那样挑逗他然后索取回应吗？Hulk错误的把Loki的抽泣当成了兴奋，他把手指抽了出来然后让更多的舌头进去。舌尖接连不断的戳刺着往里不断的深入，然后停在它所能到达的最远地方开始卷起来辗转滑动。

Loki只能发出一声惊恐万分的呻吟。他随时都有可能吐出来，只要他的肌肉能对他的大脑做出一点反应，他一定会把五脏六腑里能吐得出来的东西通通都吐在他睡的这张桌子上。

“味道真好，气味真香。”

Loki确信Hulk一定会把他拆来吃掉。

之后Hulk又用舌头给他肛交几次，然后站起身来做好准备。巨物淌着粘液的前端进入了他，而野兽几乎是立刻就开始以一种狂暴的速度操弄，仿佛想把刚刚漫长前戏所浪费的时间全都弥补起来一般。Loki喘不上气。他想尖叫，但是痛苦太过铺天盖地，他连吭的力气都没有了。

Hulk像是有点失控，他往里到了之前从未到过的位置。Loki希望野兽能直接一口气把他从里面捅穿，让他晕过去或者干脆就一了白了，也替他省掉这些极其漫长而疼痛的过程。可是相反的Hulk把阴茎往回拖了一些，定住不动的往Loki体内注射温热的液体。最后他拔了出来，把Loki含不下的那一点射到了他的背上。

Loki虚弱的喘着气。他身上的每一处都在疯狂的疼痛，而他非常确定在Hulk施暴的过程钟他曾晕厥过。

但是野兽依然逗留在他身边。

神盾通常都会在交配完后把他引走，用一种气味，把野兽给引出房间。

为什么他还在这？

Loki惊恐的抬头望向高处的窗户。

“太久未见，”野兽重复着他之前的话，把他依然还硬着的阴茎顶在Loki的背上摩擦，“还要。”

“不！”Loki疯狂尖叫着并挣扎着曲起一点上半身，让他可以更好的看着上面的窗户，“结束了！快点让他滚出去！！”

“我的。”

Loki发出一声凄厉的惨叫，野兽再一次进入了他。

***

Loki一边呻吟着一边睁开了眼睛。在野兽凌虐的过程中他肯定又晕过去了。现在他全身沾满了粘稠的液体，他可以感受到它们源源不断的往下淌着，顺着他的腿。Loki整个人都像散了架一般，他猜想这具身体从里到外都被伤透了。野兽的低吼告诉他Hulk还在这个房间里，这让他一瞬间警觉起来。

他可以从眼角看到他，接着他屏住了呼吸。Hulk在空气里嗅到了什么气味但是他不想离开Loki。Loki想着Hulk会不会最终决定抓起他带他一起走，然后在过程中折断他剩下的每根骨头。

最终野兽还是离开去探寻另外那股味道了。门在他离开的无影无踪时才悄悄的合上，像是为了不惊动他。Loki吐出一口颤抖的呼吸。他闭上眼睛感觉到身体逐渐放松下来。

感觉安全后，小点的那扇门打开了，神盾的人员鱼贯而入。大部分的白大褂忙着把那些白浊用器皿收集起来，Bosworth则过来检查Loki的生命体征。

这是他第一次在育种环节中看见她，Loki恍惚的意识到。至少这是他有印象的第一次。之前的几次她有可能躲在上面的窗户后远远观望着，这个有虐待倾向的婊子。

“他并没有生命危险，”她向着人群宣布。Loki每一根神经都在叫嚣着不同意，“等一下给他拍个X光看看有没有内伤。现在变得越来越危险了，Hulk已经有点失控。”

“你什么意思，Bosworth？”Tolly叹了一口气，靠在一边的墙上，“现在博士在我们手上，我们还不抓紧时间利用他？”

“我当然想尽可能的利用Hulk，你心里清楚。但是这个实验从一开始就充满了未知的危险变数，而Hulk的占有欲也越来越强。今天我们就差点没能让他离开！这个太危险了。他以后有可能会试图带着Loki一起离开，或者是在我们阻止的过程中把这里夷为平地，有可能两者都会。我们已经收集了足够的精液够几年份的人工授精，但是总有一天我们会用完。所以我想试试Blonsky。”

Tolly发出一个呛水的声音，之后咯咯笑了起来。

“Blonsky？你觉得Hulk太危险了所以你想换成Abomination？”（憎恶：绿巨人宿敌。变身后仍然能保持着清醒的头脑与思维，但是无法恢复人形。）

Bosworth扬起了她的下巴，双手抄在胸前。

“他对Loki没有感情，我们就让他们交配一次。就像Hulk第一次那样。”

”然后呢，”Tolly问，“操上几下，然后他也会对他的婊子产生占有欲？我们可以用气味把Hulk引开让Banner回来，但是Blonsky不行。”

他瞟了一眼那些盛满精液的容器，正被火速送往保存处。

“我们还有，大概40-50人的超级士兵要培育，最少都是这个数。如果我们的存货用完了然后又得不到Banner的时候可以考虑Blonsky。但那个时候我们已经退休了，所以也就不关我们的事。”

“Blonsky体内不仅有Banner所受辐射的同等剂量的伽马射线，他还有超级士兵的血清。”Bosworth继续说着，“他的后代非常有可能会强于Hulk的。”

“也许有可能。但先等我们看看目前有的会长成什么样。”Tolly结束了话题。

Bosworth转身离开了，她的高跟鞋在地面发出响亮的击打声。Tolly走近Loki，弯下腰来，俯在他耳旁。

“有那么一瞬间我真以为那只野兽会把你带走，”他一边嘲笑一边不敢相信的摇着头，“谁会想到Hulk对他的婊子居然那么上心？也许有一天他真的会感动你，然后你们就可以尽享天伦之乐了。”

他阴侧侧的笑着，后退了一步，让一个白大褂给Loki注射了镇定剂。


	4. Chapter 4

今天又是那种‘盯着墙壁或者肿大可怖的肚子看一整天’的无聊日子，而Loki连眼睛都懒得睁开，希望就这样睡过去，但事情有点不对劲。一开始他感到微微的凉意，取代了毯子带来的温暖，然后他听见了另一个人安静的呼吸声。

他睁开了眼睛，有些吃惊的看到钢铁侠本尊正站在他床旁边，面甲开着，双眼直愣愣的盯着他的肚子，仿佛那是九界内外最荒谬的东西——它很有可能真的是。

“你也要？那我估计你先得等等了，我现在已经满员了，”他拉长了调子，疲惫的半搭耸着眼皮，抬头看向面前的不速之客。

Tony看起来一时半会儿没有理解到他的意思，之后他反应过来，一边惊恐的睁大了眼睛一边忙不迭的摇头。

“噢！我不是来干那个的！神盾局只能在他的千秋大梦里才会遇到这种好事。我只是···过来检查下颈圈···这怎么可能呢？”

“如果你是过来检查项圈的，那你眼睛摆错地方了。现在我可以拿回毯子了吗？”

“噢，是的，对。毯子。”

Tony走过去给Loki盖毯子，但他始终无法把视线从那个鼓胀的肚皮上移开。

“所以这个就是他们把你关在秘密实验室的原因？”

“别表现的那么无知，Stark，这不像你。”

“我只是，我···”

“颈圈，”Loki打断他，“怎么了？”

知识第一，羞耻第二。

Tony瞟了一眼Loki的脖子，脸上浮起一个洋洋得意的笑，一边终于给Loki盖好了毯子。

“我发明的，”他指着那个骄傲的说。Loki皱起了眉头，但是还没等他问出口Tony就继续说道，“他们要我设计一个可以抑制你魔法的玩意儿，就像最开始你带的那些笨重的阿斯加德手铐，但是要更小巧，而我觉得颈圈应该会很适合你。并且我还加了点好玩的，当你想要调皮捣蛋的时候，它就会让你吃苦头。”

“是的，我注意到了，”Loki低声说道，回想起这个小东西会在他试图使用魔法或者有出人意料举动的时候放电电他，“有趣之极。”

他看着高处的那些窗户。尽管他希望有什么可以来帮他打发时间，但一个自恋的酒鬼可不是他所期待的。

“我有一段时间不能黑进这个，”Tony深思熟虑的说着，他取下了盔甲手套，开始摆弄那个颈圈，Loki抬起头来看着他。“我在里面植入了一个代码，可以让我从工作室里远程升级或者监控神盾局的小动作，但他们一定是发现了它并删除了。我不喜欢别人乱动我的东西···”

Tony在说话的时候止不住的偷瞄Loki的腹部，后者都想翻白眼了，知道对方的问题即将在五、四、三、二、一···Tony终于放弃了他假装摆弄颈圈的行为，直起身来指着那团被毯子盖住的包块。

“不是，但是说真的，他妈的这个怎么可能？神盾局到底在打什么主意？”

“我是谎言之神，为何要从我口中获取真相，而不是你们的局长？”Loki不屑一顾。

“因为这是我这辈子第一次看见一个怀孕的男人，而你是唯一在场的，”Loki朝着高处的窗子望去，Tony跟随着他的视线，片刻后又低下头看着Loki，“没错其他人还没醒。他们敢拒绝让我进来，那我就敢在他们呼叫后援之前把他们敲晕，再黑进他们的系统关闭掉所有设备，把这里隔绝孤立起来。我让它看上去就像是整栋大楼停了电，只能靠备用发电机，那么自然有些房间就没顾及不到，包括你这儿，这就是为什么没有警报也没有子弹。但我依然留有后备计划，以防万一。必须得亲自来看看，你在他们心中怎么变得如此神秘，居然敢连我都瞒。”

“现在你知道了。如果你想在这做个有用的人，我左脚脚踝有个地方非常痒，过去的几个月我都拼命想挠它。”

Tony看了他一会儿，不是很相信眼前这个和当时把他扔出窗子的疯子是同一个人。Loki曾是强大而威武的神，但他现在除了一身皮包骨外什么都不是了，无毒无害，还怀着孕。

他走过去，指尖下脚踝苍白而瘦削，骨头尖锐的突出着，Tony看着那些吃进肉里的绳索，绞出来的深色淤青和破烂的伤口，忍不住皱起了眉头。

“对，就是那，”Loki嘶嘶的直吸气，徒劳无功的想把痒的地方往Tony手边移，却只能做到曲起脚趾，“我都快疯了。”

“可不能让你再疯，对吧，”Tony小声说着，轻轻抓挠着那块皮肤，小心控制着力道不去刺激那些淤青，“所以，听着，怀孕这件事。”这一次Loki真正翻了个白眼，Tony本该觉得这个举动很搞笑的，如果不是他觉得眼前的事实在是太令人发指，“这对阿斯加德人来说是正常的吗？像是，男人怀孕？”Loki冰冷的眼神只让他停顿了一小会儿，“他们强暴你了吗，Loki？”

Loki嘴角扯出一个诡异的弧度，发出一阵低沉的充满嘲讽的笑声。

“听听你自己在说什么。对一个自称为天才的人，”—Tony表现的好像没听出话里的挖苦和嫌恶—“你问了太多愚蠢的问题。”

他不会再继续这个话题了，如果男人想要更多的信息，麻烦出门左转。

Tony看着Loki，看了很久，想着他该怎么办。最后他叹了一口气，抓了抓脖子后面，便已决心下定。Pepper会杀了他的。

“我要带你走。”

Loki眼睛都夸张的瞪圆了。

“你在——”

“我不能接受这个。你是个疯子，混蛋，应该被关起来，被惩罚，这个我知道，但是强暴和让一个男人怀孕···不，恕我不能接受。去他妈的Nicky，我要带你离开这。”

“如果这就是你们凡人所说的玩笑—”

“不是玩笑，公主殿下。另外别打小主意，不然我在中途就会放手。”

Loki目瞪口呆的看着钢铁侠飞快的拆除了他身上的电极、输液线和导尿管，然后开始给他松绑，先是脚，然后是手。距离他可以自己控制四肢的年代已经过去太久太久，当他再次获得自由时，他已经太虚弱而不能做任何事了。

Tony很快将他的盔甲手套带上，以防Loki扑过来袭击他，但是当他确认Loki不会挑起战斗的时候，他又帮他坐起身，用毯子把他包住。看着Loki连自己坐起来都做不到需要他伸手扶时，Tony心里很不好受，Fury那个该死的到底让神盾局对他做了什么？

他帮助Loki用他瘦骨嶙峋的手圈住了自己覆盖着厚实金属盔甲的脖子，然后一手稳稳的勾住了Loki的膝盖窝把他抱了起来，另一只手搂在Loki肋骨处，但如果有必要，他也随时准备好腾出以炸开一条出路。

“抱紧了。”他抱着他飞了出去，离开了这个关了Loki三年的牢笼。

***

Loki等待着尖鸣的警报，四射的子弹，甚至等待着钢铁侠“不小心”把他掉进海里淹死，但当他们从这座建在波士顿中心，相对小型的神盾局建筑里逃离的时候，一切都静悄悄的。

男人向他证明了他所自称的才能，骗过了神盾局的系统使他们在接下来的好几个小时都不会发现自己的犯人被劫狱了。

Loki看着四周的景色，心里逐渐升起了期待，期待Tony能带离他远离这座城市的同时，也能远离那些恐怖的回忆。风刮在他单薄的身上刺骨而疼痛，但是那种终于出来了的狂喜，能真切的感受到风，让他忽略掉周身的寒意，只是专注的用无力的手抱紧了钢铁侠的脖子。一部分的他希望能再早一点遇到Stark，在那个时候就夺走他的心智，然后一切的一切都将完全不同了。

他都没有意识到自己晕过去了，但是等他睁开眼睛时他发现地表已由高楼大厦变成了森林和农田。他的一只手从Stark的脖子上滑落到胸前，Loki努力的把手再抬上去。

“醒了？”Tony的声音在面甲背后听起来机械而带着金属的质感，“我需要在我的大厦稍作停留。神盾局会发现是我把你带走了，我要从工作室拿一点东西，以防他们万一想跟我过不去，或者，你知道，派一些特工追在我们屁股后面。”

“第一个他们会去找的地方，”Loki困倦的嘟囔着。他需要休息，恢复体力，以应对神盾的追捕。过早的失去Stark也许很可惜，但如果必要的话他不会犹豫。他会逃跑并躲起来。纽约是座很大的城市，他确信能找到一处安身之地，那里无论是神盾还是Heimdall的视线都找不到他，然后他甚至还能想办法把那个该死的颈圈拿掉。

“你知道，松开一点这个玩意儿，我就能让你把整个工作室装进衣服口袋带着走。”

“主意打的不错，公主殿下。但抱歉，那是不可能的。”Tony回答，带着隐约的笑意。

“至少值得一试。”

“当然。”

Loki感觉到自己嘴角向上翘了一个微小的弧度。

***

钢铁侠飞行的速度非常快，但即便如此，Loki在他们达到纽约之前还是又小睡了一觉。Tony还飞的很高，以防怀里的人被探测到，而当他的大厦出现在视线里时，他加重了抱紧Loki的力道，然后一个俯冲，便稳稳的降落到顶楼的平台上。Loki没有办法靠自己的力量站立所以Tony，几乎是温柔的，帮助他慢慢滑坐到地上，然后走去让拆甲机台脱去了盔甲。

他们上一次在这见面的记忆朝着Loki呼啸而来，让他想要咆哮，之后的事态是如何发生了翻天覆地的变化，但当所有汹涌的情绪涌上心头时，他却只是微微不满的皱了皱眉。就像上次一样，Stark毫不犹豫的在他面前卸除了整身的机甲，只是这回Loki毫无还手之力，他们都知道。

“欢迎回家，Sir，”一个机械的声音在头顶响起。Loki似乎都能听出对方使用了一个疑问句的语气，好像它想问什么又没有问出口。

“嗨Jarv。我室友们的情况？”

“他们都不在，Sir。”

“好极了！Jarvis，封锁我的私人楼层，监控电梯和楼梯，所有人除非得到我同意否则一律禁止入内。阳台也要监控，所有的窗户，以防万一有蜘蛛爬上来。拒接任何神盾局的电话，就说我正在开会。如果有任何一位室友接近，提前通知我。行动代码易燃易爆物。”

“如您所愿，Sir。”

Tony满意的点点头，然后转身去帮助Loki站起来。Loki下意识的抱紧了把那层薄薄的毯子。Tony假装没有看见。

“你能走吗？”

“可以，但现在还不行。”

Loki不想借助Tony的帮助走进室内，如果Stark真有同情心的话他应该把他留在这让他重新适应他的双腿，自己去工作室拿任何想要的东西，但是对如今的Loki来说，事与愿违早已为家常便饭。Stark把Loki给架了起来——呼噜呼噜的喘着粗气，似乎脱掉了装甲他就不够强壮，而Loki比看上去的要重很多——一步一挪的带着他们两个走回室内把Loki放在沙发上。Loki伸直了他的腿，麻木退去后感知复苏的刺痛感让他小声的呻吟着，感激着他终于又能动了。

“我想问你要不要喝点什么，可惜上一次这么做的结局对我不太好，”Tony一边说一边往吧台走，给他自己倒了一杯，或者五杯，也有可能是一整瓶，“你还有什么需要的？我可以在等待机甲充电，收拾东西的时候顺道捎上。”

“我想洗个澡。”

Tony观察着他，一边抿了一口酒。Loki经历过那些事后看起来糟透了，他当然想洗去这些。Tony自己在阿富汗被救回来过后也是直奔浴室，所以当外星维京人提出这个时，他并没有特别惊讶。

“我不会把颈圈取下来的，”他边说边走回沙发。敲了敲颈圈，Tony若有所思的哼了一声。“这个是防水的，我再关掉一些部分，省得你等会在水里被电死。总之你就乖乖的，别想逃跑，好吗？”

Loki没有说话，Tony也不需要回答。他开始捣鼓起颈圈的后面，打开程序修改了一些设定。之后Tony便把Loki带到了浴室，虽然Loki恨透了自己像个不中用的瘸子一样被搀扶着，但他没有力气移动那么远的距离，而且突出来的肚子也把他的平衡感破坏的一塌糊涂。

Tony让Loki靠在门框上，然后开始给他准备洗澡的东西。他小心的偷瞟着遍布于Loki全身的伤疤与淤痕，然后心思沉重的往水里加了一些精油，Pepper每次度过艰难的一天后总爱加点这个。当洗澡水放好后Tony帮助Loki迈出滑稽的一步，踩上已经被热气哄腾的很热和的瓷砖台阶。Loki抱着毯子不肯撒手，直到他的双脚跨进浴盆浸在了热水里，他可以自己慢慢蹲着坐下来。美好的，舒服的，幸福的，干净的水。他发出一声满足的叹息然后朝后靠去，闭上了眼睛。

Tony的视线徘徊在那个在水下若隐若现突出鼓胀的腹部上，然后他不舒服的挪了挪脚步，转身朝着门口走去。

“我去拿···嗯，”他嘟囔着，指着门口，“你有什么需要的，尽管说，Jarvis会告诉我。”说完他就离开了。

Loki想象着他能感受到身上的尘埃与污垢还有其他东西一起远离了他。他摸索着自己的手臂，胸还有大腿，但是拒绝靠近那个隆起的包块。一手伸进发丝，它们在他被下了麻醉长睡不起时有被定期的修剪和清洗，所以还没有长满虱子，感谢命运。他揉搓着头皮，然后掬一捧水兜头淋下，水花溅进了眼睛，但他毫不在意。他已想不起在他千年的生命里，有哪一次的洗浴能像今天一样让他心生感叹。他够不着小腿和脚趾，但是其他的任何地方都被他搓的绯红，直到他力气用尽，手臂沉重的抬不起来。然后他向后靠去，只是呼吸。

他自由了，某种程度来说。现在不需要在意那些细节，此时此刻的他，只与这一小方温暖共存。

***

Loki是被身体里的一阵激痛给疼醒的。他最初想到的是Stark重启了他脖子上的颈圈，但是当第二阵抽搐来临的时候，他意识到这是他肚子里的那团东西造成的。第三次他沉到了水里，身体里的每丝肌肉都拉扯到痉挛了。他挣扎着浮出水面透一口气，紧接着就又是一阵。手臂胡乱拍打着水面，全身用不上劲，慌乱中Loki呛了一口又一口水，拼命想获得一丝氧气。

Loki发现他开始怀念起神盾局给他输进身体的那些药了，他虚弱的身体如今已经承受不了如此巨大的痛楚。发出一阵撕心裂肺的吼叫，他强迫自己把身体缩为坐姿，像疯了一样的咳嗽。他都要为水面上居然没有漂浮着他咳出来的肺肉感到吃惊了，因为他觉得他的肺几乎已经咳穿了。在他的意识深处他知道有什么不对劲，但是说不上来。他又咳了几声，挤出肺里多余的水来，然后逼自己深呼吸冷静下来。

他能听见有个人远远的朝他跑来，然后突然间Stark就出来在他视野范围内，一张过度担忧的脸。

“嘿，嘿，别呛着了，”他的声音带着出乎意料的从容，在Loki背上寻找到一处既没有被揉的红肿也没有淤青的地方温柔的拍打着，“你鼻血流的很严重。”

Loki皱了眉，伸手往鼻间一抹，举到眼前。手心上一滩血，Loki嗯了一声。

“事情不对劲，”他喃喃道，几乎是自言自语。

“有很多事情都不对劲，”Tony很有帮助的指出。

他去取了浴巾，帮助Loki从浴缸里出来。Loki的腿依然不太愿意合作，但至少足够支撑他靠着墙壁站着，让Tony一点点把他擦干。

‘像个奴仆，’一部分的Loki还在思考着，‘Stark本可以成为一个忠实的奴仆。’

“我猜这是一种停药反应，”Tony边解释边把浴巾给Loki围上，看着Loki疑惑的眼神他继续说道，“如果神盾局给你下了药——非常明显他们一定给你下了，因为你他妈的是那个Loki而他们想要控制住你——你的身体已经适应了，对他们给你的任何东西有了强烈的依赖性和成瘾性。骤然停药使你出现了戒断反应，因为是的你得戒了因为我不会让那些狗屎玩意儿出现在我家里，你的身体为了提醒你去搞点那样的药来就给了你几个下马威。看起来神盾局给你下的是些很重剂量的玩意儿，你的身体在那么短的时间内反应的这么剧烈。”

Loki咬紧了下嘴唇。Stark提出了一些很有根据的观点，但他并不确定它们正确。因为他感觉那些异常是从他腹部深处传来的，但他也无力去深究。

Tony拿了一块小点儿的毛巾，在水里浸湿后小心的给Loki擦脸。

“血止住了，”他告诉Loki，手里没有停下动作，棉布温柔的带走了干涸的血痂。

“这个怎么···”Tony的眼睛不可置信的睁大着，“操，这怎么，这···”他看着Loki的肚子，像是怎么也找不到合适的词去形容里面的东西。

“我不知道，”Loki心不在焉，现在这个不是他优先考虑的，“我需要躺下来。”

“噢，噢，是的。”

多好的一个奴仆。

Stark带着他去到卧室，轻手轻脚的把他放到床上，Loki希望他能就此离开这样他就能睡觉，但是固执的Stark一动不动，看着他的肚子。他总是看着他那天杀的肚子。

“你的视线都能在上面烧个洞了，出去收拾你的东西。”Loki赶他走。

“不。”

Loki一时有些困惑的扬起眉。他都习惯了Stark对他言听计从，几乎忘记了事实上并不是这样。

“你要把所有的事都告诉我，”Tony沉声道，双手抄到胸前，“你现在不在神盾的监管之下，但你依然是个囚犯。说清楚。怎么这个···这个···”

“这个寄生虫？”Loki一字一顿。

“这也是一种指代方式，”Tony说，很明显的那个东西让他非常不舒服，但是Tony拒绝后退，“你现在有停药反应，而我需要确保那个玩意儿在里面好好的。”

“为什么你不自己过来看看？”

“听起来太麻烦，你刚洗了澡。”

Loki烦躁的闭上眼睛，但他没有力气继续争辩了。

“我感觉它没事，”他不漏声色的，“如果有什么问题，我会告诉你。”

“好，”Tony只说了这么一句，然后去衣柜翻找出一些宽大的衣服，也许Loki能穿得上，“我还有最后一些东西需要收拾，然后我们就离开。我在全世界都有房产所以神盾要发现我们还需要一段时日。等你休息好了就把这些穿上，不确定合不合身，等我们出去了可以买新的。”

他把衣物放在床上然后离开了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章有个重要的关键词，因为涉及剧透所以放到了最后，请介意的姑娘先拖到文章结尾处看下警告，总之量力而行。

Loki呼出一口气，揉了揉干涩的眼睛。他不想去管肚子里的活物或者关心它的情况，但是这个东西是长在他身体里的，所以就算为了自己好，他也不得不理睬它。

“嘿，你，”他笨拙的嘀咕着。这是他第一次真正关心起肚子里的东西，他有点不知所措。在神盾局他们有机器随时监控着所有的数据，但是现在就只能靠他自己。在阿斯加德，那些怀孕的母亲会和她们未出生的孩子说话，Loki觉得这值得一试，虽然感觉非常的古怪，“里面的，你感觉怎么样？”

他等待着，什么都没有。他不知道自己在期待什么，它又不会像个真正的人一样对他有所回应。

“你有段时间没踢我了，如果能让我知道你还会动的话，也算是个好消息。”还是什么都没有。他用一根手指轻轻戳着自己的肚子，像是在唤醒它，“别告诉我你这么虚弱，连你的寄主痉挛几下就受不了了。你还算哪门子的超级士兵？”

‘是，挖苦一个未出生的婴儿就会起作用，’他自嘲的想着，一边把掌心贴在隆起的肚皮上。

在那么多年的禁锢后这样触摸自己的肚子感觉很奇怪。它看起来比感觉的大上许多。透过肚皮他能感觉到里面的生物，皮肤被撑拉得单薄，触手可及的近，这么看来第一个孩子没有从里面把他给破开真算的上一个奇迹。

掌心下有什么动了一下。Loki简直吓坏了。

“你还活着啊，你这个卑鄙的小玩意儿，”他嘶嘶的吸气，当里面的东西又踢了他一下时他移开了手，相反的他坐了起来，准备穿上先前Tony给他的衣服，他们需要离开这，越快越好，而不是躺在这像个傻女人一样对着肚中的胎儿说话。

他伸手去拿衣服，而腹中的动静也越来越大。突然胎儿猛得踢了他一脚，Loki没有防备，这次的力道踹得他整个人折了下去，眼前发黑，挣扎着大口喘气。他赶紧侧着身躺下来，等待着这一波疼痛过去，可是随着时间的推移疼痛非但没有减轻反而愈演愈烈，Loki不敢相信的摇头。

“你不是准备现在就出来吧？！”他咬紧了后牙槽，气急败坏的挤出这么一句。

感觉像是里面的玩意儿开始折腾着想要爬出来，但是时候还太早了。如果真的是到了即将生产的时间，神盾一定会对他进行更谨慎的监控，并有医疗组随时待命。下一波密集的疼痛又来了，呼啸而来像失控的火车撞上Loki，他疼得脑子嗡的一下，逼出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫，双手紧紧抱着上腹部，鲜血从他的鼻子里疯狂涌出。

没多久Tony就跑来了。

“让你单独呆五分钟都不行···！”男人进来的时候还想开个玩笑，他有点无措的站在那里，想帮忙但是又不知道该怎么办。

“它要出来了！把它拿出去！”

等Tony意识到发生了什么时他的眼睛都瞪圆了。Loki一声饱含痛苦的大吼才把他从恍惚中拉回来现实。

“哦不不不不，我可完全没有准备好这个！我该怎么做？医生！我们需要一个医生！我可以让Bruce在30分钟内赶到，最多！他虽然不是一个真正的医生但是至少他懂这些女人的事情，我的天啊这他妈的是真的吗？!”

Loki听不进去Tony那些疯狂语速的碎念，但是脑海深处有一个声音告诉他，有个细节很重要。Bruce。他感觉他知道那个名字。

Bruce。Bruce Banner。

冰冷刺骨的恐惧瞬间遍布他全身，足以让他分心到一瞬间忘记了腹中的疼痛停止了呻吟。接下来他让自己和Tony都震惊了，因为他开始像个疯子一样放声大笑。

“Bruce，那个野兽！没错，Stark，把他叫来，让他看看自己做的好事！”他歇斯底里的咆哮着，声音拔高又变成一阵像得了失心疯一般的狂乱尖叫，把腿紧紧的并拢做出一个防御的姿势。更多殷红的鲜血从他鼻孔涌出，枕头上全是深浅斑驳的血迹，房间里充斥着凄厉的哀鸣和疯癫的狂笑。

Tony血液都凝成了冰。

“等一下···你这话是什么意思？”

他一定是听错了。Loki暗示的绝对不是他想的那样，可是全世界没有几个可以被称之为野兽的Bruce。

“Loki，”他试着再次开口，用更加洪亮和清晰的音线，可以传达到Loki现在不甚清醒的大脑里，“你什么意思？你觉得Bruce对你做了什么？”

Loki笑的更猖狂了，却有眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。

“他什么没做！”他回答，声音已然嘶哑，“别让他靠近我，赶快把这个玩意儿从我身体里拿出去！！”

Tony整个人都傻掉了。不会的，Bruce不可能和这一切有任何关系，不会的。作为一个复仇者他可能会和神盾有某些合作但绝对不会是这种，这种事。Loki再次尖叫起来，一声比一声的肝肠寸断，他甚至开始用指甲挖自己的肚子仿佛这样就能把肚皮撕开，Tony飞快的摇摇头把杂念甩到脑后专注于眼前。

“用力推！是这样的对吗？！用力把它推出来！”

“我不能！你这个蠢货！”Loki歇斯底里的咆哮着，他的脸上全是汗，眼泪和鲜血。“我生不出来！你必须把它取出来！现在！！！”

Tony脑子里闪过无数个问题但他留着以后再问。他抓住Loki的肩，强行把他往后扳，让Loki直起上半身坐着。

“Loki听我说，我不知道该怎么做！我必须给你找医生！”

“给我一把刀我自己来！！”

“不，不能给你尖锐的东西，让我给你找个医生好吗！”

Loki猛烈的摇头，然后深呼吸了几下。当他再次开口的时候，他听起来不可思议的冷静和镇定，和几秒前简直判若两人。

“不，不要医生。我来指导你。”他吸了几口气，努力的稳住心绪，“你看到那道伤疤了?”他指着腹部下方一块地方，Tony可以看到那有一道平行的疤痕，“拿把刀沿着切开它，他们就是这样做的。不要太深，一次切开一点。”他停下来大口的喘气，“然后把它抓住拖出来！”

Tony立刻起身去拿他需要的一切工具，他一边狂奔一边诅咒一边想，为什么他不直接找个真正的医生。

他首先抓住的就是Natasha的伏特加。危急情况下酒精总是好东西。他拿起来灌了一口，一边在嘴里啧着一边跑向厨房去拿急救箱和任何有用的东西。他甚至还找到了针线包，他在心里默默感谢Pepper他全能的姑娘永远都准备的那么充分以应对一切灾难。他真该打电话给Pepper。

他冲回房间，眼前的一幕让他腿一软差点被自己绊倒。Loki手握成拳头，关节被他含在嘴里咬得血肉模糊，他安静的抽泣着，泪水不间断的滑落。Tony今天见识了许多荒唐之事，而崩溃的Loki和他无声的眼泪是让他最不能接受的。

“我来了，我们把它取出来，没事，你会没事的，会没事的，”Tony嘴里无意识的反复念着，轻柔的像一个咒语，又像是在自说自话，一边手脚麻利的把需要的东西摆好。

他把伏特加淋在找来的烹饪刀，自己带着乳胶手套的手还有Loki的肚子上，他最后又给自己灌了一口，然后把酒瓶放下开始工作。他可以的。他可是天才，他创造过很多令人叹人观止的东西，从Jarvis到Jericho，甚至还有那个套在Loki脖子上该死的颈圈。他他妈的当然也会接生一个孩子。

Loki把关节咬得更死了，血流如注，再一次渴望回到神盾局的实验室，那里有着无比神奇的药。他觉得自己几乎都快晕厥了，就把这堆烂摊子留给Stark一个人去做好了，但是他的尊严又让他醒着。他得看着，别让这个愚蠢的凡人把他整个身体都给毁了。Stark搞砸的任何地方他都没有办法修复，除非他的魔法回来。

Tony深深吸了一口气，然后把手伸进Loki的肚子里——这辈子他从未预料到会发生在自己身上的事件第一名——在一个本不应该存在的器官中摸索着。他的手指抓到了什么东西，很大，还很沉，Tony犹豫着到底该不该移动它还是再把创口切开一点，但这时Loki好像看出了他的心思，异常平静的开口了。

“取出来。抓住然后把它拖出来。”

Tony按Loki说的去做了。听Loki的语气他之前应该也是这样被接生的，所以他大概知道该怎么做。

然后，就是这个了。他双手把它抱在怀里。是一个巨大的浅绿色的丑兮兮的小家伙，浑身覆盖着他毫无心思去探究的红色粘液。

“把它放下，然后给我缝上。”Loki轻声要求道。

“不是‘它’，”Tony看着宝宝自顾自地说，“是个姑娘。”

“我不在意。我还开膛破肚着。”

“等一下，她是不是该哭？我记得刚出生的宝宝要哭才对？”Tony抬起头来看着Loki，心中警铃大作，“老天她没有呼吸！”

“Stark···”

人类没有理会他。他检查了宝宝的呼吸道但并无异物堵塞，又使劲拍打婴儿的屁股似乎这样她就会疼的哭出来，他甚至给她做人工呼吸，又抱着轻轻的哄，仿佛这样她就能回应他。

“Stark！”Loki又叫他，“别理那东西了，放一边去然后来帮我。”

“但她也需要帮助！”

当Loki受不了似的头往后仰去发出一声暴怒的嘶吼时，Tony被吓住了，往后退了一步。

“它死了，Stark！我感觉得出它已经死了！现在把它放下完成你的工作！！”

Tony低头看了一眼手里绿色的婴儿。他不想相信谎言之神的话，但他说的是真的。宝宝已经死了，而Tony无力回天。他轻轻的点了点头，然后照着Loki说的去做了。他把Loki肚子里所有不需要的秽物都清理干净，然后用浸透了酒精的针线，一点一点的把Loki缝了回去。

***

这个手术称不上干净，针脚也称不上利落，事实上Tony觉得如果是普通人的话，一定会死于伤口感染或者是其它的并发症，但是Loki向他保证他没事。现在最要紧的事是神盾局这时一定已经发现他们珍贵的犯人不见了，而Loki在接下来的几个小时内都无法动弹。

然后他们还有一个死去的绿色宝宝，躺在房间的地板上。

Loki和Tony都静静的注视着它，两个人都陷入了沉思。Tony需要想出备用计划以防神盾破门而入，但他脑子里还有其它成千上万的问题，关于他这一天的经历，它们叫嚣着，Tony感觉他都要爆炸了。还有就是这个宝宝，他们应该把它埋了。一圈细石子，围绕着一座漂亮的小坟墓，上面放满鲜花。

“我们要把它烧了，”Loki平静的开口，“很快它就会腐烂发臭。”

他用眼角的余光看着Stark。人类出于意料的，对这个只有一面之缘的小家伙的死，接受得异常艰难。凡人寿命短暂，对死亡理应习以为常，但是他们仍然对生命的流逝表现出深切的哀伤。即使是胎死腹中，没人想要的孩子。

“你知道，”Loki说，用一种很温和的语气，“它也许死了还比较好，”当Tony准备奋起反击的时候他伸手阻止了，“它是个女的，你认为神盾局会放过她？不会像对待我一样的对待她？”

Tony稳住他的视线，但是他什么也没说。他知道Loki经历了些什么。他不知道他的同类为什么做得出这种令人发指的事，但是神祗说的是对的。那个小姑娘毫无疑问一定会受到和Loki一样的折磨，如果她顺利诞生在神盾局的实验室里的话。

但是她没有，她在这，在Stark大厦里，在复仇者联盟的总部。

他一定是做错了什么。把她取出来的太快了，还是创口切的太深了，也许是他飞行的时候颠到了，甚至有可能是突然给Loki断了神盾局输进他身体里的那些乱七八糟的药···

“没有必要再去纠缠为什么了，”Loki语气依然是轻柔的，像是他看穿了Stark在想什么，“你没有做错任何事使它丧命，你也做不了任何事来挽回它。但你至少把她从日后的恐怖命运中拯救了出来。”

“我需要答案。”

“我已经说了。”

“Bruce到底与这件事有什么关系？”

他心里有个想法，但他祈求是他错了。几乎是下一秒他突然就不再想听到回答。他也许根本就不该问。

“看着它，然后告诉我你还不知道。”

Tony用手捂住脸，之后疲惫不堪的揉了揉。他伸手拿起地上的伏特加喝了一大口，然后递给Loki，后者接过去也抿了一口。

“他们为什么要这么做？”

Loki沉默了很久，久到Tony以为他不准备回答。

“一支军队。用来保护中庭，以面对来自外界的威胁，例如我，”他低声的笑了笑，手里转动着酒瓶，“只是不知道他们为什么会天真的以为，从我们这种地方出去的，是能让他们可以轻松操纵的生物。”

他又喝了一小口，把酒瓶递还给Tony。

“他们拿到了几个？”

Loki转过头去，把Tony完全摒弃在视线之外。

“像这样的？还有一个。”他左手圈住右手的手腕，使劲抠挖着，力道大得足以在还未消退的淤青上留下新的，“然后还有一对双胞胎。是另一个人的种。”

Tony安静的观察着他。他想问另外那个人是谁，只是这一次他没有办法让自己像以往那样做个强人所难的混蛋。Loki整个身体语言都在告诉他，仅仅是提起那个人都是极端的厌恶和憎恨。可能是心理创伤。不是说Hulk就没有留下，但是···操了。Tony又喝了一大口，一边整理着思绪。

“能把那件衣服递给我吗，劳驾？”

Tony呛出了少许酒。Loki从刚刚到现在都是一丝不挂的，不知怎的他完全忘记了这回事。那些纷繁复杂的疑问在他脑海盘旋，他猜就算是个北欧神祗也会觉得这样门户大开有点不好。

“哦是的，抱歉。”

他笨手笨脚的拿过衣服，然后递给Loki，眼神绝不往不该看的地方看。但毕竟他是Tony Stark，到底还是偷偷瞄上了一眼。

Loki支撑着坐了起来，把那件黑色的AC/DC短袖套在身上，小心不太过牵扯到肚皮上的缝口。他手指轻轻摩挲着腹部的纱布，最上面贴着一块粉色的创口贴，伤口刺刺的痛着，但最终会痊愈，因为颈圈的关系可能需要花费数月的时间，而不是短短几天。他的魔法被完全封住了，但他身体里有一小部分自愈能力是与生俱来的，它是他被开膛破肚时还没有撒手人寰的原因，希望它也能帮助他远离感染，甚至死亡。

“等我们一到安全的地方就要把它烧了。他们很快就会追来，”他一边说一边朝Tony伸出手，“裤子。”

***

Tony带着Loki缓慢的朝着他的私人车库移动。他们才刚刚走到一辆低调的黑色奔驰前，正在把他临时拼凑的行车装上车的时候，Jarvis就带来了噩耗。

“Sir，神盾局正在试图进入您的私人楼层。”

“操，他们难道就不能再多等一分钟？”

“他们已经开始试图覆写我的程序。”

“做他妈的梦去吧，一群傻逼，”Tony嘟囔着，“再次检查楼梯和电梯，我要所有的地方都关闭封锁。尤其小心那个狡猾的红发俄国佬。确保让他们相信我们还在上面！”

他帮助Loki在后座上做好，然后匆忙跑向驾驶室。引擎轰鸣，车辆迅速朝出口驶去。

“安全了吗？”

“没有检测到追兵，Sir。”

这并不意味着就安全了，却已经足够好。门自动开了，Tony安静而迅速的驶离大厦，不消几下，黑色的奔驰便淹没在纽约市滚滚的车流中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章关键词：死产。


	6. Chapter 6

神盾局一定是没发现他们。Tony一年前根本都不愿从他的工作室出来——更别说离开一整座城市——但现在就是如此，踩着油门飞快的行驶在出城的高速公路上，后座上还有一只睡着了的狂妄神祗。

希望他只是睡着了，而不是翘辫子了。

Tony转过头去确认，奔驰车这样都能沿着直线行驶也算是两人踩了狗屎运。看着Loki随着呼吸而微弱起伏的胸膛，足以让他放下心里的大石转过头去专心开车，时间刚刚够他踩一个急刹而没有直接给前面的车撞上去。他迅速换了另一根车道，脑子里全是Pepper的怒吼，气急败坏的指责他又酒后驾车，还有他自己的，争辩着离喝醉还早得很的声音。

都疯了。

神盾局的畸形实验，Loki被关起来不间断的强*，Tony救出了他，还接生了一个孩子。

Bruce的孩子，如果他相信Loki的话。

都他妈的疯了，整个世界都是。

他不停的通过后视镜留意着周围的情况，等待着那些漆黑庞大的SUV们像噩梦一般出现，追着他们直到把两人送上审判庭。或者是直升机，甚至来他妈的一架天空母舰。

三十分钟过去了。四十。五十。

现在他确定神盾局一定是跟丢了。他甚至有一种想给Fury打电话的冲动，指出所有他们在看管世界上最危险的外星囚犯上所暴露的安全漏洞。

Tony深呼吸着，一脚猛踩油门的同时，沉重不堪的向后靠去。

他需要理清楚Bruce和这件事的联系。贴心的，善良的Bruce，Tony的科学组兄弟。他拒绝相信Bruce参与了这件事中的任何一个环节，至少不是出于自愿的。但是如果有人做出了违背Bruce意愿的事，Tony会是第一个知道的人。他需要认真的思考，回忆起Bruce这几年说过和做过的所有事。

他曾提过和一个神盾局的科学家在合作什么项目。

Tony在座位上僵直的坐着，搜肠刮肚的回忆让他疲惫而焦躁。

有那么一个女孩，一个年轻的英国特工曾提议说要研发一种香薰，来帮助Bruce在情绪激动的时候舒缓下来。Bruce像个正常人一样对所有神盾局经手过的发明表示怀疑，他告诉了Tony所有的信息，以防发生什么不测。Bruce在第一次试验后还亲自给他打过电话，告诉他身体里的另一个家伙感觉平静多了，而他会持续配合试验直到他认为其可以用于任务之中。之后博士就经常去神盾位于波士顿的基地出差，甚至最近都在去，因为他觉得还不够完善。

波士顿。

Bruce出差的地方和神盾藏匿Loki的地方是同一处。

操啊。

Tony揉了揉眼睛，试图在内心接受这个事实。他需要给Bruce打电话，要讨论出个所以然来，但不是现在，不是今天。今天他已经无法处理更多的信息了。匆匆抹去不知什么时候溢出的泪水，Tony吸吸鼻子定了定神，双手在方向盘上紧了紧，加大了油门朝前驶去。

***

四个小时过后，当夕阳最后一丝光亮也散去，天空挂起第一颗星辰时，Loki终于醒了。他呻吟着，蜷起身来紧紧抱住了肚子。腹间巨大的包块没了，感觉有些奇怪。他努力的想要坐直身，紧咬着牙不再让任何声息泄漏出来。肚子很痛，但是他经历过更糟的。

“嘿，睡美人，”Tony透过后视镜跟他打着招呼，“终于决定起来和我做个伴了？”当他没有得到回应时他继续说道，“大约一小时前你有一阵痉挛。但不像···那之前···你抽搐了一小阵，然后留了点鼻血，我准备停下来查看时它已经止住了，你没醒。”

Loki皱着眉去挠他鼻子下方已经干涸的血痂。他哼了几声后抬头看向窗外，只看到飞快倒退的树。

“我们要去哪？”

“我在芝加哥城外有一处房产，但我们今天到不了那里，”Tony眨着干涩的眼睛，脑子里一团浆糊，这种情况下他没办法开夜车，“我们等会在一个加油站短暂的休息一下，吃点东西。你上一次吃东西是什么时候？”

“几年前。字面上的。”

“操···我去给你买点流食，”Tony在他放在副驾驶座的旅行袋中翻找出一瓶水，“喝掉。慢一点。我不想你吐在我车里。”

Loki对Tony的命令语气不爽的半眯了眼睛，但他没说话。他在Tony改变主意前飞快的把那瓶水夺过来。他把瓶子举到嘴边，小心翼翼的先抿了几口，润了润干渴的喉咙。

车厢里尴尬的气氛没有维持多久，几分钟后他们就到达了一个加油站。

“我去给车加满油再买点吃的。你可以下来活动活动腿脚，但别打歪主意。”

“你居然敢放我一个人，Stark？”Loki扯着嘴角露出一个夸张的笑。

“并不，但是我不想在那场令人发疯的手术后那么快就揍你，所以劳驾，帮我省点力气，”手又伸进旅行袋里，这一次他拿出一件折好的织布扔给Loki，“这是围巾，把它围到你脖子上，这样你待会出去就没人会看见颈圈。人们最爱嚼舌头，而我们不需要神盾局知道。去洗洗你的脸，上面还有血。还有外套，”Tony顿了一下又补充道，从包的最底层翻出他正说着的东西，“盖着你的手臂。”

Tony去给车加油了。Loki等着男人走进旁边的小超市后才自己笨拙的下了车，所有的关节都因为这几年的禁锢僵硬的像锈铁的轴，而他每迈一步，腹部都牵起一阵钝痛。嘶嘶地吸着气，他撑着腰一点点的挺直上半身，伤口周围的皮肤被拉扯的非常难受，他捧着肚子，仿佛内脏随时都会从里面掉出来。

腿还打着颤，但Loki终于站直了，他深深呼吸了一口夜晚清凉的空气。周围森林的气息和远方鸟儿的啾鸣声包围了他，让他感到了久违的平静···直到旁边两个越吵越大气急败坏的声音打扰了这一切。

“但是求求你！我忘记带钱包了！把账单寄给我，我会付钱的！”

“抱歉老兄，我们被耍了太多次。五百美元的现金或者刷卡，我们立刻就能修好它。”

“这辆破车本身都不值五百美元！求求你，我妻子要生孩子了，我要赶去她身边！”

“不管我事。往那边走几英里有个巴士站。”

一个男人离开了，留下另一个挫败的揪着自己的头发，一边踹着他的车。接着他发现了Loki，满脸放光的快步朝他走来。

“嘿！抱歉打扰一下，先生！你是要去温彻斯特的方向吗?”

“不。”

“我妻子要生了而我的车却爆胎了，还好死不死的把钱包忘在了宾馆，我是来出差的。现在他们不给我补胎因为他们不寄账单，你能相信吗？这可是二十一世纪的美国而他们居然不寄账单！我现在就困在这上不沾天下不沾地的破地方，而今天本该是我人生中最重要的日子！我要当爸爸了！先生你有小孩吗?”

“有一些，”Loki机械的回答，但是男人显然没注意他的异常。

“我和Betty，我们都计划好了，”男人继续说道，“本该是我带她去医院的，陪在她的旁边，握着她的手，然后用剪刀剪断脐带——”

“我们可以换车，”Loki打断他，最主要的是想让对方闭嘴然后走开。男人的表情像只猫头鹰，瞪得圆溜溜的眼睛和惊得收紧的嘴。“我的车刚加满了油，你很快就能到家。我只需要你帮我把行李搬去你车上。我刚动了手术，拿不动那些。”

男人点头如捣蒜。

“当···当然！谢谢你！谢谢！你太好心了！”他走向奔驰的后备箱，然后停住了，吹了声口哨，“你确定吗，先生？这辆车很昂贵的。”他转向Loki，突然警惕的眯起了眼睛，“这是辆赃车？”

“如果是的话你会介意吗？”

“不，现在不。”

“那我看不出还有什么问题。”

男人点点头开始行动，他把奔驰里的箱子和盒子都尽可能快的转移到自己的车上，一辆米黄色的福特，看起来已经在寿终就寝的边缘。Loki在一旁仔细的观察着男人的一举一动，男人看起来很老实，但是Loki不希望有东西突然不见了——尤其是那个冷藏箱。男人完成了转移工作后松了一口气，伸了伸腰。Loki清点了下东西，然后把奔驰车钥匙递给了男人。

“谢谢你，先生！真的很感谢！”

Loki目送他远离，然后迈着小心的步子走到福特车旁边。他应该感到高兴，已经可以不用撑着什么东西自己行走了，但是进展还不够快。他还会依赖Stark一段时间，如果他的体力不尽快恢复的话。

“我给你买了一点酸奶和水果，这些应该——”Tony住了嘴，环顾四周，“我的车呢？！”

“朝着温彻斯特方向去了。我希望那个地方远离芝加哥。”

Tony不敢相信的摇着头。

“别告诉我你把我的车和你旁边的那辆垃圾交换了。别告诉我你手里的钥匙就是那辆垃圾的。别—”

“它爆胎了需要补胎。五百美元。”

“狗娘养的杂···”Tony走去副驾驶座把买来的食物一股脑儿的扔下，烦躁的揉着太阳穴。叫你下车的时候不拔钥匙。“好吧好吧，反正我们也该换车了。行，让我们看看你换回来的破铜烂铁。”

***

Tony一分钱没还价的付了维修费。低调是他们目前的首要目标。接下来的行程坐的又拘束又难受，但好在神盾不会往这种车上查。Tony之后最多再行驶了一个不到两个小时，然后他驶离大道走上一条小路往森林里开—如果可以这样说的话—非常避人耳目。然后他们到一个了湖边，在这里熄了火。

“我们会在这过夜，”他抓了抓后脑勺，“我们现在应该把···尸体安葬了。”

Loki简短的点了点头，然后下了车。他的腿还有些僵硬和摇晃，但是他成功的走到了一堆枯树枝旁边没有跌倒。他跪下来，开始在地上挑选出那些有助于燃烧的枝丫，捡了些轻的抱在怀里，重的留给Stark。然后他站了起来往湖边布满了卵石的空地走去，怀里的木材让他步履蹒跚，但他咬紧了牙坚持。比预想中的慢太多了，但是至少没有摔倒。

他坐在地上，开始着手搭建一个火葬柴堆。Tony在一旁观望着，当Loki快要完成时，Tony走去车里提出那个装着小婴儿尸体的冷藏箱，然后他走到Loki坐的地方，把箱子放在他身边。

“你确定要这样做？”他不得不问，“我们可以埋葬她。这里很漂亮。我可以给她挖一个坟墓——”

“然后怎么？让她在地里腐烂被蛆虫啃咬？还是让她被野兽挖出来吃掉？”Loki打断他，阴冷的嘲笑着。他把小婴儿从箱子里抱出来，放在柴堆上，“不，我要烧了它。在阿斯加德我们都是这样安葬逝者。”

Tony把他的打火机从衣服口袋里拿出来，捏在手里掂量了一下递给Loki，后者打燃了它。柴堆填满了干草和枯叶，很快火焰就开始燃烧。Loki咬紧了下唇，愣愣的望着，然后他伸出一只手，抚摸上女孩的脸，对她做最后的告别。火焰窜上来吞噬了她的身体，Loki退到了卵石后面的草地上，然后坐了下来。他曲起膝盖，手臂搭在上面，出神的注视着面前飞舞的焰火。

“皇室家族和最英勇的武士会得到最高规格的葬礼，”Loki说的很轻，“我们把他们放在葬船上，然后点火，船会顺水漂到世界的边缘。场景非常的壮观漂亮。普通人的葬礼简便一些，就像这样，但是他们也可以做的很大，很宏伟。这是我们一族安息逝者的方式，让他们的灵魂去到下一个世界。”

Tony原本没有打算要留下来观看，但是Loki的话安抚了他，让这一切变得宁和，而不是阴森可怖。他在Loki旁边坐下，没有近到有肢体接触，但却给予了足够的支撑，如果另一个人需要的话。尽管Loki不想要这个孩子，但他依然是她的父母。

Tony回忆起Loki流泪的场景。当他抱着工具狂奔回卧室准备剖腹产手术的时候，Loki正坐在床上无声的哭泣。他一定是那个时候就知道了。Tony一直以为Loki哭是因为疼痛，或者是想起了那些非人的虐待，但现在他意识到，Loki是知道女孩死了，而他悲痛欲绝。尽管Loki不会承认，甚至一直坚持称呼孩子为“它”，仿佛她只是个物品而不是人，但他哀悼她了。他摸了她的小脸，对她说了再见。他哀悼她了。

Tony冒了个破坏气氛的险，他伸出手，搭上了Loki的肩膀。手心下的身躯绷紧了，但没有把手甩开，也没有咬掉。Loki只是转头看向Tony，仿佛在确定Tony的意图，然后他放松下来，目光重新回到火焰上。Tony让他的手放在那直到勇气耗尽，之后他便抱着膝安静的坐着那。他一直呆到火焰开始逐渐熄灭才站起来。

“我要回车上了，完事了你也过来。”

“如果你不介意，”Loki转过头来和他四目相交，“我想在这过夜。”当感觉出Tony的不赞成后他继续说道，“我在室内已经呆够了。你真的想要我求你吗？”

Tony扬起了下巴，挑高一边的眉毛。让Loki求他听起来怪有吸引力的，但即使是Tony Stark有些时候也知道适可而止。

“不准打歪主意。”他简单的交代一句，然后就离开了。

Loki看着Tony的背景直到消失，然后才把视线又放回柴堆上。他看着火焰最终熄灭，什么都没留下，除了碎石上的一点余灰。夜晚的天空繁星满天，他往后躺下，看着它们对他眨着眼睛。以地为席自然不是那么舒服，但是他毫不在意，为了能在自然里痛快的呼吸。他的手指抚摸过身下的草地，蹬掉了鞋，赤着脚，把四肢都松松的陷进泥土里。

Loki闭上眼睛，让自然的气息，声音与味道包裹住他。这些看起来稀疏平常的事物，却只有在被夺走后才知道是无比的珍贵。

“你在看吗？”说出口的声音不算微小，可是与此同时他又希望没有被听到，“你看见你们睿智的君王让这群人类对我所做的一切了吗？还有你们引以为傲的王子殿下？我希望你见证了所有。”

他感到心酸又好笑。Heimdall不会听到他的，他甚至都没有在看他，否则的话他早已打开了彩虹桥，让Odin的爪牙们再把他拖回那个地狱般的房间。

当第一声呜咽从嘴里泄露出时，Loki身体止不住的哀哀颤抖。他伸出一只手用手背挡住眼睛，想试图忍住，可还是决了堤，回忆的洪水带着耻辱和身体的伤痛冲击着他，终于令他失声痛哭。他啜泣着，一边在心里嘲笑自己。他真的崩溃了。中庭的人类做到了连灭霸和齐塔瑞人都无法做到的事，用他们特有的折磨，彻底压垮了他。长年累月的与世隔绝和强*致使的怀孕，他们做到了。

***

Tony疲倦的躺倒在后座上时沉重的叹了口气，双手在脸上使劲的揉了揉，然后从口袋里掏出手机。信号不好，但还是有。他扫了一眼数量惊人的未接电话和未读短信——全部来自唯一一个知道这个手机号码的人。他按下了拨号键，把手机举到耳边，静静的等待着对方的接听。

“Tony，你到底在想什么？！”

“嘿Pepper，你也晚上好。还是已经早上了？我都晕了。”

“你还好吗？你在哪？”

“我在···”Tony深深吸了口气，摇了摇头，“我在某处森林里，露营。谁会想到呢？”

“Fury发现你干了什么后给我打了电话。神盾现在已经占领了Stark大厦，他正在召集复仇者来追捕你，这期间我无数次的试图联系你，而你现在才想起给我回电话？你在想什么?上帝，Tony，你知道我看见床上全是血的时候是什么心情吗？我以为他把你杀了！他伤害你了吗Tony？”

“冷静下来Pep，那不是我的血。我···我不知道该从哪讲起。今天的事一团糟。如果你看见我所看见的···你会做同样的决定，Pepper，我向你保证。”

“我是绝不会把Loki从监狱里放出来的，”Pepper冷冷的陈述道，“他杀了成千上万的人。他杀了Phil。”

“我也杀了成千上万的人Pep，”他提醒她，“是我设计了那些武器，威力越来越大射程越来越远，而我根本没去管持有者是谁又用在了谁身上！我不是在为Loki开脱，但是···那群混蛋对他做了令人发指的事情，那些不应该发生在任何人身上，”Tony揉着眼睛，“我不知道该怎么给你说，太超乎想象，我一时都没有反应过来，Pep，太丧心病狂。”

Pepper沉默了。Tony紧张的咬住嘴唇等待她的回应。

“他现在和你在一起吗？”

“算是吧，他睡在露天的森林里，我在车上。呃，我想严格意义上说这已经算不上车了，它有四个轮子和一个引擎，嵌在一堆废铜烂铁里。他不会逃跑的，如果你担心这个的话。”

“你怎么确定？”

“首先，他几乎不能动弹。其次，我在他身上放有追踪器，以防他就算是用爬的也要逃走。我就是这么找到他的。我以为神盾把他颈圈中的追踪器破坏掉了，其实它还在，只是我接受不到它发射的数据除非我靠的非常近，因为他们把他藏在深深的地下。我已经把它升级为更强的版本，他跑到世界的任何角落我都能找到他。不过当然了我没告诉他。”

“我最担心的是他有可能在你睡着的时候杀了你。”

Tony笑了一下，“短时间内不会。我现在是唯一挡在他和神盾之间的人，他太虚弱了保护不了自己的，他明白。”

双方都沉默了，Pepper需要时间消化这些信息而Tony只想深呼吸。福特车内仿佛突然变得太过闷热狭窄，空气浑浊不堪。他希望这不是恐慌症要犯的前兆。已经有段时间没有出现过了，如果在和Pepper通电话的时候犯病，就太糟了。

“Pepper，等时机成熟后，等我理清了我今天到底目睹了什么后，我会告诉你。只是我现在还不能，我觉得我依然不敢相信。”

“Tony，仔细听清楚。你在纽约大战后患上了创伤后压力心理障碍症，我不认为你和引发这些病状的人呆在一起是明智的。你还没有完全康复，而我担心这一切会使得你病情复发，那些噩梦——”

“我不是这里唯一一个有心理创伤的人，”Tony打断她，“神盾把他彻底搞垮了。他不想表现出来，他可能自己都不知道，但他真的被吓坏了。”

“这就让他更加危险。”

“很有可能没错，但我绝不会把他交还给神盾手中。我会想出什么办法来。也许等Thor回来后和他谈谈，他不可能同意让这些事发生在他弟弟身上的。在此之前，我会带着他躲开神盾的追捕。”

“至少告诉我你要去哪，这样当你失联后我大概知道去哪搜寻你的尸体。”

“总是这么能干，怪不得我那么爱你，”Tony露出个宠爱的微笑，“目前在芝加哥，然后我在考虑亚特兰大或者波特兰。带他走一次美国的公路之旅，由魅力四射的我当导游也许对他有好处。我猜想神盾已经监视了我大部分房产。我为什么要买那些房子，我又不会去，登记时只是列出了我有产权的地方。Jarvis在替我掩盖一些房产的信息所以神盾还要多花点时间才会全部找到。如果他们问起你，你就说我们去新加坡了，明显我在Bukit Timah有一处昂贵的别墅。我其实都想不起来我什么时候去过新加坡。”

“照顾好自己，Tony。”

“不是总是嘛？”

“并没有。”

“好吧，我们尽量。噢对了Pep？不要告诉Bruce我在哪，我不想跟他说话，至少现在不行。别告诉他是我说的。”

电话这头他都能感觉到她皱起了眉，但是她没有追问更多的细节，谢天谢地。他们互道晚安后挂断了电话。Tony坐起身来从侧窗中遥遥看了一眼Loki所在的位置。神似乎睡的很沉。Tony重新躺回后座椅上，希望在他的思绪把他逼疯前能够睡上一段时间。


	7. Chapter 7

当Tony醒来发现Loki已经不在他视线范围内的时候，说实话他并没有特别的惊讶，只是在没有喝咖啡的情况下就要去追一个不听话的神真不是他所期望的一天开始。呻吟着从车上下来，他的背要断了，然后跌跌撞撞的走到离他最近的那棵树前，拉下拉链解放自己的膀胱。Tony听见树的对面发出一阵悉悉索索的声响，他偏头过去一看，嘿，还以为是只熊——却看见Loki慢吞吞的朝他走来。

“你去哪了？”Tony用了一种比他实际心情要差些的语气问到。

一部分的他作为一个体面的人类觉得应该把自己遮起来，毕竟Loki是性侵的受害者，但是他正在尿到一半，而Loki如果介意的话，他就不会走过来几乎肩并肩和他站在一起。

“我去撒尿了，”Loki回答，扬起一边的眉毛飞快扫了一眼Tony下边，“你是想玩交叉激流吗？”

“我敢肯定未来我们有大把的时间玩那个，”Tony痞坏坏的笑了，“伤口怎么样？”

“痒。”

“还是不想找医生看看？”

Loki翻了个白眼，“等我感染到快死了我会考虑，”他边说边往福特车走去。

Tony尿完后把东西揣回裤子然后四处张望了下，没有发现昨晚的柴堆，他感到一阵释然，因为他可完全没有准备好去收拾余留的灰烬。他把拉链拉上，转身走回车里。

Loki坐在后座上小口的吃着一个梨。Tony开着车，时不时的从后视镜偷瞄过去，现在的他感觉依然不真实——Loki这副摸样像极了普通的人类，而不是一个渴求力量想要征服地球的疯子。他觉得自己应该对此感到庆幸，如果真要让他和后者在未来共处一段无法确定的时间，才是见了鬼了。

***

五个小时后——他们中途休息了无数次因为这辆老福特下了决心要搞折Tony的背——他们到了。是一间中型的木式建筑，坐落在一个很隐蔽的坏境里，四周都被森林环绕而不是叽喳的邻居。花园整洁而干净，Tony在心里记下等会要给Pepper打个电话取消所有的家政，但是Pepper很大可能已经通知过了，因为他了不起的姑娘总能比他多想五步远。他把大包小包搬进去，看了看家中的生活用品和电费，打开了冰箱和水龙头。

“我去买点吃的，”他边说边迈出大门，而Loki这时才刚走到，“顺便再买一辆新车，趁我的脊梁骨还没有彻底折断。我把医疗箱放在卧室了。你随意。另外不准—”

“不准逃跑，我知道，”Loki替他说完。

Tony咧嘴笑着走向车门，“我是想说不准挠坏家具，不过你补充的不错。”

Loki注视着Tony扬长而去，心神不宁的咬紧了唇。他对一个人被留下感到紧张，而这让他十分气馁，之前他从未依赖过什么人。如果这时神盾或者神族的追兵赶到，他将没有任何办法自卫或者躲藏，也没有另一个钢铁侠再来拯救他。他摇了摇头，甩掉这个想法。太夸张了，Stark一定会尽快赶回来的，他不需要感到坐立不安。

他蹒跚的走进浴室，靠着洗手台粗重的喘着气平复呼吸，然后慢慢抬起头看着墙上的镜子，这是他这么几年来，第一次看见自己的模样。

脸瘦削的凹了下去，让他那些原本就突出的轮廓更加明显，脸色也是一种病态的苍白。头发已经长及肩膀，虽然他才洗过，但是它们已经开始油腻并且有些因为沾上了鼻血而凝结成一团。

然后就是那个颈圈，它跟随了他那么多年，但真正看见的时候Loki依然感觉像是吃了一惊。它是一种很恶心的配色，和钢铁侠的盔甲一样，上面还刻有Stark工业的标志，仿佛在用各种方法提醒神盾这个颈圈的发明者是谁。它也向Loki暗示了他的所有者。这个玩意儿看起来就和它的功能一样可怖。

他冷笑着伸手沿着颈圈的边缘摸索，希望能找到它的弱点然后把它撬下来。一阵刺痛从头顶劈下，Loki差点站立不稳摔倒在地，所幸在最后一秒抓住水池的边缘扶住了。

想把颈圈取下来大概是行不通了，他可能会在获得自由前就先被电得不省人事。既然这样那他会继续和Stark保持好关系，让人类慢慢相信他或者喜欢他到主动把颈圈取下来。表现得比实际更加友好和病弱些。阴沉沉的笑了，他可以咽下所剩无几的自尊撑下这段时间。他会赢得Stark的信任。Loki最后厌恶的看了一眼颈圈，然后开始着手清洁伤口。

大约一个小时后他听见前门有动静。Loki屏住呼吸，一边尽可能多的聆听。什么人在房子里走动。

“给你买了酸奶和水果，”Stark一边嚷着一边打开冰箱门把食物装进去，Loki发出一声颤抖的深呼吸，把额头抵在冰凉的镜面上，一面在心里暗暗责骂自己的过度反应。

他等着剧烈的心跳平复下去，又用冰水洗了把脸重新振作起来，才深呼吸一口出了浴室。

Tony冒着险的躺在露天阳台的沙发上，正大口吞食他的芝士汉堡。Loki在门口观察了一会儿，然后也走过去，坐在了沙发的另一头。

“等你可以真正进食的时候你应该尝尝这些，”Tony嘴里塞满了东西含糊不清的说，“先试试炸薯条。”

Loki拿了一根放进嘴里，放纵自己去享受肥腻微咸的油脂味。他希望自己能尽量的多吃东西把失去的肌肉和体力补回来，但以他现在的身体状态还无法消化，吃下去一定会反胃。他对自己的自控力感到骄傲，只再拿了一根含在嘴里咀嚼以阻止自己伸手去拿桌上的汉堡，叹了口气，想着往后的好几天都还得吃水果和酸奶——之后他又吃了两根，便已经觉得饱了。

“好了，我在想，现在可以坐下来制定个计划，”Tony一边说一边啜饮着手里的咖啡，“你在这里还是个囚犯，但我不放心把你交给地球上的任何政府部门，意味着你不能留在这，所以我们最好和你哥哥联系一下他可以——”

“不。”

Tony觉得自己在Loki转开头去拿另一根薯条前，看见了他眼里转瞬即逝的恐慌。

“不？”Tony默默的重复了一遍。Loki不可能过了这么多年还在为他们兄弟之间的事和Thor置气的吧？但看看对方是谁，Loki。“好吧，不要Thor。那其他的阿斯加德人？那个掌管彩虹的家伙，他叫什么，Hemdum, Heim--”

当Loki跳过来飞快捂住他的嘴的时候，Tony只来得及发出一声被蒙住的抗议，Loki的脸近在咫尺，Tony直直的望进那双疯狂的绿眼睛。‘不是骇人的密集蓝色，’他的意识在这个时候突然想到。

“不要说那个名字！”Loki慌张的阻止他，一面惊恐的盯着Tony脑后的那片天空，仿佛彩虹桥随时都会出现，“目前为止他还没有派人来抓我们，我认为他并没有在看这边，但我不想因为你念他的名字而把他吸引过来。他以前总给我说他能听见草木生长的声音。”

Tony扬起一边的眉毛。Loki在开玩笑。他试着开口说话但只挤出了一些模糊的气音因为Loki还牢牢的捂着他的嘴。所以他只能接受在被松开前和一个又紧张又凶狠的Loki呆在一个极近的范围里，后者甚至用力的靠过来把他压下去贴到沙发的扶手上。说实话他并不是很介意就是了，这像是个古怪又稀奇的角度——尤其是因为这次这个小疯子关注的对象不再是他，也不会把他扔出窗户。

等Loki终于确认了不会有彩虹降下把他抓走后，他松开了捂住Tony的手，但却没有拉开两人的距离。

“他怎么会听得到草木生长的声音，那可要相当长的时间。看样子他在上面也真是够无聊的，是不是？”

Loki转过头来看着Tony。

“这是他在告诉我他能听见任何秘密。所以我才想尽办法逃离他，只是现在这样我无法躲开他的耳朵和眼睛，”Loki冷笑着指着脖子上的颈圈，小心不去碰到以免被电。Loki的眼神从之前的凶光毕露到隐隐哀求，声音也软了下来，“如果你能让这个失效哪怕一秒，也足够我痊愈并带我们远离神盾和看守者。”

“听起来不错，但是不了。”

Loki看着Tony的眼睛，片刻后退到沙发的另一头。

“我不能回到阿斯加德，”Loki轻轻说道，一边却粗暴的抓着他右手上的伤痕，“等Odin觉得我赎够了在中庭所犯的罪过，约顿海姆就是下一个。他会对我下同样的判决，我知道。而我将会给丑恶的霜巨人诞生子嗣。”

Loki几乎来不及说完最后一句就出现了换气过度的症状，Tony差点就惊慌失措了。他实在是无法接受这种强*/怀孕/巨人的事。他坐起身来伸手轻轻揉着Loki的背。

“嘿，嘿，呼吸。深呼吸，好了好了。”

他花了几分钟的时间，又拍又哄，终于让Loki平静了下来。Tony不知道自己陷入到一种什么样的状况。他从前可是地球上最自负的王八蛋之一，现在却像个心理理疗师，负责安抚一个疯癫又濒临崩溃的神。

Loki轻轻阖着眼睛。他本意是想装出一副友好又病弱的样子欺骗Stark，但是巨大的恐慌吞噬了他。他真的被击垮了，到了一种他都认不出自己的程度。他现在急迫的需要什么东西来转移注意力。

“你的背怎么样了？”

Tony对这突兀的话题转变扬了扬眉，但什么都没说。和Loki讨论他的未来可以换其它时间，这对他们两个都好。尤其是Tony现在顶着一张便秘一样的脸。

“我觉得它要断了。那辆车里面一定是除了弹簧外什么都没有，天我觉得我的背有60多岁了。”

“转过去。”

Tony狐疑的半眯了眼睛。Loki叹了口气。

“我不会用薯条从背后捅你。如果你不能动的话就无法帮我对抗神盾局。现在转过身去。”

Tony迟疑的转过身。Loki挪过去坐到他身后。他伸出手，在空中停顿了片刻后放在了Tony的背上开始按摩。Tony忍不住发出一声感激的喟叹，背上纠结的肌肉开始慢慢的放松开来。Loki沿着脊椎，一点一点揉开因为长时间难受的驾驶姿势造成的紧绷和酸胀。

Loki咬着嘴唇，计划着接下来该怎么办。只要有这个颈圈在他就没有任何去处，但是一旦它被取下，他会逃到华纳海姆或者是亚尔夫海姆，在阿萨一族来追捕的时候再逃到其它的国度。

他察觉Stark正转过头看着他。心里一惊，他抬起头来对上了男人的视线，试图回想起人类刚刚说了什么。

“嗯？”

“我说你技术挺不错的，”Tony重复了一遍，“没想到你还有这等手艺，老实说。王子什么的，还以为你是娇生惯养长大的，有下人替你干这些。”

Loki不易察觉的扬了扬嘴角，“不是事事都有仆从替你干的。我们以前经常出任务而···”Loki移开了视线，专注看着手下的工作，再一次变得面无表情，“不管我们去哪，Thor总能把自己卷进什么争斗中，每次都会受伤，然后就会求我给他按摩。他会一直缠着我直到我投降为止，像个恃宠而骄的孩子。”

“阿斯加德是平的吗？”Tony转移了话题，大部分原因是他不想面对一个阴郁的Loki，“昨晚，你说你们的葬船会漂到世界的边缘。地球是圆的，除非是那种巨大的瀑布，否则我们这里没有边缘这么一说。我理解的是你们的世界不是球形，那你们的引力和物理是按照怎样的规律在运行，真是令人在意。”

“物理规律在所有国度不都是完全相同的。”

“物理是永恒的，当然应该适用于所有国度。”Tony争辩。

“在这个国度，在这个维度里，物理规律是永恒的，”Loki一边解释一边继续给Tony按摩，“重力和时空造就了你们的宇宙。所有星系里的恒星和行星都受此规律约束，它们之所以是球形的，是因为自身的重力造成。而阿斯加德在另外一个维度，规律在那里发生了变化，在那里我们就会有平面的世界而不是圆的。尼达维勒工艺最精湛的侏儒铁匠可以从正在消亡的星星中提取材料以锻造最强大的武器。在尼福尔海姆和海姆冥界，时间是不存在的，仅有极少数的活人光临过亡灵之国而活着回来。每一个维度有它自己的规律和法则。”

“多重宇宙，”Tony喘着气，消化着这个令人震惊的消息——居然是真的，和其背后所带来的令人振奋的无限可能。他以为阿斯加德仅仅是存在于银河系里的另一颗星球，用爱因斯坦-罗森桥理论中的时空轻松就能解释。但如果是两个不同维度之间的虫洞，那么就极有可能处于不同的时空中——甚至没有时间，如果Loki是正确的话——这可真是太有趣了，“而阿斯加德人可以去到每一个宇宙？”

Loki沉默了一会儿，然后开口回答。

“彩虹桥可以把人传送到任何维度中已知的国度上，这就是为什么我们是神。但是依然有的国度，是连看守者都无法看见的。在那里Chitauri人得以繁衍，并变得极其凶险。”

他打了一个寒颤，想起了那些邪恶的生物是怎么把肌肉从他的骨头上撕下来吃掉然后把他神经末梢剥开，连续几周——甚至数月——直到Mad Titan和the Other来寻求他的协助以完成他们伟大的计划。他发觉这个很讽刺，他能承受那样密集的疼痛，一次又一次的自愈，但是脆弱渺小的人类却找到了他极限。

“这些维度，它们在哪？”Tony问，把Loki从他的回忆里拉回现实，“总有什么把它们联系在一起。它们是泡沫吗？就像泡沫宇宙理论。还是玻璃珠？对的不错，我们都在玻璃珠里，就像那部电影一样。”

“世界树。所有的维度都是由世界树所支撑的，它的枝丫和树根。它是所有一切的根源，却又造就独一无二，所以才会有不同的物理法则。”

“你在开玩笑，一颗树？”Tony摇头，“那这棵树又长在哪？”

“金伦加鸿沟。原始的深渊。那里除了世界树和靠它生存的生物外什么都没有。如果树枝死亡它就会化为灰烬，并且可能有新的长出取代。只有树根，亡灵的国度，是永恒不变的。”

“我更倾向于电影里的玻璃珠理论，”Tony嗤笑一声，“所有的玻璃珠都被装在一个口袋里，直到有巨大的外星人把它们倒出来玩耍，让世界摇晃和碰撞。听起来比一棵树靠谱得多。”

Loki心中冷笑了一声但一句话没说，只是继续他的按摩。他手里并没有世界树存在的证据，但话说回来他又为什么要证明给愚蠢的中庭人看？

“真想去这些地方看看，”Tony沉默了片刻后静静说道，“我是指，好的地方，不是冥界或者Chitauri出产地那种。”

Loki冲他别有深意的笑了一下。

“如果你真想去的话，只用做一件事。”

“那是不可能的，不管你怎么引诱我，”Tony也对他顽皮的回笑过去，“再说你怎么把我带过去？除非你能召唤出迷你彩虹桥？”

“多重宇宙中还有很多秘密，有些甚至连众神之父Odin都不知情，在他自称所拥有的，无尽的智慧里，”Loki露出一个不易察觉的微笑，语气中带着淡淡的骄傲。

Loki给他按完后便在一旁静静的坐着，手放在自己膝盖上。Tony伸了伸懒腰，关节处咔咔作响，感觉背上只有一点钝钝的酥麻，而不是之前的像针扎般刺痛。

“满血复活！干得漂亮，Rudolph，”他边说边拍了拍Loki的膝盖。

忽略掉Loki在出乎意料肢体接触下一瞬间紧绷的肌肉，Tony让自己的左手在那里稍微停留了一下然后才站起来。他把桌子收拾干净准备离开，这时Loki突然平静的叫住了他。

“Stark，”Tony转过头去看着他，后者像是经过了一番心理挣扎后才抬起头。Loki的脸显得那么年轻又那么迷茫，看起来不可思议的真诚，“谢谢。”

Tony和他对视了一会儿，然后才点点头出去了。Loki看着他的背影直到Tony消失得无影无踪后才把脸埋进掌心里，手肘轻轻的支在膝盖上。这句话他是真心的。


	8. Chapter 8

“事态很严重，Tony Stark被策反了。”Fury在说这句话的时候小心的观察着每一位复仇者的表情。Rogers绷紧了全身，向这边倾斜过来专注的以听取更多消息，Banner伸出一只手，掐着两旁的太阳穴，Barton和Romanoff彼此交换了一个眼神，然后又看向Fury。

“在4天前的上午11点25分，他闯进了Loki的牢房带走了他，并且从那时起就消声灭迹，”提及Loki名字的时候Clint震惊的瞪大了眼，他抬起头来深呼吸让自己冷静下来，抑制住满腔的怒火没有当场爆发。“我们最好的特工一直在全力追查他们的下落，但直到目前都毫无进展。我们曾在弗吉尼亚的温彻斯特发现了一辆Stark名下的汽车，但显然是个诱饵，在那里我们没有发现任何线索。”

“无意冒犯，Fury局长，先生，”Clint咬紧了后牙槽，“为什么像Loki这样的犯人逃脱你们居然都没有去阻止？”

Fury看起来有一瞬间似乎为他属下的失职感到羞愧。

“这件事还在调查之中，就目前有的消息来看，Stark应该是通过声称他是项目顾问得以混进大楼，即使当时他还穿着钢铁侠的盔甲。然后不知怎么他得知了Loki的所在地，很多报告都指出他是直奔牢房而去，带了明显的劫狱目的。我们还不确定他是怎么回事。Stark打晕了守卫，黑掉了系统并破窗而出，而警报却直到晚上7点换岗时才响。”

Fury走到复仇者联盟大厦会议室巨大的落地窗旁，俯视着脚下的曼哈顿。Stark背着导弹冲进云层拯救了整座岛城的记忆在他脑海一闪而过。不管他是怎样一个离经叛道的人，世界都需要Stark站到正义的一边。他挫败的叹了口气继续说道。

“你们都知道，Stark负责设计了Loki脖子上那个抑制他魔法的颈圈。我们初步的判定是Loki在之前纽约之战中的确有成功摄取了Stark的部分意识，所以Stark在制造颈圈的时候——有意识或者无意识的——留下了一个漏洞，让Loki一点点增强对他的控制直至把他召唤而来。”他转过身面对人群，“如果你们在一星期内没有把他们追捕归案，那么世界安全委员会就会派出Emil Blonsky，而我不想把那个狗娘养的从监狱里放出来。”

“注意语言，局长，”Steve出于本能的制止他。

Bruce在听到Blonsky的名字后在他的椅子上显得有些坐立不安，他回忆起他们之间的战斗，是怎样把哈姆莱区夷为平地的。虽然Abomination最后被抓进监狱，但之前他曾被认为是战争英雄。安委会一直不想让Hulk成为复仇者的一员，他们更倾向于Blonsky，只是现在Hulk在对抗外星人入侵的战斗中有功，所以他们才不得不接受了现状。而让Blonsky去追捕Loki，正是体现了安委会想把他挤出局的意图。

“眼下神盾对Stark名下所有的财产都进行了监控，可我们担心依然有一些不为所知的存在。神盾最好的技术员也无法破解Jarvis。Banner，能否请你和Potts女士谈谈？她拒绝和神盾通话但是我确信她应该愿意和一位朋友交流，就算为了Stark好。她透露的只言片语对现在的局势来讲也是莫大的收获。”

“我会尽力，先生。”Bruce静静的说。

Fury走回来再次站到了他的队伍面前，上半身前倾双手撑在会议桌上，垂着脑袋等了一会儿然后抬起来，确保和每一位成员都进行了眼神交流后才继续。

“我知道你们都希望Stark能活着回来。只是我们完全不知道Loki对他影响到了何种程度。如果可能的话，请尽量把他活着带回来。如果不行，杀了他。”Steve和Bruce移开了视线，“如果你们任务失败换成Blonsky的话，那这正是他为了得到Loki会做的第一件事，请你们牢记这一点。”

“那Loki呢？”Clint沉默了片刻后问道，“我们可以杀了他吗？”

“不论他对你们做了或者说了什么。Loki必须活捉。我们不想与阿斯加德开战。Thor是我们这一边的可国王依然是他父亲。地球还没有准备好另一场外星战斗。我们试图得到Heimdall的注意，就像Thor建议的那样，可目前为止一无所获。Jane Foster也在试着和Heimdall取得联系。等到Thor一回来，我们就会集结他。”Fury后退了一步简短的点点头，“散会。”队伍站起来陆续朝门口走去，然后Fury又开口，“Romanoff特工请留步，我还有些话要跟你讲。”

Narasha等其它成员出去后关上了身后的门，转身看着Fury。在他还没来得及开口之前，她就打断了他。

“为什么花了4天？”Fury为自己特工敏锐的洞察力感到自豪。

Natasha走近一步，“Barton特工这几天都在纽约，为什么不联系他？他可以立刻对Stark进行追踪而我们也不会落到现在这个地步。”

“Loki的情况很微妙。这个项目是由Tolly特工和Bosworth特工负责的，他们本该找到他。我给了他们4天的时间直到现在让你们介入，现在安委会给了你们一个星期，这是我最大能争取到的时间。另外我不想让Barton在没有队伍的情况下单独行动，以防他做出什么极端决定。你我都清楚只要有机会他一定会取Loki性命。我现在都在犹豫要不要他参与这次的行动。”

“Barton特工是专业的，”Natasha毫不迟疑的说。

“他最好是，除非他想与阿斯加德开战，”Fury伸手进他外套的内袋里，拿出一个小盒子，里面有3支装着清透绿莹液体的注射器。“一支足以让Loki昏迷5天，两支两个星期，三支一个月，具体情况需要看Loki取回了多少他的魔法。针头是艾德曼合金材质，一种轻便的金属，只会刺破他的皮肤。”

Natasha皱了皱眉但什么都没说。她知道在外星生命上试验麻醉剂是必要的，以备未来战争所需，但她依然为这种效果感到不安，已经先进到这种地步了，不敢想象如果有朝一日这种药被用于人类身上会怎样。

她把盒子收好然后抬头看着Fury。

“你说的情况微妙是什么意思？”

“Loki是一个骗子。神盾正在他身上实验一些强效的麻醉剂，而我们必须确保他逃走的时候没有带走一些来对付我们。他们曾在大厦短暂停留，所以我把它封锁了两天，以防他设下某种陷阱。直到大厦被彻底搜查过Bosworth也清点过药品的数量没有缺失，我才通知你们。”

“那Thor呢，他知道这些实验吗？”

“他知道。记住这一点，Romanoff，不管以后Loki对你们撒了什么谎，Thor和Odin是那些建议我们用Loki来做实验以保护地球免受其它星球攻击的人。既然是送到手的礼物，也没有必要吹毛求疵。”

“我们不会失败的，先生，”Natasha微微笑了一下，“Blonsky不会从监狱里出来的，相信我们。”

***

Bruce焦躁不安的听着电话里的等待音，希望这一次Stark会接起来。他已经给他打过7次电话了，而每一次都转到了留言信箱。这一次看来也和前面的一样。他挂掉了电话，转而拨打了另一个号码。

“你好，Bruce，”Pepper温和的声音在电话铃响起第五声后传了过来，“你怎么样？”

“我···很好。你呢？”

“还行吧，”Pepper笑了一下，只是礼节性的，“至少马里布每天都是大晴天。找我有什么事吗，Bruce？”

“是的···我只是在想···你知道Tony失踪了，对吧？”

电话那头沉默了一阵，然后Pepper才回答道。

“Tony很安全，”她间接承认道，“至少他是这样给我说的。他并没有给我透露具体的信息，不过他曾说过如果有人问起的话就说他在新加坡，不知道这个能不能帮助你们。”

Bruce笑了，“至少现在可以把亚洲排除了，”然后他的嘴角垮了下来，手指疲倦的揉着太阳穴，“我们真的需要找到他Pepper，为了他好。我们只有一个星期的时间把他们带回来，否则安委会就会派EmilBlonsky去，”他深呼吸了一口气然后继续解释道，“当我躲起来的时候···他们就是派的他。他在巴西发现了我，然后用尽一切手段想要抓住我，无所不用其极。他体内不仅注射的有超级士兵的血清，甚至也接受了和Hulk同等剂量的伽马射线辐射，这让他从此变成了一个叫Abomination的巨型怪物。他与我身体里的那个相当，甚至更大更强。Abomination极有可能会为了抓住Loki而杀掉Tony。请你告诉他这点，至少他需要知道即将面对的是什么。”

“我···我会的，Bruce。我保证如果Tony同意的话我会转达你，但现在我真的什么都不能说，很抱歉Bruce。”她吸了吸鼻子，Bruce同情的闭上眼睛，他可以想象Pepper这几天是怎么在极度的担忧和恐慌里撑过来的，“我的确希望你们能找到他们。他不给我说发生了什么也不解释为什么带走Loki，而我担心Loki会···我是说，Tony听起来很清醒我们也每天都保持联络，但这不像他。请带他回来Bruce。”

“我保证我们会尽最大努力，Pepper。”

***

这天显得非常漫长。Tony在车库里建造了一个工作室，捣鼓他到处收集起来的破铜烂铁，看看能不能废物利用的造出什么有用的东西来（某种意义上还真造出来了，如果一个愚蠢的机器青蛙算有用的话）。他已经开始想念纽约和马里布了，他可以真正工作的地方。

最近的几天他不停的在买东西，新的卡迪拉克时刻都是满油的，后备箱里放满了必需品，以防他们要迅速转移。Tony感觉自己就像个真正的成年人一样成熟而准备好了，他从心里觉得滑稽。也许他应该男人一点打电话给Bruce把事情问清楚···或者至少是有勇气听听另一方的说法。

他出了工作室去厨房给自己的咖啡续杯，完后他并没有立刻返回而是去查看了他充电的盔甲。反正也需要活动一下。Loki制定了一个每日训练计划，对自己严厉到苛求的地步，以便尽快让身上萎缩的肌肉长回来。他每天都在后院里练习行走和做一些简单的锻炼。腹部的伤口还未痊愈，致使他每次想尝试些大的动作时都会以失败告终，并把自己弄得暴躁不安。他甚至将树枝当成匕首把它们朝目标扔去，但没有一次打中过。Tony曾在一旁笑话过他，神还生气了，怒气冲冲的宣称那是他的手指因为三年的荒废还很僵硬，说完就朝森林里走，应该是想一个人耳根清净的继续他的投掷训练。

Tony往森林走去四下看了看，很快发现了Loki。已经体力耗尽的在草地上睡着了。Loki的上半身因为沾了汗闪着些虚白的光，皮肤因为长时间暴露在阳光下而沾染了一些金色。Tony第一想到的是给他买防晒霜，可是Loki自己说过他不会被晒伤，所以Tony也是耸耸肩，时机到了等他自己作死去。

而现在看起来Loki的确没有晒伤。一些地方显露出一种健康的粉桃色，这比以前像死人一般的惨白好太多了。他的手臂也开始好转，淤青开始消退，肌肉逐渐长了回来。而背上的褥疮则还需要更多的时间才能痊愈。

Tony看着Loki的睡颜，一边安静的啜着咖啡。他其实挺喜欢这个家伙。当然Loki是Loki而Tony保持着十二万分的小心不被他的语言或者行为诱惑，但是Loki的确是个很有意思的同伴。他们经常在晚饭的时候讨论一些非常有趣和迷人的话题，大部分是关于哲学和外星科技，Tony对不同的国度都有了更加深入的了解，他的脑子迫切的想去探索它们，那些已知的——未知的——和Tony存在于同一个银河系的国度们。

Tony不知道他是该欣喜若狂还是什么，一方面，哇哦，银河系居然有那么多外星文明；另一方面，哇哦，银河系居然有那么多伸手可及的侵略者。他等不及想要建造卫星了，日夜替地球留意着潜在的危险，监视可能到来的战舰，他在Starkpad上已经开始着手设计，而Loki甚至还帮他具体列出了需要防范的敌人。

他们相处的不仅融洽还很愉快，有几次他居然让Loki笑了。不同于往日的勾勾嘴唇或者冷笑，而是那种发自内心的快乐。Tony发现自己非常喜欢那种声音，每当他收获一次这样的笑声，他甚至为自己的表现感到自豪。他们会在夜晚分享同一瓶酒，Loki告诉他在阿斯加德这是一种结盟的表示，而Tony的反应则是笑着给两人斟上。

事实上他居然有一种背德的快感，看着Loki带着他的颈圈···他并不想深究这种感觉但是，但是他必须承认在Loki身上看见他的名字，配合着钢铁侠独一无二的色彩，的确给了他一种兴奋的满足感。

Tony甚至对自己的体贴感到惊讶，他从来不提任何敏感话题，也从来不提发生了什么，不提Bruce，不提孩子，神盾，纽约之战，也不提当一切结束后Tony不得不把Loki交出去时他们该何去何从。这些个话题是必须的，可是Tony一直在拖延，因为他自己也不愿意说起这些。他喜欢现在的这个Loki，所以就当他再自私几天，再等等，然后Loki会变回那个充满敌意的囚犯，而他则又站到Loki的对立面去。

Tony举起手机拍了张照，在下面写上“猫咪睡着了”，然后把它发给了Pepper。那个姑娘真的不需要再为他担心了。

直到这时他才发现他有几通她打来的未接来电。皱了皱眉，他们只有在晚上的固定时间才会联系，一定发生了什么让Pepper感到不安才会一整天都在找他。恰好在这个时候，他收到了她的回复。

“让复仇者找到你们。一星期后如果他们失败安委会会派Blonsky来。”

Tony眉头锁紧了，Blonsky，那个Bruce给他提过的心理扭曲的变态巨怪？他回复了一个简单的“x”过去让她知道他收到信息了，然后把手机收好放回口袋。Tony看着依然沉睡的Loki，夕阳西下的余晖笼罩着周遭，Loki的脸显得那么平静宁和，仿佛一种现世安稳的错觉。Tony低下头，权衡着手里的选择。

Blonsky会是个灾难，即使是Hulk都不一定打得赢他。但是他太喜欢Loki了，是不可能把他交还给神盾的。但他也不会放了他。Loki可能会永远消失而Tony不···操他妈的他在想什么？他只是不能让一个宣称要统治地球的疯子逃脱罢了，仅此而已。他突然变得怒气冲冲，转身大步离开了。

Loki朦胧的睁开眼，转过头正好看见Stark走向汽车。恐惧的寒意瞬间布满了全身，他匆忙从地上爬起来追了过去。

“Stark？”

“我需要泄火，”男人只丢下这一句，然后头也不回的坐上凯迪拉克，轮胎和地面摩擦发出刺耳的滋拉声，转眼的功夫就消失的无影无踪了。

Loki发起抖来，下意识的用手臂环住自己。突然之间他感觉自己暴露在一大片旷野里，急忙回了屋。他检查了所有的门锁和窗户，把百叶帘全都放了下来。

忙活完后他站在原地，有一瞬间他觉得自己蠢极了，转身去浴室准备洗个澡。他在热水中试图放松下来，Stark之前也离开过几次，什么事也没发生，但他依然紧张不安。他把身上的水擦干后回卧室穿了一套干净的衣服，然后又回到客厅，在沙发上蜷成一团看电视。

好几个小时过去了。Stark从来没有离开过那么久。Loki开始焦躁的一边啃咬手指甲一边不停的看着墙上的钟，电视上在演什么他根本不知道。

“这真是愚蠢之极，”他一边不满的嘟囔着一边在沙发上躺下来。

他看了一个接一个米德加德的娱乐节目。随着夕阳的渐下房间里的光线也越来越暗。Loki没有再想Stark。他不停的换着台想找一个对胃口的，然后这时他听见了。强有力的机械声，最开始时是一阵模糊的嗡鸣，然后它越来越清晰，直至他可以清楚分辨出的每一片螺旋桨高速转动时发出的哒哒声。

有一架直升机靠近了。

心脏剧烈的跳动。Loki关掉了电视，生怕荧幕的光线会吸引注意，然后匍匐到墙角边贴着窗子偷偷看着外面。直升机在附近森林的上空一直盘旋着不肯离去，雪亮的探照灯扫过树丛，然后朝着房子这边过来了。

Loki的心提到了嗓子眼儿，手里无意识的紧紧攥着遥控器，惊惶到不顾一切的想召唤出魔法把直升机打下来，可是他什么都做不到，只能眼睁睁的看着它越来越近。他们追过来了。

现在它在房屋的正上面了。Loki绝望的闭紧了双眼。神盾的特工几分钟后就会破门而入把他带走。他的心疯狂撞击着肋骨，肾上腺素的猛增导致血液循环的加速，整个人都在因为极度的恐惧而瑟瑟发抖。

然后直升机飞走了，去搜寻其它地方了。片刻后就连螺旋桨的声音都消失的听不见。Loki气喘的厉害，劫后余生的释然使他发抖的腿终于支撑不住，一个趔趄就跪到了地上。他默默屈起腿，双手抱着膝盖把脑袋埋下去，整个人崩溃了。

直到第二天的清晨Stark才回来。Loki在Tony进门开灯时浑身一颤。男人身上全是香水、酒精和性爱后的味道，正摇摇晃晃的穿过客厅准备去沙发补觉，但在看到Loki时他僵在了原地。

Loki保持着昨晚的姿势整整在地上坐了一夜，当听到声响时才惊慌的抬起头，满眼的恐惧直到认出眼前的Tony。尽管他非常努力的想做到面无表情，可是红肿不堪的眼睛却出卖了他，那是哭过的痕迹。

然后他出手了，像闪电一样快，Loki把从昨晚就拽在手里的遥控器猛的朝Tony扔过去，砸到了Tony头旁边的墙上。Tony不知道Loki是故意没砸中还是因为肌肉无力而偏失了准头。

Loki恶狠狠的瞪着他，然后才移开视线，自己颤巍巍的站起来。他的身体僵硬又迟缓，差一点又栽倒，之后他深吸了一口气，走回了自己的卧室，留下Stark一个人若有所思的看着他的背影。


	9. Chapter 9

Loki一整天都在逃避Tony。每当Tony别有用心的靠近时，对一个除了堪堪能走外什么都做不到的人来说，Loki可谓是消失的雷厉风行。让Tony烦躁的是他能感觉到Loki在观察他，不管他去到哪里。他甚至敢确定在他上厕所的时候Loki都守在浴室的窗户外，以防Tony不管因为什么理由，爬也要爬的从这里逃出去。

Loki在生他的气，气把他一个人扔在家里，所以想和Tony保持距离，但他好像又太不安，一边躲着他，一边又从来不让Tony走出他视线范围。这件事也太他妈的奇怪了，不过话说回来，过去的几天哪一天不奇怪了？Tony决定配合下去，希望Loki风抽一阵自然就好了。

大部分的时间他都呆在车库里，升级改进那只机器青蛙，清醒一下头脑，顺便释放身体里累积起来的压力。一直工作到错过晚饭时间他才想起给Pepper打电话，告知对方自己还生龙活虎的活着（但还是因为前一晚忘记打电话而被河东狮吼了一顿）。挂了电话后他觉得是时候该转移了。他需要换个环境，希望新改变能带给他一点勇气，去和Loki还有Bruce谈谈那些他一直逃避的事。

“收拾东西，公主，我们要走了，”他一边说一边走进厨房抓东西吃，知道Loki一定躲在某个能听见他说话的地方。

不到一小时后，Tony就已经把所有东西外加一只阴阳怪气的神都装上了卡迪拉克，朝着高速公路驶去。

“介意告诉我你昨晚在激动个什么劲吗？”Loki没有回答，Tony忍不住翻了个白眼，“好吧，我劝你当我好好问你的时候你就乖乖回答，别逼我命令你。”

Loki露出一个别有深意的微笑。

“你想命令我做什么，Stark？”

“如果我需要下命令才能让你开口，相信我，那我会的，”Tony说，忽略掉Loki刻意压得低沉的嗓音，“你昨晚那么兴师动众的是干嘛？”

Loki转头看向窗外，烦躁的咬着下唇。他必须时刻提醒自己好好配合Stark，他还需要他，虽然他身体里的每个细胞都在叫嚣甩开Stark自己远走高飞。

“来了架直升机，”他最后说道，“你走了，我以为是来抓我的。”

噢。怪不得Loki那么反常，这倒解释了不少。Tony从后视镜看着坐在后座的神。

“也许是架警用直升机，”他解释，“用来搜寻盗猎者或者是酒驾的司机总之不会是···如果是神盾的话我们现在就不会有这段对话了，”Loki不耐烦的看了他一眼，Tony扬起一边的眉毛，“显而易见，是不是？”

之后的路程他们保持着沉默。Tony在心里想着他是不是该为此感到内疚，把Loki一个人扔在家里，尤其是事后发现他吓成那样。毕竟神盾真的有可能就是在等这样一个机会。但紧接着他又想到Tony Stark是谁，是个自私的王八蛋，这个自私的王八蛋很在意他的私人空间，远离一堆烂摊子。而昨晚的脱衣舞夜总会正是他所需要的，没人知道他是谁，没有鬼祟的神盾特工，有的只是女人，性和烈酒。

Loki叹了口气，说起了另外一个话题。

“我对伤口的愈合不是很满意。”

“怎么了？”

“太慢了。已经五天了但我还是无法跑动。”

Tony在座位上动了动。已经过去五天了？才五天？

“你知道地球上的女人如果做了剖腹产，她们得需要六个星期的时间才能好，”是的他让Jarvis调查过。

“而我不是地球上的女人，并且我不希望花六个星期的时间来躺着什么都不做。”

Tony把车靠边停下来，转过身仔细看着Loki的眼睛。

“你需要医生吗？因为我现在还能带你去找一个，我们马上要出州了。看你。要么现在要么就等离开下一个目的地的时候。”

因为Tony虽然还留着他心爱的小胡子，但依然可以轻松的混进人群，世界上到处都是钢铁侠的粉丝想方设法的扮成他们心中英雄的模样。但是一个有子宫的男人就另当别论了，虽然医生都发过希波克拉底誓言，但Tony完全不相信他们真的会保守秘密。尤其当他们的病人是一个世界级的通缉犯。回想起当时那场大战就像一个光怪陆离的梦，现在的Loki是那么虚弱而温顺，一举一动都正常的像个普通人。

Loki看起来想接受这个提议但最终又微微摇了摇头。

“太冒险了。”

Tony一边咬住犬齿附近的口腔内壁一边盯着Loki的肚子。

“你觉得伤口感染了？衣服拉起来我看看。”

Loki眼神暗了暗，依言一手拉高了衣服一手把裤沿往下扯，把伤疤露出来。缝合的地方并没有特别的红肿，事实上Tony觉得它愈合的简直超乎他想象的好，考虑到当时的手术是多么的简陋，但是话说回来，他并不知道里面的情况到底怎么样了。

他觉得当时已经把所有不需要的东西清理干净了，但是他妈的他又不是妇产科医生，也许真的遗漏了什么会引发炎症的东西，而Loki又不像个正常的女人那般能把脏东西排出来。

“最后机会，雪花片儿，要不要看医生？”

Loki沉默了一小阵然后回答道，“我猜我只能接受你所说的缓慢恢复理论了。”

Tony点点头，重新转过身去。Loki居然认真考虑了要不要看医生，之前他曾极力反对。Tony把这一点记在了心里，以防Loki的身体出现什么问题。

“我明天打电话给医生咨询一下，”他一边发动汽车一边提议道。

“谢谢。”

Tony嘴角不易察觉的翘了一下，然后顺其自然的进入到了聊天模式，他不想Loki变回闷闷不乐的样子，尤其是当他知道神其实可以很开心和有趣。毕竟今夜的路还很漫长。

***

快到中午的时候他们到达了目的地，距离亚特兰大市中心以东大约一小时车程的一栋巨大的别墅。Tony把车上的东西搬进屋，Loki则绕着花园转了一圈。别墅四周绕着一圈雪白的墙，高到足以隔绝行人的视线或者攀爬进来，但是又不至于给人一种压抑的拘束感。围墙外面是一小片森林，把他们和最近的邻居都隔开来，考虑到别墅的位置和周围的环境，算个小小的隐居地了。

然后还有个游泳池。Loki在池边坐下，伸了一只脚下去试探水温。也许在水中锻炼对他的伤口来说会比在陆地上容易些。

Tony很快加入了进来，一屁股坐下长长吁了口气，脚伸下去啪啦啪啦的打起一阵水花，然后他转头看向Loki。

“其实离开之前我给你做了样东西。”

Loki看着Tony举在手心里的东西皱了皱眉。

“···一只青蛙？”

“哇哦哇哦冷静点，你那排山倒海般的感激之情快把我压垮了，”他伸出一根手指戳了戳那只机器青蛙，“你在它这儿里装满小石子，然后它会四处蹦跶着把这些小石子朝你投射过去，你就可以反击它。猜想你应该需要多加练习你的手臂，准头差得跟猪似的。都知道昨晚你那遥控器瞄准的就是我的脑门。可别误会我希望你打中我，看看你对我的墙壁都做了什么，你他妈的砸个了坑出来。希望我日后不会后悔这个决定万一你哪天又对我发疯。但如果我不在的时候发生什么紧急情况，至少你能打中对方，对吧？”

Loki把青蛙接过来仔细的瞧着。这个自然不是Stark最令人叹为观止的发明，但却是专门为他做的。Loki不是一个感情细腻的人，但除了他母亲外，别人花了心思特意送他的礼物他一只手就能数的过来。而Stark不仅送他了一只青蛙，还救了他的命，甚至到现在依然在保护他躲开神盾局的搜捕，不论Loki之前做了什么。连Thor都彻底放弃他了，斩断他们之间的兄弟情义恩断义绝。可是Stark还在这，不计回报的提供给他保护和陪伴，跟他一起喝酒又一起大笑。男人就是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。但如果他们在另一种情况下相遇，他大概很乐意和对方成为朋友。他转过头，郑重的用他发自内心的真诚看着面前的人类。

“我想它一定会派上用场的。谢谢，Stark。”

Tony搭上他的肩膀——心里为Loki没有再绷紧身体和畏缩的躲开而暗生欢喜——然后他站起来走回屋里继续整理东西去了。

Loki决定试试这个小玩意儿。他把它拿到花园最远的角落里，那里有很多细碎的石子（而且如果他失败的话Stark看不见）他抓了一些放进青蛙然后按下按钮。青蛙开始跳动，摇摇晃晃的从这边跳到那边，然后朝他投掷了第一颗石子。

直朝Loki面门而来。

Loki设法在石子击中他双眼之间的最后一秒抓住了它，然后想用它打开紧接而来的第二颗。他总是错失目标，但也能躲开攻击。他移动的缓慢而谨慎，动作却越来越显得娴熟优雅。他的肚皮拉扯着痛，所以他不敢突然很大动作的移动，但运动带来的意料之外的舒畅感足以让他忽略掉身体的不适。

青蛙到处乱跳，Loki曾试图预测它的轨迹，但很快他就发现当他以为它会往一边时，它却去了完全相反的方向。看样子这个小东西可以识别出Loki的位置，然后朝他速度和力道都随机的扔石子，有些时候两颗之间会间隔很久，有时候又是连续的好几发。

青蛙扔出了它最后一颗石子，Loki也扔出了手里的作为还击。他的石子打到了青蛙投过来的那颗上发出清脆的一声然后弹开。不算什么飞跃，但总归是一个小小的进步，Loki俯下身来喘气，终于觉得在一点一点变回原来的自己了。

***

晚饭后两个人都舒服的坐在露天阳台上休息，在傍晚微凉的清风中像一对老朋友般笑着低声聊天。Loki感觉他这一生仿佛从未这么轻松过。他伸手把游泳后还湿着的头发朝后梳去，一手垫在脑后在沙发上伸展开肢体惬意的躺着，眼睛时不时看着坐在一旁扶手椅上的Tony。他们谈天说地，聊着这些年Loki去过的银河系中的其它住人星球，那些生物长什么样，有什么生活习惯，传统的文化和使用的武器。

Loki很乐意提供一些特定信息，毕竟如果Stark真的造出可以监控外星人入侵的卫星，Loki也是受益者之一，因为Thanos和the Other还等着实现如果他未取回宇宙魔方，那么将会落在他身上的血腥承诺。没有传送口他们也许需要花费数年的时间才能穿越银河系，至少他现在还是安全的。

正当Loki在这细语清风中即将睡去之际，这个天杀的人类一定要选这个时候重新提起Thor来破坏他的好心情。

“我真的觉得我们应该和Thor谈谈。”

愚蠢的人类。

“关于你的卫星计划？”Loki装傻，“我能理解你希望他帮你把卫星送上轨道，但那个呆子多半在途中就把机器给你捏扁了。”

Tony给了他一个“少来”的表情，一边小口喝着杯里的威士忌。

“是关于‘不该出现在地球上的外星公主’计划，”他偏不顺着Loki的意。

“不管我怎么迂回曲折的救你，唯一可靠的办法就只有他带你离开地球。就算不回阿斯加德，也可以去其它···更安全的地方来渡过你剩下来的牢狱生活。华纳海姆听起来就不错，还是你告诉我的，不是吗？”

Loki心里泛起一阵毛刺，但表面依然波澜不惊，只是眼神悲伤的看着Stark。

“你真相信他会带我去华纳海姆？”他轻轻的问。

“我不知道你们之间的渊源，但就单纯我所了解的，他一直试着和你讲道理，甚至在Chitauri入侵的时候把你带回了家。所以说是的，我相信他愿意这么做。他爱你。”

Loki紧紧闭上了眼睛转开头，原本舒展的身体收缩成一个略带防备的坐姿。他咬着下唇，像是在拦住那些汹涌的回忆，Thor是如何彻底又深入的爱他。

“他应该很快就会回来，我猜，”Tony继续说道，“我是说，毕竟Foster那小妞还在地球上，你知道的。”

Loki皱眉转头看向Stark，“他还和那个凡人女性在一起？”

“他们结婚了。去年结的。只有极少数的几个人知道，以防地球上有些傻子想不开想杀掉她。她正在地球上开什么研讨会，她不想永远呆在阿斯加德我估计，应该是这样，老实说我对这些事并没有太上心。我想当你在神盾的时候他们没···告诉你这些？”

Loki感觉被狠狠揍了一拳在肚子上，一瞬间把肺里的空气都榨干了。他无法呼吸，只是瞪大了眼睛愣愣的看着Stark，好长的一段时间都不能思考，不确定自己有没有把人类的话听正确。

“结婚了？”他喃喃道，他的嗓音太柔弱，撑不起一个强硬的语调。

Thor和一个凡人结婚了？天上九界和众神之父怎么可能允许这等荒谬之事发生在他们尊贵的大王子身上？就算Odin整天鼓吹众生平等，但谁都知道阿萨一族从来都觉得自己更加优越高贵。Odin一直希望一个阿萨或者是华纳神族的女武士就像Sif一样作为他的儿媳，总之绝对不会是个低贱的中庭凡人。

但，噢，这倒是解释了一些事。为什么当时Thor那么急切的想要遵循他国王的命令。Loki短促的笑了几声，可听到自己耳里又像是在抽泣。为什么他之前没想到这些？

“当然他会得到最想要的东西了，”他咬牙切齿，声音仿佛从深渊里挤出的一样，咬肌突出脸都变了形，“毕竟就付出一点小小的代价。”

众神之父就是这样说服Thor来强*他弟弟然后致使其怀孕的。Thor根本没有还手之力。他心心念念的就是那个凡人女性，一段破碎的兄弟情怎么可能和她相提并论？而且Odin这一手同时也剥夺了那个女人为Thor诞下头生子的权利和荣贵，这些自私的王八蛋，有其父必有其子。

这个消息深深伤害了他，比他想象中的还要深，甚至比他亲身体验的那一次还要深。他不知道该大笑还是痛哭，所以他两样都做了。

Tony给他吓傻眼了，紧张不安的在扶手椅上变换着姿势，直觉告诉他神兄弟之间大概另有隐情，并且发生了什么他可能不想知道的事。Loki之前的话突然闯进他脑海，他突然有了一个丧心病狂的想法，哦不，不，不可能，他不信，不可能。

“然后还有一对双胞胎，是另外一个人的种。”Tony记得Loki当时这样回答，而Loki所有的肢体语言都在告诉他，这件事和这个人对他造成了巨大的心理创伤。

现在这一切都讲得通了，除了答案是如此的荒谬令人不寒而栗。最初的时候他也不相信Hulk强*了Loki，直到他把那个小婴儿捧在手里。

Tony双手捂住脸，试图让自己冷静下来，然后通过指缝，带着像是破釜沉舟一般的心情看着Loki。

“你之前提到的那对双胞胎···他们是Thor的孩子，是不是？”

Loki无法直视他，相反他只是一言不发的把脸转到一边去。他的指甲深深掐进了肉里，抠挖撕扯着手臂上伤口的结痂和未愈的褥疮，想转移哪怕一丁点注意力以防被铺天盖地的悲伤吞没。他想咆哮，想发疯，想毁掉一切能看见的东西，想因为Stark提起了这个卑鄙的话题大骂他是一个恶毒的怪物，但他什么都没说，内心掀起的狂风暴雨，从悲伤到狂怒到崩溃再到重建，可是外面却依然安安静静的。

“现在你知道为什么我不愿意吸引任何阿斯加德人的注意了，”他的声音支离破碎，“Thor不会带我去华纳海姆的，他会很乐意把我抓回神盾局。”

Loki的暗示让Tony绝望的再一次用手捂住脸。这个世界到底是怎么了？他到底把自己陷入了一个怎样的境地？

***

Natasha把手臂拉伸着往后仰去，小小的叹息了一声。作为一个间谍，她的工作就是从人们不曾留意过的角落里找出那些肮脏的小秘密，但老实说过程确实挺无聊的。

他们曾试着黑进Stark的系统，又试着笼络Jarvis提供给他们想要的，但是人工智能就和他的主人一样固执，最后他们没办法只能靠人工去档案室把资料都调出来一项一项的查——一件Steve在三天前Fury召集他们开完那个会后就立刻着手做的事。

把成山的房产文书和神盾手里已有的列表进行对比，实在不是Natasha的工作激情所在。

“伙计们，我想我发现了什么东西，”Steve突然说道，用一种满怀希望的口吻。他小组的成员纷纷放下手里的活围到了Steve身边。“看见这个了吗？这个工厂直到七年前都属于Stark工业，然后它就被转卖给了一个叫Henry Cloud的人。但如果你再看看这个···”Steve手指在神盾给的名单上从上依次滑下，然后停在他要找的那一行，“这里却说它直到今天依然属于Stark工业，用途是仓储。”

“为什么会把东西放在已经卖掉的工厂里？”Clint沉思道，“除非那地方还是你的。“

“没错。而这样就解释了他是怎么掩盖某些财产信息的。”

“它们已经不属于Tony了，”Natasha总结，“至少不是名义上。”

“所以现在我们只需要找出Henry Cloud名下的财产就行了？”Clint问。

“或者其它Tony可能会用到的名字，”Steve耸耸肩，“也就几十亿个，大概。”

“我发现了他的有些房产是在最近几天才变更的所有权，”Bruce说，“如果Tony带着Loki逃跑，他不可能万事都提前准备好。他们为什么要冒随时被我们抓住的险？Tony一定会提前先处理好了那些房产信息才会带着Loki过去。”

“而如果他有房产不在他的名下，那就会有不在他名下的信用卡，”Natasha说，“这也解释了为什么在过去的一个星期他的资金都没有一点使用的痕迹。TonyStark就算被洗脑了也不可能过成像斯巴达人一样的清贫生活。”

“那好，开始找吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

有些时候Tony真心希望他当时没有去波士顿。一些地痞流氓的小打小闹根本用不着钢铁侠出面，鹰眼或者黑寡妇甚至没有酷炫代号的普通神盾特工都可以轻松搞定，只是那个人使用了一个偷来的本该报废的Stark科技产品，Tony觉得这是对他个人的挑衅。

后来想想他应该放手让别人去解决，而自己只需要瘫在大厦顶楼那昂贵舒适的沙发上，一边呷着顶级的威士忌一边和Pepper调情，摩擦她的脚。

也许还有Pepper身上的其它地方，虽然他们已经正式分手了，但时不时的他们还是会缠绵几次，不管这些亲密背后有没有更深层的含义。

她已经几年没在他床上睡过觉了，自从她被因为Tony的噩梦而召唤而来的Mark42吓到后就再也没有过。所以好吧，他也没有立场责怪她，差点被一个空的钢铁侠外壳半夜三更的杀死在床上，换成是谁都会有点不能接受。

只是现实中他去了波士顿，跟踪器有了反应而他一路跟随信号最终发现了Loki和他的处境。他从未怀疑过他做的是正确的事，尤其是当他捧着那个小女孩的时候，只是他不适合这项工作。他想回去继续当他的自私自利的大混蛋，喝很多酒睡很多女人，而不是躲在一个他自己都不知道什么时候买的房子里，帮助一个北欧的神度过他艰难的创伤期，不论身体的还是心理的。这太难了，简直就像要给他开发出一种新的性格来。

可是有些时候，他的确又为自己所干的这些事感到些许自豪。他说不出个所以然来，即使他是个天才，但理解和处理这么复杂的情感并不是他的特长。他只知道虽然Pepper对他担心的不得了，但他这几日从来没有做过噩梦。不好的梦，有，一直有，但是远远不及触发他的恐慌症并在绝望中召唤Mark56来救他。

每天早晨他的盔甲都像前晚一样叠成一个手提箱大小的盒子整齐的摆在房间的角落里。他甚至怀疑的打开来检查过看是否一切正常，结果没有任何问题。

所以至少他不用担心这个。他已经有够多的事需要头疼，谢谢上帝。

Tony一整晚都在他新搭建的地下工作室忙活着，就很随意的敲敲打打，并不是想最终造个什么东西出来，只是释放一些压力。

Bruce，或者至少说Hulk，强行让Loki怀孕已经够让人不寒而栗，但是Thor，那个本应该银甲加身威风凛凛，像个行侠仗义的英俊骑士的Thor，竟然有意强*了自己的弟弟还让其诞下了子嗣，这足以让任何人崩溃。

难怪每次Tony提到ThorLoki就焦虑不安，而他还单纯以为是Loki小心眼的手足之争。

Tony一直在敲打一块金属废皮，希望他过度运转的大脑能最终迈过这些坎儿而不是在他颅腔里拉着响笛咆哮，然后直到那时他才能冷静下来决定接下来该干什么。

他知道他应该给Pepper打电话把这一切都告诉她，甚至也许还能让她和Bruce谈谈，以把他从日复一日的自我折磨中拯救出来，但他开不了口，一个字都说不出来。仿佛如果他真的大声说出来Bruce干了什么，那这一切就会成真，事态不可逆也再无挽回。Tony以前从未在任何事前退缩过——不接一夜情对象的电话这个有过，但他从来不逃避任何真正意义上的战斗，比如这个。

他应该在熬过这件事带给他的最初的震惊后就立刻打电话给Bruce，逼问他怎么回事和为什么，他甚至有一次已经在屏幕上输入了Bruce的号码，但他做不到，就是做不到，他不知道为什么。

如果Bruce对此事毫不知情，他有权利知道他是怎么被利用来对付Loki。如果Bruce是知情并自愿参与的，他也有权利知道Tony发现了。听起来挺容易不是吗？只是Tony情愿一次又一次的折磨自己，也终究没有打出那个电话。

***

Loki从泳池中爬出来，躺在旁边的草地上晒着正午的太阳，他的身体筋疲力尽，不想动弹。他是正确的，在水中不管是行动还是训练都更容易些，甚至对他身体的恢复都有好处，但显然，想让一个思绪纷繁的大脑轻松下来光靠水还是不够的。

Stark发现了他和Thor的事。他曾以为男人会表现的像差不多其他所有人一样，大骂Loki是个操纵人心的骗子然后不由分说立刻选择站到Thor那边去，但是Stark没有这么做，一点都没有。

如果说现在有什么是Loki承受不起的，那就是Stark放弃他。

他一直说的都是实话，或者仅仅是稍微改编了一点，几乎真诚到了脖子上的颈圈就像吐真剂一般迫使他这么做的程度。他只能祈祷Stark在最终神盾追上他们然后与其对质的时候能分辨出事实的真相，因为那时人类将做出选择。

他本可以撒谎，编各式各样的故事来骗Stark以获得更多的同情，但是人类看起来是那种当你唬弄时他会发现的人。为了Loki自己着想，在这件事上他最好一直说真话会比较好，这样反而能比漂亮的谎言更容易也更快的赢得Stark的信任——如果这个男人不是那么固执多疑的话也许会更快。

Loki依然对Stark每次长时间的离开他视线范围就感到有些焦躁难安。这太荒谬了，每当他因为紧张而心跳加速时他就痛恨起自己来。甚至此时此刻他还能保持冷静的唯一原因就是他能听见从地下室打开的窗户传来的，男人叮叮咚咚敲打金属的声音。

他把这一切怪到三年的与世隔绝上。自己选择孤独是一回事，而强制关押起来唯一能和别人接触的时间就是被强*和生产又是完全的另外一回事了。能有一个可相信的人在身边是他内心最深处的渴望，虽然厌恶承认，但是Stark的陪伴出人意料的亲切。Loki觉得他在颈圈被取下来之前大概都会渴求Stark的存在，如果那个脆弱的凡人发生了什么事那他就只能在日后相当长的时间都带着它了。他总愿意提醒自己时刻注意着男人的动向是因为他需要确保男人好好的活着，纯粹为了自私的理由。

他躺在草地上，在Tony的敲打声中睡着了。

***

“安好，Heimdall，”Thor一边微笑着打招呼一边走向彩虹桥一头的观测台。

“安好，王子殿下，”Heimdall点了点头。

“我的宝贝Jane过的怎么样？我上次见到她都是两周前的事了！”

她有新书签售和几场关于Foster理论的研讨会要参加，但是Thor无法和她同行因为Odin命令他去瓦特海姆，那里正在准备和尼达维勒打仗。Thor非常不愿意Jane独自一人返回地球并且请求她把行程延后直到他回来。女人对此强烈反对，她甚至不准他前去探访直到她冷静下来。Thor没有办法只能照做，所以自从他从瓦特海姆回来后，他就每天去瞭望台询问Heimall所有关于Jane的情况。

Heimdall的目光穿透时空看见了她，确认后他对Thor说，“Jane小姐一切安好，”片刻的凝思后他承认道，“她曾呼唤过你。” 但他没有必要说明之前那个星期她这么做是因为神盾找上了门，但现在她则是代表她自己。

“这么说她原谅我了！”Thor惊喜的大吼一声，脸上春光灿烂。

“现在马上送我去她那！”

“恐怕我不能那么做，我的王子。”

Thor皱着眉不解的看着王国的看守者。

“为什么？Jane已经原谅了我并且在呼唤我，有什么理由你要拒绝？王国是安全的，不是吗？”

“这是皇后的命令。你不能去米德加德。”

Thor愣住了。母后想干什么？

“作为你的王子，我命令你送我去米德加德，现在！”

“很抱歉皇后的命令高于您的，王子殿下。”

Thor气急败坏的咬紧了牙。Frigga没有理由不让他去米德加德，除非Loki出了什么他不知道的事。

“Loki出什么事了？他逃跑了？”

“Loki依然在看管之下，”Heimdall说，眼神凌厉的看着Thor。

Thor发觉自己很难直视那双仿佛知晓一切的金色瞳孔，但他没有后退也没有移开视线。他做了他应该做的事，如果Heimdall在看的话他就应该知道。

“那他的子嗣？”

“都活着，除了一个，死胎。”

Thor在听到这个消息的一瞬间感到有些惨然。他知道他曾经的弟弟为了怀上孩子需要受到怎样的折磨，死掉一个感觉就像一种巨大的浪费。他只能希望Loki能迅速的好起来然后再怀上，Odin是不会免除他的责罚的，除非Loki给中庭诞生了足够多的能保卫他们领土的超级士兵。

“所以米德加德是安全的而Loki依然在看管之下，那我看不出母后有什么理由不让我去中庭与我的妻子会合？”

“那就得您亲自去问皇后陛下了。”

“我会的，并且我很快就会回来，准备好你的剑，看守者。”

话音刚落雷神便踩着怒气冲冲的脚步迈下台阶，挥舞着雷神之锤朝着城堡疾飞而去。Heimdall回过头来看向Loki，后者正在他现在看管者的花园里熟睡着。不论他对前王子的私人感情如何，他能理解皇后这样做的用意。Loki，不论他曾犯下多大的罪过，在经历过这三年惨绝人寰的关押后，有权利呼吸一点自由的空气。他依然是囚犯，Thor在中庭的战友把他从监狱里救出来，但是他并没有动摇到放Loki自由。剩下的那群米德加德人很快就会找上Loki，阿斯加德不会出手干预。Thor也不会被派到中庭去，除非那个颈圈有被取下的危险——或者是Thor能想办法让Odin出面推翻Frigga的命令。

Thor降落在Frigga窗外的阳台上，大步流星的径直朝她的寝宫走去。

“母后？”他一边大喊一边逐一检查每个房间。

他在她的私人图书室发现了她，坐在一张老旧的靠窗的椅子上，以前她就总爱坐在这儿教当时还年幼的Loki魔法。Frigga看了Thor一眼，然后低下头又继续摆弄她手里的针线。

“是什么致使你的心情在这短暂的片刻间有那么巨大的变化，我的孩子？”她问。

“我认为你知道原因，”Thor不耐烦的边说边走到她身边，“你禁止我去见Jane！”

Frigga生气的把针线扔在桌上抬起头来看着Thor。

“我只是禁止你出阿斯加德，并没有不让你见Jane，”她纠正他。

“那又是为什么？米德加德发生了什么你不能让我知道？是Loki？”

“你父亲即将陷入沉睡。”

Thor眯了眯眼睛，但是很快把心绪平复下来。窗外大片聚集的乌云消散开来，露出淡白的日光。

“他从未和我提起过。”

“他很快就会告诉你了。所以你现在不能离开阿斯加德，当他入睡的时候你必须在他身边。”

“可是他在两周前还派我去瓦特海姆——”

“为了确保他们不会和尼达维勒开战而你处理的非常好，我的孩子。圆滑而迅速，就像一位君王。”

Thor低头看了看自己的手，然后抬起视线和Frigga的对上。

“Jane召唤过我。远离她我非常伤心，现在却还要等更久。”

“和心爱的人分离总是很伤心，”Frigga微笑着，眼里却有着化不开的悲伤，Thor情不自禁的想着这一定是因为Loki，“Jane在一段时间后就会回到这里，我没记错吧？等Odin陷入沉睡的时候就该你坐在他的王位上统治九界了。所以你必须牺牲掉一些和你爱人在米德加德温存的时间来为此做准备。这是你娶她的时候就知道的。”

Thor沉重的叹了一口气。他想成为国王，超过任何事，但是他还想有更多的话语权，关于他什么时候或者怎么和Jane相处。考虑到他们能在一起的时间是多么的短暂。

他在Frigga脚边席地而坐，头轻轻靠在母亲的大腿上。她温柔的用手指梳理着他的金发。

“你听说了吗···”过了一会儿他低声说道，不太确定应该怎么表达。

“Loki的孩子···”

“死胎，”Frigga哀伤的说，“事情发生的时候Heimdall告诉我了。我可怜的孩子···”

“他不再是你曾经认识的那个孩子了。”

“对我来说他永远都会是我的小捣蛋鬼。”

Thor曾以为当他们再次谈论Loki会显得很尴尬，在他那样对他过后。但随着时间的推移，也许他们终于到了可以碰触这个话题的一天。Frigga在发现他干了什么后大发雷霆，自那之后他也因为羞耻而躲着她。直到他和Jane婚礼的前几天，她才勉强同他和解，即使永远也无法原谅，但她能稍微理解他为什么那么做。她也没有再让Odin靠近她，为了惩罚他采取了这样的手段来折磨她的宝贝Loki。

Thor轻轻捏了捏母亲的手，站起来低头亲吻了她的脸颊，然后出去找Odin了。

Frigga呆呆的看向窗外，想着她的小Loki。她迫使Odin同意陷入沉睡，为了让他和Thor无法插手与Loki有关的一切，她知道她不可能永远拦的住，但是至少能为Loki争取多几天的，算得上自由的日子。没有太多，但这已经是她能为他做的全部了。剩下来的她就只能日夜祈祷经年累月的折磨还没有完全摧毁他的心智，伤痕累累的下面依然存活着希望。她迫切的希望能把Loki还没有对钢铁之人下手看成是一个好的现象。

***

Loki在一阵寒颤中惊醒过来，抬头一看，天上乌云密布，黑压压如同铅块一般阴沉而厚重，吞噬了太阳的光线和热度。他竖起耳朵聆听Stark的动静，但没有任何声音，焦躁开始涌上Loki心头，这时突然从地下室传来一声金属碰撞的声音，Loki呼出一口长气，才发现自己刚才一直屏住了呼吸。他抬头又看了一眼天空，云越压越低，一场暴风雨即将到来的恐怖前兆，Loki用双手环住自己，爬起来赶紧回到房里想去洗个热水澡。

出来后他一个人吃了晚餐，然后用机器青蛙训练一会儿。Stark看样子一定是工作的太投入忘记了夜晚已经来临，而在遥远的天边已经响起了暴雨的第一道雷声，低沉沉的狰狞。Loki努力不让自己又惊慌得造成换气过度，专心听着地下室时不时传来的有些飘渺的声响，他甚至考虑了要不要去地下室守着Stark，但后来他摇了摇头，甩掉这些荒谬懦弱的想法。如果是Thor来找他的话，Thor想必已经到了，甚至没时间给Loki害怕。只是自我的安慰并没有使他狂跳的心平复下来。

他发出一声烦躁的低吼，快步冲去浴室洗了一把冷水脸想让自己镇定下来。出于意料的这个比理智和逻辑都更见效，然而这同时也让他更加心烦。抬头看着镜子，他恨死眼前这个可悲的废物了。他的手指冲动的想一把把脖子上的颈圈扯下来摔成碎片，但他知道那样是徒劳的。

Loki回到客厅往卧室方向走，却在中途僵硬的停住，他看见Stark正在往外走，外套搭在手肘上而车钥匙在指尖打着圈。

“你又要走？”

“人总有自己的需求。”Tony简短的回答。

Loki眯了眯眼睛，朝着Stark走去。

“那些需求没有办法在这解决？”他继续向Stark靠近，逼得Tony往后退了几步直到膝盖窝撞到了沙发然后一个不稳重重的坐了下去。

“我真的需要离开这儿，”Tony承认道，一边抬头看着Loki。

Loki不置可否，只是低头看着男人，然后双脚分开夹着Tony的膝盖跨站在他面前。

Tony吃惊的叫了一声但是没有推开他。

“而我真的需要你跟我在一起，”Loki悄声的呢喃着，眼睛里带着期翼和隐约的恳求，湿漉漉闪着光，“我会给你想要的。”

Tony扬起了眉。他是在地下室撞到头了还是这一切是真的？还是Loki设法搅晕了他的脑子？

Loki伸了一只手盖住人类因为激动而顶起来的胯下，一边靠近过来把Stark的耳垂含进嘴里细细的吮吸。

“你是希望我求你吗？”他呻吟着，用他那压低了的极具魅惑的嗓音，像只漂亮而危险的野兽，而Tony根本忍不住抬起臀部往上顶，希望能更多的摩擦那只抚在他欲望上的手。

“让你跪下来求我的确是个不错的开始，”他说，与此同时Loki正舔着他的耳背，手指灵活的解开了人类裤子的纽扣拉下了拉链，把已经半硬的阴茎从里面解放了出来。

Loki向后退了一步，哼嗯的一声，看着Tony的眼睛，意味深长的弯下了膝盖，夹着Tony的屁股一左一右，跪在了Tony的大腿两侧的沙发上，居高临下的看着他，嘴角含着一个挑逗的笑，扬起了一边的眉毛。好吧Tony承认这也算是跪，严格来说。至于说求的那部分···

“求求你，Stark，”Loki一边低吟着，修长的手指缠上了他的阴茎。

Tony简直呼吸困难。身体里的每一丝本能都在催促他快站起来，离开这，不对劲，前方危险，但是如果有一个活了千百年的神祗揉搓着你的阴茎，然后基本上是在祈求与你温存，的确对满足男性自尊起了决定性的作用，如果这样都不能让一个人全硬起来并且饥渴的想要更多，那Tony就不知道什么可以了。他在Loki手里顶撞，对方干燥的掌心让他难受，同时又让他抗拒不能。

“为什么？”

“像你所说的，人总有需求。”

“如果你有这方面的需求，为什么你没有硬？”

他屏住了呼吸，等着Loki讪讪的收回手离开然后让他自己解决。Loki迟疑了瞬间，快得几乎察觉不到，可是握着Tony阴茎的手却稍微急促的颤抖了一下，Tony心里便明白了，Loki是被问了个措手不及。

但他很快反应过来。在Tony问后几乎不到一秒Loki就靠了过来，在他耳朵压低了嗓音诱惑的说道。

“那是因为你还没有碰我。”

Tony心中大作的警铃突然就在那一瞬间全部停止了，死了一般的寂静，接着他便放任自己被彻底引诱。他伸出手摸着Loki的身体，他能感觉到皮肤接触的一刹那对方微微颤抖了一下。希望是因为出于欲望，Tony祈祷着，而不是恶心或者恐惧。他继续，动作非常轻，范围也仅限于非敏感区域，直到Loki不耐烦的抓着他的手放到了自己的胯上，Tony认为这个很好的证明了Loki想要他干什么。

他温柔的隔着睡裤柔软的布料捏搓着里面的物什，Loki急急的吸了几口气，挺着胯把自己往Tony手心里送。Tony拉下了对方内裤然后把Loki还蛰伏着的小家伙抓在手心里，他的指尖灵活又轻柔的慢慢撸动着，手里的东西开始慢慢涨大变硬。

Loki用手指沾了一点Tony的前液来当润滑让摩擦的变得更加顺当，而当Tony完全硬了后时他把柱身从Loki掌心抽出然后挤进Loki阴茎和自己手心之间。贴在一起时两人同时发出一声舒服的叹息。Loki咬住了下唇，嘴里小口的抽气，然后他的手加入进来，收紧了拳头把两个人的阴茎都包裹在里面开始加速抽插。

天上惊雷滚滚，Loki吓得浑身打颤，把自己更往Stark怀里挤了挤。他觉得自己荒唐可笑，直到现在还会为这种鬼天气感到不安，他努力扭转意识，专注于Stark的碰触上，他们的阴茎靠在一起互相顶撞，当敏感的头部时不时抵到时总让Loki喘得急促。

他盆骨的伤还未愈，动作太过激烈的时候会拉扯的非常疼痛，所以他只能尽量保持着坐姿在原地不动，让Tony的手来完成大部分工作。幸运的是男人有一双全世界最灵巧的手。Tony自由的那只手伸进Loki的衣服里，找到一颗乳尖，有意无意的刮搔。Loki把细碎的呻吟都吞回去，没有握着两人阴茎的手从Stark的肩膀移到脖子后方，指甲掐进了肉里，差一点就能刺破皮肤。Stark了然的笑了一下，一只手捏着指尖下的突起稍微用力的拧扭，下面的那只则是温柔的刺激着Loki的阴茎头冠。

为了满足他自己强烈的好奇心，Tony食指扫过Loki淌着前液的马眼，沾了几滴在指端举到眼前。看起来好像和自己的没什么不同，可是当他用拇指去揉搓时又总觉得Loki的似乎又要浓稠一些，两指张开一小点距离，拉出了几道透明的丝，感觉上去比人类的精液似乎要更滑一些。

Loki的手紧紧包裹着他们的阴茎，两人呼吸同步。Tony凶猛的顶弄着Loki手心的同时也不放过Loki的阴茎，他到现在都不确定这一切是真实的，因为上帝任何有自我保护本能的人都不会这样做。他把手放下来，重新把两根阴茎还有Loki的手一起包裹进掌中，用沾上的Loki涌出的更多的前液作为润滑摩擦。他上面的那只手从一边的乳头换到另一边，下面那只也随着动作摸到Loki阴茎的头部，两只手同时用力掐下嫩肉，力道刚刚好到把疼痛转化为铺天盖地的快感。

Tony无法把视线从Loki的脸上移开。这是他见过的最美妙的场景，Loki仰着头拉直修长苍白的脖颈，眼睑微阖，睫毛垂下像漂亮的漆针，薄唇中溢出急促的喘息，两颊因为纯粹的欢愉而染上潮红的血色。

他们肿胀的阴茎被包在手心里相互的摩擦碰撞，快点，再快。使劲。是Loki先射出来，湿漉漉的额头抵上Tony的肩膀，泄出一声叹息，全身肌肉因为射精而紧绷颤抖，但他手下的动作却毫不留情的直到把最后那点残余都挤压干净。

视觉和听觉的双重刺激足以让Tony攀上顶峰。他使劲的在Loki手掌里抽插了几下，然后也射了。

他们就这样瘫软成一团，除了呼吸外都无法动弹。Loki还在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖，整个上半身都压在Tony身上，下面的男人毫无意识的抚摸着他的背脊温柔的安抚他。

Loki感觉像是全身的骨头都抽走了，累的连根手指头都懒得抬，而这段恢复期长得令他恼怒，只是他也没有精力去在意了。他已经很多年没有过高潮的感觉，至少是在他清醒着的时候。过去的一周他也没有觉得有需求或者必要去安抚自己，而现在他趴在Stark身上连把头从他肩膀上抬起来的力气都没有提醒了他为什么。但这次他觉得是必要的，虽然他相当长的一段时间以来都没有和别人在一起过了，但他需要Stark在身边，需要钢铁侠在神盾出现的时候保护他。而Stark醉醺醺的去酒吧操女人对此毫无帮助。

他让Stark继续安抚他，疯狂跳动的脉搏渐渐回到正常了的数率。

“你是继续想走，”Loki捡回说话的力气后在Stark耳边喷着湿气，“还是说你还想再来一轮？”

“猜你可能需要几分钟的时间休息一下，雪花片儿，”Tony边说边坏心眼儿的笑了一下，伸手去摸Loki刚射完还过分敏感的阴茎。

Loki抽了口气把Stark的手拍开了。

“想去楼上吗？”Tony过了会儿问到。

“不，这就很好。”

“没想到你挺黏人。”

Loki能从男人的语气中听出些调侃的意味，心里面恼的直窝火。他伸了一只手撑住Stark的肩膀，指尖一用力就顺着力道朝后站了起来。他朝男人意味深长的笑了笑然后上了楼。

Tony紧随其后。

Loki走进Stark的卧室，朝后仰面摔倒在床上。Tony不要脸的朝他龇牙咧嘴的笑，飞快地蹬掉了内裤然后急吼吼的也蹦了上来。他伸手抚摸着Loki的身体，埋下头去亲吻Loki裸露在衣领和颈圈外的皮肤。他还在不应期，需要点时间，所以不如就利用这点时间好好探索一下眼前的这具身体。

手滑到了Loki的腰间，钩住了睡裤的边缘，他能感觉到Loki在抬起屁股让他脱掉自己内裤之前有一瞬间的迟疑。他没有再去脱掉Loki已经沾上精液的上衣，他自己的也还穿在身上，因为他还没有信任Loki到可以把反应堆暴露在他眼前的程度。

他耐心的用手指沿着Loki修长的腿一路游走，眼神却没有离开过Loki的脸。

“你之前说，我想要怎样都行，是不是？”

Loki面无表情，但却用平稳的声音回答说，是的。

Tony低下身去，嘴唇吻上了Loki还疲软着的阴茎。为了科学献身，他心想。

Loki吃惊的倒抽一口气，头直直的往后仰去。Tony沿着柱身一点点的又亲又舔，轻柔的碰触一直吻到头部。细缝里还残留着一丝刚才的精液，Tony伸舌一卷把它抿进嘴里，原来Loki的精液和人类的一样苦涩中带点腥味。Tony没有停下动作，他温柔的亲啄和舔弄，直到柱身开始充血涨大，然后他把龟头整个包进了嘴里。

Loki惊叫一声拽住了身下Tony的头发，但他没有把Tony的头往胯间按也没有把阴茎顶进来。Tony感激的咂吧着嘴，舌头立起来用舌尖戳着前液汨汨的马眼，再坏心的搔刮小缝，神被榨出的销魂呻吟听在Tony耳里是对他最好的赞扬，又是最有效的催情剂。他把淌进嘴里的几滴前液全吞了，一瞬间他光怪陆离的脑子里出现了自己怀孕的景象，谁知道神的精液会有什么功效？但很快Tony决定冒这个险，他继续口中的工作，把前半生的所有经验都要使出来似的，用舌头，牙齿，口腔内壁和咽喉灵活的刺激着口里的物什，手也不闲着，一手撸动着含不下露在外的柱身，一手照顾着后面的囊袋，然后几分钟后他收回手，回去又慰劳了一把自己。

等Tony意识到自己的前液已经开始往下淌打湿了身下的床单时，他最后使劲吸吮了一下Loki的阴茎然后吐出站了起来。Loki抓住这个机会得以喘上几口气，胸膛剧烈起伏的看着Tony从床头柜里拿出一瓶润滑液，Tony挤了很多在手上，然后躺倒在Loki身边，他指导着Loki转过身来面对着自己，然后他们各自把屁股朝对方挪劲，把阴茎都挤进了Tony湿嗒嗒的手掌心。

Loki本能的朝前戳刺，但立刻发出了一声气恼的嘶嘶声，胯骨还疼着，他只能尽量的不去移动自己的臀部，但他伸出一只手去加入了Tony。他们的腿在不停朝对方靠近时纠缠在一起。Tony控制不住自己，他低下头把Loki锁骨的一块皮肤含进嘴里舔着，吸吮着，拿着牙齿细细密密的咬着，一心要留下一个印记。Loki炽热的呼吸就在他耳畔，小口小口的，像滚烫湍急的浪，刺激的Tony差点无法控制牙齿的力道狠狠咬下去，但终归没舍得，只是稍微又比刚刚更用力了些。

Tony彻底忘掉了时间。他只模糊的感觉他们就这样摩擦着对方仿佛仅仅几分钟又仿佛宇宙洪荒。突然对方动了一下，有两片湿漉漉的嘴唇轻轻抵在他的太阳穴旁边。他几乎竭尽了全部的意识才感知到这一点，但是那两片薄唇没有离开，只是从他的侧脸，一点点的移到了耳背，他终于明白过来，Loki是在吻他。像蝴蝶的触角又像蝴蝶的翅膀，伴随着一些喃喃细语，用着Tony听不懂的语言。

Loki的手从他们挤在一起的阴茎上移开，从衣服里伸进去向上攀附住Tony光裸的背，摩挲着男人平滑的背脊，把对方朝自己拉的更近了一些。Tony加快了手里的动作，适度的用了点劲压迫头部，Loki呼吸变得短促而尖锐，抓过Tony的头激烈的和他接吻，快感随着每一个细小的动作沿着脊椎往下窜，堆积在胯部。攀顶时Loki像是过电似的阴茎激动的弹跳了几下，马眼酥痒带来一阵阵颤栗。

这一次也是Loki先射。他嘴里含着Tony的名字颠来倒去的念，高潮的时候把那些个音节全部送进了名字主人的嘴里，下身潮热的液体粘了Tony满手。Tony忘情的和他深吻，一手快速的抽动，不消几下也把自己送了上去。射精的时候他低声吼着往前挺身，最后的几下引得全身一阵痉挛，然后颓然倒在了床垫上，仿佛全身的骨头，力气和意识都被抽走了。当他喘匀了呼吸他才注意到自己手里全是刚才两人欢爱的欲液。做了个鬼脸，Tony下了床。

“我给你带条湿毛巾。”

“嗯不错，太黏糊了，”Loki脸压着枕头口齿不清的说。

Tony抓起一件干净的短袖然后走进浴室快速洗了一个澡，他的脑子还沉浸在性事后舒服的眩晕中。等他收拾好后，他给Loki带了一条湿毛巾出去，但当他看见另一个人已经睡熟后停住了。Loki看起来累坏了。Tony在他身边坐下，轻轻用毛巾一点一点把Loki手上和身上都擦干净，然后给他盖上了羽绒被。

他看着窗外叹了口气，外面电闪雷鸣，雨势越来越大，屋顶都快被砸漏了一般。狂风卷着雨水像无数条鞭子狠命的抽打在窗户上。但这依然阻止不了Tony想要出去的心情，就想钻进车里随便找个最近的酒吧也好。他跟随着自己的意愿下了床，这时天边炸起一道震耳欲聋的惊雷，Loki在做睡梦中不安的动了动，整个人蜷成小小的一团。Tony发现他走不出去了，他没办法留Loki一个人在这，自从知道他为什么——即使在梦中——也那么害怕雷声。他——

噢。

“你这个肮脏的小骗子。”Tony低声说道。

他不知道自己是不是被利用了，还是Loki真的很想要，还是他居然采取了如此极端的手段只为了把Tony留下。但是他的皮肤还清晰的记得Loki亲吻时的感觉，而照Loki的经历来看，如果真的没有感觉的话，他应该做不出这种亲密的举动来，对吧？

Tony使劲揉着他的脸。他需要喝一杯。从抽屉里拿出干净的内裤和睡裤换上，他出了卧室朝着休息室走去，他记得以前在那留了一瓶威士忌。一边喝酒一边在地下室捣腾东西，他只能这样悲惨的渡过今晚了，就因为他没办法留Loki一个人在家。

什么时候Tony Stark也变的会体贴人了？

***

事情发生的时候还是清晨。一开始他以为只是他的想象，那些他敲打金属的声音在脑子里回响的错觉，但当他停下动作再仔细聆听的时候，他知道坏了。

他一边破口大骂一边把手里的活计全部扔下跑了出去，三步并作两步的冲上楼梯出了门跑到自家后院。他的盔甲很快飞了出来附着到他身上，把他包裹起来准备战斗。

昆式战机缓缓下降准备着陆。机舱门开了，美国队长跳了下来，站在了Tony面前。

“你这是入侵私人领地，”Tony朝他吼道，举起一只手，万不得已的时候掌心炮就会朝队长轰去。

“退下，Stark，”Steve命令道。他的盾还挂在背上，并且他的站姿显示出他并不想与Tony开战，“我们不想和你打，我们是为了Loki而来。”

Tony看了一眼着陆的战机，下来一个Natasha。鹰眼一定是已经提前跳下把守住房屋的正门了。这是个三人小队，Tony打得赢。

“抱歉伙计，做不到。”

他把掌心炮朝Steve轰去，然后飞快的想去阻拦Natasha，就当他快要抓住她时，Steve的盾牌飞了过来，重重的把他砸翻到了地上。Natasha继续往房子里跑去，而Steve则死死的缠住了Tony，对他拳打脚踢，一边避开钢铁侠飞来的各式各样的武器以免被炸个粉碎。

***

Loki一边呻吟一边在上床伸了个懒腰。Stark的床。他坐起来打了个哈切又挠了挠后脑。正当他准备起身的时候他僵住了，头顶传来一阵强劲的飞机引擎轰鸣的声音。离房屋太近太低了，绝对不是普通的飞机。立刻他就知道这是来干什么的，瞬间的心率过快和肾上腺素的飙升让他眼前一阵眩晕。当卧室角落里Stark平时放的手提箱急速的冲出窗外时，他吓得连忙摆出防御姿势，箱子在空中自动分解成钢铁侠的战甲然后朝它的所有者飞去并且眨眼功夫就覆盖了全身，仿佛魔法一般。

Loki迅速的穿上睡裤，小心的不靠近任何窗台，他出了房间走到楼梯口，确保不发出任何声音。他知道Barton特工在找他，但从房屋逃进森林的这段距离他应该能躲开那些朝他射来的箭，钻进树林里后他就不容易被发现了。

可是当他看见他时，他像死了一样的愣在原地。

绿色的野兽站在大厅之中，侧对着他，正使劲嗅着空气里的气息。

Loki动不了。巨大的恐惧攫住了他。他连呼吸都不会了。

他的意识在尖叫着让他动起来，快跑，躲开，攻击，然后慢慢的，慢慢的他的四肢才重新恢复了知觉。他缓缓的往后退了几步，可是野兽听见了。Hulk看见了他，而Loki在那一瞬间转身朝着敞开的休息室大门狂奔而去。

Hulk大声咆哮着追了过来，跨出巨大的一步，两步，然后他抓住了他，掐着他的脸把他摔进地里然后弯下腰按住他。Loki惊恐万分的尖叫着，拼了命的想挣脱野兽的桎梏，但是野兽把他牢牢抓在掌心里，低头去嗅他。

“我的！！”


	11. Chapter 11

当Bruce Banner第一次得知神盾想用气味来控制他体内的另一个人时，他对这个想法嗤之以鼻。他知道他们是怎么想的，那些商店，酒店，甚至他妈的迪斯尼乐园都用气味来引诱顾客买这个买那个，给你在电器商店中喷了点苹果派的香氛，于是微波炉和电冰箱的销量就增长了23%，或者是利用香气让你觉得仿佛置身于另一个世界。但是用这个来对付Hulk？哦不，Bruce不相信它能起作用。神盾的Clarke特工，一个年轻甜美的英国姑娘，她的出发点是好的，并且一再坚持让他至少来试一试：经过天空母舰那一场灾难后，难道不应该尝试所有可能的手段来遏制Hulk的愤怒吗，尽管方法有可能太过简单而被想当然的忽略？

她把计划的全部资料都给了他，包括每一个最微小的细节，气味是怎样运作的，通过潜移默化的影响，人体甚至根本感觉不到。

如果神盾可以找到正确的气味，那些Bruce通常会与安全联想在一起的气味，当它们激活Bruce大脑中存有美好记忆的区域时，也许真的可以让Hulk平息下来唤回Bruce。

在读完Clarke特工给他的资料后Bruce不得不承认这的确不失为一种很有趣的方法，但是另一方面他又无法信任神盾，所以最好是由他自己找出那些气味或者是和Betty合作。

Clarke对于不能参与这部分的实验感到很失望，但还是告诉他如果这是他的决定，那她祝他好运。

“如果你改变了主意，”她最后补充道，“神盾有足够坚固的房间可以关住Hulk，我是说，如果实验失败的话。并且我们非常乐意让Ross女士参与进我们的项目中来，毕竟我们的目标都是你最终能变回来，并且没人因为Hulk的失控而受伤。”

Bruce和Betty还有Tony讨论过其中的利弊。Betty会在实验的最初阶段全程跟进，确保事情的正确走向以及Bruce和Hulk没有被神盾利用，然后Tony要知道所有参与实验的人员资料。

在准备阶段，Beuce给了Clarke一张能让他感到安全的气味清单。香草，肉桂，薰衣草，檀香木，棉花糖，新书的油墨味，Betty的沐浴液，Betty的香水，Betty的···清单很长很长，希望其中真能有他们寻找的。

第一次试验的时候他紧张直打转。他嗅了先气味样品，确定这个让他感到放松，然后他被带到一个很大的房间，Betty跟着Clarke去到上面的观察室。Bruce把体内的另个家伙放了出来，是个还能控制的Hulk而不是一个狂暴的，这是个好的开始，然后就看这个味道能不能唤醒Bruce了。  
随着Betty肯定的点点头，Clarke把气味通过房间的风口排了进去。整个过程花了大约十分钟，随着气味浓度的增大，Bruce变了回来，只是失去了意识。Betty立刻冲进实验室把他搂进怀里。片刻后他醒来，感觉很平静，不再像以前那样不安或躁动。他抬眼看着她，露出一个微笑。

“它成功了…！”

之后就是一连串的试验。为了加速生效，不同的气味加进来或者移出去，剂量的掺配调和等等一系列，只为打败一个失控的Hulk。Bruce和Betty对Clarke和她的试验感到越来越信任和心安，毕竟他们追求的是同一个目标。当Betty在弗吉尼亚州的Culver大学因为工作而抽不开身的时候，Bruce甚至开始一个人去波士顿参加实验。每次醒来Bruce都发现自己没有被绑起来，他都更加有信心的觉得当初做了一个正确的决定。

他是一个复仇者，他曾经从外星人手中拯救了地球。神盾不会花这么大的力气就为了把他关起来，尤其是现在有复仇者联盟在盯着他们，并且随时可以救他出来。

只是后来Clarke特工不得不离开了这个项目，因为神盾在英国的基地需要她，接任她的是Bosworth特工，一个从项目伊始就担当Clarke助手的人，他们随后的合作依然和之前一样顺利愉快。

所有试验都有监控录了下来，Bruce可以看到全部过程。进程非常的顺利，到后来甚至有几次让他感到一种莫名的满足感，就像饿了很久的人饱餐了一顿那样。他从来没去深究过这是为什么，影像资料也显示一切正常，只是当他醒来时他会觉得在记忆中他已经非常久没有那么放松过了。

他甚至自己在家也开始用气味试验起来，想看看是不是可以和Betty好好恩爱一番而不会因为过快的心跳搞砸一切。他还没准备好让Betty参与进来，但她总是鼓励他，如果成功的话他们就终于可以有正常的性生活了，并且即使Bruce没有及时的冷静下来，Betty也知道Hulk不会伤害她。

但他们每一次都失败了，所以这也让Bruce不能放心的在战斗中使用它。当事态急转而下Bruce没来得及同意Hulk就取而代之时，他必须确定可以信任它。这里说的是失控的Hulk，他不想给队友虚假的希望，甚至当他们给他闻那些气味时就有可能把他们置于危险之中。

但这一次不一样。这一次是终极测试。他可以深切的感受到牵扯Loki，他可以达到狂暴的顶峰值。他不知道这是为什么，也许Hulk对纽约之战余怒未消，但是从上个星期开始，每一次仅仅是Loki的名字被提及，他都会感到内心深处的颤栗，就像Hulk随时都会应际而出。

当他们查清Tony现在的化名和藏身之处后，Steve是那个来找他的人。

“这一次的感觉怎么样，Bruce？”他问，“如果Loki取回了他的魔力，我们非常需要你的帮助。Hulk大概是我们之中唯一可以制服他的人了。”

Bruce叹了口气，揉了揉脸。他本来没有打算要同去，但是Steve说的有道理。如果Tony摘掉了Loki的颈圈，如果Loki控制了Tony，那让Steve一个人去面对他们两个实在是太危险了，Natasha和Clint只够自保。

他只能同意。当其它成员整理着装的时候他回屋拿了那些最新一次试验所配置的，所谓的‘气味瓶’。一个大概有他半个巴掌那么大，还是雏形，必须要在离他脸很近的地方破碎才能把气味粉送进他的鼻子。只要想到Loki，心中的悸动就让他想先拿一瓶来保持冷静，但他马上又狠狠的摇摇头，把它们带去了昆式战机的停机棚。

他把东西交给队友的时候一言未发。他们知道这是什么该怎么用和为什么，尤其Bruce决定在实战中使用它这对博士来说意味着什么。

但他们靠近Tony的别墅时，Clint和Bruce先下了飞机。Clint拦截了一辆车——以维护世界和平的名义，当然是——然后带他们悄悄潜进Tony的住所，让其他人大张旗鼓出场去引走Tony的注意力。

Clint破坏了前门让Bruce先进去，自己则爬上附近的一棵树占到一个有利的观察位置。Bruce先深呼吸了一口，然后走进了房子。计划是Steve把Tony困在后院里，同时Natasha去抓捕Loki。Hulk作为紧急备用方案，而Clint负责盯梢以防犯人想逃跑。

至少计划是这样的。Bruce一进门就差点栽倒在地，Loki强烈的气息让他身体里的另一个家伙显得异常急躁和迫不及待。Bruce试着压制但是浓郁的气味淹没了他，在他反应过来前，世界就变成一片黑暗。

Hulk站在Bruce先前所在的位置，大口大口的呼吸着，似乎要把这个味道印记到肺里。这个气息。Loki。他的伴侣。他在这里。

恰好在这个时候，Hulk转头看见了他的伴侣就站在他面前。Loki转身逃跑而Hulk紧追不舍。他抓住了Loki的一条胳膊把他砸向地面阻止他离开，然后靠过去把鼻子挤进Loki的颈间埋了进去。

Loki闻起来和之前不太一样，没有以往那种使他急不可待想占有并在他身体里埋下自己种子的冲动，相反的Hulk注意到还有另外一种气味残留在Loki的皮肤上，他又嗅了嗅Loki的背，在这那种味道更浓郁。Hulk发怒了，他嫉妒的咆哮着掐住Loki的脖子把他更往地里按去。

“我的！！！”

Hulk一把抓住Loki的睡裤扯到了大腿以下，当Loki对他拼命拳打脚踢的时候短暂的停顿了一下。为什么他的伴侣在踢他？他伸出一只腿压住对方的不让他乱动，而拉开的胯部则开始在对方的后背急促的摩擦。Loki闻起来不像在发情期，但他还是会要他，告诉他他是属于谁的，然后他们就会和好，Loki也不会再去找别人。

***

飞机上Natasha脑子里闪过好几种场景，大部分都是以滔天盛怒的Loki报复的把地球夷为平地为结局，钢铁侠则在他的一旁辅助。但是当她穿过后院冲进屋里后，眼前的场景却是她从未想到过的，荒谬的甚至一瞬间超出了她的理解范围。

她需要先行动再思考。

她关上身后的门，一步一步慢慢的靠近Hulk，同时举起双手表明自己没有武器，对方正在用胯部摩擦着一个撕心裂肺尖叫的Loki。

“Bruce···”

“他是我的！！！”Hulk朝她咆哮，她受惊的停下脚步，但马上又很谨慎的向前迈了一步，“我的伴侣！！”

“他是你的，我不会抢走他，”她很温柔的说道，“我是你的朋友，记得吗？”

Loki惊恐万状的抬头看着她，眼里盛满了绝望，他继续挣扎，一边声嘶力竭的叫着。她瞟到了他脖子上红色的颈圈，他的魔法依然被束缚着的。Tony Stark并没有释放他。转头望了一眼窗外的后院，Steve和Tony还打得不可开交。希望他们两个不管谁赢都存有点理智的别打过那道关上的门或者摔进来，别再给面前的Hullk火上浇油。

她的心砰砰直跳而她不顾一切的想离开这个地方，但就算是为了Bruce，她也必须阻止眼前的这一切。尽管她恨极了Loki，她依然没办法看着他被强*。深深吸了一口气，她稳了稳自己的表情，然后慢慢的半跪了下来，做出一种温顺而无害的姿态。

“Bruce，”Natasha再次呼唤他，“我需要你集中注意力。看看你给了我什么。”

“不是现在！！”Hulk狂躁的咆哮一声，下身更用力的去摩擦Loki，一边开始撕扯自己的裤子。

“就是现在。这很重要。这对你的伴侣也很重要。这个会让你们两个都好过一点。”

HUlk想把她推搡到一边去，但是当她提到Loki时他开始注意听她在讲什么。他应该让他的伴侣更舒服一点。停下了顶胯的动作他转头看着她。她手里拿着一个奇怪的东西，一点点的鼓起勇气朝他靠近，伸手慢慢的把东西举到他面前。手指合上，她捏碎了手心里的瓶子。

“把这个吸进去，越多越好，然后你就会好受多了，”她温柔的指引他，“Loki也会觉得好受多了。”

Hulk按她说的去做了，一个接一个的深呼吸。似乎并没有什么效果，Loki依然在拼命的挣扎着想远离他，嘴里支离破碎的恳求。Natasha甚至想给他一脚让他闭嘴别乱动，别再老是吸引Hulk的注意力。

“就是这样，”她鼓励着他的同时又捏碎了一个，“继续，全部吸进去，再深呼吸，Bruce。”

Hulk又开始躁动，他想回去继续占有他的伴侣，但是这个女人却一直在坚持而这个气味···他无法不去注意这个气味，虽然他万分不愿。它让他想起了另一个女人。Betty。她温柔甜美的笑脸，还有对他充满支持的爱。Natasha不停的和他说着话，鼓励他吸进去更多，一直到有什么破裂开来。

Bruce夺回了对身体的控制。

Natasha一看到对方开始起变化，立刻拿出一支Fury之前给她的注射器。Loki试图躲开但是她迅速的给他扎了一针，压了少量的几滴进去然后把针抽出扔到一边以防对方夺过去转而用来对付她。很快Loki的恳求声就变小了，身体也瘫软了下去，倒在Bruce身下的地板上。

Natasha站在原地一动不动，不确定她是否成功唤回了Bruce而Hulk不会再次突然变回来。当Bruce呻吟着睁开眼睛时，她飞快的跑去对方身边蹲了下来，伸手搭在对方的肩膀上轻轻的安抚。

“嘿，嘿Bruce，是我。看着我。我需要你保持冷静。”

他看起来非常的不知所措，转头想看看自己压在什么东西上，但是Natasha很快拨过他的脸，不准他东张西望。

“不，看着我Bruce，”她重复了一遍，“相信我Bruce，抓住我的手。”

他抓住了她递过来的手，让她把自己拉了起来。当他发现自己的裤子落在地上光着两条腿时他脸红了，急忙弯腰把它拉了上来。女特工确保没让他看见躺在他身后的人。

“怎么回事？”他问，“我···我伤害到什么人了吗？”

“深呼吸，”她没有回答他的问题，只是一路把他带到了前门口，“Steve还在和Tony打，但是Tony没有被洗脑，Loki的颈圈也还在。”

她让他在前门的台阶处坐下，然后告诉Clint Loki已经在控制之下。Clint准备去看下Steve和Tony打的怎么样了然后他再回来帮她。女特工很快的跑回厨房给Bruce接了一杯水。

当Loki的名字被提及的时候bruce全身颤了颤，奋力把Hulk压制了下去。Natasha看出了他的挣扎，递给他一个气味瓶，博士接过来在鼻边压裂用力嗅着。

“还是有效的，”她说着，对他微笑了一下。

“你需要告诉我发生了什么。”

“我不确定你准备好了。我们不能再冒Hulk失控的险，我们需要你保持冷静。”

Bruce垂头看着手里的玻璃杯。

“很糟？”

她的沉默回答了他。他疲倦的伸手揉了揉脸发出一声挫败的叹息。

“我没有杀什么人，对吗？”

“没有。”

他不知道她的回答有没有安慰到他，只是把杯子里的水一饮而尽。Natasha跑去再接了一杯。

“我需要你在这坐着好好休息，我去看看那边的情况，好吗？”

Bruce点点头，开始做呼吸练习。Natasha接着跑去Loki身边。

神还在他们扔下他的地方一动不动的躺着。她检查了他的脉搏和呼吸是否正常，然后把他的睡裤拉了上去。Hulk称呼他为伴侣，而从他的行为，更重要的是Loki的反应来看，这不是第一次。她只是不知道是从多久以前开始的。肯定不会是在纽约之战之间，但那之后Loki就一直处于神盾的监管之下。一定有什么事失控的非常可怕。

她打开了后院的门走进花园，Tony正试图用光束炮轰Steve，后者一拳把他抡到了地上。一只弓箭射中了Tony的战甲，造成一次小爆炸，足够破坏掉掌心武器但又不会对里面的人和反应堆造成大的损伤。再仔细一看，Tony另一只手上的也已经被相同的方式损坏掉了。

“够了Tony！”Natasha严肃的开口了，“游戏结束了，我们需要谈谈Loki.”

“我不会把他交给你们，如果这是你们想讨论的！”Tony一边说一边摇摇晃晃的从地上站起来，身上的盔甲展开，准备发射里面的微型火箭。

Natasha理都没理的大步走到他面前，双手抄在胸前，散发出一种浓烈的不怒自威的压迫感。

“关于他和Hulk你知道些什么？”

这个问题让Tony头脑一片空白。他愣了瞬间，突然打开了面甲。

“你们把Bruce带来了？”

Bruce一定是和Clint在之前一起降落的，Natasha利用昆式战机做为一个诱饵，引开了Tony的注意力，让他单纯的以为Bruce根本就没有被一起带来。

“操你妈···！”

他朝别墅跑，但是Steve先一步抓住他的手臂挡住了去路。他一边和Steve扭打，而另一边Natasha试图和他说话。

“Loki和Bruce都很安全，他们没事。但你需要把所有的都告诉我们。”

“Hulk他妈的做了什么？！”相反的Tony朝她吼问道。

Natasha直视着Tony的眼睛，片刻后才回答。她的声音有一丝不易察觉的颤抖，透露了她内心对刚刚那一幕依然克制不住的震惊。

“他试图占有他的伴侣，但我赶在前面阻止了他。气味瓶唤回了Bruce。我把他带到前院去休息了。他什么都不知道。Loki晕过去了。冷静点Tony，告诉我们，我们会听的。”

她对Steve简短的点点头，后者不情愿的松了手往后退了一步。Clint也过来了，站在Natasha身后不远处，准备好了他的弓，以防Tony做出什么出格的举动。

Tony望着那道花园通往屋里的门，看了很久，然后他让步了。解除一身破烂的盔甲他开始往屋里走去，其他的复仇者们默默的跟着他。一进屋他就看见Loki躺在已经被砸穿的地板上。他想过去看看，但又生生忍住了，并不想在队友面前展露出他对Loki的那些情愫。他以前的队友。他已经不知道自己还算不算复仇者了。

Natasha小声的对Steve说了什么，后者去把Loki从地板上抱起来放在一把椅子上。Clint找来了胶带，把Loki严严实实的捆在了上面，Tony在一旁眼都不眨的看着弓箭手的一举一动。Natasha利用Tony的分心，谨慎的把她刚刚扔出去的注射器捡了回来。

“Hulk把他击晕了，”她撒谎，“Bruce该不该来参加这次的谈话？他有权利知道我们知道的。甚至更多。”

“我在这，”他们听见背后一个声音说。

转过头大家发现Bruce斜斜的靠在门框上。Natasha朝他走去两人一起走回了前院，其他人也跟了出来。Tony顺路去厨房拿了一瓶威士忌和酒杯，然后加入了他们。他绝对需要先喝点酒，如果马上要给他们讲这堆烂摊子的话。

“我需要知道发生了什么，”Bruce声音颤抖，一边在门口的台阶上坐了下来，“为什么另外那个家伙对他···反应那么强烈。光是听见他的名字我感觉他就想出来。“

Tony只敢看他那么久。他的心跳得像是要从喉咙里蹦出来。Bruce根本想不到在他身上发生了什么的，而Tony不知道他该更对神盾这种令人发指的行为感到激愤还是为Bruce被如此利用感到悲伤。他的嘴巴几次张开又闭上，想为他的朋友找到一种更温柔的解释方式。

“你让他怀了孕，”他脱口而出然后立刻就想甩自己一巴掌，因为Bruce脸上惊恐的表情。绿色的怪物没有出现，所以Tony觉得他最好还是趁现在继续，“不，不是你，是Hulk那个你。神盾让他强*了Loki，为了生出超级宝宝。我是说超级士兵宝宝。神盾准备用他们组建一支超级士兵军队。”

他举起酒杯一饮而尽然后又倒了一杯。他的队友沉浸在惊悚的沉默中，直勾勾的看着他。

“你他妈的在开玩笑，”Clint对此不屑一顾，“这听起来就像是Loki给你灌输的而你居然蠢到相信，他是个男人Stark。他不能生小孩。”

“我他妈亲手接生的那个孩子，操你的，Barton。你怎么解释这一点？”Tony吼回去，一边给自己又灌了一杯，“看看他的肚子，我划开的，为了把那个孩子取出来。这辈子我都会为此做噩梦。”

Steve不愿意相信Tony，他想叹口气翻个白眼让Tony别绕圈子直接说实话，但他却站了起来走回房里，拉开Loki的衣服露出肚皮。他把Loki的裤子往下拉了点再把皮肤往下按了按，然后他看见了那道伤疤。他不敢置信的伸手去摸了摸，脸上血色褪的一干二净。摇摇晃晃的站起来，Steve回到了队友之中，脸上表情惊恐而凝重，Tony有可能说的是真话这个事实慢慢在他脑海里沉淀下来。

“我有一个孩子？”Bruce轻声问。博士脸色惨白的像张纸，连嘴唇都是灰的，Tony根本没有办法直视他的眼睛。

“孩子在哪？”Natasha问。

Tony逃避的看着手里琥珀色的液体，随着摇晃的杯壁微微打着转。

“她是个死胎，”他坦白道，在说出最后一个单词的时候显得有些颤抖，“我试着救她但是没有成功，神盾当时正来抓我们，我需要赶快把Loki缝起来。”他深吸了一口气，攒了攒勇气才敢再次看着Bruce，“你还有个孩子。在神盾局里。”

Bruce无法呼吸。他强*了Loki两次？神盾这样接二连三的利用他而他居然毫无察觉，但是怎么···

愤怒在沸腾煎熬，他开始痛苦的叫喊，揪住自己的头发猛烈的摇晃，拼命不让Hulk出来。Steve快速走到他身边捏碎了一个气味瓶。他和Natasha一左一右挨着他坐下来引导他做呼吸练习，再加上气味瓶的作用，他们得以保住了Bruce。那个神盾专门为控制Bruce体内另一个人而研发的气味瓶，同时也被利用来引出他，然后得到他们想要的一切。

Bruce因为童年的记忆朝他咆哮着袭来而浑身颤抖。施暴的父亲，被虐待致死的母亲，他成长时的伤痛和折磨。他多么想和Betty有一段普通的人生，他们甚至谈论过未来会要个孩子，当然了，那都是在被伽马射线辐射以前。他从未想过要这样当一个父亲，先是通过强*和虐待，然后再让小孩成长为一个毫无心智的战争怪物。他无法控制自己的眼泪。

Natasha和Clint彼此对视了很长的时间，Tony甚至觉得他们两个在用心灵感应交流。他们是神盾的特工，他们为自己的身份感到骄傲。直到刚才。

“我不想相信，”Clint片刻后承认道，“Fury不可能会答应这样利用Bruce。甚至是对Loki。我依然相信他是尊重人权的。”

“人权是针对人类而言，”Natasha说，“Loki不是人类。他不属于我们的世界。”

“Thor也不是，但他是我们这边的。”Steve补充。

Clint冷笑一声。Thor和Loki的确是兄弟，但是两人太过天差地别。

“那是因为Thor比Loki更加仁慈高尚。”

Tony差点没被酒呛死。

他不停的咳，憋的满脸通红，咳的Clint都走过来拍着背的给他顺气。Natasha有些怀疑的眯起眼睛。

“Thor对发生在他弟弟身上的事知情吗？”

“噢是的，他全部都知道，早就知道，”Tony在咳嗽的间隙依然不放弃的一定要说出来。他先不把Thor牵扯进来，暂时不。“所以如果你们不大肆宣扬把他召唤来的话我会很感激，因为是他把Loki带回地球，因为是他老爹的主意要这样惩罚Loki。是的我知道Loki是个战犯应该受到制裁，但不是这样。我想至少这一点大家还是同意的对吗？！”

其它人都沉默的相互看看。

“你是怎么找到他的？”过了一会儿Steve问到。

当Tony在神盾位于华盛顿总部的三曲翼基地给沉睡中的Loki带上那个颈圈时，Steve和Natasha都在场。但明显那里和把Loki关起来‘育种’的地方不是同一处。总部人太多，人多嘴杂，一不留神这种消息就会泄露。这种实验只能放在人烟稀少的地方，因为恰巧另一边Bruce的试验是在波士顿进行，那里自然便成了不二之选。

“我在颈圈里还加了些别的，包括一个能从我工作室直接进行监控的后台漏洞，但是神盾把他带到了地底下，信号无法发射出去。我是正巧在波士顿然后接收器意外响了，我跟着它去到Loki的牢房看看怎么回事，结果发现他被绑在试验台上，挺着个大肚子！”Tony匆忙的伸手去拿酒瓶但是Clint比他更快一步，这让亿万富翁挫败的哀叫一声，不甘心的扇打弓箭手的手背让他放开，但是后者一言不发的夺过酒瓶直接仰头就是猛的一口，混蛋玩意。

“他怎么样了？”Natasha问，“精神上，我是说。”

“我不知道，我不是心理学家。他试图表现的毫不在乎，但他多疑焦虑有些时候甚至会粘人。”就像昨晚一样。哦上帝他开始内疚了。他应该知道不该像昨晚那样的，不管Loki怎样引诱他，“他告诉我说他被与世隔绝的关起来绑住，当我救出他的时候他甚至不能自己坐起来。”Tony朝房内望去，目光仿佛穿透了木门看见Loki被五花大绑在椅子上，然后沉重的叹了口气，使劲揉了揉脸，“等他醒了发现自己被捆住他会吓得发疯的。”

“隔绝和捆绑都是折磨的一种，”Clint小声说，“如果再夺走他的视线，这是种很迅速的击溃敌人的方法。看样子对阿斯加德人来说同样适用。如果真的像你描述的那样，而不是Loki装出来骗取你的同情为了取掉那个颈圈的演戏。”

“‘我依然很强大和独立’的那部分才更像是在演戏，因为过去的几天他确保我每时每刻都出现在他的感知范围里，几乎是强迫症一样，而我非常肯定他自己完全没意识到。说真的有必要捆成那样吗？他又不会逃到哪里去。”

“他在昏迷之前最后的记忆就是Hulk试图强*他，”Natasha冷静的说，但她在Bruce因为她的话而瑟缩了一下时摸了摸他的手臂，“他需要被捆起来，就算不是为了我们的安全，也是为了他的。”

“这个颈圈是怎么用的？”Steve一边想计划一边问道，“是什么抑制了他的魔法而他为什么又自己取不下来？”

Tony几乎是释然的松了口气，显然他更喜欢和别人讨论自己那些迷人的高科技而不是Loki的经历，不然他觉得照那样下去他会把自己喝到酒精中毒。

“这个里面包含了他之前带的那副阿斯加德巨大又笨重手铐里的如尼文符和两块华纳海姆水晶。Thor说这样可以阻隔所有的魔法路径并且让颈圈坚不可摧。要取下颈圈必须得先破坏掉水晶，但它们很安全，一层一层的保护在最中间。我还添加了一些附加功能，比如每一次他的手指太靠近或者当他试图破坏它时，颈圈就会放电。多试几次他就会放弃。然后还有一个小装置可以让我改变里面的···”他让自己停了下来，没有泄露出理论上如果Tony想的话，他应该有可能可以覆写水晶的功能让Loki获得一丝魔法，但他估计他的队友大概会被这个可能的隐患吓个半死，“···但大部分我只是用来追踪他。”

还有就是当Loki试图唤起他的魔法或者在他被囚禁期间反抗也会放电，但这些没有必再要告诉他们了，他已经把那部分功能关掉了。现在Loki只会因为试图取下颈圈被电，就和Tony最初设计的一样。

Steve点点头站了起来，所有人的注意力都转移到了他身上。

“接下来我们这样行动。Bruce，你回大厦去，或者任何你觉得安全的地方。Clint会跟你一起确保你的安全。Natasha你回三曲翼，调查清楚所有事。如果有人问，你是神盾那边的。我会留下来和Tony还有Loki一起。”

“我一个人就可以对付Loki···”Tony的抗议很快被Steve打断了。

“我们接到的命令是将Loki带回神盾局，不然他们就会放Abomination出来。Pepper没告诉你还是你单纯就忘了？”

“噢。是了。看见你们太激动我忘记还有这回事了。”

“他太强了。强到不可思议，这就是为什么我不会把Loki带回大厦因为在那里和Abomination开战后果将不堪设想。虽然我们这边有Bruce和Hulk但是···”

“当战斗开始的时候我会准备好的，”Bruce下定了决心。其他人都转头看着他，但没人开口，都静静的等着他继续，“为那些我对Loki犯下的···唯一我能弥补的就是不让他再被抓回去。我可以和Blonsky打，如果他找到了我们。”

“你确定？”Steve问道，“太靠近Loki会不会···”

“我现在知道为什么身体里的另个家伙会有那种反应了。我不会说这很轻松但我会尽力。我不想和他在同一个房子里，甚至附近。但如果Blonsky来了的话，我希望我能及时赶到。”

Steve看着Bruce，片刻后他点点头。

“Clint会带你去镇上的宾馆住。任何时候你发现你无法控制身体里的那位，你就离开这个州。”他转身面向Tony，“而你，‘Larry Paul，’我建议你尽快找一个新地方。钢铁侠和美国队长的对战毫无疑问会吸引很多不必要的注意。”

Tony没法藏住嘴角的笑意。他们的好队长识破了他的假名并通过这样找到了他。

“马上就去，队长。”

他走回房子，穿过客厅时在Loki身边停了停脚步，多看了两眼，然后继续往地下室去取回他的Starkpad。Clint和Bruce去了车上，现在只剩Natasha和Steve两个人。

“听起来太令人不敢相信，”Steve低声说着，一边微微的摇头一边走向他们的囚犯。

“我知道我看见了什么，”Natasha安静的说着，一边弯腰检查着Loki腹部下方的疤痕，“而这绝对是破腹产的切口。”

她朝Steve走去，压低了声音，确保Tony不会听见。

“这是我从Fury那拿到的，”她给了一支注射器给Steve,“Hulk没有打晕Loki，是我麻醉了他。一整支这种会让他沉睡五天，我只给他注射了几滴，如果计算正确的话过几个小时他就会醒。Fury告诉我说神盾在利用Loki试验一些对抗外星物种的强效麻醉剂。把这个带在你身上，别让Tony和Loki知道你有这个，或者它能做什么。如果他们用这个反过来对付你，药效会杀了你。别相信他们其中的任何一个，Loki虽然还没有取回他的魔法，但是他依然有可能会诱骗Tony站到他那边去。”

Steve小心的把注射器接过来，低头看着里面绿莹莹的液体。当他听见Tony脚步声的时候便迅速的把针头藏了起来。Tony盯着Loki毫无知觉的身体看了片刻然后转向Natasha。她扬起眉毛直视Tony，等待着。

“如果你找到任何关于···你知道，”Tony有些艰难的开口，“Loki还有另外两个孩子。不是Hulk的。就···尽量留意看看能不能发现他们都在哪。”

他说完就转身走到一边的沙发上坐了下来，拿着他的Starkpad开始寻找新的落脚点。Natasha闭上眼睛揉了揉脸，试图让自己冷静下来。她不顾一切的祈求着这些事是背着Fury发生的，他们的局长对此一无所知。


	12. Chapter 12

Bosworth特工迈着自信沉着的步伐走进整栋大楼安保最严密的关押区，高跟鞋击打地面发出清脆的声响，早在她出现之前就传遍了整个走廊。透明的玻璃牢房里关押的这个怪物是一个曾经叫Emil Blonsky的人，除了焊进墙体的一块结实的钢板当床加一层单薄的床垫外，房间里什么都没有。就像他的绰号一样，他看起来就像是憎恶本身。体型巨大而且极其丑恶，永远都只能保持这般怪物的外表，再也无法回归人类。但和Hulk不同的是，他依然保持了清醒的头脑和思维。

她直径走向那堵隔开两人的厚厚的坚不可摧的玻璃墙，冲里面的人笑了一下。

“Blonsky先生，”她简短的朝他点点头。

“神盾的特工，”他回应道，嘴角翘了起来，Bosworth不知道他是在嘲讽还是微笑，“是什么事让你大驾光临？”

他的声音暗沉而阴冷，因为嘴唇变形单词的发音显得模糊不清。

“神盾局，美国政府以及世界安全委员会有一项针对你的提议，而我建议你好好考虑一下，”她指了指玻璃这边的桌子和椅子，“可以坐吗？”

Blonsky看着她然后点点头。Bosworth坐了下来，腿优雅的交叉，公文包放在身旁的地上。

“我们需要你去抓一个人回来，我是说活捉，完整的。”

“怎么不派你们自己的特工去？神盾不是号称有全世界最优秀的人才吗，难道不是？”

“这个人的力量并非来自地球，”Bosworth解释道，Blonsky一边鄙视的笑了一边意有所指的看了看自己，“他不是地球人并且会魔法，”后面这句话让Blonsky重新燃起了兴趣，“我们曾两次抓到他但是两次他都通过精神操控逃走了。这次他带走的人是钢铁侠。目前还不清楚受他影响的还有没有其它人，一个前去抓捕他的特工已经回到了基地，他们任务失败了，而我们有理由怀疑她的同伴可能已经受控于他。”

“那你们就不担心他也会控制我的意识？”

Bosworth想不屑的一笑了之，但是她是个训练有素的高级别特工，在这种情况下保持密不透风的表情对她来说轻而易举。

“我们评估认为你的能力在他的法力之上。他的身体比人类的更为坚韧，可以承受更激烈的打斗而不会丧命。我们的计划是用你的能力压住他的力量直到把他重新关回去。”

“听起来确实很有趣。但对我有什么好处？”

Bosworth可以感觉到对方畸形的眼睛在她身上游离，但她没有做出任何反应。

“自由，”她冲他甜甜的微笑了一下，“一部分的。如果你帮我们抓到了这个穷凶极恶的罪犯并且协助把他重新关回监狱，你就可以从这堵玻璃后面出来，重新替美国政府做事，当回你的战斗英雄。世界安全委员会一直很支持你，如果你帮我们完成这件事，世人就再没有理由把你关在笼子里。”

Blonsky考虑了一下，说实话这不是个困难的选择。

一边牢底坐穿一边重获自由。

“成交。”

Bosworth把脚边的公文包提到桌上然后打开，拿出一个全息平板，巨大的立体投影显示了无数关于Loki的照片，影像和资料。

“目标的名字叫Loki。来自阿斯加德，一直以来人们都以为那是只存在于北欧神话里的地方，直到最近。几年前他来到地球想要征服这里，同时带了一只外星军队。他有一种影分身的能力，但其实实体只有一个，其它的都是幻觉而已。他的哥哥Thor是站在我们这边的，但是我们目前还未和阿斯加德取得联系，告知他们Loki已经逃跑了。”

当Blonsky看着投影上那些资料的时候，她在一旁仔细观察着他的表情，然后决定扔下最后也是最重要的一颗炸弹。

“他同时也是Hulk的伴侣。”

Blonsky猛地回过头来看着她，眼里写满了惊讶。

“Hulk对他有着极为强烈的占有欲，虽然还未被证实，但是有可能Hulk现在正和他在一起。派神盾局特工去解决这个无异于自杀，而这个时候就需要另一种思路，”她镇定自若的，有意逮住他的眼神不放，继续说道，“Loki给他生了两个孩子。他不是地球人所以不受我们生理条件的约束。如果你有兴趣，你也可以同他交配。他容纳得下你的尺寸，至少这点没有问题。同时这也帮我们解决了Hulk的问题，如果他怀上另外一个人的孩子，毫无疑问这会彻底毁掉Hulk和他之间的联系。”

Blonsky的视线重新回到投影中Loki的照片上。男人非常英俊，而Blonsky也不可能找得到一个能接纳他又不会被撕碎的女人。这么看来占有一个神听起来也有它的诱惑之处。

“任务的首要目标是把Loki抓回神盾局，”Bosworh提醒他，“尽量避免和Hulk，钢铁侠或者其他人的打斗。如果在之后的任务中你再遇见Hulk，那时你可以按照自己的意愿处置。而你的···生理需求，也有可能随时因为情况变动而被神盾干涉。”

“神盾局什么时候变成*院了？让我这样的怪物去强*一个你们不喜欢的罪犯，”Blonsky鄙夷的笑着，“这可真有趣，一个女人竟然对强*如此的热衷，不停的怂恿我去这样做，这可与当今世界上其它女人的诉求天差地别。”

Bosworth几乎没费什么力就控制住了自己的表情。她不想把Loki和人类对比，在她心中他的情况和地球上任何遭遇强*的女人是完全不一样的。

“千百年来，战胜者任意处置战败者是一件再普通不过的事，成王败寇，就是这样。古时候和现代的差别就在于，我们把Loki留在地球的唯一目的就是让他怀孕。所有他生下的孩子都会在神盾长大，组建为一支可以抵御外星入侵的军队，就像他父亲，阿斯加德的国王，决定的那样。Loki带来了第一场星际之战，而我们将要为以后做好准备。这不是强*，别想的那么严重。把他当成你的情人，如果你愿意的话。为我们提供强力的军队就是Odin对他的惩罚，因为地球迫切需要他们。”

她偏了偏头继续说道，“你会发现外面没几个人可以接纳你的尺寸，但是Loki可以。只要你愿意，他随时都能为你所有，当然除了怀孕期间。这就是我们为你提供的，加上之前所说的，这件事后会给你的相对的自由，如果你愿意接受，条件就是这样。我们需要他孩子的父亲非常的与众不同，而你位列榜首。”

Blonsky深思熟虑的哼嗯着，但是两人都已经知道答案。

Bosworth站起来微微点点头。

“感谢你的合作，”她说完便转身离开。留下了那个公文包和没有暗下去的平板，上面播放着美国队长和Loki在外星入侵之战中对打的画面。

***

Tony叹了口气，使劲揉了揉脸然后疲惫的往后靠在沙发上。他刚刚让Jarvis用他化名的账户买下了新墨西哥州的一个农场，牲畜已经全部转移可以直接搬过去。农场占地6000英亩，能让Bruce信守承诺的同时远离Loki。而Loki，Loki现在还在昏迷当中。Steve在浴室洗澡，两人等待着他苏醒过来。

他知道不应该，但他忍不住，看见Loki被这样五花大绑的捆在椅子上让他内心揪成一团。他的思绪飘回到他找到Loki的那天，从头到脚用扎实的皮带捆在实验台上，连手指都动弹不得，现在的情况虽然不比当时，但Tony知道等Loki醒来他会作何反应。尽管他一再抗拒，可是内心深处他知道的，他并不想把这几天他们之间建立起来的那些感情给毁了。

Tony摇了摇头，从沙发上站起身，走过去跪在Loki的椅子旁。他的手刚刚碰到绳索的结准备把它解开时，Steve回来了。

“退后，Stark。”

Tony犹豫了一瞬间然后继续手里的工作。

“这种样子等他醒过来他会吓坏的，”他低声说道，“如果你就是想要那样的效果，那你脑子一定有毛病了。”

“我要他捆起来并在我们掌控之中。如果你不能尊重这一点，我就要考虑把你从这项工作里移除出去。”

Tony勃然大怒，转过头不可置信的看着Steve。

“‘移除我’？你是认真的？你无法‘移除我’，我才是你现在为什么在这的原因！别他妈的好像一副你有资格对我说‘移除我’一样！”

“我知道你不喜欢但这件事你必须要听从我的命令，Stark。别让你的私人感情影响了你的判断。”

Tony感觉他下巴掉了下来，但是他很快咬紧了牙。

“这话是他妈的什么意思？”

Steve迎着Tony的视线回答道。

“显然你对他足够关心到要确保他感到舒适。你有可能对他产生了情愫而他会利用这一点。所以只要Loki在我的看管之下，他就要被绑起来除非我说不。你可以接受或者退出。”

“退出然后让你抓他回神盾？噢不我不这样认为，在我知道了那么多神盾做的龌龊事后，不可能。”

“够了，Stark。如果我要抓他去神盾那他现在已经和Natasha在回去的飞机上了。”

Tony怀疑的看着他，然后退后一步站到了一旁。Steve冲他点点头表示感谢。

“你为什么不告诉我们？”他必须要问，“当你把他带回大厦的时候，为什么不告诉我们发生了什么？”

Tony移开了视线，微微耸了耸肩。

“因为你们不会相信。连我自己都不相信。我不知道，我认为你们一定会把他扭送回去，为了全人类的利益。”他咬着手指甲，“而我也无法告诉任何人，连Pepper也不能，我觉得只要说出口了一切就会成真。而我还没有准备好。”

Steve几乎要为Tony的紧张和焦虑感到担心了。当见惯了一个玩世不恭对待什么都如同儿戏的人变得如此压抑和恐惧时，他感觉非常的不能适应。他移开了视线，飞快瞟了一眼墙上的时钟，然后才又转头回来对上Tony的。

“要不你先去把东西搬到车上？”他的语气很温和，“等Loki醒了我们就立刻出发。我不太想让他在车里醒来，如果他真如同你说的会歇斯底里挣扎的话。”

Tony看起来对离开有些犹豫，但他没有反驳。他们越早离开这越好。Natasha已经通知了神盾说他们扑了个空，这栋空荡荡的别墅里只留了一具盔甲为诱饵，但是总有那么一个探员会是那种对所有事都会审查过问的类型，所以他会亲自过来看看，而等他来的时候，Tony需要已经远走高飞了。

Steve目送Tony离开，然后疲惫的坐在了一旁的沙发上，沉重的叹了口气。Loki看起来糟透了。他瘦的不忍直视，脸上该有肉的地方全都凹陷了下去，深深的黑眼圈，而即使是现在，即使在他昏迷沉睡中，他依然看起来非常的不安。然后就是那道被衣服遮住的可怕的伤疤，那个唯一能证明Tony说的是真话的证据。

Steve观察着Loki的手臂，紧捆留下的伤痕和淤青消退了一些，但依然清晰可见，他猜想Loki腿上大概也是同样的情况。甚至连颈圈看起来都太紧了，Loki锁骨上有块肿着的红斑。

不，等等···那个不是···

Steve皱着眉走近了仔细看。

那他妈的是个新鲜的吻痕。

那Loki衣服上凝结的浑浊液体是···

Steve的脸红的像火警的灯。他不敢相信的摇着头，Tony一方面对Loki表现出过强的保护欲甚至不惜跟他动手，但是Loki被强*过，这种情况下他应该知道不能和他有亲密接触才对？Steve摇晃着往后退大叫着Tony的名字。然后当然了，Loki当然就要选择在这个时候醒过来，开始歇斯底里的尖叫。

***

他回到了那个房间，头顶的灯光刺得他眼前发黑，全身的绳索把他牢牢固定在实验台上。捆得太紧了，像是连血液循环都被掐断了，而不管他如何的挣扎，那些绳索都没有一丝一毫的松动。脖子上的颈圈随着他的反抗一刻不停的电他，但他管不了了——Hulk又来了而他在尖叫。他能听见Tolly特工在他身后站着，嘲笑他的悲惨命运。他被自己身上发出的那股浓烈的香味呛的呼吸困难，而这股香气很快就会把Hulk引来。

那些捆绑深深陷入了肉里，他感觉那些已经不再是软的绳索而是变成了铁锯，他的每一次挣扎带动着，仿佛能切下他身上的肉，但是他没有办法放弃，他必须逃出去，就算要丢一条胳膊。

Tolly不停的大笑，在Loki耳边反复承诺着接下来会发生什么，Hulk会把他干的不省人事，一次又一次的一直到Loki学会接受他阶下囚的位置然后说不定还能从中获得些乐趣来。

“接受你的惩罚，这是为你好，弟弟，”Thor赞同的声音传来，一边走到了Tolly的旁边，伸出一只手重重的捂住Loki的嘴，试图让他保持安静。

突然间Hulk冲进了房间，咆哮声震得四周的墙壁都在晃动。下一刻他就出现在Loki的眼前。Loki一瞬间停止了尖叫和颤抖，巨大的恐惧连他这点力气都夺走了，变得只会眼睁睁的看着。Hulk低下头把Loki全身每一处都舔了一遍，然后解开Loki的腿掰开，一左一右固定在自己腰的两侧。

“我的，”他低吼着，一次性的就把自己全部挤了进去。

Loki从来没有这样撕心裂肺的惨叫过。他还没有被扩张和润滑，Hulk把他活生生的撕成了两半。

依稀间他能听见Thor在告诉他放松下来接受这一切，而Tolly在一旁乐的咯咯直笑。他重新积攒了力气开始新的挣扎，而绳索浸透鲜血后终于割到了他的骨头上。

然后他从床上滚下来摔在地上，晕了过去。

***

Tony三步并作两步冲回客厅，正看见Loki拼命的挣扎带动着整个椅子震颤摇晃往一边翻倒在地上。摔倒后的Loki依然没有停下和他意识里的野兽抗争，疯狂的想逃却又被椅子固定住。

“你他妈的干了什么Rogers？！”Tony一把把队长推开跑去Loki身边查看。

“我什么都没做他就开始尖叫了！”

“我给你说过！我他妈的给你说过！！”

Tony手忙脚乱的想去解开椅背后的绳索，但是Steve从背后抱住了他的手臂把他往后拉。

“如果你现在给他解开他会攻击你的！”他双手紧紧箍住身前的人，然后感觉到Tony慢慢放弃了抵抗。

Tony惊恐的看着Loki在他的梦魇里和巨大的痛苦和恐惧抗衡，他感觉自己四肢软的抬不起来，只能靠Steve支撑着才勉强站立。他想起了他自己的噩梦，当他半夜惊醒过来，心跳剧烈到几乎超出身体负荷，他的盔甲感知到了他的绝望前来救他然后攻击了Pepper。

“放开我，”他轻声要求道。

Steve犹豫了很久然后松开了手，希望Tony不会愚蠢到尝试做相同的事第二次。Tony摇摇晃晃的走向Loki，后者惨叫的仿佛要撕碎自己的肺，全身在地板上砸的砰砰作响，而椅子在Loki这种大力的挣扎下却依然奇迹般的没有碎掉。

他跪在Loki旁边双手捧住Loki的脸，弯下腰伏在他耳旁。

“Loki，”他的声音有些嘶哑，不得不清了清嗓子说得大声些，“Loki，醒过来，是我，Tony。我在这，我在这，好吗？”

他一直重复的念着，一手顺着Loki的发丝，被梦魇住的人开始慢慢停止挣扎，叫声渐渐小了下去，变成支离破碎的呜咽，断断续续的恳求着他的施暴者放过他。绿色的眼睛睁开瞪的大大的，失神的望着Tony的脸却好像又穿过去不知看向了哪里。

“能听见吗？Loki？”

他不停的在他耳边说话，终于Loki安静了下来，眨了眨眼睛，Tony在那两谭碧波中找到了自己的影子。

“Stark？”

“是我，我在这，你很安全。只是噩梦而已。”

“解开我。”

Tony正准备照做的时候他看见Loki眼里闪着危险的寒光。Loki不是他自己，至少不是Tony喜欢的那个，这个Loki随时都有可能再次丧失理智。而Tony也许可以用很多词形容，但是极端的愚蠢不属于其中。

“现在把我解开，Stark，”Loki声音变得阴沉但Tony只是微微摇了摇头把椅子扶了起来。

“现在还不行，雪花片，”他边说边往后退了一步，“你需要在这坐着冷静一会，好吗？”

Tony最后看了一眼Loki，然后把阳台的大门打开走了出去，他非常需要呼吸新鲜空气。Loki盯着他的背影一直到Tony消失不见，他的身体由于刚才的用力过猛抖个不停，因为Stark的离开心中激荡着愤怒和不安，然后这时他看见了站在一旁的Steve。

“士兵，”他冷笑着，因为这般落魄脆弱的模样暴露在对方面前而恶狠狠的盯着他，“准备把我带回去给你的主人了吗？像条听话的狗那样？”

Steve镇定的迎上Loki恶毒的视线，不为所动。Loki的声音嘶哑破碎，Steve可以想象他的嗓子有多干涸疼痛。他同情Loki，没人应该被处以那种酷刑，但这不意味着他需要对他投予过多的感情。

“事实上我是来跟你和Stark一起行动的。”

Loki眯起了眼睛。美国队长是一个强大的战士，如果有他站在自己这边那么将来和神盾或者阿萨对抗的时候会是一个有利的帮手。但是虽然如此，他同时也会阻碍到Loki对Stark的软化计划。

“你们其余的那些打击犯罪小组成员呢？”

“这不关你的事。”

“我可不这样认为。确信你现在已经发现了，我不是很喜欢其中那只绿色的野兽。”

Loki的声音阴沉狠毒，Steve不舒服的变换了下姿势。

“如果情况紧急，我们会有支援，”他最后承认道，“而至于是用来对抗神盾，神族还是你，就要看你之后的表现了。”也许让Loki知道他们目前都是站在他这边的能帮助他更快的冷静下来。

Loki一边看着Steve，一边在心里盘算着他的选择。美国队长是人类中体质最强壮的一个，以Loki现在的状态一定会被轻而易举的拿下。他没有感觉到还有其它的复仇者在附近，意味着他们都跟着那个怪兽去了其他地方，但没走太远，以防万一。

目前来看这意味着Loki没有办法强行突围，但如果他继续扮演受害者，士兵就不会召集他的队伍，也许他还有一丝拉拢Stark的机会。细若游丝，但还存在。

Loki对两个选择都深恶痛绝，但他知道他只能继续坚持他一开始就选择的那个。

他率先移开了和Steve对视的视线转而牢牢的盯着地板，微微的皱着眉，努力压制下内心依然沸腾的愤怒，逼迫自己慢慢装回那副受伤和虚弱的模样。这是他第一次觉得，筋疲力尽的身躯也能派上用场。随着肾上腺素的消退，他能感觉到全身的疼痛都回来了，幸好大部分只是些淤青，对于刚才的事他记得不大清楚但至少这次没有强*。他腹部伤口也在疼，但他可以确定它没有裂开。

Loki全身都是汗，他还穿着昨晚的短袖，但他绝不会开口请求面前的士兵同意他去浴室洗个澡换身衣服。他情愿坐在这发臭。如果运气好的话也许男人就会停止盯着他看然后走开。

但是没有，士兵没有走，他的眼神从来不会离开Loki太久。Loki保持着沉默，他又累又气，不停的在心里说服自己按照计划行事。他是个耐心的策略家，他已经坚持了这么久，不能因为一时的冲动坏了整个大局。遇到点小风小浪是再正常不过的，不管他觉得有多屈辱。

两人沉默的相处了三十分钟后，Stark回来了。Loki痛恨在看见对方的瞬间全身都放松下来的自己。

Tony在门口驻足了片刻，就在那看着Loki。确定神的理智回来后，他大步走向他，中途看都没看Steve一眼。他走过去搭上Loki的小臂，蹲下来开始给他松绑，全程对Steve的反对声充耳不闻。没等Steve走近，Tony就站起来伸出一只手做了一个站在原地的姿势。

“五分钟洗澡，然后我们离开，”Tony说，非常不像他风格的言简意赅。

Steve视线在两人之间徘徊了一会儿，最后点点头同意。

“好。”

Tony蹲下来继续把剩下的绳索解开，Loki站起来的时候腿都在打颤。Tony一手架住Loki的胳膊一手扶住他的背，一路护送他到浴室。Loki发现自己朝男人靠去，默默渴望着更多的支撑和接触，他意识到他的身体变得多么鲜廉寡耻。

等Loki走进浴室后Tony出来随手关上了门，靠在一旁的墙上等待着。Steve靠在他对面的墙上，手抄在胸前就那么观察着Tony。

“你们之间到底发生了什么？”

Tony耸肩。

“喝酒，聊天，吃饭，密谋统治世界···老花样。”

“而他脖子上的吻痕？”

Tony皮笑肉不笑的回头看着Steve。

“你真让我吃惊，队长。没料到像你这么保守的人会知道吻痕长什么样，我还以为它就是冲到你面前跳起来咬你你都不知道那是什么。”

“那个是你给他的吗？”

“你听起来像是在嫉妒。难道你也想要一个，还是···”

“别废话，Stark，你们之间···你们之间发生了什么需要我知道的事吗？”

“我可不确定你那双纯洁正直的耳朵能接受我的回答。”

Steve恼火的捏了捏鼻梁，Tony不停的跟他两个东拉西扯。

“Stark···这很重要。”

Tony观察了他一会儿，然后点点头。

“是的，没错，是发生了一些事。你是要把我移除出去了吗，队长？”

Steve不敢相信的摇着头。

“他被强*了。反复！而你却觉得那样对他是没问题的？！”

“等等，首先，是他来找的我。第二，要我说他已经足够大到知道自己能不能接受亲密行为了。”

“他是Loki。你难道就没有怀疑过他这样做可能会有其他的动机？”

Tony固执的迎着Steve的视线不退让，他当然想过。雷声和Tony想要离开引发了Loki的恐慌，导致他把自己豁出去诱惑住Tony不让他走。对，就是这样，简单丑陋的真相。Tony不愿意接受但他无法否认，与此同时内疚又开始上蹿下跳的折腾起他来。Tony根本就不是什么拯救者更不是朋友，他还是那个自私自利的王八蛋，他的阴*指哪他就去哪。

“每个人都有自己的理由，或许它们看上去并不那么正当。”他最后只是这样说道。

他伸手拍了拍门板。

“时间到了！”

他们能听见花洒短暂的多流了会然后关上。一分钟后Loki穿着Tony之前就给他放在里面的干净衣物出来了。Steve再最后审视的看了一眼Tony，然后转身抓过Loki的手。

Loki颤抖了一下而Tony几乎就要冲上前去挡在两人之间，但是Steve飞快的绑住了Loki手腕，结打在Loki手指够不到的地方。绳子是用振金抽丝拧成的，就像刚才那样，它证明了不管Loki如何挣扎它都坚固无比。

“除非我开口，这个不准拿下来，”他命令道，“上车，Tony，你来开。”

他跟随着Tony还有Loki走到卡迪拉克面前，他让Loki坐进Tony后面的座位，自己则坐在副驾驶，从这他可以同时观察到他们两个。他发了一条短信给Clint，告诉他和Bruce他们准备离开去哪，然后在座位上坐好，开始他们漫长的旅程。

***

Fury走进他在三曲翼总部办公室的瞬间就抽出了枪瞄准着那个坐在他椅子上的人，然后才认出她来。他不满的剐了她一眼然后把枪插回去，关上了身后的门。

“你没听过进别人房间之前要自我介绍吗，Romanoff特工？”他粗暴的说着一边走到桌子的对面。

她只是面无表情的扬扬眉毛，在椅子上优雅的转了个身。

“我是个间谍，Fury局长。”

他忍不住笑了一下，但很快严肃下来，正式进入议题。

“汇报任务。”

“毫无疑问你已经看了我写的报告，局长。那里只有一具空的钢铁侠盔甲，情报错误。”

“既然如此你不请自来又是为了···？”

“想找点信息，”她顿了一下，停止转摇椅子，正过身来严肃的看着他，“从源头上。”

在他开口前她继续说道。

“事实上，局长，我是来登陆你的服务器想找到些我需要的资料，”Fury立刻开始咆哮说他的特工居然背叛了他但她下一句又让他闭了嘴，“但是我没能进去。”

Fury不知道他该为神盾如此滴水不漏的系统防御感到骄傲还是担心服务器居然如此坚不可破，Natasha往后靠到椅子上。

“我想知道一切关于Loki囚禁的事。”

“像我之前告诉过你的，Romanoff特工。我们利用他来实验强效的麻醉剂以应对日后的外星入侵。”

“这点我知道，局长，但是我更感兴趣的是其它那些实验。”

Fruy眯了眯眼睛。

“是什么让你认为我们还对他进行了其它实验？”

Natasha严丝密缝的观察着Fury脸上每一个微小的表情变化，即使是全世界最好的特工也会有没有防备的时候，她等待着他暴露的那一刻。

“Stark告诉我了一些事情。”

啊哈，就是这个。普通人根本无法察觉，但是Fury的眼睛在一瞬间睁大了，然后一眨眼的功夫就立刻恢复到了原样。

“Stark通过一套空盔甲告诉你的，Romanoff特工？”

“我从未说过我的报告写的是实话，Fury局长。”Natasha说着从椅子上站起来，绕过桌子走到了Fury跟前，“你应该知道处理这种微妙的情况有些时候必须需要保守一些细节秘密。我是站在你那边的，Fury局长，我希望我永远都会。但我需要你对我说实话。我要知道所有你们对Loki做过的事。”

“所有对他的计划都是按照Odin对他的惩罚来的。”

“这个我也听说了。但我希望知道更多细节。”

Fury长久的看着她，然后闭上眼睛叹了口气，双手抄在胸前。

“神盾想利用他来建造一只军队。复仇者们不会永远存在而到那时地球就是个等着外星人入侵的活靶子，对于那些高等文明来说我们的力量无异于螳臂当车。为了帮助我们同时惩罚Loki，Odin觉得这是一种很适合让Loki把他夺走的生命再还给地球的办法。”

“我从没想过有一天神盾会变成生育工厂，长官。”

“我当时也这么说过，Romanoff特工，”Fury拉出一道讽刺的讥笑，Natasha也心知肚明的做了同样的动作，“世界安全委员会觉得这个主意实在是太棒而无法拒绝。其它的我无法告诉你更多了，这个项目我全权授予给了Tolly特工和Bosworth特工。他们每一年给我汇报一次Loki的健康状况还有···孩子的。看起来都按照计划在进行直到Stark把他救出去。”

“那这支新的军队，谁是他们的父亲？”Natasha问到，希望她之前的直觉是正确的，“你知道他们是谁吗？”

“我并不在乎那么多。报告中只说了他们很特别，并且行为自愿。”

女特工眼里的悲伤让Fury背脊泛起一阵寒颤，有些事一定错的非常离谱。

“像我所说的，长官。我无法接触到那些消息。你没有被授权。”

Natasha走回她刚刚暂时关闭的电脑旁，打开给他看所有她能查到的资料。Loki和三个孩子的健康报告可以看见，就像他说的那样，但是没有任何进一步的信息。再试图查看更详细的资料就会弹出错误报告。

Fury皱了皱眉，试图用他的语音识别，可是依然显示错误。

“我恐怕Tolly和Bosworth特工对你有所隐瞒，长官，”Natasha深深吸了一口气然后才继续，“至少其中有个人是完全被利用的，这些事根本没有经过他本人的同意。是Bruce。”

Fury目瞪口呆的看着她，一瞬间他以为他听错了。

Natasha咬着嘴唇，转头望向窗外的天空。

“Bosworth同时参与了那个气味项目。不知怎么她成功的把Hulk给···”她摇了摇头，没有再说下去。

Fury感觉到怒气在迅速的聚集，但他还是保持住了没有当场失控。Romanoff是他最优秀也最信任的探员之一，但是Tolly和Bosworth也在年复一年的向他证明着自己的价值。可是不管当时的汇报有多好，“错误”这个单词现在都占掉了整个屏幕，闪着刺眼的光。

他双手放在桌子上手指交叉，撑着头发出一声沉重的叹息。情况太超乎他想象。他知道有事会发生，当你不过问某件事的时候，下面的人就肯定会滥用职权，可是他从没想到Bruce—Hulk—会被这样对待。尤其是当气味项目刚开始的时候，Fury曾亲自对博士承诺过，会完全尊重他本人的意愿。

“Tolly和Bosworth先继续他们手里的工作，”他咬牙切齿的说道。

Natasha的眼睛睁大了，她立刻张嘴想抗议可是Fury抬起头来打断了她，眼神决绝。

“时候到了自然会处理他们，相信我。但是现在我们的首要目标是找到Loki。不管他们对他做了什么，他依然是世界级的通缉犯，我们不能冒放他出去危险无辜的险。我们的其次目标是他的孩子，他们对我和神盾故意隐瞒了这些消息，如果逮捕了那两个人，那么这些全都会泄漏，到时候我们会比现在损失的更为惨重。”

他直视着面前红发特工的眼睛。

“我需要你从Pepper那边得到更多的信息。现在我们就用你所说的你们只找到一具空盔甲的说法，其它的你们什么都不知道。”

“是的长官。”


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce泼了捧冷水在脸上，沉重的靠在洗手台边，眼睛死死的盯着水池，这样就不用在镜子里看到那张脸。不敢相信自己天真成这样，居然绕过直觉选择相信神盾。他早该料到的，生命中所有的美好到最后都会变成一堆废墟，凭什么他会觉得这次能不一样？

他有个孩子。

关在神盾局深处的某个地方。一个将作为士兵被抚养长大的孩子，被训练成任何神盾和安委会需要的机器。他不想把自己的孩子称呼成‘它’，可是他甚至不知道那是个男孩还是女孩。

还有个死胎，一个Tony试图挽救却没有成功的，一个女孩。

他身体因为哭泣而剧烈的颤抖。

然后他还强*了别人。

这个想法在他脑海里像秃鹫一样恶毒的盘旋着，内疚把他从里到外顺着骨头缝隙吞噬的一干二净。他踉跄着几步跑到马桶前跪下，吐得昏天暗地。

他没有注意到Clint跟了进来，但是男人的手放在他背上时他感到了一种莫大的安慰。Clint轻轻的给他顺背，直到Bruce直起身来靠着墙壁坐下。

“不敢相信我居然做了那种事，”Bruce喃喃道，几乎是说给他自己听的。

“那不是你。”

“Hulk就是我，他是我的一部分，我们情感是互通的。我应该注意到有事不对劲，我应该阻止···”

“你并不知情。”

“所有过程都被录了下来，我都看了。没有任何不对劲的地方。没有奇怪的剪辑。画面自始自终都只有我和气体而已。”

“对那些人来说伪造这种视频轻而易举。但是听我说Bruce，这不是你的错。你什么都不知道，我们都不知道。是他们利用你，你不用为发生在他身上的事感到自责。”

Bruce只是摇头，眼泪止不住的滑落。Clint靠着他坐了下来，认真听着男人嘴里念叨的每一个单词，一直给予着温柔的支持。他无法想象Bruce此刻内心的痛苦，语言太过苍白，他只能尽自己最大的努力去帮助他。

他不知道他们在地上坐了多久，直到他的背开始僵硬酸痛，他估计这得有几个小时。Bruce停止了哭泣，嘴里也不再低语，只是那么面无表情的恍惚的看着对面雪白的墙壁，仿佛还在消化事实。

Clint的手机在口袋里震动了一下，他拿出来看Steve发来的短信。

“他们出发了，”他轻轻的说，“你还想来吗？”

Bruce决绝的点点头，“我必须去。”

Clint站起来，活动了一下周身的关节。

“我们让他们先行一小时。最多。清洗一下，休息会，我去点个披萨。”

***

Loki靠在车窗上，闭着眼睛呼吸均静的假寐。车内唯一的声响就是引擎的轰鸣和广播里传出的摇滚乐。Stark最开始把声音调大，以驱走车厢里尴尬的沉默，但是Rogers立刻就拨了回去，Stark坚持要把音量控制在自己想要的范围里，然后Rogers只要看见对方的手伸过来就毫不犹豫的扇回去。

Rogers最终赢得了这场战争，他威胁Stark再乱动他就把整个广播系统扯出来扔掉。

超龄儿童，两个他妈的都是。

二十四首歌过去后，他听见Rogers在座位上动了动，转过身回头看着他。

“他怎么样了？”

Loki可以感觉到Stark的目光透过后视镜落在自己身上。他怀疑Stark可能已经看穿了他在装睡，但他还是回答了另一个男人。

“你现在怎么想起问这个了？”

沉默。轻微的布料摩擦皮革的声音，意味着男人在座位上又动了动。

“不论他是谁曾经做过什么···他经历的这些足以拖垮任何一个人。”

“花了这么久你才意识到。”

“所以他怎么样了？”

“换成是你，你会怎么样？”

足足又过了两首歌的时间，Rogers才开口回答。

“听着，我明白你为什么要这么做，我真心明白。但你得记住他曾经所做的，和如果一旦有机会，他又将要做的。我们不能冒险，拿整个地球上的生命做赌注。”

Stark的眼神又落在了Loki身上，后者继续假装睡他的觉。

“如果我们这边能先尊重平等的对待他的话，就不会了。”Tony过了一会儿轻轻说道。

Rogers嗯了一声，直到这首歌快结束他才又开口说道。

“所以说为什么你没有乔装打扮？”

“嗯？”

“就是当你···”

“我知道那是什么意思，”Stark笑了，“我乔装了的。”

“但你看起来还是很像你。你甚至没有带墨镜或者贴上假鼻子和假胡子。”

“这就是乔装成我的目的，因为老子超棒的好吗，”Loki发誓他光听声音都能想象Stark那脸得意洋洋的招牌笑容，“有那么多的人都想方设法的模仿我，然后所有人就会以为我也是其中之一。有个家伙甚至对我说他差点就觉得我是那个超屌又帅气的Tony Stark了，如果不是我身高不够的话。我才不是身高不够，老子是身高刚刚好。”

Stark东拉西扯的使劲吹嘘着自己还有他那些古怪的崇拜者们，Loki在后面听着，尽自己最大努力的不去叹气。男人看起来非常轻松可是Loki看穿了他的表演。他们三个困在同一辆车里还要好几个小时，假装所有事都无所谓的插科打诨总比剑拔弩张来的要轻松一些，Stark的确是个聪明的男人。

他百无聊赖的听着前面两个人胡天海地的各种话题，都没有意识到自己真的睡了过去，直到一个突然的刹车把他惊醒。他立刻就紧张的撑起来四处张望看是否有危险发生，然后他才注意到他们停在一个小便利店门口。

“嘿，雪花片，”Tony边说边转过头看着他，“我去去就回，好吗？”

虽然男人没说，但‘别干蠢事’几个字仿佛就刻在他脑门上一般清晰可见。

Loki迎着他的视线，无声的往后靠到椅子上，让这个姿态表明了他的回答。

当Stark刚关上车门Rogers就迫不及待开始调收音机想找一个好点的频道。他找到一个放着抒情老歌的电台，终于浑身舒爽的躺靠在座位上，松松的叹了口气。

“好多了，”这句话他几乎是在自言自语，“所以···你和Stark···你最好还是把你的意图如实交代比较好。”

“我的意图？”Loki无辜的问道。

Rogers回头看着他。士兵脸上浮起一阵可疑的红晕，证明了他对接下来的话题感到尴尬和不舒服，但他依然决定勇往直前。

“你非常清楚我的意思，Loki。”

“你的遣词造句弄得好像我是有意用性爱操纵你的好朋友一样。那种饥渴的，肉欲的，眩晕的，毫无廉耻的，怪癖的，天雷地火的性爱。”

Loki的表情和声音依然保持着之前的那种无辜，而Rogers的脸却已经红透了。

“如果你问的是这个，抱歉让你失望了，那场性事令人惊叹，但除此之外并无其它。”

“你和Stark上床，居然没有其他的动机？”

“如果你已经认定我是个骗子，何必要多此一问？”

“因为你···”Rogers移开了视线，“你被强*了。但你依然跟人上床。这很不合理。”

Loki眯起了眼睛，轻轻的吐出一口气。不。他不想跟谁上床，他本身性情寡淡，出了这些事后更是怀疑自己也许今后很多年都不会再和谁有接触，如果不是为了把Stark留下来。可是Tony却让那场性事变得出于意料的美好，对他温柔照顾，让他觉得仿佛像自己这种已经碎到捡不起来的人都还是有希望的。甚至连Loki担心的，Tony会对他的审问和刨根问底都不曾有过。那么周全而体贴的维护着他的尊严。

“所以就因为那样，我这还剩下的那么漫长的生命，都应该害怕和别人亲密接触了？”Loki问得口气很重，可是片刻后又温柔下来，“Tony在床上是个非常棒和体贴的人。如果你一定要知道的话。或者是你已经知道了。我不是侵犯到你的所有物了吧？”

难以想象Rogers的脸居然还能更红一层，急急忙忙的说了声不是，Loki打趣的笑了一下。

“他手上的功夫相当厉害，还有那张嘴···谁能想到一个中庭人居然可以有那么高超的床上技巧？”

他恶作剧一样的逗着Rogers，对方显然已经快到极限了，尴尬的无以复加，手脚都不知道该往哪去了，不过这一切都是男人自己找的，只是Loki也许可以放他一马。

“强*和性爱是有区别的，Rogers队长，”过了一会他说，“一个是恐怖残忍的凌辱，而另一个则是两个人享受对方的身体。这个解释你觉得可以帮助你理解吗？”

“可以，”Rogers边说边咳嗽了一声，仿佛单词卡在了他干涩的喉咙上。

“我想这的确能帮助我理解。”

“轮到我发问了，”Loki举起他被捆住的手，“这个真的有必要？我在逃离神盾的过程中攻击你或者Tony对我来说并无好处，你觉得呢？”

“不行，”Rogers的回答简短利落却是命令的语气，“Stark也许相信你，但我不。”

他们之后再有的任何话题都被往回走的Tony打断了。他示意Steve去掌盘，因为他需要一些时间修理他的盔甲。Steve起身离开了副驾驶Tony坐了上来。他转身去看Loki，后者心情比他担心的看上去要好一些。他甚至都以为神快到极限了。

“一切都好吗？”Loki冲他点点头，笑了一下，然后Tony的目光落到了他的肚子上，“你需要给医生看看吗？你的肚子，我是说···刚刚下手太狠的话···”

如果只有他们两个人，Loki会选择装弱来继续哄骗Stark，可是现在他的耐心快耗光了。

“我只想快点达到目的地。等我们到了那里可以再商量。”

Tony点点头，然后飞快的转回去把他心爱的摇滚电台赶在Steve打开驾驶室门坐进来之前拨回来。Steve深沉的叹了一口气，又给拨了回去。

“司机选歌，副驾闭嘴。[1]”

“会用流行文化梗了。让人惊讶。”

他们又上路了。接下来的旅程中车厢里只有轻柔的乡村音乐和Tony捣鼓盔甲以及Loki打盹时轻微的鼻息声。

***

一路景色都没什么变化，树，农田，小镇，然后更多的树，更多的农田。Steve时不时转头看向正试图修复鹰眼之前破坏掉的掌心炮的Tony，好让自己能从单调乏味的风景中转移点注意力。

看起来进展的不错，就Tony有限的空间和工具来说可算是相当的迅速。其中一个已经修好了，虽然看起来卖相不怎么好，但是关键时候还是能派上用场。希望如此。Steve忍不住回想起Howard Stark的那些发明和修复，有些时候他也达不到期望值。

Steve从后视镜里看了看Loki疲倦的脸。眉心和额头都微微皱着，看起来仿佛在紧张着什么。Steve谨慎的开着车，如果Loki再像之前那样从噩梦里惊醒开始胡乱挣扎的话，他得有个心理准备以防把车开到沟里去。至少他的手是被捆住的，如果真的重演的话。

他再次看向前方，然后稍微加速了一点，开始思考起其它事。所以当一个巨大的拳头砸过来把车掀翻出去的时候，他几乎没认清眼前出现的是什么。

卡迪拉克在路上疯狂的打了几个圈，像个皮球似的，从道路被猛摔出去后一直翻弹到一旁的小山才车顶朝下的停了下来。

Steve呻吟着，恍惚的睁开了眼睛。当他意识到发生了什么后他立刻回头去看Tony受伤了没有。Tony额头破了一道口子，鲜血直流，不知是磕到了他的盔甲还是工具上。不过除此之外那些东西并没有给他造成什么严重损伤，只是全部散落在车里到处都是。而男人嘴里哼哼唧唧的咒骂也证明着他意识是清醒的。

他解开安全带爬了出去，匍匐在已经变形的车顶后面。

“Tony···Tony！快出来！”他朝对方大喊一边转头去看后座的犯人。他仅仅来得及看上一眼确定Loki还活着，地面的震动越来越明显，攻击者这时已经到了他们车前。

“所有人出来！我们被袭击了！”

他帮着Loki解开安全带，Tony在一旁慢慢的从破碎的车窗中爬出来。

“他妈的跟我开玩笑吗···”Tony一边呻吟着一边试着站起来，“那些个狗杂种这么快就把你放出来了，Abby？”

“把犯人交出来，就没人会受伤，”憎恶命令道。

Tony指着自己的额头，鲜血淌了他满脸。

“老子已经受伤了，鸡巴脸！”

Blonsky龇牙咧嘴的，露出一副邪恶的笑容。

“职业风险，钢铁侠。现在你是准备把他交给我还是我再给你开点口子？"

没有留给Tony任何做选择的时间，Blonsky就发动了进攻。甩出致命的一拳直接朝着男人而去，却在半途被一块急速飞来的盾牌砸到了脸上使他停了下来。盾牌飞回到主人手上，Steve迈了坚毅的一步，把Tony和Loki挡在身后。

“没有这个必要，Blonsky。Loki作为犯人已经在我们的看管之下。”

“一个从神盾局偷出来的犯人。想必伟大的美国队长也应该知道哪来的回哪去。”

“我们不想和你打。但是Loki得跟着我们。”

“你说的对，你们不想和我打。因为你们毫无胜算！”

Blonsky重重的一拳砸向Steve，后者举起盾牌防御，振金强大的力量反噬让怪物踉跄着退了几步。Steve趁机一个猛冲朝Blonsky扑去，试图反击Blonsky以把他引得更开。Tony抓住这个机会穿上所有还能用的盔甲，Loki惊恐的发现几乎已经所剩无几了：右手连同肩膀和部分的胸甲，以及靴子。真正身体的那部分在Tony召唤时只能胡乱的在地上拖拽，无法正确附着到Tony身上，而它的主人也根本没有时间去手动穿戴了。

Tony抬手瞄准Blonsky，准备先发射点微型导弹以解救燃眉之急，但是机甲没有反应，他又取下来，想要手动撬开防护盖。可是这就意味着Tony此时正没有任何防备的暴露在Blonsky面前。

Loki眼睛恐惧的睁大了，他大喊着警告人类，“Tony小心！！！”

Loki在最后一秒推开了他，自己则承受了那一拳的所有力量。Blonsky下了狠手，Loki的身体飞出去好几米远然后重重的摔到地上。毫无疑问这一下如果打在了未着保护的Tony身上，一定会要了他的命。

“Loki！！！”

Tony怒吼着一边终于打开了防护盖然后把导弹朝Blonsky脸上发射出去，给了Steve一个用盾狠狠飞砍的机会。可是效果不大，他们需要重火力武器。

Tony心急如焚的远远朝Loki那边伸长了脖子观望，想去查看对方的情况但是他知道他需要把全部时间花在战斗上。他飞快的把盔甲上剩下的几根线接好开始缓冲更强力的炮束。手套的情况很不稳定，发射时很有可能会发生爆炸，而一旦爆炸，Tony的一整条手臂都得跟着陪葬，可是他愿意冒这个险。

能量缓冲时他听见机甲里传来异样刺耳的噪音，他紧闭着眼睛把头转向一边，跟他的右手说了再见并且感谢它在过去岁月里的贡献，然后把光束炮发射了出去。令人欣慰——同时也令人吃惊，机甲并没有爆炸，光束炮发挥了所有的威力击中了目标。憎恶被推的更远了，可是他依然毫发无损并且极度危险。

Tony继续朝他发射光束炮让Steve有机会跑回汽车里去找他的手机呼叫后援。他能听见Steve绕着完全变形的车子跑动时急促的脚步声，四处找寻着可以伸手进去够到的地方，然后他更加靠近憎恶的攻击他。他只有一只手的盔甲可以用，而他必须保证他能支撑到他们的后援赶来，把Blonsky从Steve和Loki身边引开是他唯一能做的，即使光束炮打在对方坚实厚糙的皮肤上仅仅是隔靴搔痒一样。

他肩部的机甲打开，又发射了一些导弹。如果他运气好的话也许其中一枚可以命中Blonsky的眼睛。他把剩下的十枚弹头全发射了，可是他只听见九声呼啸的声音。

完了。

在他有所行动之前，有人抓住了最后一枚然后奋力朝Blonsky扔去，正中对方咆哮大张的嘴里，它在里面爆炸了，使得Blonsky又往后踉跄着退了几步。

Tony露出一个如释重负的笑容，转头看向Loki。

“就知道那个机器青蛙会派上什么用场！”

Loki也笑了，一边匆匆低头查看Tony身上是否有伤。

“谁会想到那个微不足道的小东西会这么有用？”他打趣的朝他笑笑，“也许现在是个好机会让你能终于相信我了？”

Tony没有丝毫犹豫。他把Loki转过去然后打开颈圈后面的控制板，Tony动作非常迅速，可是Blonsky还是比他先一步的恢复过来发动了又一次攻击，巨大的拳头砸到Tony身上直接把他甩飞了出去。Loki惊恐的睁大了眼睛看着Tony身体在空中划了一条弧线直直撞上了Steve，后者决意要接住Tony并垫在他身后，承受了两人一起摔向身后凯迪拉克时巨大的冲击力。

“可悲的废物，”Blonsky蔑视的从鼻腔里喷了一声，然后一把抓住了Loki离开了。

Steve急忙低头看了一眼怀里的Tony确保他还活着，然后他听见Clint焦急的声音从他身旁手机里的扬声器中传来。

“Steve？Steve？？发生什么了？”

“我们被攻击了！他们把憎恶放出来了···”他能听见Bruce在背景里叫喊，似乎在变得越来越愤怒，“他抓住了Loki向西北方向去了。”

一阵震怒的咆哮声紧接在Clint一句“哦操了”的后面，然后是一阵刺耳的刹车声。

“我搭个车就来！”是Steve听到的最后一句话，然后通话就中断了。

“Clint？Bruce！Clint！”

“哔的一声表示通话终止大兵，他们听不见你的，”Tony呻吟着，动作僵硬而迟缓的从Steve怀里坐起来。

他全身都痛得像快散架了，但幸好没什么东西真碎掉了。Tony心里揪成一团，Loki被带走了让他急得有些无措，但他不敢放任自己胡思乱想下去，他得赶快振作起来把盔甲修好，恶战还没有结束。

Steve站了起来活动了一下。

“你的头盔还能用吗？”

Tony从车里把它挖出来，检查了一下，“还能用。”

Steve点点头，带上了耳机，把盾挂到了背后。

“你说过你可以追踪到Loki，对吗？告诉我他的位置，我去追。”

Tony看着Steve，带着也许他自己都不知道的，可以称得上感激的表情，然后穿上了头盔。Jarvis很快打开了一副全景地图，在上面他可以看见一个绿色的小点离他自己所在的红色小点越来越远了。

“找到了。依然是西北方向，正朝着一片森林而去，Jarvis，添加队长，”一个蓝色的小点出现在了地图上，Jarvis连接了Steve耳机的追踪装置。

“你大概什么时候能追上来？”

Tony回车上把他剩下的盔甲都拖出来。他低头看了看七零八碎的部件，一边摇头一边吹了声口哨。

“小鸟这次搞的破坏比较严重···但我是谁，我毕竟是Tony Stark。我应该能找到些捷径。我甚至应该能赶在你还在路上时就接到你。”

Steve简短的点点头开始朝西北方向跑去。Tony算着队长追上憎恶这趟所需要花费的体力，龇着牙吸了口气。Tony的体质在他这个年纪还酗酒的情况下已经算是很不错的了，可是无论如何他都无法做一个长跑者。

他能看见蓝色小点在移动，然后他把地图收了起来开始工作。

他努力集中着注意力，不去想如果Hulk赶在他之前抓住了Loki该怎么办，或者是憎恶把Loki带回了神盾局。

***

憎恶把Loki狠狠的往地面砸去。Loki因为肺部受到重击而呛住了呼吸，但他的身体没有被摔烂，不像任何人类应该的那样。Blonsky饶有兴致的看着神慢慢蜷缩着坐了起来，在他刚刚砸出来的那个小坑里。

“对于你这么弱小的身体来说，我不得不说你还挺耐操的，”Blonsky对他笑了一下，一边四处打量着Loki的身体，寻找任何除了擦伤和淤青外的痕迹。

Loki小口的呼吸着，疼痛在他胸腔激荡，他强忍着撑起身体，判断着他的肋骨至少断了一根。偏着头他好好看了看眼前的怪物，现在身边没有打斗，自己也不再像个傻气的奖品一样被别人抢来抢去。怪物就像是从地狱里爬出来的一样，比Hulk更大而且更恶臭，但似乎又有Hulk缺乏的理智和思维。为什么中庭要把这种东西关起来而不是让他成为和Hulk一样的超级英雄？这一只能造成和齐塔瑞等量的伤害。大概人类有个很有趣的理由才会在Loki入侵地球的时候没有把他放出来。尽管如此，这一只依然感觉是可以听得进人话的。

“我们有什么理由在这上不沾天下不沾地的地方停下吗？”他语气有点感兴趣的样子，摇晃着从地上站起来。

当憎恶发出哼嗯声时，他的胸腔就像一台发动机在嗡鸣。一个巨大又丑陋的笑容出现在他脸上，他弯下腰来看着Loki，一点一点的从头到脚仔细打量，但是Loki不会让他吓到，相反他只是很随意的迎着对方的目光，仿佛巨怪根本不是什么值得上心的东西，就是只烦人的虫子在眼前晃来晃去而已。

“我对所谓的‘神’感到有些好奇。这么小，这么脆弱，这么无力，甚至需要人类来保护···我还指望我们能打一架。现在看来你和他们唯一的区别就在于你能多挨几顿打而已。”

Loki冲他一笑。

“我的力量超乎你的想象，如果你真的在寻找一番酣畅淋漓的战斗的话，不过，”他歪了歪头，有意露出那个颈圈，“这个不方便的小东西锁住了我的力量。”

Blonsky伸手摸了摸那个颈圈。他能感觉到里面有能量在运转发出的嗡嗡震感，忍不住好奇对方说的力量到底是什么。

“你声称你很厉害，但你却连这个玩具都取不下来，”

Blonsk嘲笑道。

“是的，我的力量并不包括极端的暴力，虽然你的看起来是那样。但是如果你替我取下了这个，我会给你任何想要的。任何你曾梦想过的。”

“任何我想要的哈，小东西？”Blonsky裂出一道阴险的笑容。

Loki也对着他笑，一边开始绕着怪物走动。他紧盯着那双畸形的眼睛，同时随着走位把周围的环境也熟悉了一遍。明显他们在某片森林的深处，如果他能找到个好机会的话，也许他就能跑得出去然后躲起来，怪物会因为体型太大导致手伸不进那些野生动物的巢穴里。

“你在寻找一个实力相当的对手，是不是？”哦是的，Loki了解这类人。他们真是无比的相似，嗜血的蠢货,“你想找到和你体型相当，力量相当的人，然后证明你才是里面最厉害的，是不是这样？”

是的，他现在激起了憎恶的全部兴趣。

“继续，小东西。”

“在这个星球上，唯一能和你抗衡的就是Hulk，”提起野兽的名字时，他就仿佛听见了对方愤怒的咆哮声，他真的钻进他脑袋了，“他是你的对手，但是你还是比他块头更大，力量更强，思绪更加清明。难道你不想遇到一个和你更加旗鼓相当的对手吗？”

“你能变成那样的？”Blonsky大笑。

Loki仰起头瞪大了眼睛无辜的看着他。

“我？哦不。永远不会。像我所说的，极端的暴力不是我的特长。我的特长在另一个方面。我可以打开一扇时空门，对面有一个全新的世界。一整个被霜巨人所占领的世界。他们才是像你一样强大。”

Loki得意的笑着，看起来对方很快就要进入他的圈套了。

“霜巨人···”Blonsky兴奋了。

“成百，上千。一种古老的种族，为了血与暴力而生。和他们比起来，Hulk算的了什么？”

“你就这么贬低你的伴侣？”

Loki的血液冻成了冰。他原本的笑容垮了下来，嘴角抿成一条直线，眯起眼睛危险的盯着面前的怪物。

“他不是我的伴侣。”

“是这样吗，小东西？”Blonsky哈哈直笑，绕着Loki走动，“他难道不是那个占有你的人，占有你的身体，”Blonsky有力粗短的手指戳着Loki的腹部，“还让你怀上了他的孩子？”

憎恶低下头来看着他，那张丑恶的巨脸靠过去和他呼吸相闻，Loki拼命保持住镇定。怪物手劲很大，Loki屏住呼吸不让自己被呛住。

“你的话听起来很诱人，小东西，但是我更想占有属于他的东西，像他那样的灌满你，让你成为我的。”

“我不是他的。”

“但你却给他生了孩子，”Blonsky的手指顺着Loki肋骨滑下，隔着睡裤抓住他的阴*，“不管怎样它成功了···”

“不是我自愿的。你也不会是。”

Blonsky笑了，揉着Loki的阴*一边开始舔他的脸。

“神盾有一个非常有趣的提议，你知道。为他们工作，然后我就可以无限制接近你。我可以随时随地想操你就操你。用我的精*把你灌饱，灌满了，干的你不省人事。你的霜巨人可以做到这一点吗，小神？”

“所以你情愿当神盾的走狗，也不愿意当自由的人？”Loki嗤笑一声，“你真让我失望。我还以为你比这更聪明一些。”

Blonsky手里使了劲，Loki疼的弯下腰折成了两截。他伸出双手去推Blonsky，可是徒劳无功。

“你···啊！你愿意回去继续当神盾的傀儡就因为你觉得我是Hulk的伴侣？”Loki没有放弃，“而另一方面，你却可以拥有无数和你体型相当的女巨人，当你杀光她们的男人后···就全都是你的了···”

Blonsky笑了。

“你还真是全力以赴，小东西。那好吧，让我见识见识霜巨人。带一个过来，然后我再来决定谁是更好的婊子。”

他松开了抓住Loki阴*的手掌，看着Loki吸着气用绑着的手捂住胯下，但是并无任何怯意。是一个勇敢的小东西，Blonsky不得不承认这一点。Loki仰起头来看着Blonsky。

“还有个问题，这个颈圈，”他不怀好意的提醒他。

“真是麻烦，相比之下现在就在这干你简单得多，但我就再多陪你玩一下。”

Blonsky看着面前弱小的神祗因为他的话身体瑟缩了一下，而Loki试图装着若无其事的样子让这一切变得更加有趣。

他伸手去够那个颈圈，而Loki向一旁歪了歪头让出更多的空间。怪物的拇指和食指捏住了它开始使劲挤压。颈圈里的能量突然暴增开始放电攻击。Blonsky可以感觉到电流窜遍了自己全身，而另一边他则津津有味的看着Loki整个身体都在颤抖。他手下使了更大的劲，电流愈加猛烈。

Loki咬紧了牙，可是疼痛太密集了，他跪了下来开始尖叫。Blonsky邪恶的笑了，手指却没有挪动位置。

“噢是的，小神，为我尖叫吧。”

Loki伸手去掰开Blonsky的手指可是对方纹丝不动。他的视线已经开始模糊，就在他即将陷入昏迷之际，Blonsky松开了手，Loki倒在地上大口喘气，他的身体因为刚才的电击一阵阵的痉挛。

“真是可惜。看样子你无法给我带一个女霜巨人来代替你了。如果你配合一些的话，等我干完你后，我们可以再来试试。”

他边笑边看着Loki颤抖着想跑，可是他的身体太虚弱了。废物。Hulk到底看上这家伙什么？他弯下腰看着这个脆弱的神，开始激烈的亲吻他，身体挤进他两腿之间。

一声愤怒的咆哮是Blonsky在被狠狠摔离开Loki之前得到的唯一警告，他兴奋的笑了，立刻就知道对方是谁，终于他妈的来了。Hulk几乎没有正眼看过他一眼就弯腰杵到Loki眼前。

“你是我的！！”

Loki恐惧的看着他，急忙点头。

“是的，你的，我只是你的···”

Hulk要低头亲吻他但是被憎恶打断了。Loki闭上眼睛颤抖的松了一口气，然后开始慢慢移动。怪兽们开始疯狂的厮杀，而他需要离开这，越远越好，越快越好。他的腿因为肾上腺素的关系在发抖，肋骨像是着了火，每当他摇晃的动作过大脖子上的颈圈就会放电警告，但是现在这些都微不足道了，他必须用他剩下的所有力气跑离这里。

周围的树变得越来越密集，他纯粹是靠运气才在急速的奔跑中没有撞上它们。他不停的往前跑，狂奔，在心里不断的告诫自己不要停下来，不要停下来，快跑，因为不管他多么努力，背后的咆哮声仿佛永远都近在咫尺。

他感觉自己像是狂奔了好几个小时，但是咆哮声依然刺耳，所以他其实仅仅也就跑了几分钟，但是他的肺已经开始灼烧，视线模糊，他没力气了。脚下被树根绊了一下，从一座土丘上滚了下去，一直到底，脖子上的颈圈因为外力的刺激一直在放电电击他，直到到他完全静止下来。肋骨处传来的剧烈疼痛让他想要尖叫但相反他咬紧了牙连哼声都没有，不能吸引两只怪兽的注意。摇晃着从地上爬起来，他踉跄着继续。他的肋骨已经伤到了如果他剧烈跑动的话，也许就会戳穿内脏的地步。

一阵巨大的冲击震得整个地面晃动不止，Loki及时用被捆住的手扶住了旁边的树才没有又不稳的跪下去，怪兽们的打斗还在继续。

该死的米德加德。

他真该在有机会的时候把整个星球都毁了。

当地面停止颤动的时候他开始继续往前走，边走边因为自己动作太慢而低声诅咒。在任何时候，那两只怪兽都有可能把其中一只扔到他面前，他需要离他们越远越好，他无法承受被他们任何一个再抓到的代价了，可是他的身体不够配合。憎恶说对了，他太他妈的软弱了。

周围的树变的更加稠密了一些，他需要举起被捆着的双手拂开面前的叶子才看得见路。然后下一刻他就被眼前出现的东西吓得倒吸一口凉气，瞬间停下了脚步。

一支箭。箭尖离他的脸不足一尺。

“你不能通过这里。机会太好了不能浪费这句台词。”

Loki的视线终于从弓箭的尖端慢慢转移到持箭人身上。

“Barton特工。在这见到你真荣幸。”

“你是应该感到荣幸。”

Clint手下抓紧了他的武器，想不顾一切的把箭放出去。

Loki冷冷的看着他。

“来吧，”他激他，“瞄准我的心脏。Barton特工。杀了我，或者让我走。”

Clint咬紧了后槽牙，很长没有动弹。最后他放下了弓箭。

Loki身后传来一声声巨大的咆哮，每一次的碰撞都引得地面微微发颤。

“这边，”Clint冷漠的示意让Loki跟上。

他们走到一条小溪边，淌了过去，然后Clint叫Loki跟着他爬上另一边的一座小山。道路并不陡峭，大部分的时候他们都可以沿着小路行走，但是有些地方仍然需要攀爬或者跃过一些断崖。Loki拒绝在他前任奴仆面前显露出任何软弱的迹象，每一次他的肋骨因为之前的伤而刺痛时他都咬紧了牙不发出任何声音。

大概走了三十分钟后，他们达到了目的地，Loki意识到Barton为什么带他来这。山顶上有个山洞，小到不足以吸引地面上的任何注意，但是却有一个非常好的地理位置，在这里可以清楚的看到底下发生的一切。相信鹰眼总会发现地理位置最有利的巢穴。

“噢我天，这个真是一个舒适的小—”

Clint粗鲁的推了他一把，看着Loki跪倒在地面上，在颈圈因为意外的举动放出电流时愉快的笑了一下。

“坐下，闭嘴，不然我就杀了你。”

Clint转头看着Hulk和憎恶，战斗依然白热化。

“上帝啊Bruce，”嘴里喃喃低语着，他看见—听见—Hulk随着时间的流逝变的越来越狂暴的咆哮，但Clint能做的就只有等待。

[1]: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole：这句台词来自Supernatural。


	14. Chapter 14

Loki摇晃着走进那个狭小的山洞，贴着岩壁坐了下来。他身上没有半分力气了，但他无法向身体的疲倦屈服从而陷入睡眠。憎恶和Hulk在距离他非常遥远的地方，但是Loki依然觉得他们太近了，他不敢松懈下来，虽然还有Barton特工在一旁。他小心的用手摸着受伤的肋骨，轻轻揉着那里，希望能借此分心。

怪兽们还厮杀在一起，似乎完全不知疲倦，一拳接一拳朝对方猛甩过去，拳头打在皮肉上发出令人难受的声音，四周的森林被他们撕得七零八碎，把树连根拔起然后夹杂着泥土块朝对方砸过去。

他很乐意他们继续这样下去，打个筋疲力尽血流成河，只要他们远离他。他的指尖在躁动，多么想现在打开一道通往阿斯加德的门，让Odin和他那些愚蠢的神族们尝尝米德加德能拿出的最可怕武器，甚至就连Thor和他可笑的锤子都无法战胜他们。

Loki不去理会他脑海深处那个黑暗的声音，提醒着他和Hulk的孩子能有多么可怕，拥有着Hulk的力量还有Loki的魔法。从某些角度来看它也许是个完美的混合体，他的能力会使阿斯加德万劫不复。他摇了摇头，虽然很诱人，但现在他并不愿意过多的去想那个孩子。

Clint注意到了他的动作，哼了一声。

“万万想不到有一天Hulk居然会为了你和憎恶打个你死我活。”

Loki毫无表情的嗯了一声，“拥有一个毫无理智的怪物作为我的爱慕者并不是什么受宠若惊的事。”

“Hulk绝对不是毫无理智，”Clint反驳，“内心深处他依然是Bruce。”

Loki嘴角嘲讽的勾起，露出牙齿，裂出一道阴森危险的笑容，只是这笑意根本没有任何愉快的成分，更像是一个即将失去理智的疯子，在他做出任何令人发指的事之前，那种让人不寒而栗的诡笑。

“我想我对那只怪物有足够多的了解，用不着你来替我下结论。”

Clint缩了缩肩，回头去看远处的打斗。他沉默了一段时间，然后才继续说下去，说话的同时他背对着Loki，知道现在这个所谓的神对他来说毫无威胁。这让他有一种充满睥睨的满足感，一个简单的身体语言就足以让对方知道现在的他有多渺小。

“我这样做不是为了保护你，这点给你说清楚。我这样做是为了帮助Bruce。”他偏了偏头，用眼角的余光看着Loki，“如果让我来选的话，我会让神盾和憎恶把你抓走。”

他们就这样静静的看着对方，谁也没说话，很久后Clint才继续说道。

“你知道你都做了什么吗？你就没有一点愧疚？为你在纽约和斯图加特夺走的无辜生命感到一丝一毫的抱歉？”

Loki没有移开视线，但是他过了一会儿才回答。

“我想这样做。统治你们的星球，让你们都沦为我的仆从。你曾有多想为我效命我就有多想要这个星球，Barton特工。不要忘记这一点。我不会为对你做过的那些道歉。”

“也没期待过，”Clint耸耸肩，从谎言之神嘴里出来的道歉也只会是一句空洞苍白的假话，“但我不喜欢你把我和你做对比。你当时钻进了我的脑子，搅晕了我的思维。在自由意志下我是不会效忠于你的。”

Loki的嘴角翘了起来，一个狡黠而疲倦的微笑，他往后靠在岩壁上。

“真是那样吗，Barton特工？还是我解开了你的枷锁，把你从那些你幻想出的束缚中解放出来，做你真正想做的？”

“我真正‘想做的’并不会违背我自己的意愿！”

“就像你现在所做的这样，你是说？”

Clint咬紧了牙，两只手拽成拳头，仅悬一线的理智阻止了他想冲过去一拳打掉Loki脸上*笑的冲动。他急切的想直接联系神盾局然后报告他们的位置，但是他不得不为Bruce着想。他的好兄弟Bruce和被彻底利用的Bruce是同一个人，Clint不知道他撕裂的内心是否还能修复，但他现在正和地球上最危险最邪恶的怪物殊死搏斗，就因为他想弥补自己的过错。

他挫败的叹了口气。

“现在对神盾的隐瞒依然不能和你当时所做的相提并论。我攻击了他们，伤害了他们···我可能还杀死了一些。那不是我想要的。”

Loki嗯了一声。

“这部分有可能是真的，但你依然想为我效力，全心全意。没有什么事可以阻挡你。甚至包括你自己的朋友。”

“我记得当时那种感觉。很有趣的是，当一个人脑子被控制的时候，他会选择相信自己认定的真相。全然听从一个人的命令是非常盲目的，但是他没有其它的选择，他没有自己的思维。你把你自己变成了我的全世界，就是个变态的信仰一样。这就是你对我所做的，而你最好别给我说你还认为我是自愿的。”

Loki没有回应男人，他太累了不想再去理会。闭上眼睛，Loki回想着他在达到地球之前所发生的那些。

他从彩虹桥上掉下来，飘荡在他认为是世界树中最可怕的那个枝杈里，永恒的暗之国度，他的魔法被四周空洞的黑暗吸光了，那里的怪物对他追捕猎杀，身体的有部分被咬坏了，就这样无止尽的轮回，直到有一天灭霸找到并治好了他，只要求他一个小小的回报，从那个刚变成Thor新玩具的星球上替他取回一个古老的神器。Loki已经没有东西可以失去了，他需要离开这黑暗的虚无空间，抢下Thor心爱的国度，然后在那里自立为王。

成为一个渺小的，不重要星球的王，主宰上面栖息着的寿命短暂的人类，然后诚服于灭霸，多重宇宙中至高无上的统治者。一部分的他感觉被这个提议侮辱了。他曾是阿斯加德的国王，区区蝼蚁如何与此相提并论？

但最终Loki还是接受了这个交易，统治地球也比在无尽的黑暗里徘徊好上太多，而且这将是个好的开始，他会韬光养晦等着，终有一天他会夺下阿斯加德。

那个权杖也被用到了他身上，不过不是为了操控他，而是确保他不会逃跑并全力以赴的完成他的工作，就算是Mad Titan也不会盲目的信任宇宙著名的谎言家。那个力量会催使他狂热的向灭霸证明自己的价值，几乎是拼尽全力，并不仅仅是为了许诺的奖励。他叛逆无序的天性使他招来了复仇者，但他必须要赢过他们，才能避免被送回无界黑暗里继续受尽折磨的命运，或者是Titan为了责罚他而新发明出的手段，不管那是什么。

根据事情的发展来看，如果他失败了而被灭霸变成一块肉泥，他也丝毫不会惊讶，毕竟现在看起来似乎所有的怪物都对他有相同的想法。

他忍不住打了个寒颤，结果牵动了他受伤的肋骨，他把嘴唇咬出了血才没发出声音。他睁开眼睛去看Barton发现他的异样没有，但是男人的全部注意力都放在远处那场打斗上。

突然男人站直了身，似乎隐约看见了什么东西然后伸手去按耳机上的通话键。

“队长？Stark？有人在吗？”他重复了好几遍，当Steve跑进了信号接受范围后他终于收到了回复，“有一架直升机在附近，多半是哪家电视台的。Hulk和憎恶还在继续。”

“收到。Stark，你听到了吗？你不能被发现。”

“那我飞低点不就得了，”Tony耸耸肩，叫Jarvis把代表鹰眼的紫色小点加到地图上。小点出现的位置正好就在代表Loki的绿色小点旁边。Tony皱了眉，“莱古拉斯，你和Loki在一起？”

‘单独？’是他没有问出口的话。

Tony感觉到他的身体因为紧张而微微发抖。他担心过憎恶和Hulk，却忘记了Barton，弓箭手应该也会非常乐意的从Loki身上讨要点什么回去。他不知道自己是否有信任特工到让他和Loki单独呆在一起而不会起报复的程度。

“是的，”过了片刻后那边传来一个很勉强的声音，“他还有气。”

“我们接下来这样做，”Steve在Tony有机会说话前打断道，“Stark和我会过来找你们。我想我有个办法可以打败憎恶，但我需要你的帮助，鹰眼。”

“好。确保你从山的背后绕过来，Stark，这样直升机就看不到你。”

“Stark，预计到达时间？”

“五分钟后我飞来接你。小鸟下手真狠。事实上如果不是现在它们能发挥完全的威力对我来说更有用，我会对小鸟的手艺感到惊讶。”

“Stark科技也没有你吹的那么牛逼，我能怎么办。”

“闭上你的鸟嘴，Barton，不然几分钟后就等着你大爷我过来揍你的屁股。”

“你的意思是像大爷一样慢吗？”Clint好笑的哼了一声。

这段小插曲大大改善了他的心情。他瞟了一眼Loki，后者似乎在睡梦中都在抵制着某种疼痛。不过Clint丝毫不在意就是了。

八分钟过后——他准备要好好奚落Tony一阵子，噢五分钟——Tony和Steve到了。Tony的眼睛立刻就寻找到Loki，无声的打量着他的情况，当他发现对方已经睡熟后他便没有走进洞穴，只是静静的站在洞口，不想打扰到Loki现在迫切需要的休息。

复仇者们遥望着远处的打斗，他们发现尽管Hulk已经达到了狂怒的顶峰值，但是他依然没有离开的太远。多半是不想失去Loki的行迹，Tony苦涩的想着。

“他们跟几个小时前一样精力充沛，”Clint说，“他们谁也不会在短时间内投降。那架直升机一直试着不靠太近，但是惹恼其中一个或者全部只是时间问题。队长，有计划吗？”

Steve摸了摸屁股口袋，在那他藏了Natasha之前给他的注射器。他拽着它踟蹰了一阵，如果后面他们需要用到Loki身上怎么办？Natasha能再从神盾拿一支吗？但他知道他必须把这个用在憎恶身上，如果几滴就可以制服Loki——虽然是在他最虚弱的时候——那么一整支应该对憎恶也有效，就算仅仅能让Hulk占到上风也好。

他把注射器从口袋里拿出来给大家看。

“Natasha给我的，神盾局的东西，他们用这个麻醉Loki。他们——”

他被一声从山洞里传来的抽气声打断了，他回头看见Loki盯着他手里的注射器，眼睛里是全然的恐惧。

Loki在原地僵了片刻，紧接着就开始双腿乱蹬，本能的想逃开但是却不知道该怎么做。他的手依然被牢固的绑在一起，颈圈在每一次他有大动作的时候就放电警告他，但他依然拼命往后靠去，背脊骨和岩壁撞击发出空空的闷响。

“把这个拿开！！！”

Tony的心因为这惊恐万分的尖叫而揪成一团，Loki看起来就像受了伤被困住的野兽，站不直的身体在地上拖拽，找不到角落可以躲就疯狂的来回打转，一边恶狠狠的盯着那支注射器，一边又像是要挤进石头里去。

他正准备走过去安抚Loki，让他冷静下来，想提醒他Tony是谁Tony来了，跟Tony在一起他会是安全的，但是这个时候Clint制止了他。

眼睛像鹰隼一样凌厉的盯着Loki，Clint从Steve手里抢过注射器然后朝Loki走去，他边走边举起了注射器，而这个动作无疑让Loki叫的更加撕心裂肺。

“你知道这是什么？”他问得粗暴，毫不掩饰语气里的威胁，而Loki一下就听出来他想干什么，立刻就出现了过度呼吸的症状。

“Clint你这个狗娘养的！”Tony咆哮着冲过去想把男人赶开，可是这时Steve却一把抓住了他，并且一手捂住了Tony的嘴不让他说话。

“安静！”他在他耳边悄声说，“我们得相信Clint知道自己在什么。”

Tony恨透了这个，他恨透了他必须看着Loki被吓得魂飞破散的每一秒，他变得勃然大怒，因为Barton的行为和被Steve制服住只能在一旁站着看的自己。

Clint又朝Loki迈了一步，后者尖叫着让他滚，双腿乱蹬，眼睛一瞬也没有从男人手中的物体上移开过。眼泪顺着Loki脸颊滑下，虽然他现在是清醒的，可是回忆涌上来，像噩梦一般把他吞噬了。

“你知道这是什么？”

“别他妈的靠近我！！！”

“告诉我！”

“我做不到再来一次了！！”

“你知道我接下来要用它干什么吗？”

Loki无法回答，Barton的脸变成了Tolly，挂着恶毒的微笑，对他许诺着等会要经历的地狱。他能听见远处两只野兽的怒吼声，两只都想要他。

Loki的记忆滑向了他全身捆绑，腿被大打开，动弹不得的时候，躺在那里被迫怀上了一个又一个孩子，他永远都会记得那可怕的香气，从他身上散发出来的，包裹着他，是如何令他作呕，又是如何影响着他的脑子，驱使他想去占有这个香气源。

而现在，他将面临Hulk和憎恶同时被它影响。

他不能呼吸。记忆中那股气味太强烈了，让他的身体本能的僵硬成他被捆住时的模样。Loki不得不闭上眼睛，阻断自己像被催眠似的一直看着那支注射器，然后才能扭头到一边呕吐。

Steve放了手，Tony立刻冲过去狠狠把Clint推离Loki身边，一直把他推搡到快要摔下山才停下来，虽然他非常想这么做。

“你这个混蛋！”

“我需要答案，Stark，”Clint辩解道，“我知道你内心深处也想知道，Loki的反应···”他们看着那个在一旁缩成一团的人，仍然在不停的干呕，仿佛拼命的想把什么给吐出来似的，“这种绝不会是单单是被麻醉的反应，他在重温他的记忆，意味那些事发生的时候他是清醒着的。”

Steve皱起了眉，“Natasha说这个只是麻醉剂而已。所以她才会有这个，以防Loki取回了他的力量而我们需要制服他，她之前就对他用过几滴。”

“那它确实是所称的那样，只是Loki误认成了其它的。这说明还存在另外一种用在他身上的试剂，而神盾随时都可以把它再用到任何人身上。”

Tony看向Clint，他讨厌承认这一点，有些时候弓箭手的脑子还是有点用处。但他还是看好角度狠狠再推了他一把，然后慢慢的朝Loki走去。

他把盔甲全部脱掉，然后跪了下来，让自己尽量显得小一点而不充满威胁，他希望他的声音和前几日带给Loki的好印象能够帮助他直抵Loki兵荒马乱的脑子深处，能听到他说他已经不在那个地狱了。

他太了解了人们是怎么陷入过往记忆里而不能自拔的，又是多么需要有人能伸手将自己从痛苦中带出来，陪伴和安慰自己，虽然那些人有些时候看起来会极不情愿接受这些。

“嘿Lokes，”他轻轻唤着，“是我。还记得我吗？我是Tony。我在这，雪花片。我不会让他们伤害你的。清醒过来，好吗？”

过去的几个星期他和Loki建立了亲密良好的关系，Loki身心都在渐渐恢复，看着所有进展因为一个毫不起眼的小东西而轰然倒塌，Tony心里很不好受。今天一天发生了太多的事，而一个注射器，终于成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，Loki被彻底逼到崩溃了。Tony心里不由得生出一阵狂怒，他想把神盾局所有的基地设施实验室全部荡平，借此毁掉所有这种把Loki吓坏了的试剂，不仅仅是为了Loki，也是确保没有其他人再遭受同样的厄运。

如果这种东西可以毁掉一个活了千年的阿萨神祗，他不敢想象用在一个普通人身上会是什么效果。

他逼迫自己冷静下来，他现在需要当Loki的坚石。他继续和他说着话，一点点慢慢走近他，同时又确保不会太近而刺激到他。

Steve在一旁沉默的看着。这是他一天中第二次看见Loki崩溃了，而事实上，他觉得非常的不安。什么都没做，就催拉枯朽般的瓦解了一个千年神祗的自尊和骄傲，这就是回忆和噩梦的力量。

他觉得自己和Clint不应该窥探到这一幕。他很担心Tony的安全，但是现在也只能相信他知道该怎么应对Loki。另外还有一件迫在眉睫的事需要他立刻去解决，他只能祈祷把Tony一个人留在这不会是什么灾难性的错误，如果Loki失去了理智的话。

“小心点，Tony，”他说，然后示意Clint和他一起离开。距离他们达到Hulk和憎恶的战场还有相当远的一段距离。

Tony继续在Loki耳边轻声安慰着，大约十五分钟后Loki开始渐渐平静下来，干呕和呼吸过度的症状停止了。那个颈圈时不时的还在放电电他，但他仿佛毫无感觉，被他的回忆折磨坏了，做不出什么多余的反应。他还在大口的喘气，瑟瑟发抖，全身都是汗，但他好像都不知道了。又过了五分钟，Tony的声音才让他真正清醒过来。幸运的是Tony一直是个称职的话痨。

Loki说话的时候身体仍然保持着蜷缩的姿势，眨动着眼睛平视前面，也不知道看向哪里。

“我还能闻到那股味道。它不肯散去。”

“什么？呕吐物吗？它们是那样的。”

“不。是信息素。甜的令人作呕。是从我身体里散发出来的，让他想要···”

Loki停了下来，看起来又要吐了。Tony心里的火烧得愈发肆虐。

“我动不了，也看不见，我能感觉到所有但我···”

他的呼吸骤然加快而Tony及时制止了他。

“我在这。你和我在一起。没人敢把那个再用到你身上。”他等着Loki呼吸渐渐放缓下来才继续说道，“来，到我这来。这边的空气要好些。”

Loki累坏了，像是他随时都有可能会晕过去然后栽倒在自己的呕吐物里，Tony需要确保这点不会发生。他自己有太多这样的经验，早上清醒过来的时候不能更丢脸了。他不想触碰Loki，除非Loki愿意，所以他希望Loki能自己主动的走向他。他不得不又哄着诱惑了几句，慢慢才让Loki动起来。他看见Loki在走的时候脸上隐忍的痛苦，憎恶多半是伤到他了。

Loki遥遥晃晃的走向Tony，和Tony并排着坐在洞穴的出口，清凉的晚风送来森林的气息，让他思绪稍微清明了一些，然后他再也支撑不住的向前倒去。Tony眼疾手快的接住了他，搂着他靠在自己身上，Loki额头贴上Tony的脖子，脸藏进肩窝。

“我虚弱的令人作呕，”他轻声说着，语气充满了自我厌恶

“去他妈的。你是我见过的最强悍的人之一。”

“我不应该吓成这样。它只是个小东西，根本还没靠近我。现在回想起来它里面甚至不是那种香味试剂。它其实并无威胁可我还是···让你一直看见我这幅软弱无力的样子已经够难堪了，现在他们全知道了。真是奇耻大辱。”

“完全没有，一点都没有，”Tony在他耳边悄悄的说，一手把他搂的更紧了一点，“他们对你做的那些事···你还在恢复之中。你的身体在渐渐好转，但是精神上还需要更多时间。有些时候哪怕最微小的事情也会触发你的创伤，但这并不代表你软弱。”

Tony从未想过有朝一日他会对另一个人说出这番话，因为这是Pepper和Rhodey当年对他说过的。如果他们知道Tony有听进去，恐怕还会吃惊呢，更别说Tony事实上还记住了。

他把Loki的手拿过来，解开了绑在上面的绳子。自由后Loki的手立刻就去抓上面新添的淤青，和那些以往留下还未痊愈的。

他们就这样静静坐了一会，然后Tony带着他一起躺了下来。他搂的很松，给了Loki足够的选择，如果他不想靠近的话可以离开，但是Loki保持着贴近Tony的姿势，头睡在Tony颈窝，手臂横过Tony身体紧紧抱着，他甚至伸出一条腿把Tony的压在下面。Tony于是收紧了怀抱，让Loki枕着他，一手轻轻摸着Loki的背。

他们在一起躺了很久，然后Tony才开口说道。

“几年前我曾被绑架过。”Tony声音很轻，如果Loki已经睡着了他并不想吵醒他，“我被我的导师背叛了。那个我曾经当作父亲的人。他想让他们杀了我，但是那群贪婪的豺狼只是把我带去了一个地图上找不到的山洞。他们逼我给他们制造武器，在我不答应时就折磨我直至我屈服。后来我回家了···我几乎无法睡觉，而当我实在困得受不了了，我必须开着灯才能睡着。像个吓坏了的小孩子。噩梦从来没间断过，梦见他们是怎么抓住我的，我的那些武器落在他们手里造成了怎样的伤害。我无法一个人呆在黑暗的房间里，或者是水下，或者是看着我胸口的那个洞。这些让我恐慌而我需要我的朋友Pepper和Rhodey帮助我平静下来。这些我从来没和他们说过，但是每当我的思绪被拖回到那个山洞时，他们总是在我身边，陪伴和指引着我，帮助我一点点走出来。”

虽然Loki大概已经睡着了什么都没听见，但是说出来的感觉还是非常好。就像他终于给生命里非常特殊的一章写下了最后的总结陈词。之后的他依然会做噩梦，只是内容换成了从高空堕落和爆炸的外星战舰以及虫洞，但是自从他救出Loki后这些梦境就消失了，而重提Loki失败的征服地球计划并不在Tony话题的前列。

“你把他们都杀了吗?”

Tony回想着那个位于阿富汗的山洞，在那里他制作了他第一身盔甲，杀光了所有看到的人，见证了Obadiah的死亡。

“是的，我把他们全杀光了。”

Loki手抚摸着Tony的身体，往自己怀里紧了紧，几乎表现出一种强烈的，充满占有欲的姿态。

“很好。不然他们胆敢碰你一根指头，我都会很乐意把他们撕成碎片。”

不知怎得这句血淋林的话从Loki嘴里说出就显得有些罕见的贴心，Tony嘴角微微的翘了一下。

***

去程花了比Steve预想的要多得多的时间，但他和Clint终于到达了战斗现场。Hulk和憎恶把自己当成武器向对方冲去撞开很远一段距离，但这么久后他们的战斗却始终围绕着最开始的那片森林中的空地，虽然现在已经不能称之为森林了，残暴的打斗使得那里只剩下被撕裂的土地，所有一切地面上的东西全部几乎消失了。

Steve猜想这是他们还惦记着Loki，谁要赢了谁就能得到他。

那架直升机依然盘旋在很近的地方，曾几度过于接近但看样子死神今天并不待见他们，怪物的拳头没有波及到飞机，同时也没有被憎恶扯下来当作武器或者人质。他们在做现场直播，而神盾现在真的应该出来帮助他们逃跑的囚犯了。

Steve和Clint小心翼翼的躲开摄像机，然后悄悄爬上一颗还能称之为树的东西。然后他们现在要做的就是等着敌人靠近···

“你只有一次机会，别失手，”在Hulk连续出拳把憎恶打得往他们方向不停后退的时候Steve提醒Clint。

“我失手过吗？”Clint心情轻松的反驳回去，一边在弓上搭了一根特制的箭。

难度相当大。那边打斗还在继续，两人动作都非常的狂暴，有些时候Hulk还会挡住视线，这些都让Clint犹豫。他重新计算了路线，然后果断的放了箭。Steve屏住了呼吸，仿佛最微小的气流也会它对造成影响。Clint之后又迅速射出第二、三支箭。

第一支箭划出一条弧线完美的落进目标正张开的嘴里。箭是特制的，推动箭尖上的针头，针头由埃德曼合金打造，不会断裂的材质使它成功刺破憎恶的皮肤并且把试剂全数注入体内。而另外两支则分别击中了怪物的耳朵，引起了巨大的爆炸来转移他的注意力。

憎恶摇晃着往后退，然后Hulk抓住了机会猛的一跳踩上他，憎恶动作已经开始变得迟缓，Hulk毫无阻碍的将他放翻在地。

Steve和Clint长舒了一口气，最大的威胁解决了。现在他们只需要赶在Hulk当着全世界的面把憎恶凑成肉泥前让他冷静下来。

他们兵分两路。Clint在一个安全的距离停下了，但是Steve走得更近，相信他的身体能够承受住Hulk的怒火，如果后者意外的找他泄愤的话。

“好了，好了，大个子，他晕过去了，危机解除。你赢了，你可以冷静下来了。”

他嘴里一直说着安慰的话，声音很温柔却又带着不怒自威的的魄力，提醒着Hulk这是美国队长在跟他说话，是队伍是领袖。他身边没有气味瓶了，只能寄希望于Hulk会服从他的命令上。终于Hulk停下打爆憎恶脸的动作转头看向他。

“我要Loki！我要我的伴侣！”

“他很安全，他跟我们在一起。你很快就会见到他，只要你冷静下来，好吗？你能把Bruce换回来吗？”

Steve衷心的希望头顶的直升机没有捕捉到Hulk刚刚大声提了什么要求，他现在最担心的就是这事曝光在在全世界面前。

他有那么一瞬间担心Hulk会不管不顾他的命令执意去寻找Loki，但相反他微微点了点头，闭上眼睛，呼吸慢慢变得均匀然后几分钟后Bruce变了回来。Steve急忙冲过去用盾牌挡住他，那一边直升机缓缓降落在附近，已经有人朝他们走来。

“美国队长！麻烦能耽误你几分钟吗？”

Clint翻了个白眼，看着那群像秃鹫盯着腐肉的记者们，但他什么都没说，只是去到Bruce身边把他扶起来，同时Steve也把人群带开去到另一边。

“第五频道的Jenna Gomez为您报道，现在我们正和美国队长在一起，目睹了刚刚那场Hulk和憎恶之间的殊死搏斗后，憎恶正是八年前毁掉哈莱姆区的元凶，队长，您能告诉我们发生了什么吗？像他那种危险的犯人是怎么逃出来的？”

“我对他是如何出来的一无所知，但我能告诉你的是，”Steve面朝镜头，目光如炬，“复仇者们永远都做好了面临危险的准备。美国人民不需要有任何担忧。”

“现在复仇者们怎么样了？稍早的时候我们得到一份报道说你们内部打起来了，显然钢铁侠—”

“那是一具被偷走的空盔甲，”Steve不得不说了谎，到了没有选择的时候，他其实也可以做得很好只要···不要有眼神接触。面对镜头撒谎会比面对记者撒谎容易些，“我们追踪到它然后发生了一些零星的打斗。现在盔甲已经被回收了，没人受伤。”

“所以说Tony Stark消失了两周也只是个巧合了？”

“Stark有他自己的私人生活，而我对此不便评论。现在麻烦让一让，我们要把这个家伙带回他应该呆的地方了。”

记者谢过了他然后收拾东西回到了直升机上。Steve心知肚明他们依然在为之后的花边料继续摄像，但至少没再挡道——而最重要的是，看起来他们并没有听见Hulk的话。

二十分钟后一架巨大的神盾飞机来了。特工们在憎恶背后垫了东西使他漂浮起来，让他们能他把装进机舱。其中一个特工还非常贴心的给Bruce带了一套新衣服，Steve接过它们的时候笑得很勉强。他以后再也不会让任何神盾的人靠近Bruce。他拒绝了随机同行回纽约的邀请，只是说他们有自己的车，就在附近。

Clint说他们的车还能用，所以现在的计划是由Clint带着Bruce去别的地方休息然后Steve重新去找辆新车再回头去找Tony和Loki，他只能相信这么久后，那两个人还呆在山洞里。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有18k，整个翻译加校对时间跨度巨大，中途经历了懒，考试，懒，内疚，懒，爬墙，和懒后，总算是赶在圣诞前完成了。圣诞快乐，谢谢所有喜欢这文的人，对不起你们，明年我争取不那么懒，Later！

Tony从小睡中醒来时，四周寂静得吓人。他花了几秒时间回忆为什么这寂静显得如此突兀，接着伸手重新连接上耳机上的通讯。

“所以我猜Abby被搞定了？”他说话声音很轻，几乎是耳语，不想打扰正趴在他身上依然熟睡的Loki。Loki看起来消瘦，却出乎意料的很沉，使得Tony几乎无法动弹。

“是的，”Steve确认了这一点，“神盾局把他押回去了，然后这一切全被新闻媒体拍个全须全尾，我想以后可能是再也见不着他了。毕竟神盾局得绞尽脑汁想个理由来向公众解释为什么憎恶可以在那么短的时间两次成功‘逃脱’他们的羁押。”

“棒极了。我不轻易表扬谁，但有时你和莱古拉斯确实有两把刷子。”

“我很高兴你认为我们偶尔还是有点用。总之，现在的计划是这样：我跟着Clint和Bruce去最近的小镇上弄辆车，然后回来接你们。所以你绝对不可以到处乱跑，明白吗？”

“不乱跑，明白。”

“飞也不行。”

“卧槽，那—”

“不行。”

“你最近是不是，经常和Pepper在一起？你听起来就像她的翻版。”

Steve轻轻笑了一声，“呆在原地，好吗？我会尽快赶过来。”

Tony关掉通讯，低头看了看胸口睡着的Loki。即使以Tony那点有限的视线所能观察到的范围来说，他看起来都非常糟糕。脸上淤青已经肿胀发紫，更别提颈部因为不断的电击破皮通红。

项圈几乎已被破坏殆尽。从外观看，像是憎恶曾试图扯下它，不用怀疑一定是Loki指示的，可为什么半途而废？是因为连憎恶都无法破坏的振金材质，还是他故意弄成这样的？

几乎毫无疑问是后者，这样的话不仅能消磨Loki，减低对他自己身体保护，同时还能使他疼得无力思考而想不出什么有利交易。

Tony只有在极少的时候会意识到自己的某一项发明是有缺陷的，而大声承认更是少之又少，但这一次，也许就是那种时候。

颈圈本身的功能非常完美，可是他往上添加的电击，也许是他这辈子中最糟糕的主意之一。不过话说回来，设计颈圈的时候他对Loki毫无感情，同时也不知道Loki的关押会是如此非人道的残酷折磨。

电击的首要和主要功能是防止Loki把颈圈取下来，可是亲眼看见故障的颈圈在Loki之前洞穴中崩溃时依然源源不断的折磨他，Tony知道他别无选择，只能…

只能什么？

完全把颈圈取下来？

他本打算那么做的，然后憎恶就出现了。Loki的力量，不管是什么，都能比束手无策强上千百倍。

可是现在？

如果Tony现在给Loki自由，Loki会从地表从此消失。字面意义上的。

继续保留的话，又会至Loki于不可想象的危险之中。即使像Tony这样才华横溢的人，也无法保证每一次都救得了他。憎恶已经清晰的证明了这点。而如果Tony再让Loki落入神盾的爪牙，他将无法原谅自己。

即便如此，事实上永远都会有第三种选择。Tony眼看着颈圈，把那个想法在心中颠来倒去的思索，从理论的可能性到现实的有效性。他能从身体与Loki接触的地方感受到那玩意儿的震动，机械持续的嗡鸣，里面锁住Loki魔法的水晶能量不稳定的时高时低变化，以及放电时微小的嘶嘶声。Loki因为昏迷而一动不动的躺着，电击效果微不可见，但只要他突然行动，就算是咳嗽或者是打喷嚏，惩罚力度就会成倍的增加。

即使Tony之前已经关掉了导致电击的那部分装置，但是憎恶破坏了整个颈圈的线路系统，使它开始自主运作。这将是Tony一旦有机会拿到他所需工具后要处理的第一件事。直到那时前，就算伟大的Tony Stark也束手无策。

他叹了口气，把关于颈圈的想法放在一边，开始温柔的抚摸Loki的黑发，直到他无事可做甚至单手给对方编起辫子时，Loki终于决定醒来。

醒来后Loki也只是躺着，他肯定是累到极致，直到夏日午后温柔的雨滴落下时，他才有所动静。

“下午好，雪花片。还以为你准备这样睡一天。”

“哼嗯，”Loki含糊回答着，一边把脸埋进Tony颈窝。他花了一刻时间倾听周围，只有雨滴亲吻山峦的沙沙声，他的身体放松了下来，感觉很安全。

“你觉得怎么样？要不要继续我们被不懂礼貌的Abby打断之前的，西行之旅？”

“事实上，我对现在所在之处很满意，”Loki喃喃道，更使劲的用手与腿把Tony裹在怀里，“我们有遮蔽之所，天然的饮水与食物，没有野兽...你也在。谁还能要求更多？”

“即使是像我这样无所不能的人，我也不会介意有一张舒服的床，干净的饮用水，真正的食物，科技产品，厕所，热水澡，芝士汉堡—”

“明白你的意思了，”Loki边说边低低的笑，可是很快变成忍受肋骨摩擦疼痛的吸气声。

“—以及良好的医疗条件。很疼？”

“他折断了我几根肋骨，”Loki咬着牙，“差点都忘记了。不过我以前经历过更糟的。”

Tony在Loki慢慢翻身跪坐在自己腿上时仔细观察他。等他停稳后便拉起Loki的衣服，决定忽略当他伸手过去时Loki一闪而过的颤抖。在经历过这一切后，他不可能让Loki再退回到那个害怕他碰触的时候。Loki的躯体布满红肿与淤青，Tony看得不忍直视。

“这些伤会自己慢慢愈合，还是你需要包扎起来？”

“不用管它们，”Loki把Tony挥开。

他把衣服放下来，吸了一口气，然后小心翼翼站了起来，一只手撑着岩壁，借力支着他打颤不稳的腿。

Tony也坐了起来，伸了个懒腰，压迫周身关节都发出难听的声音，而他的背正冲他歇斯底里的尖叫。他在心里对他可怜的背部发誓，以后再没有岩洞，只有奢华的加厚床垫。然后他站起来，比他想象中的要狼狈许多。等把战甲穿戴完毕后，他向Loki伸出一只手。后者迈近一步，搂住Tony的肩，而Tony则圈住了他的腰。

依照Loki的要求，Tony带他飞到山下的溪流边，Loki在那快速做了一番清洗。Tony自己则打算等到有从水龙头里流出的自来水时再说，Loki对排泄物、寄生虫、以及上游工厂排放的污染物一无所知。

Loki拿水洗了脸，湿漉漉的手指梳理着打结的头发，同时还做了口腔清洁。结束后Loki带他去了之前大战中报废的那辆卡迪拉克前，寻找任何还能派得上用场的东西。好吧，是Tony在寻找，Loki只是坐在树下，躲着不让小雨淋湿。

野外的小动物们已经把车里能找到的食物搬空了，但Tony还是设法从一堆废墟中翻出一条士力架递给Loki，后者接过来就开始大力咀嚼。

Tony给Steve发了一条短信，‘计划有变，你和Bruce呆在一块儿，和我在新墨西哥州碰头’附带了一个他在那里新购置的房产地址，然后关掉手机，开始寻找一些衣物、工具和只有他们两才能理解的小物件，像是那个他做的机械青蛙。他只选择了刚好能装满一个背包的东西，毕竟他们得轻装上阵。

Tony最后巡视一圈车子看有没有什么落下的，却看见在不远的地面上有一个Loki形状的凹陷。他想起了Loki是怎样从憎恶的拳头前推开他，自己则扛下怪物全力的一击。Tony感觉自己嘴角不自觉的扬成一个微笑，转身朝Loki走去。Loki抬起头，迎着Tony的笑脸，他什么都没说只是扬起一边的眉，站了起来。

Tony伸手圈住他的腰，把他拉过来紧扣在怀里。

“谢谢你之前救了我的命，”他对他调皮的眨了下眼睛，接着放下面甲，在Loki来记得做出任何回答之前一飞冲天，榨干了他肺里的空气。

他们在飞过几处小镇后降落于伯明翰郊外的一处森林，靠近一条几乎无人通过的公路，但同时也确保经过的人不会看见他们。离他们的目的地还有数里的距离，但这是他们途经中的最大城市，意味着这里最有可能找到Tony需要的东西。

“我的战甲情况不是很好，所以我们中途得拐个弯儿，”Tony解释着，Loki在一边的树底坐了下来，“我本想带你一起，可是，别介意，你看起来非常糟糕，人们会以为我是家暴你的丈夫，或者你是被我绑架来的。你就乖乖坐在这，我很快回来。”

Loki或者是太累而不想争辩，或者是在等待Tony离开这样他好逃走。毕竟到现在他也不知道脖子上的颈圈里还设有追踪装置，但是Tony愿意相信神祗会留在这里，而不是抢劫一辆车然后逃之夭夭。

他再次起飞，Jarvis的声音指引着他，在一条没人的小巷完成了一次悄无声息的着陆，战甲飞快的剥落分解然后组装成一个小小的手提箱。

他走上熙攘的街道，去到街对面时顺手从一个小摊那里抓来棒球帽与太阳镜给自己带上。他打开门走进屋里，一个打扮时髦的销售人员冲他叫喊，同时还摇着头挥舞手臂，其中含义很容易理解。但是Tony却像是在自己地盘一样不管不顾的往店里面走，而不是转身离开。

“我中了彩票，现在有一大笔钱供我挥霍，”Tony尽最大努力的装着阿拉巴马口音，脸上堆满傻兮兮的蠢笑，“相信你不介意为了奖金多工作五分钟。”

销售怀疑的上下打量着衣冠不整的Tony。

“哼嗯，”他看样子完全不相信。

“行吧，现在这样，你要么把这最贵的车卖给我，要么我拿着钱去别家，”

销售终于慢慢的意识到Tony是完全认真的，战战兢兢的道了歉，然后领着Tony去到他意想的车边。

“这边请，先生！这是辆全新的捷豹XJ，470马力机械增压发动机，后驱，5升8缸，十万出头！”

Tony简短的点点头。

“是不错，可我想要的不是这种。”

他指了指身后不远处那辆橘色的兰博基尼埃文塔多，销售几乎惊掉了下巴。这辆车价格高得吓人，并且只有一辆，还是因为上一个买家中途退出留下的。

“您一定是中了头彩之类的吧...先生？”

“Kirk Lazarus，”Tony自我介绍道，“是呀我一开始也不敢相信，但它就在那。正确的数字按照正确的顺序排列，然后，嘭。”

男人热情的胡乱点头，领着Tony去到他的办公室完成手续。

与此同时，Loki还坐在Tony离开时的树下。

他应该离开。他一直告诉自己留在这是个愚蠢的错误，眼前是个离开Stark然后远走高飞的完美机会。他一定能找到有谁能破除这该死的颈圈，所以这不是他现在还未行动的理由。但他依然一动未动，松松的闭着眼睛，而其他感官都处于高度戒备。

Stark差不多离开了差不多快一小时后，他听见了某种与众不同的引擎轰鸣声。轮胎在刹车时与地面摩擦发出尖锐的声音，里面的人兴致高涨呜哩哇啦乱按着喇叭。

Loki拿起背包走向路边，非常隐蔽不让人看见，以防万一对方是什么智障的中庭青少年。他看见一辆骚包橘红的跑车和车里坐着的男人。他没有靠近，一部分的他依然非常想逃离。

“Loki？你在哪儿？该死，很确定这就是我留下他的地方...”

Stark又按了几次喇叭，Loki终于下定了决心。

“照你这种做法，你不如再弄点信号灯来照上，好让所有人都知道你在哪里，”他责备道，“就跟这辆车一样。”

Tony脸上挂了一个愚蠢至极的笑容，胳膊四处比划，向车外的观众炫耀着他的新玩物。

“我想既然我们已经不再躲避复仇者们，不如好好来一场公路狂欢，宝贝儿！”

Loki面无表情的扬起眉，站在原地无动于衷。Tony翻着眼睛，表情夸张而滑稽。

“哦请原谅我，我的意思是我为您新购置了一辆四轮车，王子殿下，它代表着中庭最杰出的制造水平，”Tony边说边眨了眨眼，挂了空挡踩下油门，引擎低声咆哮，“700马力，听听这令人心醉的声响。现在劳烦把您尊贵的屁股挪进这头野兽的腹腔中来好吗，宝贝儿。”

Loki听着男人执意给他取的新昵称，难受的歪着鼻子，但他朝车靠近了几步。

“就是这样，甜心，”Tony喜滋滋的鼓励着，而Loki差那么一点就掉头离开了，可是他没有，他似笑非笑的剐了Tony一眼，绕过车头开门坐上了副驾驶。

如果这是Th—Loki过去认识的人，他一定会对那人的无聊和愚蠢百般嘲讽，可是他看着Tony充满期待的脸，笑容单纯而充满孩子气，像只兴奋的狗狗。Loki也忍不住的报以微笑。这个笨蛋地球人太可爱，没有办法拒绝。

“好吧，我的甜心[1]循坏加快了，就让我们看看它有什么能耐。”

Tony高兴的哈哈笑，他意识到刚刚被Loki称为甜心。他把车档调至前进，油门一轰到底，轮胎磨得吱吱直响。车速飞快提升，猛增的肾上腺素刺激着他们的心脏跳动更快，下一刻车子就仿佛飞翔在道路上。Tony乐得咯咯直笑，而Loki在一旁也忍不住笑得像个傻瓜，也许Tony的确感染了他。

***

他们在中午时分就到达了Tony新买的牧场边缘，这都是拜一路上毫无间断的驾驶以及在无人的高速路上快到飞起的速度所赐。通往偏僻之地的道路保养不会很好，即使Tony放慢速度调整成舒适模式，Loki仍然时不时会被颠簸到的颈圈放电蛰到。

“牧场最远的那端有间小屋，Bruce会住那里，”Tony说，“他不会接近你，但他得呆在尽可能近的地方，以防我们需要他的帮助。你觉得这样可不可以？”

Loki的眼睛在一瞬间睁大了些，如果不是Tony此时此刻正细细密密目不转睛的看着他，一定会错过。他感到丝丝惊讶，人类真的在询问他的意见，这样可不可以，好像他真能在这件事上做主似的，而他怀疑如果他真说了不，结果会怎么样。Tony会尊重他的意见，让怪物去其它地方落脚吗？对此他认为是的，Tony会。也许会重新选个他们半小时前刚经过的城镇的宾馆里。

他想说不，但他知道麻烦还远没有过去。神盾局可能很快会再次出击，还有随时悬在头顶的，来自神界的恐惧。在被憎恶那么轻而易举的抓到后，Loki意识到没有魔法的保护他是多么的无所遁藏。虚弱，就像往昔Thor和他那帮朋友嘲笑的那样，在遇到麻烦时，他总会选择魔法或者幻术，而不是像他们一样提起拳头冲上去。

“可以，”他回答，“只要他别靠近我。”

Tony回给他一个难过而勉强的微笑，他的心连同四肢百骸都在疼，为了Loki和Bruce。

“明白。”

他们继续向前开，路过几间温室，工作室和谷仓，然后达到了目的地，一座两层的小别墅，孤单坐落在无际无垠的贫瘠草地上。

虽然前任屋主才刚搬走不久，所有的建筑外层已经覆盖上薄薄一层来自附近沙漠的黄沙与尘土。当地的小年轻们没有对房屋大肆破坏或者洗劫一空，连鸠占鹊巢的无赖们也不曾光顾过，除开风沙，一切都如同静止般原封不动。

Loki不知道他该觉得更加安全，还是更加犹如困兽。

Tony停好车，卸下他们买的日常用品以及衣物，然后走上楼梯站在巨大的房门跟前，用之前去当地中间商那里取回的门钥匙打开门。屋里一尘不染，陈设也如要求的一样。一楼开阔的前廊连接着宽敞的厨房和客厅，往后还有一间稍小的书房。楼上有三间卧室和一间浴室。

Tony径直往厨房而去，把冰箱塞得鼓鼓囊囊，Loki则四处转悠。屋里有一些基本的家具，还有几幅画零星的挂在墙上，似乎为了显得更有人情味，虽然大部分的看上去都像是前任屋主不要的，也许是不适合他们的新家。不过其它的那些，比如那台电视和豪华沙发，应该都是中间商按照Tony的要求和大把额外费用逐一购置。

Tony很快加入了他，一边满意的伸了个懒腰。

“要事第一。说我们先洗个澡怎么样？”

“听起来极其诱人。”

拿出刚买的全新毛巾和浴皂，Loki往浴室走去，Tony则去铺床，等着轮到他。

5分钟后Loki从浴室出来，热腾腾的蒸汽在他开门时飘散出来，接着又被关回去。Tony知道不应该目不转睛的盯着，可他他忍不住。Loki只在下身围了一条浴巾，是的他之前见过那具身体，可是现在不一样，现在的他注意到那皮肤看上去就和他嘴唇碰触过的一样柔软，而他突然非常想再品尝一次。

Loki在迎面走来时直视着Tony的视线—不，不是走，是晃悠—到床边然后坐下。向后躺下时发出一声轻微的叹息，他把手垫在脑后，湿漉漉的黑发散落下来，眼神笼罩，朦胧欢喜。

“该你了，”他深沉柔顺的嗓音穿过Tony耳蜗，像是某种爱抚。

Tony发出一声欲求不满的呻吟，跨步走向床边坐在神祗一侧。他的动作被什么东西给打断了。Tony看向自己胸口，神的一只脚蹬在那里，阻止他继续向前。而Tony的眼神便自然而然滑落到眼前细长的小腿上，而小腿的末端，连接的一只骨节分明，清癯单薄的脚。

绝对是精心摆造过的角度，精致的小腿压着瘦削的大腿折叠成好看的形状，却又刚好挡住，让Tony看不见Loki的胯部。Tony的眼神移向对方平坦的小腹，胸口浅色的乳头，因为冷空气的刺激而微微挺立，再到印有Tony名字的颈圈，身下那人嘴角挑起一个坏笑，弯到刚好的弧度，睁着一双令人惊叹的绿眼睛，充满愉悦，信任，还有颤栗。

“洗澡，”Loki说，脚下用了点劲。

“洗澡，”Tony赞同，喉头滚动，压下轻易就被挑逗起来的欲望。

抓起毛巾和一套干净的衣物，Tony走进浴室，刚关上门就靠上去长长出了一口气。他双手使劲揉了揉脸，争取回些许控制后才脱衣服走进水中。

他在清洗自己的时候思考着他在Loki眼里看到的那些情绪。有那么一丝犹豫，不安，但并没有恐惧。更准确的来说是恰好相反，Tony敢肯定他看见了信任，这一点让他的心中充满骄傲。这说明即使前一天发生了那么多事，勾起Loki回忆中的血腥恶毒，可他依然觉得Tony是能被信任的，不会强迫他做任何他不愿意做的事。

即使Tony的欲望来的如此突然和猛烈。

Tony又呻吟了一声，额头抵在温凉的瓷砖上。这到底是怎么来的？是，即使Loki瘦得皮包骨头还浑身是伤，但他依然非常迷人。Tony知道等Loki恢复健康后，这种漂亮还会变本加厉。

或许因为这是自他们搞在一起后他第一次真正见着他的裸体？之前那次Loki依然穿着他的上衣。现在把这具身躯毫无保留的全数收进眼底，在最亲密的时候依然遮遮掩掩的身躯，触发了他某些强烈的原始冲动。

或者…?

Tony猛的睁开眼睛。

Loki在洞穴里是对他怎么说的？

信息素…?

Tony一下站直身，心因为这条线索跳得飞快。为了让Hulk被他吸引，Loki至少注射过两次信息素。试剂是神盾专门为他研制，也许它包含了一些没人预测到的副作用。

万一它的药效还没过去？是不是它的缘故才促使Tony做出那些惊天动地的决定？为了保护Loki的安全不惜和自己队友大打出手？是不是在最一开始Tony进入神盾局地下监牢时它就扎根在了Tony的潜意识里，还是它效果削弱到需要他们两个贴得这么近这么久后才起作用？

Loki曾说他还能闻见它。万一他指的是字面意义上的，而不是完全在形容被腐蚀糜烂的回忆？

Tony回忆着他们共处的两周，试着想起他对Loki所有的思绪和感觉。最开始是怜悯和同情，为Loki被非人道的折磨；接着是愤怒，羞愧和厌恶，为自己间接助长了神盾对Loki的控制；因为自己也曾作为一名被虐待的囚犯而对Loki产生共鸣；最后是惊慌和不顾一切，要把Loki从往昔的牢笼与噩梦中带离去一处安全之地。

这些皆为人之常情，Tony面对任何在Loki位置的人都会做出这样的反应。他更努力的搜寻，想找到事情发生转折的那一刻。

他总是在注意Loki，最开始他当然需要时刻看住Loki的精神和身体状况，他每日的复建做的怎么样，被桎梏在床而萎缩的肌肉有没有再长出，背上的褥疮愈合的如何，有多少慢慢在消失，多少还存在。

而那天傍晚日落，Loki因为训练体力透支而睡着在柔软的草地上，轻薄日光覆盖他的身躯，那时的Tony还仅仅限于喜欢一个放松安静的Loki，他需要一个不会躲闪他碰触的Loki来与他为伴，好让逃忙旅程不那么难熬...不是吗？

Loki非常有吸引力，即使在如今落魄模样，尤其是曾见过他完美无瑕的人，更会这么认为。Tony当然没办法全部时间都管好自己的眼神和手指。和Loki严丝合缝的两人空间，又没其它可转移注意力的事物，Tony到底也只是个普通人类。一个愚蠢的，好色的人类，没有办法拒绝当一个真正的神—或者外星人，反正他们的自傲等级都处于同一水平—坐在他大腿上，祈求与他交欢。

Loki从浴室里出来，只围了一条浴巾，漂亮，鲜活，当他躺下时便带起了Tony记忆里的那些喘息和叫喊，就仅仅是和他贴蹭在一起，感觉就是那么妙不可言，而他尝起来...

也许那药效确实还存在于Loki体内，但是Tony敢确定，至少86%确定，他们最终变成这样，是因为Tony自己的选择。不过从现在开始注意外界因素对他们关系的影响不失为一个好主意。如果幸运的话，他取下Loki颈圈的计划也许还能帮助清除Loki体内残余的信息素。

他洗完澡穿戴整齐后走出浴室。Loki还坐在床上—同样穿戴整齐，Tony感到内心一阵小小失望—然后跨步走向他。Tony谨慎抽了抽鼻子，仿佛他突然能从空气中嗅到了什么他之前没注意的东西似的，可是没发现异常。当然也不是他真的能记起Loki进攻纽约时的气味细节和他现在的区别。

“你的背怎么样了？”Loki赶在Tony有机会开口前问他，表情带着一点担忧，“在洞穴里我把你当成垫枕，逃出来后你就一直在开车从未休息。我只是现在才想起你的背之前就在疼。”

Tony老实说被Loki的关心有些打乱了阵脚，但他很快恢复过来，对Loki微微一笑。

“以前还有更糟的时候。比如那辆你从垃圾场捡来的车。但如果你愿意提供揉背服务，就可太棒了。”

Loki笑了一下，一个真正的，开心的微笑，Tony的心为它跳的厉害。他拍了拍床的一侧，无声的邀请Tony加入他，而Tony此时脑海里翻滚的画面可绝对算不上全龄向，上帝原谅。

他在床边坐下，Loki指导他趴好，Tony抓了个枕头垫在脑袋下面。Loki跨坐在他的腰上，以便更好的施力，同时这个亲密的姿势也让Tony感觉一股热潮在周身流窜，这是一个易受攻击的姿势。他闭上眼睛，放任自己感觉Loki的手熟练的在他身上开始按摩。

太舒服了。

滚烫的热水澡温暖了他的皮肤和肌理，而Loki的手则一点一点揉开了紧绷和扭绞。他们从肩膀开始，一直延伸到腰部的椎骨。Tony发出一声深沉的喟叹。他甚至都想把上衣脱了，让那双灵巧的手直接作用在他的皮肤上。

“感觉太好了，完美。好到像是你想和我上床，或者想我帮你一个巨大的忙，不然就是两者都要。”

Loki笑了，清爽明亮。  
“就不能是我美好的善心？”

“美好的善心可怎么也轮不到我头上。对就是那！嗷！”Tony扭了扭身体，让Loki能更好的按摩他身体的一侧，然后继续说道，“尤其是已经有美好的你坐在我美好的屁股上了。”

“你美好的屁股令人惊讶的舒服，圆润柔软。”

“它可全是肌肉，宝贝儿。”

Tony从肩的一侧回头冲着Loki坏笑，后者对他回以微笑，很快便把注意力转移回到Tony的背上。

“不过既然你提起了，我却有一事相当的好奇。”

“嗯？”

“你说过你胸口上有一个洞，”Loki稍微停顿了一下，“就是你不脱掉上衣的原因？还是有什么你不愿意被我看见？猜那就是纽约大战时我没能控制你的原因。”

Tony沉默不语的思考着。Loki的手在他后背继续按摩，没有足够的说服力让他吐露心中的秘密，但意图却很明显，活动着他的背，让他处于一种放松状态。他再次回头看了一眼Loki，而Loki给了他一个意有所指的眼神。

“你知道我和我身体的情况多过我自己任何时候，”Loki指出，耸了耸肩。好吧Loki确实说的有道理。

Loki没有咄咄逼人的要求答案，只是表达出他想知道的愿望，然后耐心的等待Tony的抉择。与此同时，那双无与伦比的手依然继续着它们的工作。

Tony把手枕到脑袋后面，闭上了眼睛。Loki舒服的安坐在他的屁股上，这种感觉棒极了。他的触碰和他坐在他身上的重量让Tony开始发硬。如果Loki不管以什么理由决定把他的短裤脱下和他做点别的事，Tony会百分百同意。

他长长的吸了口气，唯一能闻见的就是Loki身上洗发水和沐浴液的味道。没有所谓的信息素，如果它们还在的话，应该会是一种非常明显的味道。他想那味道一定是Burce喜欢的，才好诱骗他三番五次的变成Hulk，但是Tony知道Bruce不喜欢椰子味。

也许信息素对他来说是不可闻的也不一定。Hulk和憎恶能闻得到，依靠的是他们变异后的感官。

可是Tony依然觉得他并没有被外界干扰，不管他怎样的疑神疑鬼。所以他对Loki的反应是出于自己的内心，Tony觉得这个可能性上升到了97%。

“当我被绑架后，我公司生产的武器在我面前爆炸了，”Tony叹了口气，“这些东西能对人体造成什么伤害我有了第一手经验。弹片切进了我的胸口，差一定就进了心脏。唯一能阻止它们的方式就是置于一个电磁铁在我体内，自然就需要锯开我的胸骨，然后在中央挖个洞。我回家以后把它升级成了一个更小的反应堆。比之前那个老旧的用汽车电池的好多了。”

他翻过身，正面躺着。Loki没有没有动作，只是让开了一小点好让Tony翻过来，除此以外他只是一动不动的坐在Tony腹股沟，Tony没有忍住小小往上顶了顶。

他抬手拉起衣服，给Loki看镶嵌在他胸口的，集当今顶尖科技为一体的杰作。Loki好奇的打量着，然后眼神抬起和Tony对上。

Loki的屁股微微却又毅然的动了动，这让Tony呻吟出声自发的抬上去迎合。可是这时鸦色头发的男人往后滑坐到Tony的大腿上，后者因为那股美妙的压力从胯部消失而忍不住失望出声。

Loki对他微微一笑，伸手去解Tony的裤子纽扣，把里面已经硬了的物什解放出来。他的右手用力抓住肉柱，挑逗着，往上微微提动。

“我的神，Loki。”

Loki的笑容扩大了，眼神狡黠，又得意的眨了眨。

“没错，是我。”

他咯咯笑着，俯下身亲吻Tony左边的乳头，他的手稍微更用力的握住掌心柱体，带去更多快感。Tony扑腾着，企图获得更多，双手轻轻捧着Loki的头，手指纠缠进那些漂亮的黑发。

偶尔Loki会松开自己的手放在眼前舔舐，加以润滑，以让Tony的耸动更加舒服。但Loki手消失的那几秒对Tony才是真正的折磨，不管那掌心湿漉漉的回来能立刻弥补多少。

Loki技术很好，不会抓伤他，非常擅长手活和亲吻敏感乳头，还有十分钟之内就让Tony呻吟着欲仙欲死缴械投降。他伸手握住Tony的下巴，两人交换了一个漫长而温柔的亲吻。

等Tony的心跳恢复正常后Loki打破这个吻，拿起床另一侧他刚扔下的，依然还湿着的浴巾给Tony清理。

“你的按摩，精致美妙，是该有个好的收场，”Tony笑得花朵灿烂，还沉浸在高潮后的餍足和失神中，这让Loki对他报以了同样的笑容。

“用于对的人，自然会有个好收场。”

“哼嗯，那个人最好知道自己有多幸运。”

“对于一个常自称为天才的人，他理应聪明至此。”

Loki低身浅浅在Tony嘴唇上落下一吻后便起身下床。他走到自己的包前，拿出个苹果来吃。咬了一大口后就扔给Tony，男人差点一个失手没接住。

Tony把他的苹果稳稳叼在嘴里，站起来穿好衣服，然后一口咬下，汁水四溅，同时往门口走去。

“准备好让我看下那玩意儿了吗？”他说着，冲Loki的颈圈点点下巴，“来吧，是时候看看工作室了。”

他从包里拿起他的Starkpad然后领着两人走去另一座建筑。Tony示意Loki找个座位坐下，自己则检查他所需要的全部工具。大部分都齐了，他把东西搁在工作台上方便拿取，把Starkpad连上WiFi，接着回来查看Loki的颈圈，寻找把它取下的最好方法。

“包裹电线的部分几乎全部被撕坏了，”Tony指着破破烂烂的一部分说道，“这就是为什么它总是不停的放电而我又关不掉的原因。”

他希望能够扫描颈圈以确认里面到底损坏到什么程度，但以现在的条件他在脑中只能用演绎逻辑推理。从Loki的魔法依然牢固的锁死来看，华纳海姆的水晶还在发挥作用，感谢包裹着它的振金，即使在憎恶那力大无穷的手指下也依然坚不可摧。而环绕整个颈圈连接水晶的斯瓦特阿尔海姆的乌线，应该也没有受到太严重的破坏，不管在破损之处电线和它怎样纵横盘错。

需要完好无损的取出这些异世界东西，可又因为他没有自家实验室那些设备而非常棘手，但Tony必须冒这个险。除此之外颈圈的其它部分都可修复，他只需要重新给它做个外壳。应该是个很快很简单的工作…只要Loki不在自由的一瞬间消失不见。

唯一能取下颈圈的方法就是撬开Loki脖子背后颈圈封死的连接处，里面隐藏了一个机械装置，可以解锁。只是这样做会导致颈圈对Loki放出最大电流，原本的计划也是以此防止Loki自己将它摘下，同时也有可能会导致水晶在一瞬间承受不住而碎掉。Tony必须得万分小心，如果他可以保持住最大电流超过所需时间而又不破坏水晶的话，他也许就能来得及重新做一个颈圈。他不想思考这感觉让他有多难受。

“我要把它撬开。在此期间它会放电电你，而且会很疼。”

Loki对此经验丰富，从他最开始试图自己取下到憎恶想用蛮力撕碎。他点点头，Tony拿出他的工具。

Tony刚开始，颈圈就开启了防御机制。Loki咬紧牙关但疼痛最终占领上风，他泄露出一声痛苦不堪的呻吟，很快便升级成了嘶喊。

“快点把它取下来，Stark！”

“我正在做！与此同时麻烦你不要用手去碰它！”

“你倒是想我用手来碰你，”即使电流带来疼痛像是永无止境，Loki依然忍不住捉弄Tony。

“等这件事完了你的手在我身上想放哪就放哪，宝贝儿。除了我的脖子。”

“信—信任问题？”Loki嘶嘶喘气，眼前一片昏花，他已经没多余的力气发出更多的声音。

“不是针对你，雪花片，”Tony说着，右手稳住工具继续下撬，左手手指则轻轻安抚揉着Loki的头发。

Loki发出一声颤抖的呼吸后失去了意识往后倒去。Tony空出的那只手稳稳接住他，另一边继续往下撬了片刻，密封处破开了。他找到隐藏的能解锁颈圈的机械装置，在电流再次对Loki放出惩罚性的一击后，颈圈打开了。

Tony把颈圈拿在手里，看了看暂时被解放的，晕倒在他工作室的神。Loki颈间的皮肤因为持续不断的电击颜色非常难看，可是最令人惊奇的是，什么都没发生。

Tony不知道他在期待什么。也许是Loki在一瞬间被一道魔法微光笼罩，升腾到半空中然后全身的伤瞬间痊愈，就像迪斯尼电影里演的那样。不然就是彩虹桥从天而降，一群维京疯子出现在他家门前。

但什么都没发生，没有动静，没有声音，也没有魔法。

最终Tony得继续他的工作，他需要查看水晶是否还安全，然后修复还能修复的地方，做个新的—更人性化的—颈圈。他估摸着如果Loki的魔法在他失去意识的时候也在治疗他，它应该会从内部开始，再到皮外伤，酸痛和淤青。

最重要的事情是，里面的水晶和乌线，经受住了严峻考验，依然处于完好如初的状态。新设计会把里面的电击功能去掉，这样的话颈圈会变得更窄，那么老颈圈剩下的残屑应该足够制作一个新外壳。

他一边工作一边时不时瞟眼Loki，但神祗一动没动，歪在座位，上半身趴附在工作台上。

WiFi的连接信号尽管在升级后依然比Tony想要的弱些，但他还是在这里连接上了他的私人助理—Jarvis，长长的松了口气，他喜欢在工作的时候有他的宝贝AI在一旁—利用他之前的设计蓝图来改良成一个更好的东西。

大概只花了一个小时，其中30分钟都用在把敏感的乌线连接到华纳海姆水晶的正确位置。他让颈圈看起来比之前那个更光滑，把自己标志重新润色，让它在一片鲜红中衬得更明亮。

他用电子版的做了些测试，看上去没什么问题，但还是只能等戴上了才能知道是不是真的安全。他把颈圈拿起来最后检查了一遍，然后朝Loki走去。

Loki皮肤上浮着一层薄薄的绿光，Tony注意到了。大部分的旧伤已经开始散去，颈部的皮肤也不再像被虐待过。Tony犹豫了，一部分的他—叛逆的那一部分，按照自己的想法行事谁说都没用的他—想冒险不再给Loki戴上颈圈。可是另一部分又催促他快去，他知道Loki取回力量后能做出什么事，如果他一心想要复仇的话，Tony不愿意自己是那个导致生灵涂炭的原因。

他飞快把颈圈给Loki戴上，长长的吐出一口他自己都不知道憋着的气。

细细的绿光一瞬间消失了。也许Tony应该再让Loki恢复几分钟的，但是他的内伤肯定已经全部好了，这是最要紧的。剩下的外伤随着时间会自己痊愈。

他戴上护目镜，拿起焊枪，封闭了颈圈。

Loki之后昏迷了2小时。Tony把他抱到台面上让他平躺着，自己则去私人工作室继续之前一个老计划，一个他和Bruce想要创造—应该创造的—在他们同意使用神盾局的气味瓶取代之前的计划。这是Bruce的主意，Tony该如何在他失控的时候制服他，但是Tony并没有按照他应该的那样全身心投入去完成，因为Hulk在纽约大战和接下来复仇者们面对的小规模冲突中神志一向是清醒的，他想如果他们之前能让Hulk冷静下来，那在将来同样也可以，尤其是再加上那个气味瓶真能起效的话。他基本就是放弃了之前的计划，这全部都怪他。

反浩克装甲。

Hulk对Loki展现出的强烈占有欲，和憎恶轻而易举的就能打倒他，都促使Tony决定完成这计划的最后一步。这需要大量的时间去构建装甲和制作武器，然后组装起来，尤其是现在他手边没有足够的渠道获得他全部需要的东西，但眼前依然不失为一个开始的好时机。

他让Jarvis在所有周边城市中搜寻一切他能用到的东西，同时另一边他找出工作室全部的剩余金属开始工作。如果他可以在阿富汗一个破烂山洞里打造出他第一套装甲，那他妈的也绝逼能在新墨西哥州打造出一套反浩克装甲。

因为即使Loki的颈圈能按他想象中的那样运作，Loki也依然需要他作为后援。除了来自Hulk和憎恶的威胁，还有Thor。

他全神贯注的工作着，直到他听见Loki的呻吟和清醒过来的动静。他把工具放下朝Loki走去，手搭在Loki肩膀上，让Loki完全清醒环顾四周前知道他在身边。

“嗨，蜜糖，”Tony在Loki睁开眼睛时和他轻轻打招呼，“感觉怎么样？”

“像你把我差点电死。”

“我得辩解说我之前差点把自己电死至少十几次，但我依然好端端的，所以你作为一个维京神应该更不在乎话下。”

“哇哦听上去真让人安心，”Loki呼哧笑，又立刻为预想中会随即而来的惩罚电击绷直身体，当什么都没发生后他皱起眉头。

他伸手摸了摸颈间，颈圈还在，更小，更细，更轻。

“感觉怎么样？”

Loki花了点时间感受自己。他身体里面已经不疼了，而皮肤上的酸痛和淤青也不像之前那么严重。

“我...好了。”

他听起来非常疑惑，而Tony对他微笑，伸手扶他坐起来。

“你的魔法在我取下颈圈后回来了。我不知道它是如何运作的，但我想它修复了你大部分的伤。”

Loki咬住嘴唇。长期处于病伤和疼痛之中，虽然非常难受，但却能成为攻破Tony内心的巨大筹码。所有他之前藏起来的牌现在都没用了，但他猜测他已经和Tony进展的足够顺利，可以进行到下一步。毕竟Tony确实信任他到一定程度。他给他看了胸口的反应堆就证明了这一点。可惜Tony的信任还没有到取掉颈圈的地步，但Loki并不沮丧。

Loki摸了摸身侧和腹部，只残余了一些淤青还未完全消散的酸胀。心理层面上他感觉比几小时前更加平静，被剥夺已久的东西回到他身边安抚了他的心智，即使在他昏迷时。他甚至还能感觉到魔法的残留，并不能聚成起什么有用的法术，但足够让他相信，他正走在一条能找回自己的正确道路上。

他抬头看向Tony，直视他的眼睛。

“谢谢，”他说得很轻，很真心。

Loki发现这已经是他第四次感谢Tony了。凡人应该为此感到骄傲，作为除了Frigga以外的唯一一个，听见他发自肺腑反复说出这些的人。

Tony因为他的话整个人显得熠熠生辉，仿佛他也知道这是多么珍贵和稀少。

“我还有些其他的惊喜送你，”他说，往后指着一幅蓝图的全息投影。

Loki转过头看，歪着脑袋，思考着惊喜是什么。

“一套新装甲？”

“可不仅是一套新装甲，”Tony一边解释一边抓起Starkpad，把它拿过来好让Loki能看清装甲的大小，“这是反浩克装甲。Bruce和我，我们在很早以前一起设计的。以在Hulk失控时制服他。真正完成它还需要一些时间，但是万一以后你需要我的帮助，我会在。”他抬头望向Loki。Loki没有看Tony的眼睛，一动不动使劲盯着那蓝图，拼命不让情绪流露出来，但他知道自己终究会失败，“它应该还足够坚固到可以对付Thor，如果真到那一步的话。”

这句话让Loki转向了他，眼睛吃惊的大睁着。迷惑，怀疑，感激，羞耻，骄傲，痛苦，欢喜，伤痛，Tony都看见了。

“你知道，只是担心我另外一个惊喜效果可能不如我预期的那么好，”他边毫不在意的耸耸肩，边拿起旁边一个小设备。

他按下按钮，Loki吸了口气在椅子上摇晃了一下，仿佛眩晕了。

“Tony，命运之神在上...?!”

Tony往后靠在工作台边，观察对方。

“感觉怎么样？”

Loki看着他，情绪渲染了他整张脸，而不仅仅局限于眼。完全没有任何的负面或者痛苦情绪，有的只是纯粹快乐。他开怀大笑，惊讶又兴奋万分。Loki看上去那么漂亮，Tony感觉他的心跳得厉害。

Loki低头看着他的手，一团绿光幻化成了蝴蝶，蜻蜓，小朵焰火。他没有取回他全部的魔法，比起稳定畅流，更像是没有关紧的水龙头，但这已经比他过去的几年好太多了。他的心绪在这么久后终于再次获得了平静。

“你做了什么？”他问，声音里充满了他没想过的敬畏。

他怎么可能戴着这个颈圈还能接触魔法？

“憎恶让我明白把你的魔法全部封死是不明智的做法，”Tony回答，无法把目光从眼前笑颜逐开的神祗身上移开，“我想如果我能找到什么方法，让和水晶的连接暂时断开，你就能取回一些魔法，至少可以保护自己。”

Loki看着他，绿色的眼睛有些失措的睁着，含着浅浅一层眼泪。

Tony再次按下了按钮，魔法的通道打开的更大了。Loki闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸于此，泪水顺着脸庞滴落，可是他太高兴了，无瑕顾及。

“我现在想你试着逃出这个颈圈，”Tony说，“像是幻影移形，或者是把自己缩小。”

Loki怀疑的皱了皱眉，但还是按照Tony说的去做了。魔法不足够他消失也不够他变成其它的样子—那些对魔法用量要求非常高，但肯定他可以让自己变得比之前小那么一点。

可是并没有起作用，为了阻止这一切而闭合的水晶，让魔法一瞬间离他而去。他觉得很空虚。

Tony立刻注意到了，又开启了一个小通道，让魔法渗透回来。

“为了安全起见，”Tony解释道，“猜想没收你的魔法比电击要好一些。”

Loki没有回答，只是站起来面对Tony，拥抱他，如此用力，Tony被推挤到工作台边，Loki又伸出一只手撑住桌面，把Tony桎梏在怀里不让他倒下去。

“回答你刚才的问题...”他倾过身，嘴唇依恋Tony的下巴，“我感觉无与伦比。”

他亲吻Tony，伸手抓住他，魔法从指间游离，Tony也全身浸染，他想让Tony自己感觉这有多么无与伦比。

在它穿过时Tony颤抖了一下，怕痒似的，又心花怒放。他在Loki的嘴角低低呻吟，胯下挺动。

Loki把人捞到工作台上，Tony双腿缠着他。他们贴在一起磨蹭，一件一件的剥掉对方和自己的衣服，接着Loki退后了一小步，刚好够两人拉下裤子，把已经硬了柱身释放出来。

Loki左手抱住两人，吸吮Tony脖子，嘴里喃喃着Tony听不懂的语言。但Tony知道它们和两晚前是同一种，当时他们也沉浸在身体的欢愉，Loki念着的。他想着它们是不是有着相同的意思。他那有着妄想症的一部分猜测它会不会是某种咒语，可是这种想法很快随着Loki刚刚好的触碰而烟消云散。

Loki用他的魔法和浓稠的前液来做润滑，让手滑动的更加顺畅，Tony感觉这生他从未经历过这么美妙的性事，絮乱又瘙痒，像是那种特殊的润滑液，可是感觉又细密百倍。他拽住Loki的里衣把它从Loki头顶扯下，一门心思想要多碰触点那些苍白的皮肤，用咬，用亲吻，用指甲印—用快乐的印记取代之前的老伤。

等Loki脱完衣服，神也开始急迫的撕扯Tony的，两人都拼命想占有对方更多。反应堆冰凉的金属贴上Loki的胸膛，刺激让高个子男人呻吟出声，手下更加用力。Tony只能在狂风暴雨中攀紧眼前唯一的浮木，享受它。

等他们两个都高潮后，他的脑子开始逐清醒，Tony明白这大概就是Loki说谢谢的方式，为Tony对他有足够的信任，给他了弥足珍贵的魔法。当然Tony绝对不会介意，但如果他持续让Loki这样对他，这么敞开，这么真实，这会让他上瘾。可是Loki从高潮的余韵中跌落，俯在他颈间大口的喘气，他们两个都紧紧的抓住对方的样子，他知道，值得的。

***

Clint，Bruce和Steve是傍晚到的。Tony把Loki一个人留在别墅，自己去大门欢迎他们，并约定一些基本规则。或者至少是他正准备约定时，Steve开口了。

“我说过让你不要乱跑。”

“我也很高兴见到你，队长，是的我们确实有一段愉快的旅程，谢谢关心。”

“你可能置你们两个于危险之中。”

“但危险已经被你们三个解决了，我们没什么好担心的，”Tony依然保持着脸上迷人的微笑，Steve看得直叹气。

“神盾局可能还会动作，”他说，“阿斯加德那边也是。你应该等我们的。”

“说句公道话，我们等了至少5分钟，然后我们就无聊了。所以，欢迎来到我的牧场，耶嗬！”

他冲副座上Clint嘘声，非要硬挤上去。Clint翻了个白眼，爬到后座和Bruce排排坐。

“现在我们去看看待会你们要住的地方。我本想自己开车，可是它太酷炫了，不适合越野。”

“它会在浅得不能再浅的凹陷里就卡得不能动弹，”Clint坏笑。

“有些车就可以因为太漂亮而不用什么都会，”Tony表现的像个经验十足的智者，“队长，沿着这条路一直往前走。牧场的那头有一间小木屋。”

“而我们不用留人看住Loki?”Bruce在看见那辆兰博基尼时问。

“我给了他事做，”Tony耸耸肩，“打扫房间之类的。”

Loki能够接触他的魔法了，尽管微乎其微，但这只是他们两个的秘密。而Loki之前没有打劫一辆车溜走，Tony认为他现在也不会。另外就是Loki今天表现出的快乐和感激，Tony非常希望那些能作数。

他们花了半个小时才到达那个小屋，一间小型却舒适的木制建筑。它有一个小厨房，一个卫生间，一个客厅，但仅有一件卧室。没办法，只能挤挤，虽然别墅那边还有好几间空的，可是他和Loki都绝对不愿意Steve或者Clint二十四小时目光都黏在自己身上。

把他们换到别墅里，他和Loki住小屋，听起来则完全不是Tony的风格，特别是他还得在工作室继续完成反浩克装甲。

“就是这，”他边说边下了车。

在Clint和Steve把行李从车上卸下时，Bruce从Tony手里取过钥匙开门。他打开门先是朝里张望，然后把门敞开让空气流通，回头看了看身后的牧场。

他们足够远，从这里根本连别墅的影子都看不到。他和Loki的距离应该安全，而另个家伙也不会出现，除非他们有需要。他发现Tony在观察他，他回给小胡子男人一个微笑和点头，换来对方一个放松的站姿和灿烂的笑容。

“基本规则，如果你们需要别墅的任何东西，让Steve来。要来提前通知，以防看见什么会害处子之眼被闪瞎的场面。”

“老兄…”Clint为脑补的画面嫌恶的呻吟着。

Steve看起来和之前一样严肃，但这份严肃更多的来自对Loki的谨慎，而不是Tony和他的亲密关系。他只能相信Loki在他和Tony相处这么久后不会伤害他，特别是他目睹了在洞穴里两人的亲密程度。

Bruce轻笑出声，暗暗为Tony语气中没有一丝对另个家伙的嫉妒松了口气。

“万一有紧急情况，保持距离，至少等我们弄清情况。如果Loki和我搞不定，最多加上Steve。Clint作为狙击手，而Hulk是最后惊喜。不需要一下就把我们的牌全亮出来。”

所有人都同意这个计划。

Tony最后再看了一眼这个地方。这里到别墅的距离比他想象中的要远，而Bruce看上去也非常平静，安抚了Tony最后一根绷紧的神经。不会有问题。

“那，就这些。毕竟我自己就不爱受规矩束缚。所以，谁准备送我回去？”

“在你对我造成脑损伤后，你活该自己走回去。”Clint气冲冲的，把好几包行李拽进小屋。

“我和Loki的裸体都极具吸引力，你的想象力应该毫无问题为我们正名才对，另外欢迎你多想象。”

“老兄。”

“上车，我送你，”Steve在Tony激怒Clint前及时打断了他们。

一路上他们没怎么交谈，而当他们达到别墅后，Steve熄了火，下车往别墅里走，Tony一点都不惊讶。他只能希望Loki意识到他们来客人了，别在Steve能看见他的第一眼时露出魔法的痕迹。

Steve在厨房找到了Loki，靠在流理台边，手里拿着一杯水。他立刻发现了Loki脖子上崭新的颈圈。

“士兵，”Loki咬牙切齿的打着招呼，明显对面前的人不欢迎。

“Loki，”Steve简短的冲他点点头。

Loki把水杯放下一边，撑身坐上流理台，仿佛那是个王座，双腿朝两边大打分开。像他是一位接见贱民的君王，高高在上的俯视他们。周围的气氛改变了，像是他变得更有力量，但还不致取人性命。Steve猜想着这是为了弥补他们短暂的见面时，Loki失掉的尊严，在洞穴里那场惨烈的精神崩溃。

“大驾光临是有何用意？”

“我想确认你没事，我看见Tony—”他回头看Tony，可是另一个只是直勾勾的盯着Loki胯下看。Steve推了一下他，破除这个魔咒，才继续看着Loki的眼睛，“我看见Tony给你做了一个新颈圈。”

“老的那个有瑕疵。”

Steve不知道有人可以一边咬着牙一边吐词如此清晰，不过看样子Loki拥有这项天资。

“这个和以前那个一样有效，”Tony在察觉到Steve的怀疑时补充道，“Loki在换颈圈的时候晕死过去。不开玩笑。”

Steve有一肚子的怀疑—那是Loki，还有什么是他不会演的？—但最后他不得不退后一步。他完全不了解怎么制作一个控制魔法的颈圈，只能对Loki提起十二万分的警觉。

Loki翻了个白眼，从他那灶台王座上翻身跃下走向Tony，像挂窗帘似的把自己挂在Tony身上。

“Tony和我现在要回卧室了。你可以自便挑一件中意的房间，如果你想亲耳听听我是怎么款待你朋友的。”

Steve的脸像着了火，可是他接着笑出了声。

“我以前还没注意到你们两个有多相像。”

“那可真是感谢你至高的赞扬了。”

Steve摇着头，笑意微微，他向他们道晚安后上车回小屋了。Loki叹了口气，重重的倾靠在Tony身上。

“你的朋友们真令人筋疲力尽。”

“没错，可是也有可爱的一面，等你披荆斩棘闯过关卡真正认识他们后。”

“我并不想真正认识他们。”

Loki双手圈住Tony的腰，一步一摇的推他走出门，坐在屋檐下的吊床上。空气清透凉爽，已经暗了的天宇群星璀璨，银河光带隐在其中依稀可见。

Tony看着Loki的脸，Loki的手依然松松的抱着他。

“你看起来好多了，”他若有所思地说道，“像是你缺少的那部分终于回归到了你身上。”

Loki看起来微微发亮。他拥有魔法的岁月已经太过久远，远到他身边的人—除了他的母后外—没人注意到这已经变成他重要的组成部分。令人欣慰的是，Tony对他足够上心，注意到了这一点的不同。

“你听起来就像我是块拼图，”他笑着，眼里闪着静默欢喜的火花。

“一块令人异常头疼的拼图，”Tony忙不迭的点头，“那种你越花时间在上面，越觉得惊叹和上瘾的。就像一种魔方，不论你怎么转动，永远也无法解开。”

Loki哈哈大笑。

“很好，我讨厌成为那种简单粗暴只有五十块的劣质玩意儿。”

“那绝对是噩梦。”

Tony仰头靠在Loki肩膀，看着细碎流沙铺成的星空，想象着那些Loki曾告诉过他的地方和维度，他是多么想亲眼看看。

“你怎么会知道地球上有拼图这种东西？”他问。

“我那次失败透顶的对你星球的战争，并不是我第一次来到米德加德。”

Loki接下来讲诉了他经年累月在地球的冒险经历，奥丁对他的指令—还有他兄长的，虽然他依然小心翼翼的不去提起他—为了在全宇宙寻找上古神器。他们遇见的国王们和皇后们，画家们和作家们，他们又是怎样见证了无数国度的盛衰兴亡。而其中最令人兴奋的就是，尽管奥丁三令五申禁止他们现身或者以任何理由干涉凡人世物，他们总是会间接参与引发一场革命或者暴乱，是Loki在欧洲的黑暗时代给人间带去了科学的曙光，那时的男人和女人甚至愿意为这种异端思想与教廷对抗，不惜被火活活烧死。

他们见证了这世上战争的残酷，以及原子弹的威力。可是这些对于凡人来说毛骨悚然的恐怖之物，Loki在其它世界见过相似或者更糟。虽然他对中庭无爱无感，Loki和他的同僚确实向凡间伸出过援手，虽然极其微小，避开奥丁的耳目。年轻的Loki热爱捣蛋的那一面，总是忍不住会流露出来。

突然之间Loki玩魔方的场景就显得不那么牵强了，即使是神也需要在探索和捣蛋间干点别的打发时间。

Tony专心倾听Loki说的每一个单词，神祗的声音像是催眠，可是那些画面清晰可见。

他决定忽略掉心中的毛刺，有一天他也会变成Loki漫长生命里，遇见过的无数的凡人之一，只有当Loki几百年，甚至几千年后，就像今天这样的，给别人讲诉他的冒险经历时，才会想起的一个配角。

难怪Loki如此看不起凡人，所有他之前遇见过的，等他再次回到地球时，早已黄土一坯。只有极少数的人可以单凭一己之力撼动人类历史的进程，其他的，皆是可被代替。人类是寿命短暂脆弱的玩物，命运之神可将其随意摆布，和一个孩童用糖铺出一条路指引蚂蚁一般无异。Tony对Loki暗示他也不过是另一个被摆布的凡人而皱眉，但他希望他们之间的连接是双向的，他并没有被当成傻瓜愚弄。如果真是那样的话，Loki自然不会主动把这种想法种植到Tony的脑海里。

“但我的确记得一个中庭人，这么想想的话，”Loki停顿了片刻说道，“我们相处的时间比我希望的要少，我的探寻把我引领上另一条道路。可是他有一个聪明非凡的脑子，对凡人来说。他是个发明家，可惜他所处时代的科技并没有站在他那边，可是男人总是不断在超越极限。我在他工作的时候曾对他指引一二，仅仅用微乎其微的魔法来帮助他。当时正在发生战争，我太尊敬他，而不愿让他年纪轻轻就死去。他刚刚好符合我的自负，我想。我喜欢他。自大到你不敢相信，可是又非常风趣幽默，英俊迷人，一次又一次不肯放弃的想要睡我。”

Loki回忆起那个人的时候脸上带着真心实意的微笑，而Tony拼了老命才没让自己撅起嘴。Loki这是在让他嫉妒？可是他忍不住好奇那人是谁。也许是像达芬奇那样的人物？他轻而易举的就能想象出Loki帮助他设计直升机和其它机敏的小玩意，比当时的那个年代要先进几百年。

Loki看着Tony，笑意冁然，Tony移不开眼睛。

“你看起来真像他。”

等等。

什么。

倒回去，倒回去重新来。

Tony猛地坐起来，一个闪身跟Loki微微拉开一点距离。

“我老爹…”他清了清喉咙再次说道，“我老爹和你睡了？”

不管他多么努力，嫉妒的情绪依然渲染在了他的腔调里。有个前任爱人让Tony产生嫉妒之心已经够糟糕，而这个人还是他自己的老爹？Loki怎么还能看上去如此狡黠和满意？

“愚蠢凡人，”Loki声音显得深情而欢快，Tony不知道他的心是为此酸胀还是疼痛，“我说他想。”

“噢…那，那好点了。”

他看了会儿Loki，把头重新靠回Loki的肩膀。一个人总有试一试运气的时候，也许他和父亲之间没有什么好的回忆，但他肯定不会就这点怪Howard。

Loki把他的下巴搁在Tony毛绒绒的头顶，手伸进他衣服下摆，轻轻抚摸着里面的软肉。

“不过他的确有亲过我。”

——————————————————————————

甜心[1]:这里应该是Loki用错了中庭词汇，candied 意为甜蜜的，candio表示心脏，Loki在这要表达他的心血管循环加快了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章字数有20K，在一个很普通的周六完成，毫无预兆。

接下来的十天里一直有两件事始终占据着Tony的大脑，不管他有多费尽心思想要投身于反浩克装甲的制造中。

第一件就是Loki说他曾被Howard Stark吻过。众人之中，偏偏是他。Loki帮助Tony父亲设计那些新技术本身就已足够震惊——如果Tony往深了想的话——这意味着一部分的Loki曾和那些技术一起，伴随着Tony长大，而Tony甚至自己还升级了其中一些，这就解释了为什么他在Loki的魔法周围感到如此的自在？但是那个吻，则意味了许多其它的事。

Howard是个花花公子，和Tony如父如子。所以面对像Loki这样英俊与智慧并存的人，Howard理所当然会把他加在猎艳名单上。只是单单想象他们之间可能发生过什么，以及真正发生过什么，Tony就几乎压制不住他内心膨胀的嫉妒感。他们之间的推心置腹，短暂但必然非常快乐，才会让Loki最后被亲吻。

他都不知道自己具体在嫉妒什么。是Howard抢在Tony之前和Loki——这点就很荒谬了，Tony那个时候都还没出生，而且哇哦这听起来比想象中的还要怪——还是Loki和Howard一起度过了非常有意义的一段时间，他们一起工作，而这是Tony从未体验过的，他从来都被认为冷漠又不合群。

但是在那些嫉妒迷雾的深处，他又感觉到一丝骄傲。Loki并不一直是现在人们所认为的想要征服世界的战争疯子。他在Howard身边帮助他制造了能打败纳粹赢得胜利的武器。Loki曾经站在了正义的一边，而Tony从不放弃的认为，尽管他们经历种种，Loki依然还会变回来。

第二件在他脑海里萦绕不散的事是Loki倾向于用性来回报Tony，为了留住Tony对他的好。Loki总会用巨大的热情把Tony推上高潮，但他自己几乎不这样，好像他完全没有兴趣。

即使Tony几次试图阻止Loki这样做，说你不用这样，但是Loki总是一笑了之后继续。他知道Tony太过喜欢自己的碰触，尤其是再加上那么一两丝魔法。Tony只能假设Loki带给他的那些令人欲仙欲死的手活是真的出自于自己的意愿，而不是觉得他不得不。他希望能指望一个像Loki这样活了千百岁神祗的自尊让他不会居于压力而做出这种事，可是又想到他近期所遭遇的一切，有可能已经打乱了他的脑子，让他觉得这是他欠Tony的。

Loki看上去倒是挺享受他们的亲密时刻的，下手不带一丝犹豫。他只能祈祷Loki的出发点是最好的那个，而不是被迫演戏。被迫表现的比本身更有安全感，或者是让Tony为他神魂颠倒，好取下那个颈圈。两种假设都非常有可能，只是当Tony去思考的时候，他不是特别在意自己心里的难过。

***

不过这周有几个片刻让他的注意力暂时从妒忌上转移开来。尽管Tony更喜欢呆在他的工作室，制造点重要的东西，Loki却下定决心要让Tony出来休息一下。Tony猜想其中有很大一部分原因是神祇觉得无聊了，只有丁点大的耐心可以让他就在屋里呆着回避其它人，或者是在一旁观看Tony制造装甲。可是一旦Tony被拖出去开始两人的小小探险时，他被打扰的烦躁很快就都消散了。

他们去了三次最近的小镇，买些日常用品和快餐，单纯就想逃开复仇者的看管一阵子。Loki总是用一条绿色的围巾遮住脖子上的红色颈圈，而他的行为一直中规中矩，不会吸引小镇居民任何不必要的注意。

Tony发觉不论Loki在做什么，自己都看得移不开眼睛。不论是购买新的衣物还是挑选蔬果是否熟透，或者像现在，试戴不同的墨镜，像一个普通人类那样，在一面小镜子前摆着姿势。Loki对镜子里带着一副粉红夸张墨镜的自己哈哈大笑，而一旁年轻的女店主则鼓励他再继续带上一顶同样荒谬的，还插满羽毛的粉色牛仔帽。

镇上所有的商铺中，Loki最爱的是一家恶作剧礼品店。全都是些没什么屁用又丑的东西，只能用在小孩子生日或者醉酒派对上。女店主特别喜欢Loki的到来因为他每次来都会买东西，不论他自己是否会用到。搞怪吸管是一回事，因为Tony不在意插在自己的饮料里，但现在这套女孩准备给他装备上的打扮？愚蠢的墨镜，毛毛的帽子，玩具手枪和一件披风。仿佛Loki真打算用上似的。

Loki穿着这套衣服和他一起做爱这个想法突然出现在他的脑海里，呛得他呼吸一滞。

“什么好玩的，Kirk？”Loki冲他挑逗的笑着，Tony愣了一下才想起那是他的化名。

“噢没事，Thomas，只是你而已，”Tony用一个小咳嗽遮掩了下。

“什么？你不觉得我穿这身很好看吗？”

“像是时装秀上最新鲜火辣的那个，宝贝儿。”

Loki大笑，让在一旁咯咯乐的年轻女士递给他些其它试穿的衣物。Tony微笑旁观Loki和她调情，姑娘沉浸在他全部的注意力里，脸红红的。Tony心酸的看着Loki快乐的样子，他是如何的风趣幽默，气质翩翩，英俊漂亮。和他之前那副形象完全天差地别。经历了从疯狂的世界征服者，到皲裂的神盾实验物，Tony衷心的希望不论如何，这一面的Loki，能更坚韧强大些。

留一条小缝给Loki让他能取回些许魔法，是Tony能给出的最好礼物了，看上去终于有什么东西开始治愈Loki那已摇摇欲坠的心智。

“你不是真打算全买下来吧？”Tony在Loki手里抱满无用零碎走向柜台时终于忍不住发问道。

Loki朝Tony挑起一边的眉，转回去面对老板娘。

“不如这样，我每一种要两个，”他朝她笑，眼底带着恶作剧的光。

“马上准备！”她脸上绽放出大大的笑容，一边飞快的去给Loki拿第二套玩意儿。

Tony翻了个白眼，自己又抓了几包那种稀奇古怪的吸管和Loki的那堆一起放在柜台上。至少这东西还能有点用。他还加了几盒咸甘草糖。他受不了那些玩具但是他注意到Loki很喜欢吃甜食。

“谢谢惠顾，祝您有愉快的一天！欢迎再来！”姑娘在他们出店门后喊道。

Loki还带着他那蠢兮兮的墨镜和牛仔帽，怡然自乐的和Tony一起走在大街上。他根本不在意自己看上有多奇怪，而Tony爱死了这一点。并没有多少人在看他们或者甚至愿意抬个头，但Tony现在已经习惯。Loki在两人周围设置了某种屏障，周围的人依然能看见他们，但根本不会引起注意，对旁人来说他们就是街上随便一抓一大把的存在。尽管Loki能用的魔法不多，但这招非常管用。甚至让Tony起了要不要加大魔法量上限的念头，就为了看看Loki还能做什么。

他们在一家中餐馆停留片刻，拿上外卖后便走回那辆橙色的兰博基尼。

“是时候让我来开了，你觉得呢，”比起问句Loki更像在陈述。

“那麻烦请你告诉我，等你撞坏它后，在哪里，能找到兰博的维修店？”

“我不会撞坏的，”Loki呼着气，几乎是被激怒了。

Tony轻笑着扬手把车钥匙给他，后者看都不看的就接住了。

“好吧。但如果你来开的话，到时候就由你来打电话给家里的那伙人，解释为什么他们的午餐迟迟未到。”

Loki把他挥开，坐进驾驶座。他重新调整了座位距离好容纳他那难以置信的长腿，而Tony如果自控能力再少那么一点的话，他八成就要开始流口水了。即使是还带着那些古灵精怪的玩意儿，方向盘后面的Loki看上去依然漂亮得不可思议。可是当Loki挑逗的一笑，拿下围巾露出脖子上的颈圈时，Tony几乎没把持住。

Tony差点咬住自己的拳头以提醒自己为什么那个项圈会在那，它肯定不是用来彰显Loki是他的所有物的。他朝拳头里咳了咳。

“所以你知道怎么开车？”Tony问。

“我见过做过无数次了，能有多难。

“都听你的，公主殿下。“

Loki轻蔑的哼一声启动了汽车。引擎咆哮着醒来，又迅速因为车辆的纹丝不动而哑了下去。

Loki看上去迷惑极了，Tony在一旁乐得直笑。

“怎么回事？”

“你得多注意点离合器。踩下离合然后松开手刹，再把档推到中间。”

Loki剐了他一眼，然后再试了一次，仔细聆听Tony的指令。第二次他成功了，车辆缓缓驶上道路。Tony惊喜的发现Loki在他的指引下轻松驾驶着汽车穿过小镇，只在等红绿灯时又熄火了一次。

当他们驶上近乎空旷的回农场的路时，Loki转头对Tony邪邪一笑。

“倒要看看这车能开多快，”就是他在推挡和大力踩下油门前给Tony的唯一警告。

兰博几乎是四轮不着地的在飞驰。Tony赶紧伸手抓住什么东西稳住。他自己开是一回事，让别人载着他就完全是另一回事了。尤其是那个别人之前完全没有碰过车。

Loki哈哈大笑。

“别担心吾爱，不会让你出事的。”他冲他笑，再次加速。

“我还是车？”

“你愿意是哪个就是哪个。”

“真让人心安。”

等Tony意识到他们不会撞上最近的大树后，他的心跳恢复到正常水平，然后开始享受这速度带来的快感。虽然Tony最开始不愿意被塞在副驾上——或者是或多或少的失去掌握权——但Loki的快乐补偿了一切，没过多久他们两个就都沉浸在笑声之中，车速还在越来越快。

等他们走上通往别墅的泥巴路时，即使是Loki也有足够的意识放缓了车速。他们已释放了身体里绝大部分的压力，乐意在摇滚音乐的嘶吼中享受肾上腺素飙升后的余韵。

他们在别墅前停好车，Steve已经等在那了。Tony对他说嗨，递给他一口袋日常用品和中餐外卖。Loki压下帽檐，用完美的南方口音向他问好。Steve不慌不忙的看着他，Loki看上去无忧无虑，即使他对Steve的敌意在此时也消失了。

“你看上去好多了。”

“看见没，Stark。就给你说这身行头超级值，”Loki对Tony调笑，后者把他挥开，Loki再转回来面对Steve。

“Loki，我明天想和你一起去镇上一趟，”Steve说。

“男孩们都为你那帽子神魂颠倒了，”Tony插嘴道，“我们应该去试试看它的神奇魔力是不是也能征服Clint。”

“他的话也许需要全套装备。”Loki接道，装作一副深思熟虑的样子。

Steve像是没被打断似的继续说道。

“这能给我们两个多一点离开这的时间。”

“你不是要继续对我说教吧？”

“他也许真的会，”Tony边说边抓起他们自己的口袋，关上车门，“他喜欢这样。”

“事实上，坦白来说，我们两个去镇上，同时也能给Bruce一些时间来这里帮Tony组建他的新战甲。”

Loki尽全力不让只是提及男人名字就让他痛苦不已的情绪显现在脸上。他迅速调整了眼神即使它们本就藏在那副巨大的墨镜之后。他知道Bruce Banner迟早得来这里帮助Tony组建反浩克装甲，但之前他都非常听话的窝在自己的小角落里，而Loki乐意假装他不在这。

“当然，”他最终有一丝生硬的说道，“明天见。”

Steve对他们笑笑，说了再见然后上车驶向他和Clint以及Bruce居住的小屋。Tony一手环住Loki的腰，提醒着他此时此刻，感觉到手下肌肉慢慢在他的碰触下放松下来，接着领他进屋吃饭。

Tony试着不沮丧；Loki本心情大好，可显而易见的，Steve这个榆木脑袋就要出来把一切都搅黄掉。他当然知道Steve出发点是好的，Tony真的很需要Bruce对 Hulk的了解来帮助完成装甲的组建，才能看出错误和弱点。可队长还是应该注意下时间场合。

Loki在晚餐时心情已经轻松了不少，之后他和Tony便沉溺在亲吻里，还有一个手活，这期间他至始至终都带着那顶该死的帽子。

***

Steve是第二天中午的时候到的。他首先去了屋里，发现没有人后他便走去工作室。Tony和Loki坐在一起，靠的很近，在轻声交谈着什么。两人似乎都没发现他的到来，可能是因为那震天响的摇滚乐。Steve利用了这一片刻观察他们，他想找出Loki幕后的动机，可他失败了。看上去真的像是一对相爱的情侣在分享一段隐私时刻。这让Steve对情况感到更加不安，他需要加大戒备力度，以防Tony变得过于盲目。

他敲了敲敞开的门，告诉那两人他的到来，他们抬起头来看着他。

“对他温柔点，记住他已经90岁了，”Tony对Loki小声说道，后者看向他，喷笑了一下。

他倾身和Tony接了一个吻，然后把那顶牛仔帽摘下来戴在Tony头上。Tony看上去根本没注意或者没在意，只是忙着在Loki看走向Steve时盯着他看。

“我去拿钥匙，然后我们就上路。”

“事实上，我们坐我的车，”看着Loki面无表情的脸，Steve耸耸肩，“反正我也得给她加油了。”

“你的车，”Tony坐在他的座位上说道，“你让我们的朋友一路走过来？太无礼了。”

“我把他们放在半路上了，离这大约10分钟路程。我们离开后他们应该很快就会到。”

Tony察觉到Loki背部轻微的僵硬，便只是点了点头，挥手朝他们道别而不再继续油嘴滑舌的斗嘴；Loki越早离开这，越好。

当Steve背对着他们时，Loki手轻轻一晃用魔法把房间里他所有的气味都抹去了，以防万一。当面对那只绿色的野兽时，他不想冒任何不必要的风险。

车里低声播放着一些老掉牙的乡村音乐，当他们驶上大路时，Loki终于还是为这缓慢的车速叹了口气。

“这车不能再快一点？”

“事实上我已经达到最高限速了。”

“限速？那些数字不就是个建议而已？”

Steve笑了一声。

“如果Tony是这么告诉你的，也许你应该换一个驾驶教练了。”

“是的没错，因为我是一个遵纪守法的公民。”

“并不是一件坏事，你得知道。”

“如果你意在教育我成为一个的话，估计会失败，”

“大概是吧，”Steve同意。

他最大的希望就是Loki对Tony的依恋能让他立场转变为中立而不是敌对。Loki会加入他们甚至变成好人这种想法太牵强和荒谬，尤其是考虑到他在纽约搞的那些破坏。可是中立绝对比敌对要好。也许有一天如果地球再次遭到外星人的袭击，他们兴许还能成为队友。

“所以你昨天和Tony干什么了心情那么好？”沉默了几分钟后他问道。而Loki的坏笑让他呻吟着后悔自己的用词，“我的意思是，你想去镇子的什么地方？”

Loki耸耸肩。

“哪里都行。另外不要担心，队长。我会表现的乖乖的。”

他确实做到了。

他们在镇子里穿梭时，Steve发现自己经常确认Loki的身份，因为他几乎是快认不出来了。Loki对待所有店主都彬彬有礼，完美的融入人群里，完美到和他擦肩而过都不会有人抬头。没人会想象得到这个在他们中坦率行走的人，曾在几年前试图征服地球。没有人有任何理由通知当局，那样肯定会吸引神盾的注意。

他们就这样安静的相处了一天，出入各种商店，吃了午餐，甚至还看了场电影。电影背景设定在二战，这让两人都陷入了回忆。Loki完后评论说有一个很小的细节他们弄错的离谱，一个如果不是亲自在场不会注意的细节。而当Steve发现Loki那个时候居然在地球时，他眼睛瞪得就像杯托。战争中他站在他们这一边，毫不含糊。Loki没有像告诉Tony那样告诉Steve那么多，但也足够让Steve想象也许，只是也许，如果他给男人一次真正的机会，或许有希望能见到Loki的自我救赎。也许Tony对他的感情，正是因为瞥见了Loki真正的模样，一个被阿萨族隐藏于世的秘密。

他们讨论了会那场战争，继续穿梭在小镇之中。或者是，只有Steve在说，Loki听，只在他知道的一些事情上会做出评论。

这真是个非常古怪的场景而Steve不应该如此的热忱兴奋，但真的，和他拥有那段时期共同记忆的人，他能遇上几个？同时如果这是一种能了解为什么Tony对Loki如此喜爱的方式的话，也值得一试。不过这当然不会抵消Loki之前的行为，或者是让Steve放松他对Loki将来打算的怀疑。

他们已经在外面游荡了七个多小时，是时候该回去了，两人都比刚接触时放松了许多，Steve哼着一首他还是青年时喜爱的一首歌，Loki突然开口了。

“停车。”

Steve犹豫的照做了。他也想知道Loki要干什么。

“这里几乎没人经过，给了我们很好的隐私，”是的这简直让Steve紧张极了，直到“你愿意和我来场拳击吗？”

Steve扬起一边的眉毛。

“拳击？”

“是的，”Loki短促的回答，而Steve几乎能感觉到对方努力忍住了一个犀利的关于老迈的Steve耳背的嘲讽。“Tony可能还在和Banner忙活，而我猜你很长时间没有遇到一个与你力量旗鼓相当的拳击伙伴了。”

Steve安静的看了Loki片刻，想要发觉Loki背后的企图。

“好吧，”他最终同意，“只是拳击，没必要过于暴力或者变成谋杀。”

“做梦都不敢，”Loki冲他露出一个过于灿烂的笑容，一边下了车，走向附近的一片空地。

Steve加入他，边走边活动胳膊和腿。

Loki双腿站的很开，拳仅仅是提到腰间，一整个很放松的姿势。

“全力以赴，队长。”

Steve像个老派的拳击手，一边观察Loki一边把拳头提到脸旁。敏捷往前一冲他朝Loki脸猛击而去，后者轻松挡开，一记左拳紧跟而至，也被避开了。

“这就是你最好的水平，”Loki扬起眉毛。

“不想伤到你，”Steve耸耸肩。

Loki大笑一声仿佛这是他听过的最有趣的事。

“别侮辱我，凡人。现在，放马过来。”

Steve盯着他看了一阵，然后默认了Loki的要求。Loki挡开了他的第一次攻击，可是Steve设法一记上勾拳打中了他，力道大得使Loki脸偏向一边，Steve后退了一步，屏住呼吸。

Loki眨着眼睛，感觉到下巴火辣辣的疼痛，突然笑了一声，眼睛闪烁着真诚的快乐，看着Steve。

“这样才像话，”他只说了这一句，接着就冲向Steve，队长不得不拿出最好的来对付。

而Steve必须得承认不用放水的感觉非常好。不管他用了多大的力气，Loki总是站着的。某些时候他有些担心，即使Loki这般虚弱，要打倒他都需要此多努力，可片刻后他决定之后再来处理这些担心，现在他只想享受和一个不是沙袋的活生生的人对打的感觉。因为就像Loki暗示的那样，他在面对一个普通人类时，也必须要控制自己。

他们绕着对方对峙，两人都迅速出拳或者迅速后退以躲避。Loki突然踢向他，他朝后飞去然后重重摔在地上，可是除了有一些疼痛外，并没有受伤。

Loki等他站起来后对他发起第二次攻击，而这一次Loki在试图踢倒他时Steve已经准备好了。他抓住Loki的腿然后一个拧转，Loki就势顺势并找到机会另一只脚踢中了Steve的胫骨，两人都摔倒在地上。

Loki首先站起来，他朝Steve伸出一只手，后者犹豫了片刻后接住了，然后两人再战。Steve完全忘记了时间，不知道他们就这样打了多久，直到某一次他成功将Loki摔在地上，才有机会在Loki站起身的同时意识到天已经黑透了。

Loki粗重的喘着气，还未从过去几年的残酷折磨或者近期憎恶的伤害中彻底康复。即使他能获取到少量魔法加以辅助，他还未痊愈的肋骨依然刺刺疼痛。同时他的肌肉也因为运动酸胀不已，但Loki欢迎每丝每毫这种难受的感觉，这是他自己选择的。证明他还活着，而且从那该死的房间中逃脱了。

“今天就到此为止？”Steve说，“我们最好回去了。”

Loki简短的点点头，两人朝车辆走去。

“这不意味着我就喜欢你了，”坐进车后Steve声明道。

“彼此彼此，队长。”

“但我想继续和你打。明天？”

即使刚刚才打完满打满算的两个小时——他痛恨的承认，这可能是他现在身体状况所能承受的最大限度——经过长年累月的下药和驯服，他身体里盈满了过剩的能量。他只能确保在同意对方时显得不要过于渴望。

当他们达到别墅时，发现Tony已经坐在门廊那等待了，手里转着Loki的牛仔帽。

“回来了啊，我还以为你们两个试图杀掉对方呢，”他朝他们打着招呼。等他看清他们两个身上的淤青和擦伤时，他补充道，“你们还真试了，是不是？”

“别这样，Stark。如果我们真试了，你以为你现在还能在这看见你的亲亲队长。”

“这个嘛，好吧。别介意，队长，但我把钱押在这家伙身上。他会玩脏的。”

Steve翻了个白眼。一部分的他依然想斥责Tony就这样把他们的犯人给劫狱出来，但他让这件想法过去了。

“明天见，Loki，”他只说了这么一句，然后便开车离去。

“明天？”Tony皱眉，“你居然还要跟他约第二次？”

Loki耸耸肩，冲他腼腆笑笑进了屋。

“比我想象中的要愉快一些。”

“‘愉快’，”Tony重复着他的话，随Loki一起进去，而他的语气中绝对没有哪怕一丝丝的嫉妒。

“愉快，”Loki确认道，用下巴示意那顶帽子，“有用吗？”

“有，当你快回来的时候我全身都泛起一阵隐约的刺痛，5分钟前送走了Bruce和Clint。虽然我还是不明白你为什么就不能选一个不那么显著的东西。”

Loki耸耸肩。

“你觉得这玩意没用，所以我让它变得有用了。别对外表那么挑剔。”

“当然，宝贝，”Tony走近，倾身吻他，“至于说到愉快，我认为应该给我一个超越他表现的机会。”

“你确定？”Loki微笑着回吻。

Tony把他压向墙边而Loki任由他，在Tony突然改变速度时眼里也只有狡黠和信任。男人一只膝盖顶进Loki两腿之间，不羞不臊的摩擦着。

“你绝对没开一个好头，”他在Tony亲吻和吸吮他颈圈上方的皮肤时低声道，在新鲜的淤青上留下他自己的印记。

“而我等会还能做得更好，”Tony保证，手伸进Loki上衣下缘，把它掀过头顶。

Loki重复着Tony的动作去脱Tony的衣服，两人跌跌撞撞的进到客厅。Tony把他推倒在沙发上，跨坐上Loki的大腿，抱在一起用亲吻和爱抚把Loki裹住。

“这样是不是更愉快一点？”Tony在亲吻的间隙中问道。

“再加把劲，”Loki咧嘴。

Tony咯咯笑，俯下身用小咬和亲吻猛攻Loki左边的乳头。Loki喘着气，伸手往下解开他和Tony的裤子让两人的阴茎摩擦在一起。

Tony呻吟着在Loki手里顶弄了一会儿，接着他从大腿滑落到沙发上。现在他坐在Loki张开的双腿之间，温柔的亲吻着他能触到的每一块皮肤，一边帮助Loki脱掉他的靴子和长裤。

他当着Loki的面舔了舔嘴唇，然后倾身用宽厚的舌面贴上那已经硬了的阴茎。他使劲舔舐了几下，一只手握住根部，而另一只抚摸着Loki大腿内侧。

“这样如何？”他得意洋洋的问，Loki咬紧了牙。

“等你什么时候把它吃进去了，Stark，就差不多了。”

“好强势。”

他继续舔着他阴茎大约一分钟，然后张开嘴把头部含了进去。Loki发出一声销魂的呻吟，头往后仰去，伸手抓住Tony的头发，却没有推开或者按下。

Tony沿着柱身转动他的舌头，一点点缓慢的往口腔后面深入，手揉弄着没有吞下的那部分。他瞟了一眼Loki，后者眼里充满黑色的欲望，脸颊却泛起一丝潮红。当那东西顶到他喉咙底部时，Tony哼嗯了一声，Loki颤抖着喘气，抓住Tony头发的手使了劲，但他还是没有顶胯。

Tony用更深喉的方式来向Loki的自制力表示感谢，一寸一寸的，直到他的鼻尖顶到Loki的皮肤。他含着柱身吞咽，尽他最大的努力直至氧气耗尽。之后他也没有把阴茎完全吐出，而Loki轻柔的在他嘴里顶弄了片刻后，他拉了拉Tony的头发。

“起来，起来，”他含糊道，在刚能碰到Tony的时候就抱过去热切的亲吻。

Loki的手向下摸到他的牛仔裤，当他发现无法在不打破这个吻而脱下它时，他烦躁的哼哼出声。

“脱了，”他贴在Tony唇边命令道，说完又将它们捕获，用自己的舌头诱惑Tony的钻进他嘴里。

Tony手抓住Loki的肩稳住自己，差点在一边脱裤子和一边与Loki热吻中摔下去。他毫不知耻的一跳，磕磕绊绊的回到Loki大腿上，除了专注Loki阴茎顶着他的快感外不想考虑任何优雅。他圈住Loki的，开始迫切的往前挺弄。

Loki几分钟后移开手去抓握Tony的屁股，完全没有事先警告抱着他翻动，使Tony面朝上躺在沙发上。Tony刚刚也许因为位置突然的变化而惊叫出声，不过他可不会承认就是了。

Tony睁大眼睛，看着伏在身上的暗神往前顶蹭，他们的阴茎滑过彼此，戳着对方的肚子。Loki抓起Tony手腕用力把它们固定在头顶上方。Tony则双腿缠着Loki的臀部把他贴得更近，而Loki的回应则是低吼着压了更多的重量在Tony身上，牢牢把他钉在自己身下。Tony动弹不得，只能躺在那里承受。他不觉得被困住或者被Loki具有占有欲的姿势给制服，根本不是。这是Loki第一次向他展示这样的一面，而Tony每秒每分都无比享受。

‘如果我是个女人我肯定现在都湿透了，’他这样想着，但除了意乱神迷的呻吟外他什么都说不出来，Loki激烈的拥吻他，仿佛一旦松手就会死去。

Tony最终还是不得不遗憾的结束了这个亲吻，头转向一边大口的呼吸。Loki舔舐和亲吻他这侧的脖子，弄得Tony呻吟不止。他在这铺天盖地的情感里彻底迷失了，片刻后才意识到Loki已松开钳住他的手，正在往他身体下方走，亲吻和轻咬他能碰到的所有皮肤。

Tony往下看去，在注意到Loki把他一条腿抬上肩膀那一刻屏住了呼吸，现在Loki的脸，正对他的鼠蹊部。除了偶尔的一些磨蹭外，Loki只给他手交过——哦那感觉太棒了但除此之外，从未表现的对超过那种程度外的性事感兴趣过。即使Tony阴茎想进到那近在咫尺的口腔里想得发疯，但他被一个一直存在的事实激得稍微清醒了些，那就是Loki这么做，只是为了讨好Tony。

Loki看着Tony的阴茎，一边温柔的撸动它。他舔了舔嘴唇，在柱身一侧落下纯洁的一吻。

“Loki···”Loki抬头看着他的眼睛，Tony让自己沉浸在这令人艳羡的景色里，以防再也无缘得见，然后他说，“你知道你不用这样···啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

任何理智都随着那高热湿漉的口腔包裹住他阴茎用力吸吮的感觉而飞灰湮灭了，长长的舌头蜿蜒灵转。Tony使劲的闭上眼睛，一声惊叫，往后仰去，放任自己沉浸在Loki带给他的快乐里。他的手最终找到Loki的头，抓住了，锁死了，像某种支撑之物。

等Loki放松吸吮，只是用舌头玩弄时，空气才重新回到Tony的肺里，他喘得上气不接下气，抬头往下看着Loki。Loki回望他，在吸吮时眼底一抹恶作剧的笑，Tony想我没当场射在他嘴里可真是奇迹。

Loki把他含得更深，他灵活的舌头卖力搅动，偶尔会放出一两点魔法弄得Tony泣音连连。

“噢上帝，是的，是的，”Tony已然放弃去想他已经溃败得嘴里只能哆嗦出少量的几个词和呻吟。“操我。”

Loki因为这句话而抬起头，可是Tony已经把头仰了过去。他让自己左手慢慢的，试探性的从Tony的大腿，滑到他形状漂亮的屁股上。在洞口蜻蜓点水的一按，男人尖叫着呻吟一声，又拼命的试图忍回。

Loki低哼着戏弄他，几乎是没怎么碰到，却已经足够把Tony逼上顶端。他开始扯Loki头发以示警告。Loki右手抓住Tony的，手指交缠，Tony停了下来，心知Loki哪也不去。

“Loki，我要—”

Loki把他尽数吞下，Tony再也无法忍住，大叫一声射精了，Loki把每一滴都吞下腹中。

Tony想他可能晕过去了。等他能再次清醒的思考时，他能感觉到Loki亲舔了他的柱身，之后往上。

“这可真是，如果这个都不能用欲仙欲死来形容，我都不知道什么能够了。”

他寻到Loki嘴唇，和他亲吻，在Loki舌上尝到自己的味道。他能感觉到Loki阴茎顶弄着他的腹部，硬着的，沉甸甸的，渗透前液。他伸手握着撸动。Loki的前液让摩擦更加容易，Tony再次为那与人类不同的身体赞叹不已。

“你知道，之前的邀约还作数的，”在Loki温柔亲吻他脖颈时疑惑的嗯声中，他试图说的明确些，即使他思绪的列车早就乱成一团。“如果你想操我的话。我觉得你的前液应该能代替润滑，所以你不用干巴巴的挤进来我就是说说如果你愿意的话我完全没问题。就，不仅仅是没问题。”

Loki安静的想了想。

“也许以后吧，Tony，现在来说，我只想要你的手。”

Loki吻着他，而Tony沉浸在给Loki的服务里，让他射得Tony腹部全是。让他感受到这一切。他确定他的陪伴一定比Steve的更加愉快。

***

接下来的几天都差不多是一个样子。Loki和Steve对打直到两人筋疲力尽，与此同时Tony和Bruce还有Clint一起研究反浩克装甲。

晚上Loki则和Tony一起渡过，虽然大部分时间是坐在Tony的工作室看他组建最新的巨大机甲或者是维修钢铁侠的现有装置，同时Loki自己则会编一些魔法的咒语加载在他买的那些东西上。

一切风平浪静，而他害怕神盾或者阿斯加德会在这个时候对他们发起攻击。多一些弹药多一些准备，让他觉得自己至少不是傻坐在那里就等着那些不可避免的发生。

因为他只能接触些微的魔法，所以附魔的时间总是相当漫长，这让他怒火丛生。他在让Tony摘掉他颈圈或者提升魔法极限上没有任何进展，一部分的他已经变得过于焦躁而阻碍了自己计划的实施。而最让他痛恨的是，他身体的一些部分已经太喜欢Tony而无法再不择手段的逼迫他放掉自己了。

‘喜欢过。’问题在于他不仅仅是喜欢过凡人。如果情况不同，如果Tony不是只有短暂寿命的凡人，那他可以大方对自己承认真正的感情。可是现在，他只觉得撕心裂肺。

他深思熟虑的看着Tony，手里捏着深红披风，一点一点的往里面下咒，当他需要的时候它就会炸裂开来。

Tony一边随着音响里的咆哮哼着歌，一边把手里的线和部件组装在一起。他真自在，做着他喜欢的事情，和Loki咫尺距离。如果不是内心日渐累积的忧虑，Loki差点都忘记了这种轻松的心情是多么容易被剥夺。

离憎恶的攻击已经过去很久了，一些事注定要发生。他们在同一个地方呆得太久，就不可能躲得掉。

他知道Tony也知道这点，可是人类完全没有担心的迹象让Loki更加烦躁。等那一刻到来时而它一定会到来，他虽然是这么说过，Loki还是认为不断的转移会降低它发生的概率。可是Tony需要他的工作室，Loki只能希望Tony的新发明能对得起众人的期待。

他低下头看着披风，继续手里的工作。他会对散落在工作室和别墅里的其它物体施法，如果他们被打个始料未防，这些东西至少在触手可及的地方。大部分的物件都会爆炸，但有一些用于储存他的魔法，以防他需要一个小型爆发。

窗外繁星点点的天空让他觉得是时候该结束这一天了。他的人类需要进食和休息。毕竟，如果Tony累倒的话，那反浩克装甲还有什么意义？

“Stark，收工了。”

“可是——”

“没有可是。”

Tony嘟着嘴，但没有争辩。虽然他非常需要快点完成装甲的组建，可他同时也非常喜欢和Loki在一起，聊天，交换知识或者带给对方快乐。他再最后敲打了几下，然后就出了工作室，Loki搂着他的腰。

Loki在Tony洗澡时把Barton之前做好的晚餐加热。这也是他们很快就适应的日常的一部分。深夜的晚餐，和床上的依偎，直至两人都沉沉睡去。

而Tony从来没有，哪怕一次，甚至在Loki同意的情况下，提出或者要求那种事。只要想到Tony对他的尊重，Loki嘴角总会有一丝小小的，爱慕的微笑。

***

仅仅两天后，地狱便呼啸而至。

而它当然会出现在例行日常发生改变的时候，仿佛他们一直在看着，等待着。

布鲁斯需要休息一下，所以他独自一人开走了SUV去镇子上。Steve和Clint在他们的小屋，Tony在工作间，而Loki在卧室，换床单。

彩虹桥落下的地方离农场并不是很远。景象与声音让Loki惊恐万分的愣在原地。

Thor亲自带了一队士兵朝着别墅走来，来抓他的。这是在神盾的监狱里被Thor强奸和伤害后Loki第一次再见到他，他开始呼吸过度，全身发抖却动弹不得。

他们的前进遭到了钢铁侠本人的阻拦，他站在那里，手抬着，掌心炮时刻准备。

“Stark吾友，”Thor露出一个勉强的笑容。

“一步不准靠近，”Tony警告道，“我建议你和你的伙计们掉个头回你们的彩虹之乡去。”

“我来此是为取回某些不属于你的东西。”

“东西？”Tony问“他现在对你来说就是东西？”

“我不愿意和你打，Tony。他已被父王和你们世界的领袖判决。你和我都没有干涉的权利。”

“如果犯人被折磨我就有全部的权利干涉，”Tony吼道，“而你···！”他的声音几欲破碎，深吸了口气，稳住自己，“因为你的所作所为，我应该把你的脑袋从肩膀上轰下来。”

Thor没有说话，想观察Tony的表情，可惜一切都被挡在了面甲之后。

“Loki非常会说服别人，但我以为你应该聪明到能识破他的阴谋。退后，Tony。这背后更长远的原因是你所不能明白的。”

“长远的原因？噢你是指生育出一支军队吗？！”Tony气喘的厉害，用了全部的自制力才没有发射炮弹。“我见过Loki崩溃的样子，我安慰了他。而这些应该是他兄长的职责而不是原因！”

Thor往前迈了一步，而Tony打中了他的肩膀。一枚警告弹，不会造成伤害但依然很疼，Thor吸着气。他的军队朝着Tony而去但Thor举起一只手，阻止了他们。

“更别提发生在Bruce身上的事，”Tony痛苦的补充道。

“Bruce怎么了？”Thor边问边揉着肩膀。

“噢不知道，也许是关于神盾利用毫不知情的他去强奸Loki，对他们两个都造成了巨大的伤害。”

Thor皱着眉。

“我听说Bruce是自愿的。”

“那只是个巨大虚伪的谎言。他完全不知道。为此他非常痛苦。”

“我真的完全不知道。我被告知···我会和神盾关于他们的处理方式进行交谈，而我也会监督他们改正。”

“但你依然愿意Loki被这样对待？这是何等的伪善？”

“你还记得他对你的世界做了什么吗？那么多无辜的生命丧失？”

“永远不会忘记。”

“但你依然站在这里，保护他？”

Tony沉默了片刻。与奇瑞塔人的战斗场景浮现在他眼前。Loki把他扔出了窗户，他抓住核弹执行自杀任务，进入到那个通道。看见那艘巨大的宇宙飞船，却仅仅只窥视到了黑暗未来的一角。

“等米德加德遭遇下一次攻击时，复仇者们可能已经不复存在了，”Thor轻轻说道，几乎恳求，“当那天来临时，你的国度需要用上一切可以用上的保护手段。Loki会因此受尽折磨，是的，但却只是一时。如果可以阻止你的世界飞灰湮灭，几年时间对我们这种长寿的生命来说，并不是什么巨大的牺牲。等他完成后，他会被带回阿斯加德，这种事便会终止。他会得到和其它犯人一样的待遇，但现在这个是已经决定的，他必须付出的代价。你是个充满智慧的人，Tony。你一定也意识到了吧？”

“既然如此，如果那样是唯一的办法，我想我们就完蛋了。”

Thor叹了口气。

“如果你不自愿的让开道路，Tony Stark，我们只能强行突破。我不愿意和你打。”

“放马来吧。”

Thor长久的看着他，然后指挥他的军队前进。一声巨大的战吼平地而起，Tony冲上空中，尽他所能的战斗，可是阿萨一族比人类强壮和耐久，他们虽然倒下，但他们会站起。

“快点，快点，”他对自己低声说道，召唤他的新装甲。他还没来得及把它拿出来试验过，但就像他现在的这套一样，它应该在他召唤的时候飞过来。

不远处传来工作室轰然倒塌时的巨大声响，Tony释然的松了口气。他进入到反浩克装甲里，抬手扔倒一群正在攻击他的阿萨武士。他们很轻易就被掀翻了，Tony径直朝Thor而去。

Thor大睁着眼睛瞪着这套全新的装甲，迷茫的看着Tony竟然愿意为了保护Loki走到这种程度。他还指望Tony能理解他，可是男人太固执了。叹了口气，他挥舞着雷神之锤，加入战斗。

Loki隔着窗子目睹了所有，毫无理智的希望Tony能说服Thor转身回阿斯加德去，可是战斗打响了，而Loki只能指望Tony的反浩克装甲，原本为抵抗那野兽所设计的，也能足以抵抗住Thor。

他听见前门炸开的声音，从恍惚中回过神来。他们已经进到了房子，他们来抓他了，他需要战斗。他抓起手边第一件被附魔过的东西，下一秒就有两名高大的阿萨武士冲进卧室，把他围在角落。

他们快速朝他袭来而他让他们靠近。等一个人近在咫尺时，他用斗篷狠命的缠住他的头并把他朝另一个人推去，自己迅速奔出房间，斗篷在他背后爆炸了。威力足够强大到立刻杀死第一个人，可第二个武士几乎是毫发无伤的，立刻追赶了上来。

Loki抓起一把做菜用的刀，躲在走廊，等那个武士逼近时他把刀捅进了那个人的脖子。他听见还有另外两个朝楼上跑的脚步声，迅速抓起他放在桌子一旁长得很滑稽的墨镜。

虽然它没什么巨大的威力，但足以给他一次蓄能，让他能变出几个分身来。它们虚弱而摇晃，但足够分散武士的注意力，让他能有机会躲到他们身后伺机割断他们的颈动脉冲下楼去。

他不能在如此狭小的空间停留或者战斗，房子很快就会挤满阿萨武士，而他无力与他们全员对抗。他需要逃出去。他抓起另一件斗篷把它缠到了在前门遇到的武士脖子上，它爆炸了，而他趁机会跑向那辆兰博基尼。

Loki猛踩下油门，跑车在轰隆咆哮和一声尖啸中飞驰而出，两名武士试图追赶但车实在太快了。他从后视镜中看见Thor正和反浩克装甲纠打在一起，感觉自己像个懦夫一样逃跑而把Tony一个人留在那里。但他的人类需要帮助，Loki依然套着颈圈，他帮不了什么忙。他也许积攒了足够的力量对抗神盾局的人，可是面对阿斯加德的武士，他还不行，更不要说Thor。

Steve和Barton应该毫无疑问注意到了彩虹桥，他们正朝这边赶来。他们没车，过来还需要一段时间，但Steve是个长跑者勇斗者，他应该能单独面对武士们。

可Loki还是朝着主路去了。他需要一个比Steve强大得多的帮手，一想到将要找出和面对他最害怕的噩梦怪物时，他的心就狂跳不已。

像是有来生那么长久，他才驶上了主路。上了道后他终于可以松开兰博的束缚。跑车咆哮着一路飞驰，仿佛终于可以用尽它全部的力气。

Bruce刚走没多久，如果Loki幸运的话他可以在他到达小镇前就追上他，节约一大笔寻找时间。AC/DC的歌大声放着，他的心跟随着鼓点仿佛要从胸腔中蹦出来，为什么还没有到？！

在看见前面那辆SUV时他发出一声释然的泣音。Bruce开得很慢悠，只要能逃离身后的一切，他并不着急去哪里。不过Loki只能全盘打乱他的计划了。

Loki赶上Bruce的车，猛一脚刹车，兰博差点因此而侧翻。车刚停下他就朝Bruce跑去，后者正停着车一脸惊恐的看着Loki。

“出来！快出来！”Loki朝他大叫，打开车门去拔他的安全带。

“L-Loki？你怎么···你在这干什么？”

“闭嘴，”Loki冲他咆哮，一拳打在他的脸上。

他把Bruce从车里拖出来又给他了一拳，接着把他扔到路边的一颗树上。男人痛苦的大叫着，但拼死保持住自己的本形。

“该死···”Loki一边低声道一边朝他大跨步而去，只要他能得到他想要的，让他把男人揍到不省人事都可以。

他先是给了Bruce一脚，抓住他的衣领把他提起来，又是一拳甩在他脸上。这下奏效了。

Hulk咆哮着出来，Loki退后一步，满脸恐惧的望着他。他希望他的计划能够奏效，而不是以一种最可怕的形式反火到他身上。

那野兽气极了，能感受到Bruce之前承受的所有痛苦，他显然非常不开心。Hulk抓起Loki一把把他按在地朝他怒吼，接着那野兽慢慢的认出了他。他的伴侣。

“我的，”Hulk说，把鼻子探进Loki的脖子。

他冲Loki身上溅到的鲜血大吼，用舌头两下就把Loki舔了个遍，Loki为此颤抖不已，差一点就因为恐惧和恶心而哭泣了。

“是的，你的，我是你的，”他低声道。

他对自己如此胆怯感到愤怒。他把Hulk引出来是有原因的，而他没有时间来浪费在自己的恐慌症上。

“Hulk，听我说，”他在Hulk试图扯开他衣服时清晰的说道，“请你听我说。我是你的伴侣，没错吧？听你的伴侣说。”

“嗯？”Hulk不耐烦的哼道，除了进入到Loki体内属于他的地方让他们再次结合成一体外不想理会任何事，可是当Loki这样陈述时，他愿意听。他的伴侣想告诉他他的渴望，而他应该听听是什么。

“Tony需要你的帮助，”Loki说，睁大眼睛专心致志的看着Hulk，希望他的话能达到对方的脑里，“求你了，为了我。去找Tony。帮帮他。”

“不！Hulk想要你！”

“是的，我知道。之后，好吗？你帮助Tony之后。我们可以之后交配。你想多久就多久。你想要什么都可以。就求求你···你现在就得过去！你不想Tony死，对吧？我知道你不想的。就求求你了，帮帮他。”

Hulk看了他一会儿，终于咕哝的点点头。他朝后退，接着大跨步的离开了，以最快的速度朝Tony的方向而去。

Loki颤抖着长出一口气，闭上了眼睛，刚刚拼命忍住的眼泪现在落了下来。他身体颤抖的厉害，只能躺下来平复自己的呼吸。

他必须得起来。他现在太虚弱了。如果Heimdall再派另一支军队来对付他，他将毫无胜算。

头几次他的身体抗拒着大脑的使唤，记忆闪回，他抖得比之前还要可拍，他被麻醉在一张床上然后Hulk一次又一次的强奸了他。

他刚刚告诉了那只野兽他愿意再经历一次，而他只能指望Hulk不会要求他言出必行。

这个想法让他挣脱了麻痹的感觉，他快速滚到路的一边，跪在地上呕吐不止。

他调整着呼吸，强迫自己撑着颤抖的双腿站了起来。

他回头看了看来时的路，心为思念Tony而疼痛。他又转头看了看另一个方向，逃跑的欲望升腾而起，快跑，躲起来，最终找到破坏这个颈圈的办法，做回他自己。

Loki踉跄着步伐走向兰博，沉沉的摔进车里。他深呼吸了一口气，然后打燃引擎，听着发动机的轰鸣，然后开车驶离。

***

反浩克战甲强大而抗打，远远超过Tony之前的预计，考虑到他在一块不毛之地而不是他豪宅里修建的它。阿斯加德人强壮无比，可他能轻松的像玩具兵一样把他们掀到一边。不过Thor，就更困难一些。

雷神飞在半空，让他难以被抓到，还能指挥闪电朝他劈来。Tony忍不住想笑。金毛男就一点没从上次他们对抗Loki的战役中吸取经验吗？

然后就在那时，他的能量聚集再上一个等级。他跳起来朝Thor而去，猛的一拳把他砸进了地里，装甲可怕的力量让地面上形成了一个Thor大小的坑陷。

“不知道这样能不能让你清醒一点？”他讽刺道。

他听见Thor闷声咆哮，感觉到他一点点的把反浩克装甲的拳头从自己身上移开，展示出他有多强大。Thor一膝跪地，左手扛住装甲的拳头，而另一只挥舞着雷神之锤，把她往前掷出。她撞到了装甲上，直接把装甲冲翻在地，在上面留下了一个巨大的凹陷。

阿斯加德的武士在他重整战甲想继续上前追击Thor时围攻了上来。

突然一个飞行物击倒了数个武士，Tony看见Steve朝他这边奋力而来。

“该你出现了。”

“尽了我最快的速度。Loki呢？”

“噢他跑了。”

“什么？！”

“他开了我的车然后跑了。不过还好啦，他一直跑动着就不容易被抓到，我也就不需要担心在我和金毛男作战时他被趁机抓走。说起金毛男，他来了。”

“Steve吾友，”Thor疲惫的向他问好，一旁Tony正慢慢把巨大的装甲撑成站姿。他真的应该挤出时间来做一些测试的。

“Thor，”Steve简短的点点头，“你得明白我们不能让你带走Loki。”

“正如Tony一直说的那样。我也告诉了他这种事不是我们能决定的。”

“只要我们还站着，我们就能决定在这件事上的立场。”

“如你所愿。”

Thor举起他的战锤，召唤了一道巨大的闪电，Tony立刻挡到Steve前面。Tony朝Thor扑去，竭尽所能的攻击他，而Steve在一旁一边努力的辅助他，一边赶走涌上来的阿萨武士。

一个阿萨武士潜行到Steve背后，尽管他得到的命令是不要给予Thor米德加德使盾的兄弟致命伤害，但他还是举起了剑，准备把它刺进凡人的身体。Steve注意到时已为时过晚，来不及防御，他只能祈祷他能尽可能躲开。

一支箭突然刺进武士的眼睛，片刻后爆炸，阿斯加德人倒了下去。

Steve抬头看了看Clint所在的位置，别墅的房顶上，在那里把一切尽收眼底，他朝他点头致谢。

战斗像是无休无止。Thor证明了自己的强大，他把反浩克装甲挥到一旁仿佛不用吹灰之力，而且他还在竭力压制住自己全部的力量，害怕伤害到他曾经的队友们。

可复仇者们就没那么阔绰了。他们被数量庞大的阿萨武士团团围住，为了坚守阵地不得不杀了几个，可眼下看起来阿斯加德人很快就会赢下这场战斗。他们太强壮了，对人类来说过于耐打。

一声巨大的咆哮后，Hulk撞向Thor。

“没想到有一天会在战斗中想念你，大家伙，”Tony冲他打招呼。

“Hulk砸！！！”

“没错，你继续。我先喘几口气啊，好吗？”

Hulk和Thor打得难分难解。Tony帮助Steve和Clint拦住阿萨武士，但他一看见机会就飞身抓住了。他趁Thor分神的空挡挥拳把他揍向Hulk，后者则把他重重的砸到了地上。

他们两个组成了一个势不可挡的队伍，即使神勇雷神也发觉自己被压制了。随着Hulk最后全力的一击，阿斯嘉德人被打晕了过去。

武士们在后退。他们抬头看向天空，仿佛会有援兵天降，可是没有，于是他们投降了。

Hulk气势汹汹的向他们跑去，而Tony把他撞开了。

“放松，放松，”他用一种宽慰的语气说道，同时打开了反浩克装甲的面甲，让Hulk看见自己。“他们不再打了。我们赢了，好样的Hulk！”

他继续和Hulk说着话，想他就这样冷静的变回来。

“嘿，听着，你可以变回Bruce吗？我们真的很需要他帮助修复一些东西。”

“不！不Banner！Hulk交配！”

“啥？”

“Hulk保护了Tony！现在该Hulk交配。”

Tony皱起眉。为什么他会现在说这个？自那以后他都没有再见到Loki——Tony心一凉。Loki一定是找到了Bruce让他变成Hulk来这里。

“伴侣保证过Hulk保护了你后就和Hulk交配。我保护了你。我要去交配。”

Tony忧虑的朝Steve投去一眼，然后转头看向Hulk，希望他的语气能做到云淡风轻，因为他心里显然不是那样。他太担心Loki了。

“呀关于那个，也许你可以等到我们结束后再去？在Thor和他手下回阿斯加德前我都不安全，万一当你和Loki交—交配时Thor醒了，而我又需要你保护。”

好吧也许他句子说的颠来倒去，但他至少做到了面无表情，只是这些想法让他几欲作呕。

Hulk并没有被完全说服，于是Tony继续。

“你向他保证过会保护我，对吧？如果他回来发现我受伤而你不在时，他会非常伤心的。你不想他伤心的，对吗？你必须得让你的···你必须得让他开心。”

“而我们需要Bruce来帮我们说服Thor，”Steve补充道，他知道Tony有多难受。“除非这一切结束，否则你对你伴侣的保证就是无效的。他指望着你，而你知道。”

Hulk咬牙，对不能马上占有他的伴侣非常烦躁。

“好吧！”他大吼道。

他开始变回成Bruce时，Tony长长的出了一口他自己都不知道憋住的气。他颤颤的从战甲里出来，他钢铁侠的盔甲还穿在身上，以防那些武士打什么主意。

他必须得想个办法来保护Bruce不受任何人的伤害，包括那只绿色的野兽。他曾经希望自己最好的朋友能找到一生的归属这个梦想，彻底破碎了。

Clint在Tony衣柜里找了些残存的衣物来到Bruce身边。因为爆炸已经是破烂不堪，但Bruce肯定还是很愿意遮住他自己，不论它们是什么样的。

Steve让一些武士扶起他们陨落的战友，然后命令他们去到彩虹桥那里，与他们有足够的距离不会偷听到任何事，但又能看到他们的领袖，好让他们放松下来。

Thor没多久后便醒来了。耳里的嗡鸣让他难受呻吟，慢慢调整到一个坐起的姿势，双手捧着自己的头。

“二打一不公平，”他试图开玩笑。

“这一切都不公平，”Tony咬回去，“你对Loki做的一切都不公平。他是你的弟弟！而你···”

Tony转过身，让自己冷静下来。

“那不是我做过的最骄傲的事，”Thor同意道，“但必须得做。我并不期望你能够明白。”

“那就告诉我。”

他们全都转向那道黑暗而悲伤的声音。Loki站在离他们不远的地方。Tony能看出他的迟疑，绿色眼睛里的紧张，恐惧，和他无论怎么努力摆出一副勇敢的模样依然发抖的身体。他双手抄在胸前，一种防御型的姿态，顺道把打颤的手指藏起来。

Tony知道Loki使用了某种魔法把自己隔离起来，因为虽然Bruce在场，但并没有Hulk出来。Clint冷静的和Bruce说着话，轻轻揉着他的背，领着他回到房里，不敢冒险让他失控。

“Loki···”Thor难过的叹了口气，站起来，“你知道为什么。”

Lok愤怒的半眯起眼睛，向前不确定的迈进一步。

“我只知道为什么要生，”他嘶嘶地，浸透了毒液，“但我不知道为什么是你。”

“我告诉你了。父王需要由拥有王室血脉的人来带领你生育下来子嗣的军队，来确保对阿斯加德的忠诚。”

“而你又从中获利了什么？”

“什么都没有！我——”

“没有一个米德加德的妻子吗？”Loki吼道，而Thor伤心的看着他。

“你听说了。”

Loki无比厌恶，痛恨，愤怒的盯着Thor，Tony觉得他没有爆炸真是个奇迹。Loki高山湖泊似的眼睛，泪水随时都可能会掉下来。

“你强奸了我，只因为这样你就能娶她！”

Thor转开了头。

Steve眼睛都快掉出来了，嘴张得老大。他飞快的转头疑惑的看着Tony，而后者拒绝和他有眼神接触，只是一心扑在Loki身上。这他妈是怎么回事？Thor和Loki？而Tony早就知道？

“她是我对遵从父王命令的奖励，是的。”

Loki大笑。开始是低沉而苦涩的，到最后却几乎是疯癫了，歇斯底里，泪水顺着脸颊无休无止的滑落。

“我希望她值得，哥哥。因为如果她就是全部你强奸我的理由，那么——”

“我是为了你！”Thor大吼着打断他，抬起头来看着他的眼睛里满满悲伤。

Loki一下安静了，被这荒谬的解释彻底弄糊涂了。

“为什么，哈，当然是为了我，”他拉长着调子，“因为我是吐着祈求的，是不是？”

“父王想要你怀上的孩子有皇室的血脉，”Thor说，“我拒绝了。他便威胁说会派Tyr来。”

Tyr，他们的表弟？Loki浑身颤抖了一下，但没有说话，等待Thor继续。

“我记得在小时候Tyr是怎么看你的，也记得当你落单的时候他是怎么欺近你的。你带回Sleipnir时他对你下流的评论。他会非常乐意得到你的，让你成为他的婊子。我接受了以我来代替他。之后父王同意我娶Jane，以作为对我顺从的奖赏。”

Loki好长一段只能目瞪口呆的看着他。

“所以你强奸我，是为了保护我，”等他找回自己的声音时，他嘲讽道，“神勇的，高尚的Thor，为了拯救我不成为Tyr的婊子，就把我变成了自己的。让我告诉你我是怎么想你的丰功伟绩的，最亲爱的兄长大人，”他走向Thor，凑近他的脸，近得几乎能碰到，“我宁愿Odin自己来。”

Loki退后了一步，转身大口呼吸，因为Thor愚蠢的坦白而勃然大怒，纯然的痛恨取代了之前的恐惧。

“你知道他在玩弄你对吧？而痴愚如你，你完全按照他所想要的而行事。你甚至都没有怎么反抗，是不是？坚持说那支军队不需要什么皇室血脉也能对他们的主子忠诚。不，你什么都没做。你有你的凡人女性。”

“我很抱歉我的选择伤害了你，Loki。”

Loki大笑。Thor甚至都不愿意给他真心的道个歉。

“告诉你，Thor。你那可爱的妻子可给你生了任何子嗣？”

Thor疑惑的沉默着，Loki转身，眼里闪着邪恶的光。

“噢，你不知道？我以为所有人都知道，毕竟我们从小听到大。米德加德的女人无法怀上神的孩子。她们短暂的寿命和我们的混杂？她们的子宫无法承受这样巨大的差异！这就是为什么阿斯加德在Bor阻止前曾用人类为奴。”

Thor安静了，他看着Loki，仿佛这又是Loki数不尽谎言中的又一个，可后来，记忆浮现。

他们两个在学习大厅，全九界最好的导师教与他们地理和历史，和阿斯加德曾有过短暂的奴隶制。

Loki放声大笑。

“我不怪你忘记了课本中这么微小的细节，Thor，我必须承认就连我都花了些时间才想起。他奖励给你的妻子，和一个用来享乐的奴隶相差无几，他永远也不会让你生一个虚弱的半神子嗣来继承他的王座！”

Thor牙咬的咯吱作响，他攥紧拳头，但什么都没说，知道Loki轻易看穿了Odin的操纵，而他却没有。Loki永远都是更聪明的那一个。

“看看我们现在，Thor。只需简单的一步，他就成功的给了你想要的，同时也彻底毁了我们的兄弟情义。我们之间只剩下你那两个一辈子受控于米德加德的约顿混血杂种，离王座千万里远，这样你就有时间再结婚并生下纯种的阿斯加德孩子。至于说我，他要我在这里生育那支该死的军队一直到死。你也没想要什么其它的结果了，是不是？”

他手抖的太厉害，几乎要控制不住想要用魔法抽Thor的冲动，但他拒绝透露他和Tony之间的秘密。他光用语言就能对Thor造成比魔法更大的伤害。

“告诉我，Thor。你真的还想从这里面得到比现在更多的东西吗？和Jane组成一个家庭？她是一个凡人。不论你给她吃多少Idunn的苹果，不论你让多少法师给她附魔，她终有一死。她可能最多能坚持百年，而你还将继续孤独的存活千万年。她不过是弹指一瞬，眨眼之间。”

“你说的对，Loki，”Thor温柔看着他往昔的弟弟，绿色眼眸里全是泪，而他自己的也即将决堤。“她眨眼之间就会消亡。和你的凡人一样的命运。”

Loki震惊的说不出话来，他瞪大眼睛，半张着嘴看着Thor。心里一阵绞痛而不对，应该是他来狠狠的伤害Thor，而不是反过来！

Thor抱歉的看着他，然后转向了复仇者们。

“Tony，”Thor严厉的看着他，让他知道自己通过Heimdall，非常清楚地知道发生在他们之间的事，然后他又看向Steve，“Steve。代我向你的队友致以最诚挚的祝福，因为我想我们之间的友谊已经走到了尽头。当米德加德受到攻击时，阿斯加德依然会施以援手。至于Loki···”

Thor看着Loki，而后者不愿意和他对视，自己的话反弹回来伤他太重，意识到他和Tony的关系是多么的转瞬即逝。Thor想伸手碰他，搭着他的后颈，就像千年来每一次自己安慰弟弟时的那样。旧习难改。他再也无法碰触Loki了，是他自己的愚蠢让他在玷污他时看不清这一切。

“众神之父陷入了沉睡，意味着我现在是阿斯加德的统治者。直到父王醒来，复仇者们都将享有Loki Laufeyson的监管权。”

Loki在听见他名字变化的时候颤抖了一下。他知道Odin在处罚他成为母种马的同时就和他脱离了关系，但真正亲耳听见这份陈述，他的姓氏，约顿海姆国王的儿子，取代了之前的奥丁的子嗣，他绝不会承认这比他想象中的更痛彻心扉。

“父王醒后我会和他谈，但我不敢对你的命运做任何保证，Loki。我会通知世界安全委员会我的决定。这段时间你只要和你的监护者在一起，就不用害怕被追捕。但逃离他们或者破坏项圈，我将对你不再仁慈。”

Thor最后再看了他一眼，可是Loki依然拒绝回应，他固执的低着头，茫然的盯着地面，眼泪不断从他眼眶里滑落，他自己甚至都没有意识。

Thor朝Steve和Tony点点头，然后转身回到他的军队中。随着向Heimdall的一声爆喝，彩虹桥打开了，他们鱼贯而入。

Loki在原地站了很长很长的时间。Steve给了Tony一个担忧的眼神，Tony上前。

“Lokes？嘿，雪花片。”他伸出一根手指，轻轻的碰了一下Loki肩膀，“还好吗？”他走到Loki面前，对方的模样压碎了Tony的心，“来抱着我，宝贝。”

Tony指引着Loki把手臂绕上他的脖子。然后他一手抱住Loki的腰，冲上天空。

他们在几里外的地方落地，一块茂密森林里的小空地，周围没有任何的建筑物。他们刚刚落地Loki就推开他，走向最近的一棵树，把可怜的家伙揍得皮开肉绽。他咆哮，尖叫，等树已经什么都不剩时，他又走向第二颗。

Tony解除了他的钢铁侠盔甲，安静的看着Loki毁掉一颗又一颗树，等Loki终于看上去怒火泄尽后，他走上前，把他再次用力的抱在怀里。

Loki回抱他，用了同等的力气，Tony抱着两人坐到了地上。他听见Loki的哭声，对方伏在他肩膀，而穷尽一生Tony都无法想象Loki所经历的那些痛苦。他能做的就只是带他远离陌生人的眼睛，陪伴他，让他能做回自己，并期待这些足以弥补。

“你能相信那个该死的蠢货吗？”过了一会Loki低声说道，当他熬过最难受的时刻后，哭声便渐渐小了，残留偶尔的几声啜泣，“一个人怎么能笨到如此的地步？”

“不是每个人都在拥有我们这样长相的同时，还被赋予这样的脑子，”Tony耸耸肩，Loki小小笑了一下。

他们安静的坐着，而Loki脑海中一遍遍播放着他和Thor之间的对话，直到他完全不知道该怎么办。他的表弟Tyr从他记事起就是个阴险的人，可Thor是他的哥哥，是除了母后外他最深爱之人。曾经。听见Thor说他为他牺牲，而语气是那样的伤心，仿佛比经历一切的Loki还受到更多的折磨。只是Tyr对他施暴，无法与他心口之人带来的伤害相提并论。

可最糟糕的事，最最糟糕的事是，Loki被他自己的话重重的伤到了。

他更用力的抱住Tony，嗅着对方的气息。

“和我做爱吧，Tony。”

他能感觉到Tony一下子僵硬的身体，他的人类长时间的没有言语，这让Loki几乎都快害怕自己被拒绝了。

“我不认为你准备好了，甜心，”Tony最终说道。

Loki不快的咕哝着。

“你听见我们的对话了。你会在眨眼间消失，而我什么都没有，只能依靠短暂的记忆来渡过漫长的千年。我想现在是时候我们来制造那些记忆了。”

“这个嘛，如果这就是你想要的，那我给你一个更好的。我想你就这样记住我，和我们在一起的时光。我这样紧紧的抱着你。”

Loki什么都没说，但他把脸藏进Tony的衣衫，不离开。


End file.
